Street Fighter III: Aftermath 2 The fight lives on
by Xardion
Summary: Sequel to Street Fighter III: Aftermath. The final fights! Chap. 44 to Epilouge! Please R&R!
1. First Step

Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter.

_AN: As mentioned earlier, this is a continuation of my Street Fight III: Aftermath fan-fiction. So, if you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do, before reading this one. And if you are going to read it anyway, well that's your call. Alright, here we go again…_

Introduction

_"It didn't have to be this way."_

_"No. This was the...only way. My journey has finally reached its end."_

_"Your journey?"___

_"Yes."_

_"I was like you once. Generations ago, I walked the same path as you have. I journeyed for ages, seeking an answer. For ages, I thought that the way was to help humanity. But my plan turned into ambition and thus my dream became...different."_

_"It is not wrong to try to help others. You just needed another chance."_

_"Heh, you are a warrior. A heart as strong as your strength. I watched your fight against the demon. You were near death, but you pulled through. It was for that woman, was it not?"_

_"Yes, it was."_

_"Thank you. Now I...truly......understand...the answer. You must...go. The island...won't last..."_

_"No. I must get you to safety."_

_"Even now...you would...seek to help...me? You truly...are the one. Let the remaining fighters...learn what you know now. And thank...you...for showing me."_

_"Live, Ryu.......Live......warrior.... "_

Japan, unknown

Haaa!!!!!

Heee!!!!!

Two young boys were sparring with each other in the middle of a forest. The first had brownish blond hair and was wearing a purple karate gi. The other was younger with raven black hair, wearing a white gi with a few black markings on it. The two of them move with an amazing grace and skill. They ended with both of them backing away, still in stance. They then relaxed and bowed to each other.

"Well, that was a good warm-up, ne?"

The younger one simply nodded, "Hai."

His friend cocked an eyebrow, "Nervous?"

"A little."

"Me too. But don't worry. I'm sure we'll be just fine."

"I guess."

The blond boy put his arm around partner, "Don't worry. If worse comes to worse, I'll just call my dad and we can head home."

"I just fear that I may not do as well as my father."

"Don't worry. We've done well so far. By the time this is over, we'll be the best." A cocky grin flashed on his face.

"Okay. I guess. I'm worrying too much, huh?"

"That's right. But as I said, we'll be fine."

The blond haired boy then reached over and picked up two duffel bags. He tossed one over to his friend.

"So are you ready to face the world, Shinji?"

"Sure Mel. Time to learn the true meaning of the fight...on our own."

With that, both of them walked off, unaware of the challenges to come on their journey. Shinji and Mel Masters, sons of the two most legendary fighters in the world.

_(AN: I wanted to keep the intro short, just as a way to start things off.)_


	2. Others

Disclaimer: Check previous chapter

Chap. 2

_Ryu___

_I'm ready now, Sagat._

_Yes, I know. It is most unfortunate._

_What is?_

_I'm not._

_Huh?_

_Ryu__, I have felt your power. Your true fighting spirit has been revealed. I see that I do not stand a chance against you._

_Sagat__..._

_It would appear that it is you who must wait for me now._

_As you wish. I will wait for you...emperor._

Hong Kong, Medical Hospital

A young woman is sitting by a window drinking coffee in the doctor's lounge. Another doctor, an older one, came up to her.

"Aren't you a little young to drink coffee?"

The young girl smiled, "That's what my mom says. I just tell her I'm too young to be a doctor too."

The elder woman sat down across from her, "Well, you haven't even passed 21 yet." She took another look at her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about my brother. I heard that today, he's gone to see the world with a friend."

"Your brother? Ah yes, the shy little boy. How is he?"

"He's great. Although he's not that little now."

"Oh, I remember when I first saw him. Tagging behind your mom and you. It was so cute."

The young one took another sip, "He's still shy, but not too much."

The elder one stared, "You're worried about him?"

"Well, yeah. He is my little brother."

"Doctor Xiang, please report to room 4b."

"Well, I better go."

"Alright. See ya, Mikoto."

___________

Chicago, USA

A local fighting arena. Two men entered into the ring. The first was large man wearing all kinds of gold jewelry around his neck. The second was smaller, wearing a yellow karate gi.

Round! Fight!

The big man charged at the other and lashed his fist out. The smaller guy ducked it and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to loose a little balance. The big man charged again and again, the smaller one simply ducked it, tapping him on the back this time. The guy turned angrily while the smaller on just grinned.

"Try again. Maybe you'll come close."

Angered, the big man charged and the smaller one suddenly stuck out his foot, fell back, and propelled him into the air. The big man hit the ground and stood up again. But this time, the little one charged at him.

"Haaaaaa!!!!!"

The smaller man shot into the air, hitting the big guy in the chin with both fists. The big man fell again and was rendered unconscious.

"Winner and still U.S. champion! Sean!"

Sean leaped into the air and raised his fist.

The crowd all rose up and cheered, save for one guy who simply nodded and left.

_Soon, Sean.__ Soon._

_________

Martial Arts Dojo, Hong Kong

Again!

Haaaa!

Again!

Haaaa!

Again!

Haaaa!

The class was being heavily drilled by their instructor, a tall woman with long brown hair and wearing a karate gi. After awhile, she stopped the lesson.

"Okay, that's enough for today. Just remember to be back tomorrow, 4 O'clock sharp."

"Hai, sensei."

The students all dispersed and left, leaving their teacher inside. Calmly, she walked outside in the opposite exit and into the grassy plain outside. Without a sound, she knelt down and closed her eyes. After five minutes, a voice called out.

"Bored, I see?"

The kneeling woman opened her eyes

"Hi, Chun-Li."

Chun-Li walked up and stood beside her. Although several years older, she hadn't changed much, aside from slightly longer hair.

"So how was class, Sakura?"

Sakura answered as Chun-Li knelt down next to her, "Class...was the same. They're good students, but nothing outstanding. At least, not for the advanced techniques."

"Well, give it time. It takes time to see a person's true potential."

"Yeah, but still. Sometimes I think that it's because of me."

"Why would say that?"

"I don't know. I know that Ryu would have found someone. He is a better teacher than I am."

"Now Sakura, don't do that to yourself. You are a skilled martial artist and a good teacher. Ryu would have said the same thing."

"I guess. Have you heard from him yet?"

"No. We haven't spoken since he left all those months ago. But he said he would do that."

"Hmph, starting to sound like the old days."

"Yeah. But this time, I know why."

Chun-Li stood up, "You know, it's just me and Mikoto in the house now and she's usually busy. Would you like to come over for dinner?"

Sakura stood up as well, "Sure. I'll just finish up here and I'll meet you there."

"Deal. See ya later."

__________

Thailand

The ship had just settled into dock. As packages were unloaded, passengers exited the vessel. Among them were Shinji and Mel.

"So this is Thailand."

"Yeah. A lot of fighting competitions take place here."

"And powerful fighters."

"Well, let's see what they got."

"Hey Mel, remember what we where supposed to do."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Fight only to improve yourself. Don't look for victory."

"The fight is all."


	3. Trial Run

Disclaimer: Same as always

Chap. 3

_"You're retiring, master?"_

_"Yes and no. I think it's time for me to step down for awhile and see what other talent there is out there. I can't really do that if I stay champion."_

_"I see."_

_"Listen, Sean. In a few years, Mel will be old enough to travel on his own. It'll be good for him to go out there with a clean slate. Besides, it'll be good for you to see what you have against the others out there."_

_"I will, master. I will go out there and make you proud."_

_"You've been like a son to me, Sean. But when we next meet, we'll be rivals."_

_"You...my rival?__ Okay. So until then."_

_"Until then."___

Shinji and Mel walked through the streets of the town they arrived in. As they did, Shinji caught sight of a flyer.

"Hey Mel, look at this."

"Hmm. A local tournament. Starts today. Alright, we're in luck."

"Do you think we should enter?

"Yeah. This is perfect. Nothing major. Consider this a trial run. And money goes to the winner."

"We're not supposed to fight for money."

"Of course not. But we could use it. It may be necessary."

"I…guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Now let's go."

_Fighting arena.___

Crowds of people surrounded the fighting ring as competitors met and fought brutally in it. Mel, along with Shinji sat at ringside as fighter entered, fought and left, ending with one winner.

"Nervous?"

"It's strange, but not really."

The announcer called to Mel, "Hey kid. You're up. "

"Alright."

Mel entered the ring with the crowds around him gave him weird looks.

"He's going to fight? But isn't he young?"

"This kid is dead meat."

Mel paid no attention as he did a few warm-ups, waiting for his opponent. Sure enough, one came. The guy wasn't wearing much, save for some white undergarments and a headband. _A kickboxer.__ Guess it's not too surprising. I am in __Thailand__ after all._

The kickboxer sneered, "Why don't you leave kid? I'm sure you have high school to finish."

The crowd laughed at this and Mel smirked, "Well at least its more than what you've got."

The kickboxer frowned, "Alright. You've been warned."

**Round! FIGHT!**

Mel folded into fighting stance as did the kickboxer. Mel decided to wait for him to attack and sure enough, he did. The kickboxer jumped forward and let out a hard kick. Mel blocked, but was unprepared for the force of the kick and fell to the ground.

"Aw, what's the matter? Did I hurt you?" The kickboxer taunted.

Mel shook it off and stood up again. The kickboxer repeated the attack, and Mel blocked it again, this time managing to stay on his feet. However, the kickboxer instantly folded his leg in and struck Mel with a rising knee. Mel avoided most of the impact, but he was still floored. The kickboxer raised his hands and the crowd cheered. Mel wiped the blood off his chin and rose up again.

"Hey pal, we're not finished yet."

The kickboxer grinned, "You know something. You're right. Let's finish this."

The kickboxer repeated the attack and Mel grinned. The kick came, but instead of blocking, Mel rolled under it and behind the open fighter. Coming out of the roll, Mel lashed his leg out and smashed it right in the guy's side. The kickboxer stumbled to the side and in anger swung out with his fist. Mel ducked and grinned again before leaping high into the air and spinning his leg again, this time in the man's head. The kickboxer went out like a light and the crowd was stunned. But soon, it was followed by loud cheering and Mel raised his fist in the air in victory.

"Mel wins!"

Mel stayed in the ring a bit longer before coming back to the side where Shinji stood waiting.

"Why did you stall like that? You could have defeated him earlier."

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, he was acting like a jerk so much, I figured I'd use that to my advantage."

______

It was now Shinji's turn as he entered the ring. And as before, the crowd wondered about his age, since he was a few years younger than Mel. And like Mel, Shinji paid no attention to them. Then Shinji's opponent came in, another kickboxer. At the sight of him, the much older man practically laughed.

"Are you serious? Go home boy."

Shinji said nothing as he remained in fighting stance.

**"Round!**** FIGHT!"**

The kickboxer circled Shinji and Shinji followed. The kickboxer shot his knee out, but Shinji let out a double-armed block. The kickboxer then shot his fist out, but the blow only grazed Shinji, almost taking him off balance. Taking advantage, the man reversed his arm and his elbow struck Shinji back. Shinji almost fell, but remained standing.

"Come on Shinji. You can do it!" Mel cheered from the sidelines.

Shinji analyzed his opponent. He was obviously larger and faster than he was as well as experienced. 

_"When it seems overwhelming, wait for your opponent to make an error. Overconfidence is the key."_

_Mel had the right idea. This fighter is overconfident and thinks he will win easily without trying. So he's bound to slip up. I just have to wait for it._

The larger man came again, with a rising knee. Shinji sidestepped, but made no attack. Then he lashed out with a long kick and Shinji saw his opening. Shinji let out a strong punch to the guy's chest, causing him to react. Using it, Shinji shot up and hit him with in the face with his knee. The man's head reeled up and he saw Shinji descend. The man shot his fist out, but Shinji caught it, flipped him over his shoulder and while the guy was on the ground, smashed his fist down into his face, knocking him out. Once again, the crowd was stunned before they cheer for Shinji

"Shinji wins!"

Unlike Mel though, Shinji simply bowed to his fallen opponent and walked to the sidelines with his friend.

"You were right Mel. Overconfidence was his failing. But I don't think that will happen again."

"Don't worry. We'll manage."

In fact, they did manage quite well. The crowd was amazed by the two youth's impressive skills and fighting. In fact, perhaps a little too well.

"Hey, you there."

Shinji was in the ring after he had just finished off his last opponent

"Who, me?"

"Yeah. Congratulations. You and your friend have fought well in my little excursion. So well that I will be your final opponent."

Shinji looked as another kickboxer entered the ring. However, this one was different from the others. He wore orange shorts and a strange head-piece. His hair was orange as well, and it shot back like a triangle.

"I am honored to face you, Mr..."

" My, aren't you polite? The name is Adon. Let get started."

While they faced off in the ring, a large shadow looked down on the fighting. _So he's finally found someone to play with. A kid? Strange. And that stance of his looks...familiar._

**"Round!**** FIGHT!"**

Adon instantly shot forward, elbow hitting the young man and sending him to the floor. Adon then leaped up and struck down, only to miss Shinji as he rolled out of the way. Adon came again and Shinji jumped up above him. Shinji then struck down and Adon blocked it. _Whoa, this kid's stronger than he looks. I better turn it up a notch._ Adon suddenly flipped into the air.

"Jaguar Kick!"

Adon shot forward like a bullet and Shinji couldn't defend against that as he was knocked into the ground again. However Shinji recovered again and stood on his feet. Adon regarded this. _My, my.__ Tough little guy, huh?_ Shinji suddenly lunged at Adon and snapped his leg forward. Adon caught the leg in his midsection and Shinji hopped up and landed an elbow in Adon's face. While Adon was stunned...

"Tatsumaki!!"

Shinji's leg spun around twice, slapping Adon face time and sending him reeling back. Adon shook off the attack came back with one of his own.

"Jaguar Tooth!!!"

Adon somersaulted and Shinji was caught in the blade-like kick of Adon and fell down. As Shinji stumbled to get up, Adon grinned. _I don't think I've had this much fun in awhile. Too bad I have to finish it._ Adon bent his leg and was prepared to jump when...

"Enough."

The crowd looked over to the sound of the new voice. Mel looked as well and was in shock. _Hey that's...Sagat._

Sagat entered the ring and his former student glared at him. "What do you want, Sagat? I'm in the middle of a bout here."

Sagat didn't look at him, but rather at the boy.

"Who are you, boy?"

"Shinji."

"Shinji, eh. Interesting style you're using. Show it to me."

Adon was outraged, "What are you doing? I'm fighting him."

Sagat turned his one eye to him, "Yes, I can see that. But did you know that this boy was about to beat you?"

"What? Impossible. I had him beat until you arrived."

Sagat turned back to Shinji, "Unlikely. And I'll prove it. Shinji, fight me."

The youth looked at both of them strangely and then nodded, "As you wish, Sagat."

Shinji suddenly leaped up and attacked, but Sagat blocked the blow. Shinji then spun around in another attack and again, the attack was blocked. Shinji went on repeatedly, but Sagat blocked all of his blows. Sagat then lashed his leg out, totally flooring Shinji. However, Shinji rolled back up again.

"Do you see, Adon? He still has a lot more fight in him."

Shinji charged again at the behemoth and flipped over him. Shinji the twisted around in a kick, but Sagat managed to turn and block it. However, Shinji anticipated that and made a short hop up and smashed his foot in Sagat's chest, causing Shinji to shoot higher into the air and Sagat to step back a little. Sagat nodded. _Well, that's new._ Sagat suddenly launched into the air with his powerful Tiger Knee. Shinji was hammered by the attack and was bent down. Sagat looked at the boy and began to sense_...energy._ A slight wind began to blow around Shinji and he started to fold his arms to the side.

"That's enough Shinji. I just wanted to prove a point."

Shinji stopped gathering energy and Sagat began to walk out of the ring. "You may continue fighting him if that is your wish. However..." He grazed his hand over his chest, still bearing the giant scar, "I personally do not want to see history repeat itself as you almost let happen earlier."

With that, Sagat disappeared _(strange for a guy his size)_ while Adon looked at his young, but severally underestimated opponent. _History...repeating itself?_ He examined Shinji. He seemed normal enough, aside from the energy he just summoned. No ordinary fighter could have done that.

"Fine. We'll call this a draw for now. But we'll meet again boy." With that, Adon walked away, leaving a confused Shinji behind. Mel walked out to the ring.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know. That was strange."

"Oh, well. I guess it doesn't matter. Let's just collect our winnings and go."

"Okay."

The two boys walked off toward the betting booths. However, the money they received was significantly less than they won.

"Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Section rules. Reward gets handed only to the winner. Since it ended in a draw, there was none. And I'm being nice to ya, kid so don't blow it."

Mel glared, but Shinji politely took the money and nodded, "Thank you."

Both boys walked away and Mel growled, "I can't believe that bum swindled us like that."

"It doesn't matter. This is enough for what we need. We really didn't need any more."

"Aww, you're just a pushover, aren't you?"

"That's not what those fighters thought." Shinji grinned.

Mel joked, "Oh really. You think you're really tough, huh?"

The two friends continued to joke as they walked out of the town. _Next stop, __India__._


	4. Advice

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Chap. 4

"Hey. You're just in time. Come in."

Sakura nodded to Chun-Li and stepped inside her house. She slipped her shoes off and followed Chun-Li into the living room.

"You're here alone?"

"Well Mikoto is on her way back now and should be here any minute."

"Oh, a girls night huh? Sounds like fun."

Chun-Li disappeared into the kitchen and Sakura sat down. While she waited for Chun-Li, she gazed around the house. Her eyes fell upon a photograph by the lamp. On it was Ryu, Chun-Li, Mikoto and Shinji, all grouped together. _A family picture_, she mused. At that moment she heard the door unlock and open. Looking up, she saw Mikoto walk in.

"Sakura!"

"Hey Miki." She stood up and the two girls embraced each other in a tight hug.

"What bring you over?"

Your mom invited me over for dinner." The two of them sat down at the table. "So how are you? I haven't seen you much since you became a nurse."

Mikoto gave a fake frown, "I'm a doctor. Stop teasing me."

Sakura giggled, "Hey, can I help it if it's so easy with you? Besides, I haven't done that in a while."

Chun-Li then came in, holding two plates of food. She placed then down and gave her daughter a short kiss.

"Hard day at work?"

Mikoto shook her head, "No, not really. One guy did come in with a broken rib and a black eye, but nothing serious."

"Sounds like he was in a fight." Sakura mentioned.

Mikoto nodded, "He recently entered a street fighting competition in the area. Apparently, he lost."

Sakura shrugged, "Oh well, you win some, you lose some."

Chun-Li came back into the room with her own plate and sat down, "Broken ribs. Reminds me of the time when I first met Cammy. At the time, she was brainwashed by Bison, so she tried to kill me. She kicked me straight in the ribs. I was sore for months."

"No way. She did?" Mikoto asked. After she was born, Cammy was made her godmother. She was close to Mikoto and she found it hard to believe that Cammy is a fierce fighter.

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever been in a fight where a person could match me at...well everything. She was as fast and as strong as I was." She sat back in the chair, "I find it still amazing that I beat her."

"Then what?" Mikoto inquired.

Chun-Li answered, "Bison called her back. I didn't she her until a year and a half later when she was a part of that M-16 unit, Delta Red. She was freed from Bison's control and actually helped us in finding him."

"And that's when you met father?"

"No, it was a little before that. When I was just looking for Bison for revenge and Sakura was chasing him all over the world."

Sakura frowned. "I did not. It was only half of the world."

"Oh, so that's supposed to make it better?" Chun-Li countered.

Sakura smiled, "Hey, I got what I wanted, didn't I? That just goes to show that if you set your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."

It was at that moment that the doorbell rang. Chun-Li stood up to get it, but Sakura motioned that she would. When she opened the door, a familiar face surprised her.

"Sean?"

The dark skinned man was equally surprised, "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"I was invited over. What are you doing here?"

Sean scratched his head, "Me? Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by and say hi."

"Who is that, Sakura?" Chun-Li had called out.

Sakura called back, "It's Sean. He's paying us a visit."

Chun-Li came to the door and greeted the young man, "Hello Sean. It's been awhile."

"Hi Chun-Li. May I come in?"

"Oh, of course. Just leave your shoes by the door."

"Sure. Thank you."

Sean stepped inside and slid his shoes off. Once done, he came into the dining room.

Chun-Li motioned to the chair, "Just sit down. I'll fix you something to eat."

Sean's eyes lit up, "Really? Thanks." He then turned his attention to Mikoto

"Hey Mikoto."

"Hey Sean. How are you?"

"I'm good. I was just coming from the airport and I thought I'd stop by."

Sakura jumped in. "I heard about your 4th win of the US title. Congratulations."

Sean looked down at the table and gave a weak 'thanks.' Sakura noticed this.

"What is it? Didn't you want to win?"

"Oh no, I did. It's just that, well lately there haven't been any real challenges. A few strong ones here and there, but the overall competition has been a bit low."

Mikoto took a bite of her meal, "Well, I guess when you're trained by the great Ken Masters, you're bound to be at the top and stay there."

"Perhaps, but even when Ken was fighting, the stacks were always high. No it just seems like every fighter has disappeared and replaced with rookies."

Chun-Li place the plate before Sean and sat back to her own meal, "Well, that's bound to happen. A new generation is coming up and they have to fight in order to find their purpose. In time, they will become stronger than us. That's how it always is."

Sean shrugged, "Not with Ken. Surely not with Ryu."

Chun-Li countered, "Well, they are special cases. Especially Ryu. He was born a warrior and he's a warrior still. But a time will come when one will surpass him."

"You mean Shinji?"

"That would be a goal of his training. Of course, Mel could do it as well, but I believe he would rather try to surpass his father instead."

"Naturally."

The three of them stayed quiet for awhile and Sean suddenly appeared to seem nervous.

"Can I ask you guys something?"

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this. But I was wondering...well, you're married Chun-Li. And Kairi proposed to you once, Sakura."

Sakura grumbled, "Don't remind me."

Sean began to stammer, "I was just wondering...well, maybe...how to...when to...you know."

The girls all exchanged glances.

"What is it, Sean?"

"How do you think...a guy should...propose?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Oh my god. Is this about Elena?"

Sean slowly nodded and Sakura jumped up, "Alright! That's so sweet. You're going to ask her when she comes back? Oh that's sooo romantic."

"Well...I don't know."

Sakura suddenly stopped and stared at him. Mikoto took over, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I tried proposing to her twice, but each time I froze up. She's going to be returning here in about a week and I don't know what to do. I would have asked Ken, but every time I go to meet him, he's not around."

Sakura shook her head, "That's okay. You don't need his help. Not with us around."

"He doesn't need our help."

The response came from Chun-Li. Both Sakura and Sean turned to her

"He doesn't?"

"I don't?"

Chun-Li nodded, "Sean. Just tell her how you feel. You have to get it out and open. Trust me, you'll feel a whole lot better when you say it and see the look on her face.

"Are...you sure?"

"Well," she began thoughtfully, "I can't speak from a man's perspective, but I believe the sooner the better. Practice saying it. It may not help much, but at least give it some effort."

"I'll try. Thank you." Sean then began to eat the food and he smiled, "Wow, this is great."

Chun-Li smiled, "Thanks. Wow, you sounded almost like Ryu then."

"Really? Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Ah, you know him. He disappears and reappears at will. But don't worry. He's probably watching the two boys to make sure they don't get in any trouble."

Mikoto giggled, "Yeah. Knowing Mel, there will be trouble."

"Like father, like son."

_______

_Deserted area, unknown.___

Two shadowy figures appear in a field. The wind whipped around them as they faced each other. Then with sudden battle cries, they leapt into the air and kicked each other. Their blows connected, but they continued onward and landed noiselessly on the ground. They then turned and faced each other again.

"You've gotten better."

"So have you. Major improvement."

Then ran at each other and attacked again, each of them striking out and blocking or deflecting their opponents' attacks. After a long exchange, they backed away from each other again.

"So how is he?"

"Good. I was watching his latest fight. He's improved greatly. It will only be a matter of time before he's ready."

"That's good to know."

One of the figures charged and the second one jumped back. A surge of energy formed and flared out. The first shadow dodged to the side and summoned his own energy. The second one let it come and he deflected the energy. They then stood still again.

"What about our two wanderers? How are they?"

"They're safe. Actually they did well in their first bout."

"First bout already?"

"Yeah, Thailand. They fought in a local competition and advanced."

"Oh come on. You're holding back. What happened?"

"Shinji fought against Adon. Before their fight ended, Sagat intervened and tested him."

"And?"

"That's it. The match ended afterward and they left."

"You must be very proud. He faced off his first two real challenges."

"Yes, I am. I just hope their journey isn't as dangerous as ours."

"It will be. But they'll survive it. They're strong."

"Yeah, you're right. Although, if Mel is anything like you, they're probably bound to be in trouble."

"Oh that hurt. Now you're the one who's in trouble."

"Come."


	5. Confront

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chap.4

_Will you marry me?_

_I…I…I'm sorry. I can't…_

_......._

_Please, it's not like that. It's just…I'm…I'm not…_

_You don't have to explain. I…understand, Sakura._

_I'm sorry, Kairi._

_Let's just finish our meal._

______

**_Airport..._**

Sean was waiting at one of the port for a plane from Africa. It had come a few moments ago and Sean was both incredibly exited and incredibly nervous. _Okay, stay calm. I can't believe this. I could fight guys three times my size without the slightest hint of fear, yet I get all racked with nervousness around her._ Sean took a deep breath. _Okay, I can do it this time. I hope..._

"Sean!"

Sean turned to the side to see the thin blond haired, dark skinned girl run at him. He barely had time to open his arms when she hurled herself at him and embraced him.

"Oh, I missed you."

Sean gave a nervous smile as he tried to keep his balance, "So did I."

She backed away and smiled, "Oops, sorry about that.

"Don't be. So, how was home?"

"Oh it was the best. I had the most wonderful time with my family. You should have come."

He scratched the back of his head, "Well, I'd planned to stop by, but umm, well..."

"It's alright. I understand. The life of a champion martial artist can be really demanding sometimes."

"Uhh, yeah. I guess." Inwardly, he cringed. She had left when he tried the propose the second time. He just couldn't bring the words out of his mouth.

"So, are you going to drop me off at my apartment?" Elena asked, bringing him out of his flashback.

"Huh? Oh, uhh, actually I have to be somewhere now."

"Oh. I see.", she said a little sadly

"I'll meet you for dinner tonight."

Her head suddenly perked up, "Dinn...? Why didn't you say so sooner?"

Sean grinned, "Surprise."

Elena gave a fake frown and slapped his shoulder, "You uncaring jock. You had me all worried."

They reached the outside of the airport terminal and Sean opened the taxi door for her. "Is that a yes?"

She smiled back as she set her bags inside. She then turned and gave Sean a light kiss on his cheek.

 "Of course it is. See ya."

The yellow car drove away, leaving Sean behind. He clenched his fist and thought to himself. _I just hope I can do it this time._

________

**_Xiang_****_ household..._**

Mikoto had just returned from work and walked upstairs. Outside, Sakura and Chun-Li were engaged in a light spar. Sakura had been there for quite awhile and decided to stay there for a little while longer. They finished rather quickly and headed back inside. It was at that time that the doorbell rang.

"Sakura, could you get that for me."

Sakura nodded and went to the door. _This is starting to become routine. I think I'll move in, hehe._ She opened the door and the moment she did, her entire body froze.

"Kairi?"

The dark-haired man was equally shocked, "H...Hello Sakura. It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has. You look...well."

"Thank you. So do you."

Chun-Li came up from behind Sakura, who was still frozen in place, "Who is...Kairi? Hello. It's good to see you."

Kairi partially snapped out of his shock, "Same here."

Chun-Li opened the door wider, indicating that she wanted him to come in. Kairi hesitantly entered, passing Sakura and striding into the living room. Mikoto came downstairs to see who it was.

"Kairi-san."

"Hello Mikoto."

Mikoto smiled, came downstairs and gave him a big hug. Mikoto also saw Kairi as kind of an older brother. Whenever he visits, he usually has a present for her. She's older now and he doesn't do that anymore, but his visits are still welcome.

"What brings you here?"

Kairi's face turned grim, "Hokuto. Has she contacted you or been around here recently?

Chun-Li answered, "No, not that I know of. Why?

"Well, she recently got a job in Japan as a schoolteacher.  She was supposed to contact us when she got there, but she hasn't done that. She's been missing for almost three months now. I was hoping she may have stopped by here or something."

"No. I'm sorry, but she hasn't come around here." was the reply. "You don't think she's in any trouble, do you?"

"I hope not."

"Of course not." Mikoto responded. "Hokuto is one of the toughest fighters in the world. Besides, she just got a new job and is probably just still settling in." She then grinned, "She's probably just trying to avoid you. Brothers can be a real pain sometimes. I speak from experience."

Kairi thought about it briefly, "Heh, perhaps. Anyway, I better get going. It was nice seeing you all again."

Chun-Li stared at him, "What, are you kidding? It will be dark soon and from what you been saying, you've been traveling all day. Stay here for tonight and in the morning you can go."

Kairi held up his hand, "Mrs. Li, I don't want to impose..."

She rolled her eyes, "I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were related to Ryu. He says the exact same thing. 'I don't want to impose...' Trust me, impose. Save yourself some energy before it gets wasted in an argument you have no chance at winning."

Kairi gave her an exasperated look and then nodded, "Arigato."

Chun-Li went in, "Don't worry. That's why we have a guest room anyway. Mikoto, can you show him the way?"

"Hai."

Mikoto took his hand and led him to the guest room. Chun-Li stayed silent until they were out of speaking range before turning to Sakura.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just that ever since he came, you haven't said much."

"Really?"

"Really."

I don't know. I guess I never really expected to see him so soon."

"Soon? I thought you haven't seen him in eight months."

"Has it been that long? Feels shorter."

Chun-Li put her hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure he's moved on by now."

"I guess."

Chun-Li left Sakura to her own thoughts. _How did this happen? Why me? Why him? Why now? Alright, get a grip; he's only staying here for one night. Just one night. But...he's still so handsome...so gorgeous. Oh, why me?_

Meanwhile, upstairs...

"What's the matter? You look a little sad."

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing."

"I bet you were thinking about Sakura, weren't you?"

The girl's blunt remark caught him by surprise and his face flushed automatically. Mikoto smiled, "I knew it. It's written all over your face."

"I...I just didn't expect her to be here, that's all."

"Sure it is. Well then I should let you know that she's our guest here as well."

"She's...staying here?"

"Yep. I'll meet you downstairs. See ya."

Kairi stood frozen_. How did this happen? One minute I'm searching for my sister and the next, I'm trapped in a house with my ex-girlfriend. Kairi sat by the window and looked out. Okay, no problem. Just one night and then I'm off. Although...she does look as cute as before. No, more like sexy now. Oh man, I'm toast._

____

**_Unknown..._**

A young woman awakens in a dimly lit room. There are no windows and only one door. She is chained to a metal chair and blindfolded. Yet her other senses were alert. She heard the sounds of people marching outside in front of her cell. The door opened and a single person's footsteps could be heard. Hokuto sensed a very powerful aura coming from this person. The door then closed and things were silent for awhile. Finally, Hokuto decided to end it.

"Who are you? Why are you holding me here?"

She felt the person shift around her, "You are the bait. As for who I am..."

Hokuto felt a surge of energy forming and in one moment, her shackles snapped off. Hokuto wasted no time in leaping up and flipping back. She removed her blindfold, but the room lighting was too dim to see who her captor was.

"Why don't you fight me and find out?"

Hokuto stood in fighting stance. Even though she couldn't see who it was, she can still fight. She had been trained to fight in dark conditions. Hokuto swiftly charged at the shadow, but it vanished and she dented the wall with her elbow. But she didn't faze and suddenly wheeled into a sweep. But the shadow warped around again into another corner of the room.

"Not bad. It's not nearly enough to beat me, but oh well."

Hokuto glared, "If that's the case..."

She didn't finish the sentence. She stuck her arm out and with her other one, she arched behind her. A bright orange blade of energy formed and glowed. The light shone the room as well as her mysterious opponent. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"You?"

Hokuto was barely able to form another thought before a shock of energy hurled her down and knocked her out. The door re-opened behind the mysterious figure.

"Your orders?"

"Restrain her again. Apparently, she doesn't want to release her dark power. At least not yet."

"We have also located him. He's currently in Hong Kong and will probably learn of her condition soon."

"Better make it sooner. Send the...usual greeting."

"Yes sir."

"Also, have you been able to locate Ryu?"

"No sir. He continues to elude us."

"Heh, I guess that's no surprise. Give it time. He will appear when it becomes necessary. He always does."

"Another thing. The master wants you to go scouting for street fighters."

"So now I'm nothing but a monitor cyborg?"

Your power will give you the distinct advantage. Also you have a...knack for finding strong warriors."

"Heh, it is at that. Very well."

The shadow turned to look back at Hokuto, who was now re-shackled in her seat.

"Take the blindfold off. No need for it anymore."

"It's that risky? Even chained, she's a dangerous opponent."

"She's a warrior. She deserves some respect."

"But the master..."

"Can take it up with me. He's the leader of this Organization, so surely he can handle a woman like her, no matter how strong. Or do you doubt his strength?"

"N..no. As you wish."

"And make sure she is feed as well. If she does escape, I will want to fight her at full power."

"Yes, sir."

**_Indian border..._**

Shinji and Mel have just entered a village just south inside of India.

"So this is India."

"Come on. Let's look around."


	6. Lessons

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 5

_You're Dhalsim?_

_That is correct. You and your friend are on a journey._

_Yes. How did you...?_

_I know many things, Ken Masters. The path you and Ryu walk on is a difficult one._

_How did you know our names?_

_The mastery of Yoga grants me unique abilities. But now I wish to face one of you in order to prepare for my journey._

_Your journey?___

_Yes. My land has been despoiled and I see no other option other than stopping it myself. But I must know if I am ready._

_If that is what you want. Ryu, let me handle this._

_Okay._

______

Shinji and Mel walked through the dirt-lined streets of the Indian village. The place seemed to be in rebuilding as many of the houses were being refurnished. As they continued on, they conversed with themselves.

"So why are we here, Mel?"

"To challenge the legendary Yoga master himself."

"Dhalsim?"

"Yep. Dad told me how he was one of the greatest fighters in the world. If we can beat him, that'll be sure to raise some eyebrows."

"I don't know. Aren't we supposed to fight only to find the true spirit of fighting?"

"Yes, but we aren't going to know unless we fight. The more we fight, the more we learn. And if we get popular along the way, then so be it."

"........"

"Don't worry. We're just going to challenge him to a friendly match, that's all. Just to see what we can really do."

"Well, that does make sense."

They walked toward a grassy plain were a large marble building stood. Elephants tracked around the building as they entered. A monk came up before them.

"Welcome young visitors. What brings you here?"

"We're looking for a man named Dhalsim."

"Ah, our teacher. Why do you want to see him?"

Mel tried to think of something else to say but Shinji jumped in.

"We want to have a match with him."

Mel smacked his forehead. _Jeez, Shinji._

However the monk didn't seem bothered by it. "A match? Well, you'll have to ask him about that. His home is just down that way." He pointed to a medium sized hut in the grass.

"Thank you."

The two boys then turned and went toward the hut. They stopped in front of it and a young boy came out, slightly older than Mel.

"Can I help you?"

"We are looking for Dhalsim."

The boy looked at them funny and then stuck his head back in. "Papa, there are some people here to see you."

The boy then moved aside and Dhalsim came out. He had grown slightly taller since the last tournament, but was relatively unchanged.

"Welcome. I see my reputation remains strong."

Both boys were stunned, "Huh?"

"You two wanted a match with me, did you not?"

This surprised Mel even more, "How did you know that?"

"Heh. You are like your father, Mel. As are you, Shinji."

"You know our names?" Shinji asked

Dhalsim nodded, "I sensed you two ever since you entered town. You two have strong fighting spirits, but much of that power is untapped."

Shinji responded, "We are on a journey."

"Yes, I see. The path of a warrior is one few travel upon. You two are brave to do so. But you must be ready for whatever may happen."

"We're ready for anything." Mel assured him.

"Are you certain? Then face me and find out."

A grin came up and Mel dropped into battle stance, "No problem."

_________

San Francisco

Sean and Elena were seated in a fancy restaurant in the middle of the city. Or rather, Elena was sitting while Sean had gone to the bathroom. He continued to stare in the mirror; ignoring the glances he received from the others men in there. _I can do this. I can do this. I will do this!_ Taking a deep breath, he stood up straight and walked out into the dining tables. There seated was Elena, dressed in a strapless purple gown and wearing flower-shaped earrings. She smiled at him, forcing him to stop dead in his tracks. Sean took another deep breath. _Just take it nice and slow._ He continued on and sat down.

"Well, shall we eat now?"

Yeah." The waiter came and took their orders. After he left, Sean smiled.

"Did I tell you that you look gorgeous tonight?"

Her smile widened, "Three times actually. But that you. You look handsome yourself."

"Thanks."

Their food arrived and they slowly began to eat. Or rather, Elena ate while Sean merely stared at his plate. Elena stopped briefly.

"Sean, are you alright? You look like you have something on your mind."

Sean looked up into her eyes. _Alright, this is it._

"Elena, we've been dating for almost four years, right?"

"Has it been that long? It feels shorter."

Yes, anyway. I care about you a lot and..." He stopped. _I can do this. I can do this._ Elena gave him a puzzled look and Sean took a deep breath. _Just go with the flow._

"Elena, I care about you very much. Heck, while you were gone, you accompanied my every thought, even when I fought."

Elena blushed lightly as he continued. I can do this. "Elena, I..."

Suddenly, a gunshot sounded in the air. Sean and Elena quickly looked over to see four armed gunmen enter the restaurant. One of them stepped forward

"Alright. If you stay calm, well be out of your hair." Turning to one of the workers, he aimed his gun at him. "Where's the manager?"

Shaking, the waiter was paralyzed with fear and the gunman cocked the gun.

"You have three seconds. One..."

Sean was watching the entire event, but his thoughts were on his interrupted proposal. _So close. I was so close!_ He glared at the gunmen who had done this and stood up. Elena looked at him and grabbed his arm.

"Sean, don't."

"Two..."

"Don't worry. I'm just going to talk to them."

Sean calmly strode over to them and that gained their attention. The remaining three pointed their guns at him and the leader turned to look at him.

"Take your seat before you regret it."

However, Sean was unafraid, "Can't we talk about this? This really isn't necessary."

"Hey boys, do you hear? This really isn't necessary. You must be a real stupid guy."

"Please, there's no reason for this."

"Sure there is. Joe, make an example out of this trash."

The one name Joe moved up and smacked Sean with the butt of the gun. Sean stumbled back a bit and looked at them.

"Okay. So much for talk."

Sean suddenly ducked down and sent a swift punch to Joe's stomach. The force of the punch caused him to double over and slump to the ground. Seeing that the others were just becoming aware of what happened. Sean flipped over Joe's fallen body and kicked the second guy in the face. Then as he landed, his leg spun in a roundhouse to catch the third guy, but he managed to duck in time and raise his gun. Using his momentum, Sean whirled and knocked the gun away with his other leg. The weapon skittered on the floor and Sean hit the third one with an elbow, knocking him down. He was about the attack the leader, but found a gun at his head.

"I told you would regret it."

He was about to pull the trigger when a dark blur smacked across the side of his head. Shaking it off, he looked to see a flying foot smash right onto his face and he blacked out. Sean turned to see Elena standing over the leader, her dress partially torn.

"That was too close."

"Tell me about it." Sean then gazed at her, "I could have handled it, you know."

"I know, but a little help wouldn't have hurt, did it?"

Sean nodded and hen look down at the fallen thug, "Well, I'm sure he wouldn't agree with that right now."

The two of them laughed a little, but Sean was frustrated. He had lost his chance again. And this time, he almost had it. He couldn't do it now, the mood, along with the entire night was pretty much toast.

_My life sucks._

While Elena examined her dress and Sean mentally berated himself, a shadowy figure watched them from the outside.

"Hmm. Well if it isn't the champ himself. And he's with another fighter. Two for the price of one." He picked up a walkie-talkie, "I have two fighters confirmed. One is the US champion."

"Sean? Excellent. Watch them and wait for further orders."

"Roger."

__________

Xiang household...

Chun-Li, Mikoto, Kairi and Sakura all sat around the table for dinner. Mikoto went on to talk about her day at the hospital while Chun-Li made a few comments about her taking it easy. During that time however, Kairi and Sakura hadn't said two words to each other. Both Chun-Li and Mikoto noticed this, but didn't bring it up. Rather they tried a subtle approach.

Chun-Li stood up from her seat, "Sakura, could you help me with the dishes?"

Sakura blinked, "Uh, sure."

The two women picked up the dishes and went into the kitchen. As they washed the dishes, Chun-Li whispered to her, "I don't mean to pry, but what's going on between you two exactly?"

Sakura blinked again, "What do you mean? Nothing is going on."

"Then what's with the silent treatment? I thought you two were at least friends."

She stopped washing and looked sadly into the sink, "That's the problem. I'm not sure."

"Well, I suggest you find out. Speak to him and see what he says."

"I don't know. What if he now hates me? Or what if by talking, I screw up whatever friendship we have?" Sakura suddenly looked up to see Chun-Li giggling to herself. "What's so funny?"

Chun-Li stopped and turned to her, "I'm just trying to figure out if you're the same person who gave me this advice to speak to Ryu. You'll just have to chance it. If you don't, then you won't know where you two stand."

Meanwhile, at the same time...

"So Kairi, you have a girlfriend yet?" Mikoto asked bluntly.

Kairi snapped his head up at her. He still wasn't used to Mikoto's surprise, blunt remarks and questions, "Why would you ask something like that?"

Mikoto shrugged, "Just wondering. With the way you've been acting tonight, one would think that you may already have a girlfriend and just trying to stay loyal to her by not speaking to Sakura."

"W...what?"

She continued, "Well, it's all just speculation. After all, Sakura was your old girlfriend and you still may have feelings toward her."

Kairi stared at her, "Mikoto, me and Sakura are just friends now, that's all. And no, I do not have another girlfriend."

"Okay. But you two sure don't act like friends."

"......."

Later that night...

Sakura had just finished taking a shower and was heading to her room to go to bed. But as she opened the door, Kairi came down toward the bathroom. _Toward her._ The two of them stayed frozen for a minute. _I can do this. We're just friends_, they both thought.

"Goodnight Sakura."

"Goodnight Kairi."

With that, the two walked off in their separate directions, relieved that the confrontation was over, but also somewhat disappointed that that was all that was said. As well as suffering from slight heartache...

_(AN: Sorry this took so long to make. Half of the problem was figuring out what to write and the other half was that I lost my connection to the internet for a brief time.)_


	7. Learned

Disclaimer: The same as before.

_AN: Sorry about the long delay, but I kind of got myself stuck writing four fanfics at once. But that's no problem._

Chap. 6

_I would like to thank all my fans around the world who have cheered me on during my fights. You guys are terrific._

_Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa__!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I would also like to thank my family for being there for me and in all honesty, putting up with me, heh._

_Masters!!! Masters!!! Masters!!!_

_So it is with a heavy heart that I declare to retire the __US__ martial artist championship._

_..........._

_It's time for a new generation to try and claim the prize. Thank you_

_________

"Alright. I'm ready."

"We'll see."

Mel sized up his opponent, which didn't take long. Dhalsim's thin frame showed no evidence of any real muscle or power. _Perhaps they wrong about him. He doesn't look strong._

"Looks can be deceiving."

Mel blinked. He had forgotten that he could read minds. _Damn. Okay, fine. Here goes!_

Mel dashed at Dhalsim and launched a low jab. Dhalsim blocked the attack, but it was a feint as Mel bent his arm into a flying elbow. Dhalsim took to blow squarely and staggered back. Mel pressed his attack, using his other fist and hitting him in the chest. Mel then raised his leg to kick, but Dhalsim leaped into the air. However, Mel noticed that he seemed to be moving in slow motion in the air. Deciding to take advantage, Mel jumped after him, but Dhalsim suddenly shifted direction, twirling in a drill-like fashion and smacking Mel back down to the ground.

"You are quite strong. However, your focus is limited. You must stretch your mind outward, not just on the fight but of the surrounding area as well."

Mel grimaced and attacked again, but Dhalsim suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him. Half-shocked, Mel twirled around with a high jump kick, but Dhalsim vanished again. Mel looked to see Dhalsim a distance away. Mel ran straight at him, but was suddenly smacked down again. Dhalsim had stretched his leg the length across and had kicked him squarely in the face. As his leg retracted, Mel looked in shock. _How the...? He can do that? That's just...cheating!_

"Your focus is waving."

Mel growled as he got back up. Losing patience, he cupped his hand together. A familiar blue energy surfaced itself into a glowing sphere. Shinji watched it form rapidly. _Wow, Mel is getting better at that._

"Hadoken!"

Dhalsim watched the sphere fly straight at him, yet he made no move to avoid it. Rather, he closed his eyes. A shimmer of energy rippled around him and he opened his eyes, now glowing in a fiery orange. The hadoken was just a foot away when...

"Yoga...Reflect!"

The surge fist hit the ripples surrounding Dhalsim and suddenly reversed course, heading back at Mel with shocking speed. Mel saw it too late as his own attack struck him and hurled him to the floor. Shinji instantly ran over to his friend, who was still electrified by it. Neither of them noticed Dhalsim appear behind them as Shinji helped Mel up.

"How did I defeat you?"

Mel looked up at him and then sullenly looked down at the ground.

"Shinji?"

Shinji hesitated, not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings. But he went on anyway.

"Well...he kept being aggressive. He could have waited for you to move first."

Dhalsim nodded and turned away, "That is one answer. But what really defeated him was his lack of focus."

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

"To defeat an opponent, you mind must remain clear. You must expect all and see nothing."

Both youths were confused, "Huh?"

A small chuckle was heard, "You will understand in time."

Both of them waited to hear more, but the Yoga master said nothing else. Mel slowly got back up to his feet, "We...should go now."

Dhalsim turned back to them and nodded to them, "As you wish. Please keep in mind what you've learned here and have a safe journey."

Mel turned to walk, but Shinji politely bowed to the Yoga master. "Sayonara, Dhalsim-sensei."

_Later...___

Shinji and Mel were on the outskirts of the town, heading out of it. Mel hadn't said a word during their walk since they left and Shinji grew worried.

"Are you okay?"

Mel continued to look ahead, but he answered, "Yeah, just a little frustrated." His gaze changed and he was now looking up into the sky. "But we've always been taught to learn from our fights, whether we win or lose. I guess it wasn't as easy as I thought."

Shinji put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. You'll do better next time."

Mel smiled, "You better believe it."

"So where to next?"

"Let's head north. There's a man by the name of Zangief. We could challenge him."

"Are you sure? I've heard he's really strong."

"My point exactly. Imagine what we can learn from him."

Shinji felt a twinge of excitement, "You're right. Let's go."

________

_Xiang__ household, late afternoon_

"So you're really going." Mikoto asked.

Kairi turned to Mikoto and nodded, "Yes. I must make sure she's okay."

"I still think you're making a mistake."

"Better safe than sorry."

The young woman shrugged, "Well, take care Kairi. I hope you find her."

Chun-Li came out into the doorway and gave a short bow, "Have a safe trip, Kairi."

Kairi returned the gesture, "Thank you, Mrs. Li. Mikoto." He stopped briefly and hesitantly asked, "Could you...could you tell Sakura I said goodbye."

Chun-Li smiled, "Sure."

Kairi grabbed his bag and walked down the road as the sun set in the sky. Unknown to him though, a certain figure was watching him leave from the upper window.

"Goodbye."

______

Kairi walked down the dismal street, heading to the docks. He'd hoped that he would be able to catch a boat heading there before it got too dark. But unfortunately, the last one won't be back for a half an hour. Kairi frowned. _This is a waste of time. But I don't have a choice. Might as well get something to eat._ He remembered a store a few blocks back from there and moved to it. But as he did, he felt...something. A presence, a power, almost like he was being watched. He stopped in the middle of the empty road.

"Come out."

It was then that five shadows appeared around him. He almost didn't notice, but his keen senses alerted him as they attacked. Kairi quickly flipped in the air and back as the shadows closed in. Set in fighting stance, Kairi waited as the first one lunged at him before sticking his foot forward, catching him in mid-air and followed up with a rising knee. The second attacker lashed a punch out, but Kairi managed to duck it and smash his face in with a heavy punch. He then turned as both the third and fourth shadows kicked him together, causing him to roll back. Kairi flipped upward as they came at him. Reacting fast, Kairi jumped over one of their heads, latched his feet to the shoulders, rolled on the ground a few times and finally released his opponent, causing him to be hurled into the air and land with a thud. With one more left, Kairi didn't have to turn to realize that he was charging at him again. Crouching low to the ground, Kairi's clenched his fist tightly as the shadow attacked and missed him totally.

"Maryuu-Rekku!"

The rising fist hurled the fourth shadow warrior in the air and he landed as hard as his partner. Kairi took a breath and realized that there was someone else there.

"Impressive, Kairi. I see that the fighting spirit within you has not diminished after all this time."

Kairi searched around for his unseen foe, "Show yourself."

A darkened figure suddenly floated down before him. He was wearing a jumpsuit with strange black and white designs on it. His entire head was masked, designed like an evil skull with a crest on the forehead. A red cape fluttered behind him.

"I know you. I...think I've seen you before."

The shadowy figure nodded, "Our acquaintance had been brief, but yeah, we've met before years ago. I am Shadowgeist."

"Shadowgeist? What do you want with me?"

Shadowgeist waved his finger, "Ah, ah, ah. That would be telling. Let's just say we have a use for you."

"We?"

"You'll find out soon enough. And just to make sure you play along, you should know that your sister is with us."

"Hokuto? If you so much as..."

"Calm yourself. She has been...well cared for, although she is quite a fighter. She is alive. How long she'll remain that way depends on you. You want her? Come and get her."

Shadowgeist tossed a small glint of metal at Kairi, who caught it. Kairi looked back, but Shadowgeist was gone. Kairi looked at the metal. It was some sort of group insignia, although he didn't know who. One thing was for certain. He would track whoever it is down and rescue his sister. She had done it for me several times. Now it's time to return the favor. With that, Kairi disappeared into the night...


	8. Attacks

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chap. 7

_You wanted to see me?_

_Yes. It's about Mikoto._

_Is something wrong?_

_No, no. On the contrary. I've been watching her in class and examining her test scores and homework. It appears that she has a high aptitude for learning._

_Well, she is always reading, sometimes to me._

_I see. Well, from what I and many of the other teachers see, she is very smart. A lot smarter than the other children her own age. What I'd like to do is to put her in a special school and see how she does._

_What are you saying? That she's a prodigy?_

_I believe so. Well, what do you think, Mrs. Li?_

_Okay._

_______________________

_Himalayan mountains; lower base level_

Mel and Shinji stood side by side, their eyes closed and minds locked in concentration. Suddenly, they struck out with a high block and followed with a strong punch. They then turned to opposite sides and struck with another block, two straight punches and a right kick, moving away from each other. They them settled into stance and turned again, repeating the action except in reverse. They then turned toward each other, leaped into the air and struck the rocky ground, cracking it. They stayed bent on the ground for a while before slowly opening their eyes. They were a mere inches away from each other.

"Whoa. That was a little too close."

Mel stood up, "Well, at least it wasn't like last time. I had a headache for a week."

Shinji followed, "Does this mean we're getting better?"

The elder one shrugged, "I guess so. Your dad did say that we would."

Shinji turned his head to look over the cliff, "I wonder..."

Mel looked at his young compatriot "What? Getting homesick?"

"No. I just wonder how everyone else is doing."

He put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. I'm sure everyone's fine."

Shinji nodded, "Yeah."

"So, we better find a place to sleep if we are to keep going tomorrow."

The two boys moved away from the area and down the cliff.

___________

"What's the emergency?"

Mikoto entered in the room where the nurse indicated to the bed. Lying on it was a large, blond-haired man. He wore green overalls which looked a little tight on him. His body was wrapped in a couple of bandages and covered in a white hospital shirt. His shirt was lying on the floor, covered in bloodstains and dirt. His arms, like his body where well-toned and muscular.

"What happened to this guy?"

"He was found injured in an alley. We don't know what happened, but I think he was ganged up on." 

Mikoto looked at the large man. _A guy like this?__ It looks like it would take a whole army to beat him._ The nurse left her alone and Mikoto walked by him and put on her glasses to examine his injuries. Some appeared to have been caused by blade weapons, knives most likely. But the majority of injuries were darkened bruises, caused by both punches and kicks. Mikoto began with his forehead, which was bleeding but not profusely. However, just as she applied pressure to it, a large hand roughly grabbed hold of her arm. Mikoto half jumped back as the large frame shot up from the bed.

"What? Where?"

"Stay calm. You're in a hospital."

"Hospital?"

"Yeah. You were found injured and brought here."

Oh, yeah. I remember. I was attacked..." He suddenly jumped up from the bed. "I have to go."

Mikoto was shocked as the burly man stood up and walked out the door. She shook her head and followed him.

"Wait. You still need to be treated. Those wounds are pretty bad."

The man paid no attention her as he walked toward the exit. Mikoto thought about calling security, but the guy size was intimidating and it may not be a good move to call for a confrontation. Still, she couldn't just let him go. She followed him, hoping that maybe fatigue would cause him to reconsider and fall, but his stride didn't change. However, she noticed that his wounds were affecting him somewhat, but he chose to ignore it. Finally, after walking, he stopped and turned to the young girl.

"You sure are stubborn, girl."

"Look who's talking."

He turned back, "I don't have time for this. Go back."

"What are you doing?"

His fist tightened, "Looking for the punks who did this."

Mikoto grabbed his arm, "Wait. You're still hurt. We can call the police and..."

He looked down at her hand and then at her, "Listen miss, I don't have time to wait for the cops."

Mikoto almost regretted holding him, but it was too late for that now. She continued to hold him. "Okay, fine. But can you at least stay here until you are healed."

"I don't have time. I've got to go..."

The man then blinked and looked up. He realized now that he had walked into an alley and worse, something was wrong. Mikoto didn't notice at first, but she sees the look on his face and stops.

"What is it?"

Alex eyes stayed upward, "They're not done with me."

At that, several shadowy figures appear around them. The large man curses to himself. Damn.

"Surrender, or be terminated."

Despite the odds and the fact that the girl might be a handicap, the man grins, "I'd like to see you try."

The shadows suddenly swooped through the air and attacked him. He waves his arm, making her let go of him.

"Stay back. I'll handle this."

Two of the shadows landed beside him. Wasting no time, the guy swung his arm out, smashing the one to his left. Then he ducked down just as the second one charged. Using both of his arms and the momentum, he lifted him up into the air and tossed him toward the wall. However, one of them kicked the man in the back and he rolled on the ground. He was slow in getting up, but rose nevertheless. The shadow resumed the attack with another kick, but the big man sidestepped the attack and flashed his arm out at a blurry speed. The shadow was knocked around and spun in the air. The man readied himself for the next attack, but grunted in pain and bent down. Mikoto moved to help him up but he called back

"I told you to stay back."

Suddenly, one of the shadows grabbed him by the neck and held him in a chokehold. The man struggled to get out, but the injuries are still affecting him. But as soon as the grip tightens, it is instantly released. He looks up and sees that Mikoto had kicked the guy off of him. _Stupid girl, now she'll get hurt._ Another shadow appeared behind her, but as soon as it struck out at her, she sidestepped it without even turning around. He watched in surprise as she twirled around and stood in a fighting stance. The shadow attacked her, but she grabbed the guys arm and shot her elbow in his face. While still holding the arm, she kicked him three times in three separate parts of the body, twisted his arm behind him and slammed him to the ground. She then moved over to muscular man and helped him to his feet.

"How did you...?"

She re-adjusted her glasses, "Let's just say there's more than meets the eye."

He looked back, but Mikoto pointed out, "They're all gone. They left right after the last one."

Mikoto helped him back inside the hospital and helped him to a room. He reluctantly sat on the bed, but refused to lie down. She accepted that and went to work on his wounds.

"They'll probably be back." he muttered

"Probably."

The blond man examined the girl. She looked like an average girl, petite and frail-looking. But those moves she preformed were anything but frail. In fact, he remembered seeing them somewhere before.

"Say kid. Who taught you how to fight like that?"

"My mom."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah. She was one of the greatest fighters in the world. She taught me how to protect myself."

"From what I saw, she taught you well. What's her name?"

"Chun-Li."

A look of surprise crossed his face, "Chun-Li is your...mother?"

"Yeah. You've met her."

"Once. Well you're right, she is strong. She packs quite a kick." Another thought occurred. "Hey, wasn't she a member of Interpol?"

"Uh, huh."

"Do you think I can meet her? This may be something she can help me with."

"Well, that depends. First, you have to stay still and let me fix you up."

The man groaned, but Mikoto shook her finger, "The sooner I can patch you up, the sooner we go. You're a tough guy, so stop complaining."

The man shook his head, but said nothing more.

"That's better." She examined his back and massaged the area where he was kicked. He winced a bit, but afterward relaxed.

"My name is Mikoto."

Alex said nothing at first and then, "Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?"

"Aren't you a little old to be fighting?" she countered.

He grunted, "Funny."

"You didn't tell me your name."

"Alex."

____

Sean walked alone down an empty street. He had received a challenge from some unknown fighter and was heading to the location. But his thoughts weren't on the upcoming fight_. I can't believe that happened. I don't know how to proceed from here. Perhaps...it's not meant to be. No, I refuse to believe that. I wish I could talk to Ken. I could use his advice now._ He was so deep in thought about this that he didn't notice a shadowy figure descend from above him.

"Sean."

Sean turned just to meet a kick to his face. Sean rolled on the ground and stood up just to see a metal glint coming at him. Reacting quickly, he ducked the incoming blade and stood to the side to see his attacker.

"Who the heck...?"

The assailant didn't give him the time as his hand flung out a box-like object.

"EX-plosive."

Sean jumped back just as the bomb dropped and exploded in front of him. Sean backed away further and was able to get a good glimpse of his attacker. The guy was blond-haired, wearing a blue jumpsuit, boots, vest and gloves. His vest was loaded with all sorts of hardware and his wrist held two short-blade knifes. His face was partly covered by a mask-like respirator.

"Opponent or not, throwing a bomb at me is just plain low."

The masked fighter responded, "Sean. Surrender or be terminated."

"Terminated? Unlikely, pal." He clenched his fists and dropped in fighting stance. "You're gonna need more than firecrackers to make me stand down."

The fighter was unimpressed, "Very well then. The hard way it is."


	9. Familar

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Chap. 8

_K.O.__ The winner and the new __US__ champion. Sean!!!!_

_I did it. Yeeeeaaahhhhhhh!!!!!! Master. I've finally done it._

_You've done well, Sean. I'm proud of you. But don't let it get to your head. You still haven't beaten me yet._

_We'll see about that._

_Heh__, you can bet on that._

______

D. Dark and Sean circled each other. D. Dark was holding out a thin metal wire while Sean simply waited. D. Dark suddenly shot the wire out. Sean dodges it, but D. Dark flicked it back and lashed it around his neck. Reeling him forward, D. Dark unsheathed his wrist blades. But using the momentum of the pull, Sean hopped up over D. Dark. Untangling the wire, Sean lashed his leg out, catching D. Dark in the ribs. Reacting, D. Dark held the leg and swung him over the side. Sean rolled and D. Dark threw another EX- plosive. Sean rolled out of the way of the explosion and looked up just to see D. Dark dive in on him, blades gleaming in the air.

Sean launched into the air, both fist upward and connecting with D, Dark's chin while avoiding the blades. D. Dark flapped backward and landed on his feet and was followed by Sean, who resumes his battle stance.

"I think that's enough for now, Sean. Next time I won't be as nice." With that said, D. Dark latched his wire upward and disappeared into the rooftops. Sean watched him go.

_Who was that? And what did he want with me?_

__

_Elsewhere..._

A dark figure was reading a gun in a dark room. Silently, he inserted a dart into the gun and locked it in. Looking outside, he saw his target. A dark-skinned, white haired woman walking down the street. The street was scarce of people, so he didn't have to worry about people getting in his way. Carefully, he aimed the gun at her, waiting for the right moment to shoot.

Target is in range. The master will be pleased."

The dark figure aimed at the unsuspecting Elena. Elena turned around the corner and the sniper saw his shot. His finger held the trigger...

_Pssstt__!_

The shot rang out, but it wasn't his. The shadow fell back down, a bullet hole in his head. In a neighboring building high up, a small puff of smoke came out of a rifle. Holding the rifle was a woman, scarlet haired and wearing black clothes.

_That was a close one. She was right. They're moving fast._

__

_Xiang__ household.___

Chun-Li was currently preparing dinner along with Sakura when the bell rang. Sakura moved to get it, but Chun-Li waved, indicating that she would instead. She reached the door and opened it.

"Mikoto, you're home ea..." It was then that she noticed the large blond fighter behind her.

"Hello Mrs. Li."

Chun-Li examined him, "Well this is a surprise. Your name is Alex, right?"

"Yep."

She stepped to the side, letting both of them inside the house. Mikoto sat down and Alex followed. It was then that Sakura came into the room.

Chun, I finished the rest of the..." She looked over and saw Alex's hulking figure. "Who are you?'

Alex turned to her, "Name's Alex."

"What brings you here?"

Alex turned to Chun-Li. "Your daughter mentioned you. I was hoping you can help me out."

Chun-Li gave a half-puzzled look and Mikoto stared at her, "Mom, it's one of those things."

Alex went on to explain the situation about his attack and the second one where Mikoto helped him.

"I see. But what can I do?"

"Well, I heard you had connections in Interpol. I was hoping you could help out."

Chun-Li shook her head slightly, "Two attacks doesn't necessarily mean Interpol should get involved. Besides, I've been retired from Interpol for a long while."

Alex frowned, "These aren't all. I've been hearing reports of people getting into similar fights. Some of them were injured while others disappeared. Here's the clincher. They were all world warrior and street fighters."

Chun-Li's eyes widened slightly, "I see. That is strange." _More than strange.__ Familiar._

Alex continued, "It seemed like nothing major at first. But as I traveled, the reports continued. I still dismissed them though, until I became the next target."

Chun-Li was silent for a long while. Mikoto saw the spaced out look she was giving.

"Mom? Mom, are you alright?"

Chun-Li blinked back to reality, "Hmm. Oh yeah, I'm fine. I guess I can check it out. This sounds like something big."

The doorbell rang again and Chun-Li arose to answer it again. I'm sure getting a lot of visitors. She opened the door and was half surprised by the visitors.

"Hi Chun. As you can guess, there's trouble. Big trouble. And we need your help."

She sighed, "One of these days, you're going to visit with some good news, Cam."

___________

_Russia___

They had trained in cold weather and luckily, it was late spring. Still, they needed a place to stay. And they didn't have Russian currency, so they couldn't rent a motel. As they walked down the streets, Mel suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Shinji turned to him after he stopped, "What is it?"

Mel put his finger up and whispered, "Do you hear that? It sounds like...screaming"

Shinji stayed quiet and listen. Sure enough, he heard a high pitched scream. It was coming from the alley behind them.

"Someone's in trouble."

The two boys went into the alley and followed the sound. They looked over the side to the wall to see a group of thugs surrounding a young girl, around Mel's age. She was thin, with blond hair covering her eyes. She was backed up against a wall. Mel was the first to come out from the side.

"Leave the girl alone."

The thugs turned to the two boys and snickered.

"Well lookie here. Two little heroes. Boys, take care of them. I'll get the girl."

The thug grabbed the girl while the others charged at the two boys.

_If only they knew..._


	10. New Arrivals

Disclaimer: Same as before. You know the drill

_AN: Sorry for the wait, but I got myself doing five fanfics at once. Strangely enough, I seem to be enjoying it. Anyway, the chapters may be a little slow in coming at first, but I can assure you that I'm not going to stop on this fic until it's finished. That said, on with the story…_

Chap. 9

_Are you that Russian guy? The Red Cyclone?_

_That I am.__ And you are?_

_Just a guy trying to win this tournament.___

_So am __I.__ Unfortunately, only one of us could win this and that's going to be me, Zangief!_

_We'll see about that. Oh, the name is Masters. That should give you a hint about the outcome of this match._

_We shall see my friend. We shall see._

_______

The three thugs came at the two boys while the fourth held the girl. The first one tried to grab Shinji, but Shinji sidestepped, causing the big man to slip a little and allowing Mel a fierce punch to his face. The man's body slumped down into the ground and the other two came at them. One of them drew a knife, but the boys were unafraid. He stabbed at Mel, and he dodged the slash. Shinji saw the opening and sent out a sharp kick into the guy's gut, causing him to double over in pain. The third man was about to make his move, but Mel hopped on the fallen one's back and hit him in the face with a flying kick. The man with the knife angrily arose, despite still being in pain. But that would be a big mistake as both boys whirled into the air and both gave him a kick in the face, rendering him unconscious. They then turned to the man holding the girl, but stopped when they saw that he too had a knife.

"Let her go."

The thug inched the knife closer to her neck, "Don't come any closer. Or she gets a permanent smile."

"In your dreams, buster!"

A new voice sounded in the air, causing the man to drop his guard. Before he could turn around, a strong arm latched around his neck, causing him to drop the girl. A tall, blond-haired woman wearing blue clothes and boots pulled the man back a bit before jumping forward, still holding his head and ramming it into the ground as she fell down. Rising up, the woman looked as the man lay still.

"That'll teach you to pick on little girls." The woman then looked over at the girl, who was on the ground.

"You shouldn't be off by yourself, Nikita." She helped her up, "Necro is going to have a fit."

Nikita put her head down, "I'm sorry. I wanted to get a present for Necro, but I didn't think it would be this late."

The blond woman gave a slight sigh and smiled, "Well, since it's like that, I'll let it go. And who are you two young gentlemen?"

Mel dusted himself off a bit, "I'm Mel, and this is Shinji."

The woman smiled again, "Well then, I'd like to thank you two for helping my young friend here. What brings you around here?"

"Well, we're travelers. We are looking for someone."

The woman blinked. _They seem a bit young to be mere travelers. But then again, those fighting moves are not accidental._ "Oh. Well, it's getting late. Do you have a place to stay?"

Mel shook his head, "I'm, afraid not. We have no money so we are going to walk a bit more until something turns up."

The blond woman smiled, "Well, something just turned up. You guys can come with us."

Both boys and Nikita blinked at her. "Are you sure?"

She gave a thumbs-up, "Positive. Think of it as a thank you for helping Nikita here. Don't worry. There's more than enough room.

Shinji bowed his head, "Domo arigato."

"Huh?"

Mel put his hand on Shinji's shoulder, "Oh, sorry about that. He said thank you very much Ms..." His eyes blinked in realization, "Oh, we never got your name."

"Mika. But you can call be R. Mika. All my friends do." She said, a little too happily.

"Okay, R. Mika."

_________

"Wow, this place looks kind of like your house, Mel."

The four of them arrived at R. Mika's house. To their surprise, it was a large mansion. Not as big as Ken's mansion, but fairly large.

"You said it." Mel agreed. "You have a nice house, R. Mika."

R. Mika scratched the back of her head, "Thanks, but the truth is that this isn't my house. It belongs to my teacher."

"Your teacher?" they both questioned.

The quirky grin came up again, "Yeah. He's the greatest fighter in Russia, the Red Cyclone. Come, I'll show you to him."

She led the three of then into an adjourning room. Their eyes widened even more when they saw what it was. It was a huge wrestling ring and training room. All sort of training equipment were around the place with the ring in the middle. Within the ring, two massive, hulking figures were grappling each other. One was dark skinned with a long mustache and a red dot in the middle of his forehead. The other was lighter skinned, but slightly bigger, with an equally large beard and numerous scars on his body. The two continued to try to overpower each other until the darker one suddenly flipped backward, taking the bigger one with him. Releasing his hold, the dark one put his hands on the ground and used his belly to propel the other guy into the air. Raising himself up, the dark one prepared to grab his opponent as he began to fall back down. However, the big guy managed to flip out and land on his feet. Caught by surprise, he was open to his opponent grip as he was lifted up into the air and slammed him down with a heavy thud. Both men then lifted themselves up from the mat.

"Good suplex, my friend."

"Thanks, but you almost had me back there." He then turned to the people that had entered, "Ah, I see we have some company. R. Mika, who are your guests?"

"Ah, oh I found these two young men out when I went to get Nikita. This is Mel and this is Shinji." She turned to them and waved her arm out, "Guys, meet the Red Cyclone, Zangief."

Mel's eyes widened with surprise, "You're...Zangief?"

The massive Russian grinned, "Ah, my reputation remains great, I see. I am Zangief." He put his hand on his partner's shoulder. "This here is my comrade, Darun Mister. And you already know R. Mika."

Darun waved, "Greetings. It's good to see more friendly faces around."

Both wrestlers stepped out of the ring and Zangief asked, "So how did you two come across R. Mika?"

Mel stretched the back of his head, "Actually, we didn't. We just came into town and we heard Nikita in trouble. We rushed to help her and R. Mika came in. That's how we met."

"Nikita was in trouble? Is this true?"

The voice came from behind them. They turned and standing there was a pale person with no hair and a couple of markings on his body. His eyes had no pupils and he wore the strangest clothes. He seemed to be frowning at the Nikita. On the sight of him, the two youths nearly freaked out.

"Don't be afraid of Necro." Darun assured them. "He's a proper fellow, but very overprotective of her."

Necro frowned at Darun, "I am not. I just want to keep her safe. And judging by what I heard, I'm right."

Nikita walked up to him, "Necro, please. It was my fault. I tried to hurry back and took a shortcut. I'm sorry." She took out her present, "I had to pick this up."

Nikita handed him the gift and Necro looked down at it. Necro then gave an exasperated sigh, "Just be careful. Perhaps I should accompany you more often."

"Necro!"

Znagief bellowed out with laughter, "Hahaha, the joys of family. Now, what bring you boys to see me?"

"Yes, actually we wanted to challenge you in a match." Mel answered.

Zangief gave a questioning look at them, "A fighting match? I mean no disrespect, but you two are kids."

Mel frowned, but Shinji shot out, "We're a lot stronger than we look."

R. Mika nodded, "It's true. They beat those thugs without breaking a sweat."

Zangief rubbed his beard, "Well, a vote of confidence. Still, I'm not just an average man."

Shinji continued, "We just want to test our own strength, to see if we can be true warriors."

Darun snapped his fingers, "Well if that's what you want to do, how about we make it interesting. Why not have a wrestling tag-team style match. That way, both of you can find and learn more."

Zangief agreed, "That's a great idea, comrade."

This idea had Shinji stumped, "Tag...match?"

Mel patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry. I've seen it on TV before. We can do it."

"Glad to hear it. But it should wait until tomorrow. Right now, you two are my guests and we should have our meal now." He walked up to them and put his arms around both their shoulders, which were incredibly large and currently crushing the two youths. "Come my friends, let us eat!"

"Uh, oh."

____________

_Xiang__ household_

"I guess today isn't that day."

Chun-Li sighed and embraced her long-time friend Cammy. She wore a dark blue and red jumpsuit uniform. Her hair was tied in ponytails as usual.

"It's good to see you again, Cam."

A low coughing sound came from behind Cammy. Chun-Li opened her eyes and they fell upon a familiar muscular man with blond hair that stood upward.

"How are ya, kid."

Chun-Li let go of Cammy and hugged the man as well.

"Guile. It's been awhile."

Guile let her go and grinned, "Yeah. Still the same uptight stubborn child I remember."

Chun-Li grinned back, "Oh, you haven't changed mush either, you arrogant brushhead."

Chun-Li let her two new guests into her house. Mikoto was the first to see them. At seeing Cammy, she instantly jumped up.

"Cammy? Cammy!"

Mikoto gave her godmother a warm hug to which Cammy returned.

"Hey, love. How have you been?"

Mikoto released her, "I've been great. I haven't seen you in a long while."

Cammy smiled, "Well, you know me. The constant workalcoholic."

As they entered the living room, Alex and Sakura turn to them. Sakura smiles, but Alex remains with a grim look. Chun-Li introduces him. "Oh, guys. This is Alex. He's a street fighter. Alex, this is Cammy and Guile. They're friends of mine."

Alex grunts, "Hey."

Cammy gives him a slight frown, but Guile merely grins, "The strong silent type, eh? I can deal with that."

"And you remember Sakura."

Cammy looks at the woman and blinks hard, "Well, you certainly have grown."

Sakura nods, "So, I take it this isn't a social visit."

Guile answers, "Afraid not."

Everyone takes a seat and Mikoto started, "I'm guessing that it's about the street fighters that have been disappearing."

Guile nodded, "That's about it. It's following the exact same pattern as Shadowloo, only worse. Street fighters being abducted worldwide, some of them hospitalized."

"It can't be...him, is it?" Chun-Li half-whispered.

Cammy shook her head, "No, it's not Bison. Besides the fact that he was destroyed a long time ago, the leader is someone different. He has resources that even Bison never had."

Guile continued, "Whoever it is, this person must have been there before Bison and just never made any real moves."

"Until now." Alex finished

Chun-Li face turned solid serious, "So how can I help?"

Cammy turned to her, "Well, we checked in with Interpol and they requested that you could return to temporary duty. It's optional, and you would be freelance, meaning that you can take whatever move you want, on your own or otherwise."

"The catch."

"No catch. But they did want you to be accompanied by a team, again of your choice."

My own team, huh?" A slight grin arose from her face. "I wonder who?"

Cammy gave a fake frown, "Oh come on. We traveled all this way and my feet are tired so you better have me on your team."

ChuniLi gave a short laugh, "Of course. You too, Guile."

Guile simply nodded, "Sure thing kid."

Suddenly, a low bell rang from Cammy's pocket. She pulled out a cell phone, "Just a moment." She opened it, "Hello? I see. Really? Thanks for the heads-up. See ya." Hanging up, "That was one of my teammates. She just intercepted a shooter before it got to another target."

Chun-Li asked, "Who was the target?"

"I don't know. She said it was an African woman with pale hair, I believe."

Sakura blinked with realization, "That sounds like...Elena."

Chun-Li frowned, "We better move fast."

________

Osaka, Japan.

Kairi was walking down a darkened street. So far, he was getting nowhere in his search for his sister. He visited the place where she was supposed to be at, but no one was able to give him any descent info. The only clues he was the insignia that Shadowgeist had left him. But that didn't help too much. He had to find another way. However, he sensed a presence following him. Suspecting it to be the same group that attacked him, Kairi turned into an alley and stopped. Such enough, a figure dropped from above and Kairi turned to face it. He was however surprised by who it was.

"Why are you here?"

The person standing before him had long brown hair and wearing a kimono garment. Hooked on the left side of his hip was a katana blade. The man answered Kairi.

"Same as before. Watching you."

Kairi slightly frowned, "I can do this alone, Hayate."

Hayate shook his head, "By god, you two are stubborn. She said the same thing when she went looking for you. She almost got killed."

Kairi turned his head. "I'm aware. That's why I need to go alone."

Hayate stepped beside him, "Sorry, that just isn't going to happen. Whatever it is, it's big. You can't fight it and save Hokuto alone."

Kairi was about to argue back, but he cut himself off. He looked up and felt another presense.

"Hm. You've been followed."

Another form fell down, this time female. She wore a pink and blue outfit and black gloves. In her hand was a red staff. Kairi glared at the young woman.

"Nanase? What are you doing here?"

Nanase returned the glare, "Same as you two are. Finding Hokuto."

Kairi shook his head. _This is the absolute last thing I need right now._

"You should be home. Father will be worried if you're gone."

Nanase shot back, "Papa been worried since you were gone. He's afraid something bad will happen like before."

"All the more reason you should be watching him."

"I will. But only when the rest of you are safe."

Kairi gave his fiercest glare, "Nanase, I'm ordering you to..."

Nanase kept firm, "I'm not going back until I've found Hokuto. And that's final."

Kairi gave a look of desperation and looked over at Hayate. Hayate merely shrugged and gave him a half-grin.

"Don't look at me. She's your sister."

"And your cousin." he shot back.

"All the more reason not to look at me."

Kairi shook his head. _I really don't need this._


	11. Victim

Disclaimer: Same as before. I really don't like writing these, but what can you do?

Chap. 10

_What is this?_

_Please…help…her._

_Oh no. Zangief, come quick!_

_What is…? Oh, no. Get them inside._

_Afterward…___

_I thank you for your help. We should go now._

_Where to?_

_I don't know. Somewhere for us to survive, I guess._

_No. You can stay here._

_What?_

_After that story you just told us, it's obvious that you are lost in this world. Stay here until you can find it._

_But sir, I couldn't…_

_Do you really mean it?_

_Nikita!_

_Come on, Necro. He seems so nice. Like a big teddy bear._

_Hahahahaha__! I've never been described like that before. So what do you say young man?_

_Uhhh__…well…okay.__ I thank you a lot, sir._

_Please. My name is Zangief. And you've met R. Mika here._

___

__

_Zangief's__ mansion, the next day.___

Shinji and Mel were warming up outside of the wrestling ring while their opponents were doing the same in it. While they did, Mel went on to explain the rules.

"Okay, Shinji. First thing you have to remember. Only one person can fight in the ring at one time. I'll fight first. When I get tired, I'll tag you in."

"Tag me in?" Shinji was really unfamiliar with this style of fighting, although he understood its use of grappling techniques.

Mel sighed, "I'll clap your hand. When that happens, then you come in to fight in my place. When you have to come out, you tag me."

"Okay."

"In order to win, you have to pin your opponent to the mat for three counts. That's what R. Mika will be there for. She'll be the referee." He glanced over at R. Mika, who was wearing a referee uniform. "You got it."

Shinji gave a thumbs-up, "Right."

"Let's go."

The two boys approached the ring were Zangief and Darun were waiting, "Are you ready, boys?"

Both of them nodded and Mel entered the ring, with Shinji at the corner. Meanwhile, Zangief remained in while Darun went to his corner. R. Mika entered and the bell was rung, courtesy of Nikita.

"Begin!"

Mel dropped into fighting stance, examining his opponent. Zangief was at least fifteen times his height, length, and weight. Still, he wasn't undefeatable. Mel let of a cry and launched a side kick. Zangief brushed the blow and Mel attacked again, this time with a strong punch. Again, it was swatted away. Mel backed away, trying to find some weakness in the massive frame. _Man, he's like a wall._ _Wait a minute. Then that must mean he's slow around his legs. Let's find out._

Mel charged again and Zangief stood ready. However, Mel jumped upward around Zangief and landed behind him. He then kicked behind Zangief's knee, causing him to stumble slightly. Mel then went to further his attack, but Zangief decided not to hold back any longer as he spun himself around with his arms outward, clotheslining Mel. Mel was hurled to the mat and Zangief came at him. Mel rolled up off the mat and jumped up again, with the winds of his ki propelling him.

"Tatsumaki Senpuu-Kyaku!"

Mel spun his leg repeatedly upward in an arch, but Zangief blocked all of the kicks and grabbed him out of the air. Spinning again, Zangief flung Mel straight into the ropes. Mel crumbled on the mat again and arose again, slowly this time. _Okay, plan B._ Mel lunged again, with an insane fury of attacks. Zangief managed to block the attacks, but was surprised by the boy's fury and strength. He reminds me a lot of him. Mel let out another fast jump kick, but Zangief ducked the attack and grabbed him from behind. Flipping backward, Zangief hurled Mel again in a release German suplex. But somehow, Mel flipped out partway, and slid on the mat, landing on his feet. With Zangief open, Mel smirked and clenched his fist tight. Alright, here goes nothing.

"Shoryu-Kai!"

Mel shot up in a Shoryuken-like fashion, catching Zangief in the chin. Then in mid-air, Mel twisted around and reversed his fist's direction, smashing it downward in Zangief's face and sending him back. Zangief shook his head as Mel landed on the mat. Zangief rubbed his cheek and grinned. He then let his hand out and Darun tagged himself in. Darun entered and waited for Mel to attack. Mel charged again the same way as before. But Darun stuck his chest out, nullifying Mel's attack and dazing him a bit. Taking advantage, Darun grabbed Mel and flipped him in a backdrop. Mel landed hard, but arose again. Darun suddenly jumped forward, grabbed Mel's shoulders and spun around in a tornado DDT. Mel landed hard again and had to struggle to get up. Looking in the corner, he saw Shinji's outstretched hand. Managing a small roll, he tagged Shinji who helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure. Just need to get the room to stop spinning a bit. Go on. It's your turn."

Shinji nodded and faced his opponent, who was awaiting his attack. Shinji dropped in battle stance and examined his opponent the same as Mel. When ready, Shinji made a high leap over Darun's head, but Darun turned to him and swung his fist out. Shinji ducked the first charge and jumped again at the second. Shinji then landed three light kicks on his head in sequence and flipped away onto the turnbuckle. Darun turned as Shinji hit the turnbuckle and bounced again instantly and repeated the same actions on his head. Darun grew slightly annoyed, but a plan kicked in. As Shinji made for another kick, Darun suddenly landed backward and caught himself before he hit the mat. Shinji missed his intended target and Darun suddenly popped himself upward, causing Shinji to bounce off of his chest and land on the mat. Shinji steadied himself as he rose. _I guess Mom's technique didn't do so well. I better try something different. _But before he could try anything, Darun tagged himself out and Zangief came back in. Shinji leaped up as before, but Zangief suddenly flashed in blue energy. In an instant, he swooped up, plucked the little boy from out of the sky and slammed him into the mat. Zangief then went to pin him and R. Mika slid on the floor.

"1...2..."

Shinji suddenly jerked his arm up, showing that he was still able to fight. Zangief picked him up, but Shinji suddenly went into a backflip, hitting Zangief in the chin and putting some distance between them. Shinji shook his head, trying to clear out the cobwebs. He cleared up, just to see Zangief come at him. On reflex, Shinji shot his palm out.

"Kikoken!"

His palm shimmered with energy and Zangief was pushed back by the force of the blow. However, that didn't stop him from coming a second time, grabbing him and flipping him back. Shinji rolled and stood back up as Zangief came again. Again, instinct took over, although this time, it was more forceful.

"Shoryuken!"

Unfortunately, his attack was off slightly and he only managed to graze the massive Russian. Zangief grabbed him as soon as he landed, turned him upside-down and spun in the air wildly. Shinji was helpless as he was smashed onto the mat by Zangief trademark move, the Spinning Piledriver. Zangief went to pin him again and again R. Mika counted.

"1...2..."

Shinji's body jerked again, surprising everyone, including Zangief. This child is as hard as iron. Even though he held back the driver's true force, it still should have been enough to take him down. R. Mika's mouth was wide open. _How did he do that? I thought it was over for sure._ Shinji slowly stood back up, his hair covering his face. His hands cupped together and a familiar blue energy began to fill it. Wind began to blow as Shinji prepared his attack, with the others watching.

"His power..."

"Haaaaa!"

The energy intensified and became a solid blue. Shinji's body began to crackle with electricity as he tried to steady the energy. The mat began to tremble violently under the force of power. But just as soon as it appeared, it vanished. Shinji knelt down, breathing hard. Everyone who had watched was now stunned by the disappearance of the energy. Shinji caught his breath and reached over to tag Mel. Mel tagged in. but kept his gaze on Shinji. _Whoa, that was awesome, Shinji. How'd you do that?_ Shaking the thoughts away, her re-focused on Zangief and once again went into fighting stance. However, the fight was cut short by the entrance of Necro.

"Mr. Darun. This was delivered for you. The messenger said it was urgent."

Necro stretched his arm over to the ring and in front of Darun. In it was an envelop. Darun took it and nodded a thanks to Necro before checking it.

"It's from Mistress Purna."

_Hello my old friend. I wish I could have written under better circumstances, but terrible things have been happening lately. I've been hearing reports that fighters have been disappearing worldwide. At first I thought they were just rumors. But then my friend, Blair was captured and disappeared. I fear they will be coming for me next. I need your help, as my bodyguard and my friend. Please return._

__

_Pullum__ Purna_

Zangief looked at Darun's now distressed face. "What is it, my friend?"

Darun blinked out of his stunned expression and folded the letter back up as he came down from the ring, "The princess is in danger. I must return."

Zangief nodded, "I understand. Can we be of any help?"

"No, thank you. I can deal with this." Her face became stern, "But you should be careful. I fear dangerous times are coming." With that said, Darun left the room, leaving behind people with worried looks on their face. Zangief then addressed the youths.

"So, I'm afraid that we can not finish our bout."

Mel nodded slightly. "It's okay. Another time." In truth, he didn't know if they could have stood up to the two wrestlers any longer.

Shinji walked beside him, "I guess we should go. Thank you for fighting with us, Zangief-san."

Zangief grinned slightly, "You boys have been wonderful guests. Not to mention the best fight I've had in a while. To return the favor, how about I get you boys a trip somewhere, anywhere in the world."

Mel smiled, "Really, thanks." His face then shrank down, "But where?"

"Why not England?"

The comment came from R. Mika. "Since you guys are looking for good fighters, you can go there. I've heard that there are plenty of good ones there."

Shinji thought a bit, "Hey, that's not a bad idea. Okay."

"England, it is."

__________

_Japan___

"So what have you discovered?"

Kairi, Nanase and Hayate gather in a rented apartment building. They had spent the entire day seeking information on the whereabouts of Hokuto or any information relevant to her disappearance.

"Not much." Hayate responded. "Only rumors of a street fighters and world warriors disappearing around the world."

Nanse nodded, "Me too. Well, from the looks of it, it's more than a rumor."

Kairi shook his head. That's the same response I got. This isn't getting us anywhere. But we have to keep trying. "We should ask around some more. Maybe..."

It was then that the lights flickered slightly. It didn't seem like anything, but it put Hayate on high alert mode. Kairi saw the strange look on his cousin's face.

"What is...?"

He put his finger up to his lips, "Shhh. We're not alone."

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded beside them. Three shadowy figures had crashed through the windows and attacked. Caught off-guard, the three fighters were knocked out of the room and into the hallway. People who were there scattered as the fighters regained their bearings. Standing up, they found themselves surrounded by the shadows. They all jumped at them, but the three were ready.

"Maryuu-Rekku!"

"Tenshoukon!"

"Hisen Zan!"

All three fighters launched their anti-air moves and all three shadows were caught and hurled through the air. The last one landed before a dark area and as Kairi, Nanase, and Hayate came, three new figures stood waiting. They were all shadowy black with purple glowing eyes, but definitely different. The first was a heavyweight man with purple face markings; obviously a sumo wrestler. The second was some kind of creature with spiky hair and snarling fangs. The third was a young man, wearing a leather shirt and pants. The three dark fighters settled into fighting stance.

"Targets acquired."

They each jumped forward and attacked, each one knocked down the three fighters. They slid across the ground and rolled up.

Kairi growled, "Who are these guys? They aren't the same as the others."

Hayate answered, "I recognize them. They're known street fighters."

Nanase picked up her stick, "Not exactly friendly, are they?"

The sumo attacked first, launch his entire body at Hayate. At the same time, the beast-man did a similar action, only by tucking itself into a tight ball and smashing into Nanase. Kairi turned to Nanase, but then faced his own opponent, who was merely standing there.

"Let's get this started then."

The dark warrior complied by turning himself around and launching a flying kick at Kairi. Kairi was caught squarely in the chest and he slid across the ground. He managed to roll back up to his feet, but the dark fighter came at him in a fury of attacks. Kairi blocked a few but was caught by the last one, which was an opened palm strike in the chin. As Kairi backed away dazed, the fight suddenly ducked low to the ground.

"Haaa!"

The fighter suddenly somersaulted in the air, his feet going skyward and creating a flash blade of energy. Kairi was unprepared for it and was promptly hurled into the wall. As Kairi recover, the dark one arched his hand back and shot it out. A ring of energy was hurled at Kairi, but he managed to evade it. _Enough of this._ Kairi jumped at the dark fighter with lightning speed and smashed his knee into his face. While still in mid-air, Kairi summoned his own ki.

"Shinki Hatudou Kai!"

A ball of energy smashed the dark fighter into the ground and he was motionless. Kairi looked down at his defeated opponent. _No way. That was too easy._ He then heard a sound come from behind him and turned to engage his next enemy. However, it was only Nanase.

"Whoa, it me."

Kairi calmed down a bit, "What happened?"

"I don't know. I beat the beast-man, but it was strange. I really didn't hit him all that hard."

"The same with me. This is...Wait, Hayate. We have to help him."

Kairi moved to the area where Hayate was fighting when he heard a scream. One of the defeated shadow soldiers had revived and was holding Nanase from behind. Kairi turned only to see her being dragged and the shadow jumping out of the window. Kairi shot his head out, but both of them were gone.

"Nanase!"

His cry was cut short when he was hit behind by a blade of energy, nearly knocking him out the window. Looking up, he saw the dark fighter he had fought earlier standing over him, arm arched back and hand glowing as he readied his attack again.

"Target acquired."

"Hadoken!"

A sudden purple blast of ki energy slammed into the dark fighter and smashed him against the wall. Shaking his head, his eyes locked on a female figure in a karate uniform. Kairi looked as well and was shocked at his savior.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

Sakura looked at him briefly, "I thought you would be in trouble." She looked back, "I guess I was right."

The dark warrior focused on Sakura more, "Mission aborted. Returning to HQ." Once saying that, it jumped out of the window as well.  Sakura didn't bother to look out as he had probably already disappeared. She went over to help up Kairi.

"Are you alright?

Kairi took her hand and she helped him up, "Yeah. But they took Nanase. Wait, where's Hayate?"

"I'm right here." The battered swordman walked in on them, "After Sakura helped me, they just up and left."

Kairi growled. _They tricked us by playing possum. Now they have Nanase too._ Kairi turned to Sakura again, "So I take it you know something about this?"

"Yeah. It's a long story."

Sakura then told Kairi of what she heard from Chun-Li and the others before she left. She went on to explain about the mysterious organization behind the abduction of the fighters around the world.

Hayate rubbed his cheek, "Another organization. That does make sense."

Kairi stared down, deep in thought. Hokuto. Nanase. What has happened to you? Kairi clentched his fist, but kept his voice even as he answered. "And now we know what they are doing with the fighters. The question is, what do we do now?"

"Well, why don't we ask him?"

Sakura pointed to one of the corners. Apparently, one of the shadow soldiers was still there, just regaining consciousness. Unfortunately, he woke up just to have an enraged Kairi grab him by his vest and hold him against the wall.

"Where are my sisters? Tell me!"

The soldier try to shake his way out, but there was no escaping Kairi's boiling rage.

"I...I don't know...I swear!"

"You're lying!"

The other two began to feel dark energy emit from Kairi as he shook their prisoner violently. His fists were beginning to shimmer and glow as his rage increased. Sakura held his shoulder.

"Kairi, stop! You have to calm down."

Kairi turned to glare at her, but Sakura kept her gaze. Kairi seemed to grow even hotter in anger, but he then started to settle. The unearthly glow vanished and he dropped the soldier on the ground. Kairi kept his head down.

"I'm...sorry."

The soldier began to scramble to escape, but he only met up with the razor-sharp blade of Hayate's sword

"Not so fast. If you don't know where they are, then tell us where your base is at."

The soldier scrambled back, "I...I can't. He'll kill me."

"Who?"

"The master. He'll rip me apart if he found out I ratted on him."

The soldier's arm suddenly jerked up. Hayate prepared for an attack, but rather the soldier had pulled out a small needle and injected himself. His body then convulsed violently on the ground and then lied still. As the others watched in shock, Hayate checked for a pulse, only to find none.

"Leathal injection. He'd rather die than fail." He stood up and whispered, "What are we up against here?"

Kairi looked back up again, his face stern and focused. "Whatever it is, I have to find it."

Sakura stood in front of him. "We have to find it. You're not alone Kairi. Not in this."

Kairi looked down at her. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want her getting hurt. But he found himself unable to at the moment.

"But...Nanase was taken..."

Her hand returned to his shoulder, only more gently this time, "We'll get her back. You don't have to worry."

The gentle touch eased him somewhat, "I'm worried about you two."

Hayate gave him a strange look while Sakura pouted, "You don't think I can handle it?"

"Sakura, this isn't a joke. Whoever this is is playing for keeps."

She stood even with him, "I've dealt with would-be-conquerors and demons long ago when I was younger. I didn't back down then and I'm not going to start now."

Kairi was silent. He looked over to Hayate, who merely folded his arms. "And you know where I stand in this."

Kairi shook his head, but said nothing in protest. _Thank you_

__________

Europe, England

The two young fighters exited the plane and grabbed their duffel bags. They were conversing with each other as they exited the terminal when they heard the screams of people and a couple running.

"What's going on?"

Their answer came when a tall figure walked out into the clearing. It was wearing a trench coat and hat. But what was strange was that is face was all metal, with yellow eyepieces it looked like.

"Who is that?"

The figure looked in the direction of the boys and suddenly leaped. Shinji and Mel moved to the side as the creature landed heavily on the ground and came toward them.

Mel grinned, "Well, it looks like R. Mika was right about this place having good fighters." He tossed his bag away, "You ready Shinji?""

Shinji followed suit, "Yeah."

_AN: For those of you that don't know who the three shadow fighters are, they are E. Honda, Blanka, and Remy. There, now you know._


	12. Protection

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 11

_I heard about what happened to your grandfather. I'm sorry._

_Thank you. But I'm not going to grieve just yet._

_Huh?_

_I have to find out what happened to him and why he was killed._

_You mean he was murdered?_

_That's what he told me before...he died. Someone did something to him and I have to find out who._

_Are you sure? If you correct, then it will be dangerous, even deadly._

_I can not let his death be in vain. I have to know who and why._

_Still, it's risky._

_That's why I was hired a bodyguard. He should be arriving anytime now._

_Greetings, Mistress Purna.__ I am Darun Mister._

_Thank you for coming. Oh, and this is my friend, Blair Dame._

_Mistress Blair._

_Blair. I was hoping you could join us. I could really use your help too. You're a better fighter than me._

_Of course.__ What are friends for, right?_

_______

The people around the airport area outside scattered away, leaving behind two young boys faced again a mysterious metal-faced fighter. The creature did nothing except look at the two youths. Then in one dash, he smashed his fist into Mel. Mel flew back and almost hit the wall. Shinji turned to attack, but the fighter was quicker and lashed out a big boot, causing Shinji to slide on the floor. Mel shook his daze off and Shinji followed suit, albeit a little slower.

"Who is this guy? He hits harder than Zangief."

".......Q." The metal fighter muttered before charging again. Mel stood ready and sidestepped at the last minute. Mel then jumped up at him.

"Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!"

Mel whirled and kicked Q three times. But the man/machine/??? was unaffected by the kicks and hopped forward with both his fists hitting Mel like a battering ram. Mel fell down once again as Shinji charged. Q turned and caught his leg as Shinji had jumped into a flying kick. Still holding his leg, Q flung him around and tossed him into the rising Mel, hurling them both to the ground. The two of them arose slowly, with a few bruises on them.

"This guy just doesn't know when to go down."

"Maybe we should attack him at the same time." Shinji suggested.

"Good idea. On three. 1...2..."

Suddenly, Q's attention left the two young fighters and he leaped into the sky. Everyone was shocked at the height of the jump as Q landed on the roof of a nearby building and disappeared.

"Hey, where's he going?" Mel asked 

Shinji shrugged, "That was strange. Why did he attack to begin with?"

"It's too bad though. I had him right where I wanted him. Hahahaha!"

"Yeah right, Mel."

______

_Xiang__ household..._

Chun-Li, along with Guile and Cammy were about to leave for the Interpol HQ in Hong Kong. Since they would be likely targets, Alex, Mikoto and Sakura was to accompany them there as well. Mikoto didn't like the idea of not working for awhile, but she had no choice. Because she had displayed her own fighting skills, she would be a likely target now. As she gathered a few things, she went in to check on Sakura, but her room was empty, aside from one thing...

"Mother. I found this in Sakura's room."

Mikoto had gone downstairs and handed Chun-Li a note. It read...

_Hey guys,_

_Sorry to leave you like this, but I had to go out on my own for a bit. I have to warn Kairi about what is going on. He may not be my boyfriend, but he still is my friend and I wouldn't forgive myself if I let anything happened to him._

_Good luck you guys,_

_Sakura.___

"So what now?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

Chun-Li gave a slight frown and folded the letter, "Hope that she stays safe. That's all we can do right now."

______

Sean stopped by Elena's apartment. She used to live in a college dorm until she was able to live in a house of her own. Sean stood there briefly, massaging his arm. His arm was still injured from his fight with D. Dark, but he would deal with it later. _What did that guy want anyway?_ He rang the bell again and again there was no response. I guess she's not in. He turned around suddenly and he hit a form in front of him. The figure landed on the floor with a thud and Sean went over to help the person up.

 "Ah, I'm sorry miss. I didn't mean to..." He saw her hair and face. "Elena?"

Elena looked up at him and grimaced slightly, "Go on. Finish apologizing."

Sean scratched the back of his head as he helped her up. "I'm sorry. I came to check on you."

"Oh. About what?"

"Uh...nothing really. Just wanted to see you."

She gave him a small smile, "How sweet." She then pulled out her keys and opened the door before gesturing inside. "Well come inside."

Sean nodded and entered. Elena's place was nicely furnished. The kitchen was connected to the living room and the bathroom and bedroom was connected as well. She walked into the kitchen, "So how was your fight?

"Fight?"

"Yes. You were supposed to..." She then noticed his posture and saw his injury underneath his shirt sleeve. "What happened to your arm?"

Sean held his arm briefly, "It's nothing."

Elena didn't buy it as she strode over to him, "Let me see." She removed the sleeve to see the big gash on his arm. "This is not nothing. Come here." Still holding his arm, she pulled him down with her on the couch. Closing her eyes briefly, she let her own inner energy manifest in a white glow around her hands. As she began healing him, "How did this happen?"

"Well..."

He then related to her about his account when he was ambushed by Doctrine Dark and his injury by one of his blades.

Elena frowned again, "And you weren't going to tell me?"

Sean looked down at his now-healed arm, "I didn't want to worry you."

She folded her arms, "Well, I'm plenty worried now. You could have been killed."

Sean looked up at her. Despite being one of the best fighters in the world, Elena wasn't too much of a warrior. So she usually worried about things like this, particularly in his fights. 

He pt his arm on her shoulder, "Don't worry. I'm okay." he reassured her.

Elena looked up into his eyes and held his hand with hers, "I know you're strong Sean. But you're not invincible."

Sean snapped, "I know that!" But seeing the shocked look on Elena's face told him that he had went a little too far. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little exhausted." He stood up from the couch, "I better head home."

Now it was her turn to reassure him, "No, its fine. You can sleep here for awhile."

"Are you sure?" His face was a little worried.

"Why not? You're just taking a nap, that's all." She gave him a wicked grin, "Or are you expecting something else?"

That got his face turning red as he held up his hands, "No, no, no, it's not that. It's just that I don't think it's appropriate." He began to hesitate, "Such a thing should be only for ma...married couples."

Elena half blinked at the remark and how he said it, but he didn't appear to notice. "Well don't worry. I have to step out a bit. I forgot to pick up some groceries."

"I can help..."

No. You rest. You need it.

She pushed him back on the couch, showing that no was not an option. "Okay. Thanks, Elena."

She gave him another smile and opened the door to leave, but Sean interrupted her.

"Elena."

"Yes?"

He looked down, "About what I said. What...would you think about that?"

"What do you mean?" Inside though, Elena knew exactly what he was talking about. _Is he really going to...?_

"Uhh, well. I...mean about..." _Come on. You can do it._ This moment was a golden opportunity for him and he wasn't going to screw it up. _Not this time._

"About being..."

CRASHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Both of them jumped up as the window crashed in. Two dark figures had come in through the open window and now confronted them. Both of them were men. One was wearing a bulky looking Japanese armor and holding two sais. The other had long slick hair that pointed forward.

"Targets acquired."

The second one lashed his arm out and a blade of orange energy hit Sean, scorching his chest. At the same time, the armored one slashed out at Elena, who barely dodged it. Sean struck out at the dark fighter who ducked the blow. But the attack was a feint and Sean's knee shot up and hit him in the chin. The fighter reeled back and Sean was about to attack again, but his attention was diverted when he saw Elena cornered by her opponent. The distraction cost him though as the slick-haired shadow fighter recovered and grabbed Sean by his neck. Raising him in the air, he then sent a massive blow directly into Sean's abdomen. Sean gasped and the fighter dropped him on the ground just before kicking him in the face. Sean slowly rose to his knees and the dark warrior grabbed his hair, fist raised to strike.

"Target acquired."

Suddenly, a couple of shots fired through the window. They appeared not to be aiming at anyone, but it stopped the shadow warriors' assault. The armored one moved over to the open window, only to be kicked back by a dark-clad object. A scarlet haired woman holding a rifle had knocked down the fighter. She then took her rifle and tossed it at the other dark fighter. The dark one brushed it aside, but it was only a distraction as the woman jumped and twisted in the air, landing a crescent kick on him. The dark fighter fell back, but flipped away. At the same time, the armored one had arisen from the floor.

"Mission aborted. Returning to base."

With that, the two shadow warriors jumped out of the window and vanished into thin air. The dark-clad woman brushed her hair a bit before turning to Sean.

"Are you two alright?"

"I'll live." Sean grumbled. "Who are you?"

The woman picked up her rifle and set it on her back, "We'll discuss that later. Right now, you have to get out of here. Others will come."

Sean stumbled to his feet, "No. For all I know, you could be with them."

The woman's eyes narrowed under her red hair, "Fine. My name is Sharon. I was sent to watch over and protect you from this. Now quit being stubborn and get going."

Sean was about to argue some more, but a touch from Elena caught his attention. The look in her eyes was enough to convince him.

"Alright. Let's...huh?"

Sharon had disappeared into thin air. Both Sean and Elena had surprised looks on their faces before they exited from the apartment.

___

"Mistress Purna?"

Darun had just arrived at Pullum's castle-mansion. He had come their as soon as possible, even went as far as driving there himself as soon as he got off the plane. The massive halls were darkened and the lights were out. Darun's instincts went into overdrive as he checked the place. Entering one of the rooms, he found a couple of the bodyguards on the floor unconscious. Oh, no. Mistress Purna. Please be here. He went through the room and outside into the yard.  He was able to faintly hear sounds of fighting nearby. Going around the building, he came across a shocking sight.

"Mistress Purna!"

Pullum Purna was standing in fighting stance before a dark shadow. Her clothes were slightly ripped and her breathing was ragged. Darun wasted no time in running to her side.

"Mistress Purna, are you okay?"

The young princess looked up to see her chief bodyguard, "Darun, is that you?"

"Yes, of course. I received your letter. I'm glad I got here in time." He then looked over at the assailant who was standing in the shadows, "Who are you to attack the princess? Answer me!"

Pullum grabbed his arm, "No, don't hurt her."

Darun looked at her strangely, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Pullum merely pointed at the dark warrior, who started walking out of the shadows. It was female alright, but what was more surprising was the warrior's identity.

"Mistress Blair?"


	13. Hunting

Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter. But I did create Shinji, Mikoto and a few other new characters that will appear

Chap. 12

_Alright boys.__ This is the place. Now remember to mind your sensei, okay Mel? He's in charge so I don't want to hear any complaints. And there will be complaints._

_That right. He's strict when it comes to this, so be patient. Don't expect to do everything in one night._

_There he is. Go on._

_Okay. Bye Dad._

_Sayonara, kasan._

_I hope he doesn't overdo it._

_Don't worry. Ryu's strict, but not that bad. Although..._

_What?_

_I feel sorry for them. It's probably going to be exactly the same as when Master Gouken trained Ryu and me._

_Well, that sounds like a good thing. Perhaps they'll end up like you two._

_Now that's a thought. But I don't think the world could handle another Ken Masters. Not when the original is so good._

_Eliza is right. You are an arrogant jerk._

_Hey, Chun.__ That hurt._

_____

_Interpol HQ_

Chun-Li and co. has entered inside the massive building. As they traveled, Guile and Cammy explained the situation further. Chun-Li took in all the information, none of it too dissimilar from before. In fact, it was too similar. _Is Shadowloo returning? If so, who is leading them now?_ She dismissed Bison, knowing full well that he was no more. Ryu had seen to that. But the feeling of dread didn't leave her.

"Inspector Xiang. It's been awhile."

Chun-Li looked forward to see a large burly man standing before her. She gave him a bow.

"Inspector Shigan. It's good to see you."

"Same here. And it's Captain Shigan now."

Chun-Li smiled, "Well that's good to know." She then turned to the others, "You're already acquainted with Colonel Guile of the US Air Force and Cammy White of Delta Red."

Shigan nodded to the two of them, "Good of you to join us again."

Chun-Li continued, "This gentleman here is Alex. He's one of the street fighters that managed to escape."

Alex grunted at being called gentleman, but nodded nevertheless.

"And this is my daughter, Mikoto."

At this, the captain's eyes widened slightly. "Mikoto? You mean the shy little girl from long ago?"

Mikoto's face flushed slightly, "Uhh, yeah."

The captain examined her, "Well you have certainly grown. And into a lovely young girl no less."

Mikoto stared into the floor embarrassed and Chun-Li chuckled a bit. Shigan then looked at her, his face now serious. "It's a pity this couldn't have come under better circumstances."

"Tell me about it" Cammy whispered to herself.

The captain led them through the hallway and handed her a folder, "Here's our latest intel. Known fighters have been dropping off the face of the Earth. A few you've probably seen before in addition to some new ones."

Chun-Li studied the info. "The event rate is in an even faster rate than when Shadowloo was in effect."

"Yes. And we're still not sure if it's Shadowloo or just some other organization copying their tactics. All we know is that it's big and it's on the move."

Guile spoke next, "Have you located a central area of operations?"

"Not yet. We have some of our best men on it, but these guys move like shadows, quick and silent."

"So what can we do?" Chun-Li asked

"Since you have the most experience with this sort of thing and a well renowned fighter, I figure that you would be the best choice to deal with these guys. We need you to investigate the last known area of attack. Somewhere in California, US."

"Who was abducted?

"Karin Kuzuki."

_____

_England__..._

"Who do you think that guy was?"

The two boys were conversing about their fight with the mysterious Q.

"I don't know. All I know is that there's no way he could be human." Mel rubbed his cheek, "No one punches that hard."

"Maybe he's just really..." Suddenly, Shinji stopped in his tracks. Mel stopped and was about to ask what was wrong when he felt it as well, "Hey, do you feel that?"

Shinji nodded, "Yeah. That's a strong ki. Do you think it's a fighter?"

"It has to be. Let find out."

The two youths moved quickly thought the streets, tracing down the energy they were feeling. Turning the corner, they felt where it was at its strongest. They looked as a man was in front of a booth buying some flowers. They though it was him and move toward him. However, when he moved away, the ki was still strong. Looking again, they saw that the source wasn't the man, but rather the young girl selling the flowers. She looked around Shinji's age with midnight black hair and violet eyes.  She blinked and instantly her head snapped up to look at them. Mel felt a little nervous under her gaze. _Her eyes...they seemed to be...glowing?_

"What do you want?" came the soft question.

Mel was still a little shook but answered, "Uhhh, we were just wondering..."

"You're like the others, aren't you?"

"Others?"

The girl began to back away, "Please leave me alone."

Before they could utter another word, the girl turned and ran away. Mel looked in disbelief. What was that? However, his were cut short when Shinji dashed passed him. Shaking it off, Mel followed and the two of them caught up to her in an alley.

"Please go away!"

Mel stooped down to catch his breath while Shinji asked...

"Are you in trouble?"

Both the girl and Mel were surprised by Shinji's question. The girl began to regard him a bit and then looked at Mel. She kept gazing back and forth until...

"You're...not one of them? But...I can sense you. You are like them."

Mel was a little irritated. "Like who? Them who?"

As if in answer, a wisp of wind sounded out, alerting the three. They began looking around for the source but saw nothing. The girl began to back away as the very shadows on the walls seemed to materialize. Four figures in dark clothing appeared, cornering them in. Mel and Shinji assumed battle stances when another shadow appeared from the air. Another dark figure landed silently before them and stood up. The figure was shadowy like the others, but he wasn't dressed the same. He was a tall height with a serpent tattoo on his body. One of his arms was equipped with a razor-sharp claw. Half of his face was masked while the other half showed the appearance of a handsome man. However, the dark gleam in his crimson eyes told that he wasn't exactly friendly.

"Target acquired. Commence capture."

The first four moved in on the girl, but the boys blocked their path. They continued, intent on ignoring them and brushing by, but a swift kick and a powerful punch said otherwise. Two of the unknown soldiers fell.

The leader spoke, "Resistance detected." He then raised his claw and pointed it at them.

"Eliminating!"

____

_Unknown…_

"Let me go!"

The loud screams of a battered Nanase echoed as the shadowy guards carried her to her cell and tossed her in. The door slammed shut momentarily and the young woman bagged on the door.

"When I get my hands on you..."

Nanase stopped after awhile and examined the cell. It was pitch black, so she couldn't see anything beyond the dim light of the cell door. For some strange reason, they hadn't taken her bo staff away. As she examined further a dim lit began to glow within.

"Who's there?"

A metallic voice echoed, _"Begin trial number 2845."_

The dim light grew brighter, revealing the cell to be far bigger than she thought. In the middle, a human figure stood, unmoving. Nanase peered further and suddenly sensed who it was.

"Oneesan!"

She was about to run to her when she noticed Hokuto was still not moving. Her skin and clothing were black and her eyes seemed void of life.

"Oneesan, what have they done to you?"

Hokuto didn't reply and then shifted into fighting stance. Nanase backed away a bit.

"What are you doing?"

Her swift, silent charge was her reply.

____

"Huh?"

Kairi stopped in his tracks. Sakura and Hayate both looked over at him.

"Kairi, what is it?"

Kairi didn't respond. Something was definitely wrong. Something had happened. _Something...dark.___


	14. Looming Shadows

Disclaimer: Same as before, except now I own the new girl in this chapter as well. Ha!

Chap. 13

_Ready? One…two…three…PUSH!_

_Ggghhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa__!!!!!!!_

_Waaahhhhhhh__!!!!!!!_

_Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Masters. You have a new baby boy._

_Oh, he's so beautiful._

_Hey kiddo. Welcome to the world._

_Did you decide on a name?_

_Melvin. Melvin Masters._

_____________

"Uggghhh. What happened?"

Mel arose from what appeared to be a bed. He was in a small room with beds and a few lights. He began to sit up, but a hand moved from above him.

"Please lie still. It will take a bit for you to heal."

Looking up, Mel saw the same girl they were with before they were attacked. She was currently squeezing a cloth in a bowl of water. Looking down at himself, he saw that his wounds were wrapped in bandages.

"You were both hurt badly. I helped you recover."

Mel lifted his head to see Shinji in a nearby bed, asleep with his own wounds already tended. Good, he's okay. Looking around, he then asked.

"Where are we?"

"St Andrew Cathedral." she replied.

"A church?"

"Yes. I live here." She went quiet for a fell seconds and then tended to Shinji. "You guys...have strong spirits. I thought you were one of them."

"One of who?" Mel asked. "Who were those guys?"

"I don't know." the girl answered. "They had been chasing me for a while now. I thought I lost them, but they keep coming after me."

Mel still had questions, "What happened though? How did you escape, with us no less?

The girl kept her gaze away from Mel, but quietly answered, "I...rather not say."

Mel gave a puzzled expression, "...Okay. But thank you for rescuing us. We didn't mean to scare you earlier."

She finally turned to him, a short smile on he face, "That's okay. I was so nervous, but I could feel you two are good souls."

"Hey, we never introduced ourselves." He sat up, despite her protests. "I'm Mel and that's my friend, Shinji."

The girl gave a short bow, "My name is Cori. A pleasure to meet you."

_________________

_Masters Residence…_

"Sean! How are you?"

Sean and Elena had gone to Ken's residence. Not feeling safe going to their own home, the couple decided to come there and warn Ken of the events that were taking place. Upon reaching the mansion, they were greeted by Eliza who had answered the door.

"I'm fine Eliza. Just great."

Looking to Elena, "And Elena, always a pleasure."

Elena gave a small smile, "Hello, Mrs. Masters"

"Well, come in."

Eliza widened the door to let the two young adults in. Sean looked at her worried as they sat down on the couch.

"Umm, shouldn't you be resting? You shouldn't be answering the door in..."

Eliza glared, "In what? My condition? I swear, all of you men are just the same. I'm pregnant, not helpless." Eliza was several months pregnant, her belly now clearly shown through her shirt. "I had to give the butler the day off because he insisted that I take it easy. And Ken is no better."

"Where is he anyway?" Sean asked.

Eliza waved her hand uncaringly, "I sent him shopping. At least that's one thing about him I can count on. But I'd wish he'd hurry." She rubbed her belly, "We're starving. If you're waiting for him, then stick around for awhile. He should be back soon. But if it's not in the next five minutes, you'll want to call the hospital too."

"Uhhhh, right." they both said in unison.

"So how have you two been?"

"Great. We've been wonderful." Sean answered quickly.

She glared again, "I didn't ask you, Sean." The just as suddenly, she put up a sweet smile, "Elena."

Elena returned the smile, "Well, is has been great. Sean is so sweet to me."

She nodded and then turned to Sean, smile still planted on her face, "So Sean, are you going to ask her?"

Elena raised an eyebrow at this, "Ask me? Ask me what, Sean?"

Sean froze up as the two ladies glanced at him. Eliza then shouted, "You mean he hasn't? What is wrong with you, Sean? Haven't you any decency? If Ken had waited as long as you have, then we wouldn't be together." Eliza then looked away sadly, "Ken, where are you?"

Right on cue, the door opened and in walked Ken. He was holding bags of food in his arms and looked as though he was ready to drop.

"I'm back." He then noticed the company. "Sean, Elena. How are you?"

Eliza stood up suddenly and ran over to Ken. Or at least as fast as she could move. "Ken, I was so worried about you."

Ken gave his wife a short hug, apparently well aware of her mood swings. "It's okay, Eliza. Really."

She then backed away and snapped, "What took you so long!? We are dying of hunger here."

Ken held up his hands, "I'm sorry, really. But the lines were..."

"Excuses, excuses." she grumbled. Having said that, she then amazingly lifted up the shopping bags and carried them into the Ken. Sean and Elena watched dumbfounded as Ken scratched the back of his head.

"And I though she was bad when she had Mel."

Sean stood up from his seat, "It's good to see you again, Ken-sensei."

Ken grinned at the title and patted his former student's shoulder, "The same here. I heard about you victory in the tournament. Good job."

"Thanks..."

Ken noticed the obvious weariness in his voice, "What is it?

Sena looked down and over at Elena, "I wish we could have come under better circumstances, but...there's a problem."

__________________

_California__, __USA__…_

Chun-Li and Cammy had arrived at the scene of the latest abduction, which was on the deck of a small cruise boat. They took a glance around and began searching around.

"So what do you think?", Cammy asked over her shoulder.

Chun-Li bent to the floor, "Whoever it was, they were good. There are signs of a struggle, but not much."

Cammy looked over at the far end, "I'm surprised. That girl never did anything without a fight."

Chun-Li stood back up, "We should check below. There might..."

A wisp of wind caught their attentions. Both women turned as two dark figures somehow descended on the ship. One was large, with a long mustache. He looked like a wrestler. The other was a young woman, with her hair tied in the back. She looked Arabian. Both their eyes were glowing red and the girl spoke.

"Targets acquired."


	15. Advancement

Disclaimer: Same as always. But Cori was created by me. Ha!

_Due to the power outage, this chapter took a bit longer to load up. Also, this takes place 17 years after the __first Street__ Fighter Aftermath fanfic. Sorry I didn't mention it sooner, but I suck when it comes to time._

Chap. 14

_Did you know what you were doing?_

_I don't remember._

_Cammy__.__ I believe that your mind was under Bison's control. He's able to brainwash people into mindless assassins. We're trying to stop him, but we need your help. Do you remember anything? Anything at all? Any minor details?_

_I'm...sorry, Ms. Li. I don't...remember._

_________

Sean told Ken about what has happened to them. From his meeting with Doctrine Dark to their rescue by Sharon. Ken shook his head grimly. _'So it is true. I've been hearing rumors about it, but I thought that's all they were. I should have known better.'_

"Ken?"

"Huh? Oh sorry." He gave a sheepish grin. "Kind of zoned out there for a moment." His face then turned serious again, "But that does sound like a serious problem."

Elena nodded, "Yeah. I'm unable to go home now and if my family calls, they will be worried that I'm not home."

Ken stood up, "Well don't you worry. You two can stay here with us."

Sean's face paled, "Us...here?"

Ken grinned again, "Sure. It'll be like the old days. Elena, you can call your folks and tell them where you are and where they can reach you. It'll probably be safer here anyway."

"But are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course he's sure." The response came from Eliza, who walked back into the living room area with a pickle in her hand, "Besides, I could use the company."

"I...guess you're right...if it's not too much trouble, of course."

Ken lifted his finger, "Don't get too comfortable. We still need to figure out what's going on. I'm going to call up an old friend and see what happens from there."

Elena nodded and gave him a cherry smile, "Okay then. We'll stay, right Sean?"

"Us...here?"

------

Cammy and Chun-Li both jumped away as their assailants attacked. The stared down at both women with empty gazes as they moved forward for another attack.

"Their eyes..." Cammy muttered. "I know that look."

Chun-Li nodded, "So do I. Now the hard part is waking them up."

The shadow girl leaped off of the big man's shoulder and high into the air. Then just as suddenly, she spun around in a drill-like fashion and shot downward. Cammy met the attack with a Cannon Spike and the two kicks smacked into each other. The shadow girl back-flipped in mid-air behind her partner, who had jumped forward, grabbed Chun-Li's shoulders and spun around. Luckily though, Chun-Li planted her hands on the floor and landed in a neat cartwheel. The shadows began to stride toward them again.

"Any suggestions?"

"Not really."

"Some detective." Cammy scoffed lightly.

Chun-Li repressed a smile, "Hey, I retired years ago. Besides, I don't hear you coming up with anything."

The shadow girl prepared herself and began to run. Chun-Li and Cammy stood ready, but the girl suddenly changed direction toward her partner, who had knelt down with his hands in front of him. She leapt up and planted her feet into his hand and he launched her back, resulting in a gigantic, graceful flip through the air and over Chun-Li and Cammy. She landed softly and suddenly cried out.

"Purim Kick!"

The attack hit Cammy in the chin and sent her back, almost into the air. Cammy rolled as the shadow girl came again. Chun-Li was about to stop her when a massive arm grabbed her around the waist. Turning, she saw the shadow wrestler lift her up and begin to arch his back in the reverse direction. Moving fast, she barely pried loose the hold and jump back, just as she was about to be slammed into the ground. However, the big man lifted himself up with only his legs and suddenly whirled on her, catching her in a spinning lariat. Chun-Li fell back again and rose up to see him charging at her again.

_'Always the hard way.'_ "Kikoken!"

A blue sphere of energy flash out of her fingers and halted the wrestler's charge, pushing him back. However, he hadn't fallen and was still on his feet. The big man looked around for his target, but she wasn't on the floor as before. Rather, she was flying through the air.

"Haaaaaaa!!!!"

Chun-Li landed a powerful kick in the guy's midsection, pushing him again. She touched the ground only for half a second before she was airborne again, this time kicking his chest. She then flipped right over him, landed behind him and sent a sharp kick to the back of his knee, causing him to stumble and fall. Chun-Li looked at her fallen opponent briefly before turning. _'Cammy. I better go help...'_

Suddenly, two big arms caught her from behind and began to crush her. Somehow, the shadow man had gotten up and now had her in a bear hug. Chun-Li strained to get free, but it wasn't working.

"Guuhhhhhh."

Meanwhile, Cammy was still paired off with the dark girl, whose nimble attacks seemed to match Cammy's agility as they fought off the boat and into the empty docks. Cammy went on the offensive, dashing toward the girl and striking out. But the girl blocked the punch and swung one of her own. Cammy swifly ducked, but the girl suddenly went in for a kick. Reacting on instinct, Cammy flipped backward and into a metal girder. She then propelled herself forward and rolled into a ball as she went through the air. She deftly landed on the girl's shoulders and flipped herself, causing the girl to slam into the ground. However, the girl managed to recover quickly and rebound off the ground. Cammy charged and the two of them jumped into the air at each other. However, the shadowy warrioress was ready and a dark glow surrounded her body.

"Kind Wind!"

The girl shot a high burst of wind just as Cammy was about to reach her. Cammy was completely caught off-guard as she was slammed and hurled by the small windstorm. Cammy's body flung to the ground, hitting her into a nearby wood shack. Cammy pulled herself up in pain as the shadow girl was coming at her again. However, before she could get closer, two forms swiftly materialized in front of her and kicked her back. The shadow girl was confronted by two other women, both clad in dark jumpsuits. One was raven-haired with equally dark eyes. The other had platinum blond hair, but her eyes were equally as dark. The shadow girl examined the two.

"Additional resistance. Retreating to base."

The girl suddenly leapt into the sky and vanished into thin air. The two newcomers then turned to Cammy. The dark-haired one folded her arms while the blond helped her to her feet.

"I see you started the party without us again, Cammy."

Cammy growled as she was helped up, "Well, Juli. You sure took your sweet time getting here." Turning to the other girl, "Thank you, Juni."

Juni nodded silently while Juli went on, "Hey, what are you complaining for? We got here, didn't we? Don't tell me you actually needed our help?"

Cammy waved it off, "Forget it. We should..." _'Chun-Li, oh crap, that guy she was fighting.'_

Without warning, Cammy rushed back to the boat, with the two others following. Cammy quickly moved back on the boat, only to find the wrestler down and Chun-Li standing over him, making sure that he was unconscious this time.

"Well she certainly didn't need help." Juli remarked.

Cammy gave a low growl as they approached. Chun-Li looked over at them.

"Oh, you're alright. Juli, Juni, hello."

Juli gave a nod while Juni said her hellos. Cammy looked over at the fallen man.

"How did you get him down?"

Chun-Li scratched the back of her head, "Well, he may be brainwashed, but he's still a man."

Juli gave a slight giggle while Juni quietly examined the wrestler. "Darun Mister, from India. He fights in wrestling districts worldwide and is considered one of the best wrestlers alive."

Juli nodded in agreement, "That would make sense. That girl was Pullum Purna, a princess in the Arabian area and a fighter herself. Darun works for her as a bodyguard."

"They must have been kidnapped at the same time." Chun-Li said before turning to Cammy, "Where is she?"

Cammy grumbled, "She managed to escape."

"Oh." Cammy was obviously not in a good mood right now, so she dropped the subject. "Well we might as well bring him in. Also, we need info on their last known whereabouts. That may be of some help in finding the others."

"We can handle that end." Juli answered.

"Good. Let's get started."

-------

**_Docks, Japan…_**

"Why is it always an abandoned warehouse? Are you sure about this?"

Kairi, Sakura, and Hayate were crouched outside a darkened warehouse by the bay. The sun was just setting as the three warriors examined the area.

Kairi answered, "The guy said he saw a symbol just like this here."

Hayate shook his head, "I don't like it. It's too easy."

"Why not only one of us goes in to check it out?" Sakura suggested. "If it's clear, then we'll signal."

"That sounds like a plan." Hayate agreed.

"I'll go."

Both their heads turned as Sakura stood up and began to move forward.

"It's my plan anyway."

Kairi narrowed his eyes, "Sakura."

Sakura simply waved back at him, "Don't worry. If there's trouble, I'll scream."

Kairi reluctantly nodded and Sakura left them behind. She crept toward the warehouse wall and moved over the side. Reaching the door, she peer her head inside and slowly entered. Kairi and Hayate waited, but then the lights came on suddenly, indicating something. Damn, trouble. Kairi and Hayate quickly arose from their place and ran toward the warehouse as sounds of fighting began to emanate from within. They slammed through the door and entered, but were greeted by a strange surprise. Sakura was standing over a couple of men, who were now unconscious on the ground.

"I told you if there was trouble, I'll scream. Hmph, men."

Hayate slapped his forehead while Kairi looked slightly annoyed. Letting it drop, he examined the bodies on the floor and found what he was looking for. One of them wore the same symbol Shadowgeist had given Kairi.

"This is it, alright." Looking around, he saw the many packages surrounding them. "Where were all of these packages heading?

Hayate looked on a nearby table. "Here's a route map. Somewhere in...Thailand."

Kairi nodded determined, "Then that's where we're going."

-------

**_St._****_ Andrew Cathedral_**

The two youth warriors had finished recovering from their ordeal with the shadow fighters. Fortunately, no other attacks occurred and thanks to Cori, they were now ready to leave.

"Thank you for helping us." Shinji said politely. "It was really kind of you."

Mel nodded in agreement, "Is there a way we can pay you back?"

The dark-haired girl merely waved her hand, "No, it's fine. You should go now. You have a long journey ahead of you."

"I guess so." Shinji replied. He then bowed his head slightly, "Goodbye Cori. Perhaps we'll meet again."

The girl returned the bow and smiled, "Perhaps. Goodbye."

The two walked away from the church and down the road. As they did, Mel glanced at his partner, whose eyes were currently on the road. Grinning to himself, he began…

 "She is cute, isn't she?"

"Huh?" The question broke his revere, but it also prompted a light red shade to cross his face. Mel laughed. 

"I knew it! Shinji has a crush. Shinji has a crush." He sang.

The red continued to grow on his face, "Stop it. I do not."

Mel laughed even harder, "Yeah, right. And I suppose your face turns red all the time."

Shinji turned back to looking back at the ground, "Stop it."

"Shinji-and-Cori-sitting-in-a-tree..."

"That's enough." Deciding that he couldn't take any more of this, he quickly changed the subject. "Where are we going?"

The question worked and Mel stopped his teasing in order to think, "Hmm. That's a good question. I never really thought about it."

"Maybe you could head south."

The boys turned to the sound of the voice, who turned out to be Cori.

"Cori, what are you doing here?"

The girl shuffled her feet a bit, "Well...I've decided to go with you...if that's okay with you."

Mel gave a nervous glance, "Well, I'm not sure. We are..."

Shinji cut him off, "Why?"

"This." Cori reached into her pocket and revealed a photograph. On it was a picture of a woman. She was highly attractive and had the same purple eyes as Cori, as well as strange purple hair.

"It's the only thing I have of my mother."

"She's a looker." Mel interjected

Cori continued, "I don't know too much about her and nobody else around here does either. But someone did mention that they saw her in a fighting tournament. If that is true, then I would like to find out."

Shinji examined the picture, "She doesn't look like a fighter. Maybe she was related to one or something."

"I don't know. It seems like a long shot." Mel added.

"I promise I won't be too much of a burden. I...just want to find out...anything if possible."

Mel put his hand on his chin and though for a moment before turning to his partner, with a devious grin on his face, "Well Shinji, what do you say?"

The red on his face returned, "Me? Uhhh...well...I...guess so."

"Then it's settled. She's coming with us."

The girl gave another slight bow, "Thank you. You both are very kind."

Mel cut in, "Actually, there is something you can do with us."

The girl looked at him questionably, "What?"

"Well, our traveling route is pretty much random so that we could end up anywhere in the world. But I figure, since you're with us, you can lead the way."

"Lead the way?"

Mel nodded, "Yeah. Basically, all you have to do is pick out where to go. It doesn't really matter to us, just as long as we get to fight."

The girl gave him a queer look, "Really. You would let me direct you?"

"Sure. That alright with you, Shinji?"

Shinji was totally confused by the whole exchange. _I guess...it doesn't sound bad. As long as we get to fight at least…_

"Uhhh, yeah."

Mel slapped him on his back, "Settled again." Looking at Cori, "So you said south right?"

The girl gave a light smile, "Right. I was thinking around Greece."

"Greece it is."


	16. More Fighters

Disclaimer: Same as before.

AN: Sorry for the long delay.

Chap. 15

_Oh, wow! Congratulations Chun! You too Ryu!_

_It took ya long enough, buddy._

_Ken, I never thought I'd say this, but you're absolutely right._

_Of course I am._

_So let me see the ring? Oh wow, it's gorgeous! How did you get this, Ryu?_

_I...had it saved in my bag. I had purchased it a long time ago._

_How long ago?_

_Since I first met her.___

_Oh, Ryu..._

____________________

"So this is Greece."

Mel, Cori and Shinji had just exited the bus into Greece. The buildings, some of them ancient, towered around the three travelers. Shinji looked around. He would have preferred it they walked into the city to get a better feel of it. But they weren't sure Cori could have walked that type of distance and Mel suggested they travel this way since it was the gentlemanly thing to do. That and it gave Mel the chance to use his new credit card.

"Well, let's look around." he suggested.

The three began walking down the street and explored around. It was a quiet place, but they haven't found or sensed anything special. After an hour, the group sat in a small restaurant to grab something to eat. 

"Cori, can I ask you something?" Mel asked after he finished his meal.

The dark-haired girl stopped in her meal, "Sure."

"Why Greece?" From what he had seen, it was hardly the place for street fights or street fighters for that matter.

"I'm...not sure really. I just thought it would be somewhere I had to go."

Now Shinji turned to her. "Had to?"

"I know it sounds strange, but sometimes I get these feelings, like vibes. And I usually follow them. That's how I was able to feel you guys."

"You must mean our ki."

"Ki?" she asked.

Mel turned to Shinji, knowing full well that he would answer the question. It was one of his favorite subjects.

"Ki or chi. It's the living energy within all life. We don't really know what it is, but for fighters like us, it helps our martial arts skills.

"How so?"

He continued, "By tapping into your ki, a fighter can perform new types of attacks and techniques. The better you tap into it, the stronger you become. Eventually, you should be able to master it."

"And then?"

Shinji suddenly became quiet and Mel had to answer for him, "We don't know. It's kind of one of the reason we're on this trip."

"Oh, I see."

The trio stayed quiet briefly before a flash of inspiration hit Mel, "Hey, I've got an idea. We could help you tap into your own ki."

Cori blinked, "Me?"

"Sure. That's how we were able to detect you before." He stopped. "Although, it's strange that you can produce so much without fighting."

"Maybe it's a different type of ki." Shinji suggested.

"There are different types?"

Mel sat back as Shinji went on again, "Yeah, well it depends on how you use it. Sometimes it can be used for fighting, but there are others who can use it for healing as well. Maybe you're a healer." He looked at Mel. "It makes sense, doesn't it?

"I guess so." Mel answered. He then grinned, "But we'll never find out until you can harness it first. That's why Shinji going to teach you."

Shinji suddenly gagged on his meal. "W-what?"

"Sure. You're pretty good at focusing ki, so you should have no problem teaching her."

"But...aren't you the elder student?"

Yes, which is another reason why you're going to do it.

Shinji half-frowned. He knew that Mel was teasing him, but at the same time, he knew he could not refuse. Mel pinned him with his favorite training lesson.

"I...guess so."

Cori however, noticed his hesitation, "I don't want to..."

Mel cut in, "It's not a problem, trust me. You have so much of it, its a wonder why you didn't explode yet."

"W-what do you mean?" she asked worriedly.

Shinji frowned openly now and then calmly, "Don't mind him. He exaggerates sometimes. He just means that your ki is really strong."

Cori gave a small sigh of relief and Mel intervened again, "Alright, enough talk. Let's head there." He pointed outward to the right at a massive structure that looks ancient. 

"That looks like a pretty cool place."

"It looks like a temple." Cori answered.

Mel stood up from his seat. "Yep. Let's check it out."

He didn't notice the huge sweatdrops that formed behind his two compatriots.

---------------

_Masters Estate_

This moved around smoothly. Sean and Elena were given guestrooms in the mansion. Sean insisted that he'd get a room next to Elena's and there was no argument, although Ken jokily suggested that they have the same room. The crimson on both of their faces was enough to get him laughing for a long while. But Ken couldn't help but notice an uncomfortable tension coming from his former student. And he figure he knew just what it was. He decided to wait until he was settled somewhat before coming to him.

"Sean, could you come with me please?"

Sean turned, "What is it?"

"No, it's nothing wrong. I just thought that we should have a little friendly spar, that's all." He gently cracked his knuckles, "No sense in getting rusty, eh?"

Sean smiled and nodded to him. A couple of minutes later, the two of them were in the backyard to the mansion, both in there respective battle gi and gear. Both fighters circled each other briefly before Sean lunged in attack. He let his fist fly out, but Ken parried and hit him in the side. Sean stepped back a bit and Ken fell into a sweep. Sean backflipped away and they circled again.

"So how long are you going to keep her waiting?" Ken suddenly asked.

Sean blinked, "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Ken then lunged into a side kick, but Sean blocked the attack and returned with one of his own. But the kick was off-timed and Ken parried again and nearly pushed him down to the floor. 

"You've been struggling with words ever since you got here. And I have a hunch that it has been happening often."

"A little."

So why haven't you asked her?" Ken launched a punch this time, but Sean ducked it and grabbed his wrist. Twisting around, he flipped Ken to the ground. But the blond haired master swiftly rolled to his feet and caught Sean with a rising kick.

"I know you both are crazy for each other. That and the fact that you guys are saving yourselves for each other is a pretty dead giveaway. So what's up?"

"Well, it's just...every time I try, something always pos up. An attack, a distraction, something. And it always happens when I get enough courage to even try."

Sean lunged this time, sending out a combination attack with three punches. Ken blocked the first two and dodged the last one by rolling to the side. But the last punch was a feint and Sean was able to track Ken enough to hit him overhead with an ax-kick. Ken staggered back and shook his head a bit.

"I see. Good kick. Well, the way I see it, you should try another way."

"But what other way is there?"

Ken dug his feet into the ground, "When your mouth doesn't work, resort to action."

Ken shot forward again, leaping right over Sean's head, bouncing off the floor and kicking Sean. Sean was pushed to the floor and as he rolled to stand up, a blue sphere of energy was flying at him. Pulling his arms back, he concentrated his own energy and fired his own Hadoken. The two balls collided and exploded in a brilliant flash. Sean breathed heavily as Ken came up to him again. But Ken was no longer in battle stance.

"Action." Sean muttered.

"Yeah. That might be the only way." He put his hand on Sean's shoulder, "Just remember. If you need any help with it, I'll be there."

Sean gave a small smile, "Thanks Ken."

The two stood up straight and bowed to each other, "You've gotten better, Sean. We may fight sooner than I thought."

Sean grinned, "Of course."

---------------

_Interpol HQ, Hong Kong_

Mikoto stood in one of the large holding rooms inside the HQ, looking out a window. She had just heard that her mother and Cammy was attacked, but they were fine. Mikoto relaxed herself. She didn't have to worry about them. They were two of the strongest people she knew. She then sat back down. In truth, she was bored. While everyone else seemed to have something to do, she was stuck there with nothing. She wasn't allowed to go to work for fear that she may be captured. And she had little experience in investigation work so there was really nothing she could do. She sighed. _'I just hope they can handle a day without me.'_

_Beep, beep._

That came from her pager. It was coming from the hospital. It said 'Emergency' on it. She didn't know what it was, but she had to find out. She moved over to the phone and called in.

"Hello? This is Xiang. I see. I'm on my way."

_'I guess they can't.' _Quickly, she picked up her jacket and exited out of the room. She began to make her way toward the exit when...

"Where are you going?"

Mikoto gave a small sigh. It was Alex. The big man came up behind her as she turned to face him.

"There's an emergency at the hospital. I have to go."

Alex's gaze hardened, "Are you serious. Not with all that's going on. It's probably a trap."

"I'll risk it." Mikoto said firmly. "If it isn't, then there's someone that needs my help. There aren't many doctors in that place and even fewer available now. If someone is hurt, then I have to help."

Alex shook his head and placed himself between her and the door with a look of disapproval on his face. "Think about it. This is far more serious. Now's not the time to play doctor."

Mikoto snapped, "I am a doctor! And I have to go. So unless you're going to tell my mother to stop me, then I suggest you let me go. And even if you do, I'm still going."

Alex simply gazed down at the girl, frown still on his face. _'Stubborn. Just like her mother. Just like Patricia.'_

"Then we better go." he said finally.

Mikoto blinked, "We?"

"You think I'm going to let you go by yourself, kid? Besides, I owe you one."

Mikoto took in the words and simply nodded. As they exited out, Alex muttered to himself. _'What am I doing? I'm going to regret this.'_

------------------

__

_Greece___

The trio began to move toward what they found out to be the Temple of Athena Nike. Despite its age, the structure still towered over many of the buildings surrounding it. As they moved closer, Cori stopped.

"What is it?"

Cori began looking around, "Someone…another power…is close."

Shinji blinked and turned as well, "I feel it now. But it feels like its fading."

Mel didn't say anything and went in the direction of the energy, which was around the temple area. They followed it into a dark area and there they saw the source. A man was currently being beaten by a group of ...people? They were heavily cloaked in black, almost as if they were shadows.

Mel growled, "Hey, those are the guys that attacked us before."

Cori looked at the man fighting, "We have to help him."

This time, it was Shinji who said nothing as he ran into the scene. Leaping up, he hit one of the soldiers in the back and then followed up with a roundhouse kick to another's face. With his leg still in the air, Shinji summoned his ki and a slight whirlwind whipped around him.

"Tatsumaki Senpuu-Kyaku!"

The spinning kick floored two others. But the time Mel jumped in, Shinji had taken out four of them. The others backed away, apparently not wanting to fight the two youths, and they suddenly vanished. While the boys looked around, Cori went up to the victim.

"Are you alright?"

The man lifted himself up off the ground, "I'm fine, thanks."

Cori helped him to his feet and Mel and Shinji came up to them. The man was medium height with long aqua-blue hair.

"What happened? Why did they attack you?" Mel asked.

"I don't know. They just appeared out of nowhere and jumped me." He rubbed his side and winced slightly. "You guys probably saved my life. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Shinji replied.

"I guess introductions are an order." He then held out his hand to them.

"My name is Remy."

-----------

Alex and Mikoto quickly moved through the streets to the hospital. It was the middle of the evening, but they made it there. But as they walked through the parking lot, the lights suddenly flickered off. They both stopped moving and the light came on just as suddenly. But beneath one of the posts was a large dark-cloaked fighter. _Shadowgeist__._

"So predictable. You fell in our trap easily."

Alex looked as they were suddenly both completely surrounded by shadow soldiers. They looked around, but there was no escape this time. Mikoto gave him a brief apologetic look.

"Damn."

"And another fighter as well." Shadowgeist continued. "This is indeed an unexpected bonus. Take them!"

The shadows began to converge in on them. Mikoto and Alex prepared themselves to fight when...

_Srriinnnnnnnggg__!!!!_

Several small knives suddenly shot out of nowhere and stabbed a couple of the shadows. The others looked around for the source, but saw nothing. As they continued to look, a puff of smoke appeared above them and figure descended, kicking one of them and springing off to the next in lightning speed. The assailant smashed a fist into the shadow, hopped on its neck, rebounded off the wall and caught to in a flying kick, all in a span of 3 seconds. The figure then landed on the ground next to Alex and Mikoto. Shadowgeist simply looked down at the fighter.

"Well, well. I should have expected you to show, shinobi. But you're a little earlier than I expected. I thought you would cry a little longer."

The figure now stood up straight, revealing it to be female, but nothing more. She was in brown garbs and wearing a black mask over her face. But her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Where is my grandfather?"

Shadowgeist chuckled, "If you want him, he won't be hard to find soon enough. In fact, I have a party ready. But for now, you'll just have to wait." Shadowgeist floated in the air. 

"Until next time, Ibuki."


	17. Threats

Disclaimer: You guys already know

Chap. 16

_Hospital, __Hong Kong___

Alex and Mikoto watched as Shadowgeist disappeared, leaving the angered konoichi behind. Ibuki tightened her fist slightly before putting away her daggers and turning to them.

"You should get out of here. Go somewhere safe."

"Who are you?" Mikoto asked.

"That doesn't matter. Just leave."

Ibuki was about to leap away when Mikoto grabbed her arm. "Wait. We may be able to help you."

The ninja turned the side of her head toward her, "No. I must do this alone. Just keep yourself safe, Mikoto."

Mikoto blinked, "How...?"

But before another word could be said, Ibuki exploded in a puff of smoke and disappeared. Mikoto looked around to see her, but she was gone. Alex simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on. Let's get back."

------------

Greece...

Shinji, Mel, and Cori were sitting down in their seats while their host, Remy came up with some drinks.

Cor took the first sip and smiled, "It's delicious. Thank you sir."

Remy smiled back, "The pleasure is mine. You three saved my life after all."

"Nah, don't mention it." Mel answered. "We we're just glad to help. We've dealt with those jerks before."

"I see." Remy then took a sip of his own drink. "Perhaps I shouldn't have given up fighting."

Mel blinked, "You were a street fighter?"

The blue-green haired man nodded solemnly, "Regretfully. For me, it was a world of pain and suffering. And I had...other difficulties to deal with. I only entered the last world warrior tournament and I didn't stay long." He put his cup down, "Perhaps if I had continued training..."

Shinji looked up at him, "Hey, its okay. Besides, they had you surrounded and outnumbered. That's a lot even for the strongest of fighters."

Remy took that into thought and nodded, "Perhaps. Are you sure there isn't anything else I can do for you?"

"Actually, there might." Mel broke in. "See, we're looking for someone, but we don't know where to start."

Mel looked at Cori, who pulled out the picture of the purple-haired woman. Remy looked it over a bit.

"She's my mother." Cori said as he looked at the picture. "We believe that she may have been a world warrior a long time ago."

Remy looked it over again and then lowered it down, "You have my apologies, for I do not know this woman."

Cori's hopeful face vanished away, "I...see. Thank you anyway."

But Remy wasn't finished speaking, "But if she was a street fighter, maybe someone in Metro City does."

"Metro City." Mel responded. "I think I've heard of that place."

Remy went on, "It's more than likely that someone there knows. There are many fighters in that city. I've even heard stories of a group of street fighters that saved the city some time ago and were proclaimed heroes."

"A city of fighters. Sounds good, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Shinji turned to Cori, "Someone there is bound to know your mom. And we can have more challenges there too."

Cori smiled again, "Thank you very much, Mr. Remy."

"Metro City, here we come!"

----------

_Interpol HQ, Hong Kong_

"Where were you two?"

Alex and Mikoto returned where they were both greeted by Guile and Chun-Li. Guile looked irritated while Chun-Li held a stern face.

"Girl got a phone call from the hospital." Alex answered. "Turns out, it was a trap."

Guile grumbled, "You should have informed us first. You were almost the next victims."

"Hey, chill okay. I can handle myself in a fight." Alex replied.

"I'm getting too old for this." Guile shook his head slightly. "Just be careful. The last thing I need is for the bad guys to have more muscle on their side."

"Hmph." was the gruff response.

The two men then left off, leaving Chun-Li with Mikoto. Chun-Li's expression hadn't changed and Mikoto was getting nervous.

"Mother..."

Chun-Li cut her off, "Don't. Don't even say a word. Do you know how dangerous it is now? Do you know what's at stake?"

"I'm sorry, but..."

"Save it. A lot is going on. The last thing I need is for you to be kidnapped by these people. They are dangerous, do you understand?"

Mikoto now grew irritated, "I understand. Stop treating me like a child."

Chun-Li turned to leave, "Don't act like one next time."

With that, she left the fuming girl behind in the room. Mikoto's hands tightened into fists. _'I...can take care of myself. I'm not a child.'_

-----------------------

_Pacific Ocean, en route to Hawaiian Islands_

In the middle of the sea, Hayate, Kairi, and Sakura were booked on a ship and sailing toward the Asian area. Hayate left to find out how long the trip would take while he left Kairi and Sakura in their room. Sakura insisted on showering first and was doing so now. Kairi spent his time staring out the window. Hayate had returned just as Sakura finished her shower.

"So how long until we get there?" Sakura asked.

Hayate grabbed a chair and sat down, "Well, the ship is going to stop off to drop supplies and then it'll take us to our destination.

Kairi grumbled, "That'll take even longer."

Hayate shrugged, "It can't be helped. It'll need to make the stop-off for fuel as well."

Sakura finished drying her hair with the towel, "We couldn't have gotten a better boat? I mean a luxury liner or something?"

"It doesn't make a difference, so long as we get there!" Kairi snapped suddenly.

Both Sakura and Hayate looked at him, shocked by his outburst. "Kairi."

Kairi realized what he did and shut his eyes, "I'm...I'm sorry. I need some air."

Silently, the brooding young man exited the cabin, leaving both of his friends to watch him. Surprisingly, Hayate was the first to break the silence.

"He's just tense. Besides, we don't make nearly enough money for a cruise." he joked. "I don't know about you, but my bank account is quite shallow."

"Heh." was Sakura's reply.

--------

Fifteen minutes later, Kairi was still out on the deck of the ship. The moon glistened down on the deck, but for some reason, his figure was still dark. He knew he shouldn't have snapped. He didn't even know why he did. So much was happening. Both his sisters were kidnapped and now he is going up against some unknown enemy. An enemy that wants him to find them. An obvious trap.

"Feeling better?"

Kairi turned his head to see Sakura coming up beside him. He almost turned to face her fully after seeing how the moon reflected beautifully off of her.

"Yeah. Sorry for shouting at you like that."

"Hey, it's okay." She gave a small smile, "All these years and I can still be quite annoying."

Kairi looked back at the sea, "That's no excuse."

Sakara turned to look at him, "Your sisters were kidnapped. I'd be tense too." When Kairi's expression didn't change, she slowly placed her hand on his. 'This is wrong. But I can't leave him like this.' At her touch, Kairi blinked and turned to her.

"Just know that I'm with you."

His gaze softened, "Sakura..."

But suddenly, a sound of clapping came up from behind them. Both fighter turned and looked up at the post to see a dark cloaked person clapping his hands together.

"Well, isn't this cute. A boy and a girl on a pleasure cruise in the middle of the sea."

Kairi snarled, "Shadowgeist. What do you want?"

The dark warrior chuckled, "Well aren't you anxious? For the moment, I'm here to test you. You as well as them."

His left arm extended and from the shadows came another fighter. He was dark-skinned with a bulky frame. A set of punching gloves were strapped to his fists.

"I'm sure you recognize Balrog. He was very willing to join us as a dark warrior. Oh, and I've brought along a friend of yours. You could even call her...a sister."

Kairi gasped as another shadow appeared and a female form came out, wearing a fighting kimono-gi and a dark headband.

"Hokuto!"

Shadowgeist laughed and then began to vanish, "Have fun."

Balrog adjusted his gloves, "Well, little lady. As much as I'd hate to bruise that pretty face, my paycheck requires that I do."

As Sakura prepared herself, Kairi shouted to Hokuto.

"Hokuto, please. Don't you know who I am? Please?"

Hokuto responded with a cry as she raised her fist in the air. A flare of purple flames surrounded both her fists and she took her battle stance.

"Target acquired."

-------------

_Masters residence, USA_

"You want me to come with you, Ele?"

Eliza had asked Elena to pick up some things at the medical counter at a store. Ken was out at work, leaving Eliza with Sean and Elena. And both of them seemed pretty bored so she gave them a few errands to do. She had Sean fixing up the new nursery while she sent Elena out.

"Don't worry Sean. I can take care of myself." She then kisses him on the cheek, "But thanks anyway." 

Sean smiled and Elena exited the front door, "See ya."

The trip was short. Elena decided to walk to the convenience store instead of having one of Ken's servants drive her their. Pulling up to a store in a flashy car or limousine would raise too many eyebrows. And she didn't want that kind of attention. Besides, walking gave her a change to feel the earth around her; to feel the rhythm of the ground as she walked across it. It wasn't the same as when she was home in Africa, but she could manage. But as she headed there, a shadowy figure called out from a dark alley.

"Hello mademoiselle."

Elena turned and backed away, "Who are you?"

The shadow came forward to reveal the half-masked face of Vega. Elena backed away more as Vega made a gentle bow to her.

"Vega's the name, dear. And you, my sweet peche are mine for the taking."

Vega suddenly leaped into the air and an incredible speed. But Elena ducked low and somersaulted away from his attack. Vega stood low and held his claw forward, a sadistic grin showing on his visible face.

"Must you do this?" Elena asked. Vega didn't reply as he began to inch closer.

"Then you leave me no choice...but to fight you." Elena slipped her shoes off and began to dance around, waving her arms and legs. Vega's grin grew.

"Hehehehehe. Such a spirit for a docile creature." He raised his claw a bit, "My friend here would love to taste your blood, my little dancer. But you're needed alive where we're going."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Elena shot back.

Vega now laughed, "We shall see about that."

----------------

Unknown...

Silent winds whipped through a high mountain area. Standing on top, a lone figure stood by a cliff, looking down at the world below. His arms were folded and a red headband whipped right along in the winds.

_'The dark presence is growing. Something is coming. Something...evil.'_

The man's fists tightened at this, but not out of anger. Rather, it was out of anticipation. The figure began to crouch into a fighting stance.

_'A new force is coming. And I must be ready. We must all be ready.'_

The warrior suddenly shot through the air in a graceful arch, echoing a cry he had used so many times before.

"Shoryuken!!!!!!"

-------------------------

_AN: I couldn't think of a flashback for this chapter. Sorry._


	18. Abduction

Disclaimer: Same as always

Chap. 17

"Come mademoiselle. Is that all you have?"

Vega stood away while Elena was bent over, partially from exhaustion. She could hit the Spanish fighter as he seemed to out maneuver her at every turn. She also had a few scratches on her from Vega's claw slashes. Elena took a deep breath. _'I must remain focused. I will let the earth aid me.'_

She began dancing around again, but this time made no move to attack. Vega cocked his head slightly.

"Trying something else, my gazelle? Very well."

Vega swooped in the air, claw stretched outward. Elena dodged the strike, but Vega lashed out with a backhand swipe with his other hand. Elena was smacked across the face and Vega turned with another attack. But Elena managed to recover and her leg smacked across Vega's chest as he was coming. Pushing the advantage, she whirl her leg around in a full 720 degrees, hit him across two more times. Vega staggered back a bit and Elena waited again. Vega turned and let out a flying side kick to where Elena rolled out of the way. But it was a feint and Vega suddenly tucked himself into a ball and rolled on the ground after her. Elena's arm was slashed heavily by the rapid claw slashes and she was hurled to the floor. Vega grinned as Elena slowly made her way to her feet and he jumped back. His feet hit the nearby wall and he swooped high in the air, coming down like an eagle about to capture his prey. But Elena wasn't out of it yet.

"Yaaahhhhh!!!!"

Elena spun her leg in the air in a high-slashing arch, knocking Vega right out of the sky and hitting the floor hard. Elena landed herself, but was a bit unsteady. She placed her palm on the ground and began her Healing art when...

"Whhhooooooo!!!!!!"

She broke out just to see Vega diving at her from the air again. _'That's impossible! How did he...?'_ She didn't finish her thought as Vega's claws lashed out across her body and forced her right into the wall. Elena hit it hard and she slumped to the ground. Her clothes were torn, but there were no blood marks.

"A valiant effort, my little peche. But meaningless."

Vega picked her up and was placing her on his shoulder when a form came around the corner.

"I can't believe she forgot her pu..." Sean looked up to see Vega with Elena on his shoulder. He dropped the purse on the ground.

"Elena!"

The grin came up on the half-masked fighter. "Is this yours? Sorry, but I have need of it. I believe the term you use is, 'you snooze, you loose.' Hahahahahaha!!!"

Vega suddenly jumped up into the air, leaving a trail of shadowy after-images behind him and disappeared. Sean could only watch in anger and horror.

"Come back here! ELENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

***************

_Cargo ship, middle of the __Pacific Ocean___

"Sister, please. Don't you recognize me at all?"

Holuto didn't respond as she jumped into the air and lashed forward with a high kick. The blow hit Kairi hard and Hokuto followed with a Chougekihou, smashing her elbow in his gut and followed up with Shougenkiha, a powerful double palm thrust. Kairi was pushed back against the railing and almost fell over the side, but caught the handling and halted his fall. Pulling himself back over, he stared at his sister's blank eyes and realized that he has to fight. Now that she was using her Kakusei trance, she will fight to kill. Kairi raised his fists.

"Hokuto. Please wake up! Haaaaaaa!!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile, not far from them, Sakura leapt over the massive boxer as he came at her with a punch. She turned around and tightened her fist as Balrog swiftly turned to face her. The boxer raised his fists and began to shuffle forward as Sakura waited for his attack. Balrog suddenly lunged at her, causing her to jump aside. But his charge was a feint and he twirled, fist going at full speed. Sakura raised her arm to block, but the force of the punch floored her to the deck. Sakura arose with a groan. The blow was great and her arm was already hurt badly. _'I can't match him with strength, of course. I must use my speed.'_

"Come on, big guy."

Balrog grinned, "You're gonna hurt bad, little girl."

Swiftly, Balrog struck out with his fist again, but Sakura ducked and rolled. Not finished, Balrog charged with a shoulder ram. Sakura rolled to the side and elbowed him in the side, but the massive frame of man wasn't affected by the blow and twirled on her. Sakura barely managed another roll as his fist struck out again.

"Stay still!"

Sakura looked up and smiled within. _'Good. If I can get him to loose his temper, then I can finish this quickly.'_ Sakura stood up and beckoned him to attack. At that, Balrog charged again and Sakura crouched low. The blow passed over her head harmlessly and Sakura dashed upward, ki flowing within her.

"Sho-o-ken!!!!!"

Sakaura's fist ripped through the boxer's shirt and hurled him away as she soared into the air. Sakura landed softly as Balrog hit the deck, causing it to crack. Sakura held her stance as the brute arose. His shirt torn, Balrog growled and ripped it off of him totally. Sakura remained ready and Balrog charged again. She was ready to duck, but at the last second, Balrog shifted his fist and it swung low. Sakura's face shifted to shock as the fist hit her clean in the face. Her body crumbled and rolled across the deck. Balrog grinned again as the woman warrior struggled to rise. A deep bruise was on her cheek and her mouth was bleeding. She growled slightly and saw Balrog coming once again. She sidestepped the punch and lashed her leg out, catching him in the midsection. Balrog stumbled back in pain, but his rage caused him to lash out anyway and his fist connected with her shoulder. Sakura cried and Balrog took advantage, slamming her face again with a head-butt. Sakura fell back against the deck again, hurt badly as more of her face was bruised. Balrog laughed and lifted the woman up. Sakura's eyes opened slightly to see the man's head rear back again for another headbutt. Reacting instantly, Sakura's knee jumped up, hit him straight in the.....

"Guuuuuuaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

The boxer instantly dropped her and held his lower area in sheer pain. Sakura struggled up and looked at the fallen man. A flash of rage came over her and she suddenly jumped up and kneed him in the face. Balrog fell back and rolled, but he continued to rise from the ground. But as he did, Sakura gave a wild cry and delivered a flying roundhouse, backing the boxer back further and causing him to stagger down. Shadowgeist looked at this with interest.

_'Huh? What was that? Her energy...its far more than Hokuto's and more entrenched within. Hmmm. He would be pleased.'_

Balrog managed to stand up straight, but barely. His own face was now bruised by her attacks and he was barely able to see straight. But it wasn't compare to when he was able to see clearly. Sakura's arms were at her side and filling with purple energy. The energy grew immensely and Sakura let it fly.

"Shinkuu...Hadoken!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The sphere rushed right at Balrog and slammed into him explosively. His body flew back and impacted with one of the cabin walls. Balrog's body was totally entrenched in the metal wall and he was stuck there, totally unconscious. Shadowgiest examined her.

_'Most impressive.__ Her battle data doesn't do her justice. In fact...'_

Nearby, Hokuto continues her aggressive attacks against her brother. Kairi managed to defend against her attacks, but was having trouble fighting back. 'How can I wake her up?'

"Hokuto..."

Hokuto didn't respond to his call, but lunged again, with another Chougekihou. Kairi blocked, but Hokuto swiftly slid back and caught him with Shinkyakugeki sweep. Kairi slammed back, but rolled upward and Hokuto came again.

"Ha!"

Hokuto lunged forward with a powerful Shouringeki double palm, her hands now ablaze with dark flames. Kairi was forced backward again and rolled to his feet. Hokuto jumped up once again, ready to attack.

_'I don't have a choice.'_

Kairi suddenly leapt in the air toward Hokuto. Hokuto seemed almost surprised as Kairi came at her, white energy ablaze with his own fists.

"Shinki Hadsudou Kai!"

The sphere shimmered into view and slammed Hokuto like a twister. Hokuto was hurled back and she hit the deck hard. Kairi landed away, slightly worried about Hokuto. But when she arose, her gaze told him that she wasn't done with him yet.

"Halt your attack."

Kairi blinked and Hokuto turned her head. Shadowgeist stood above, with a body slung over his shoulder. Kairi's eyes widened.

"Sakura!"

Shadowgeist gestured to the woman on his shoulder, "Oh, her. She is a very strong specimen, is she not?"

Kairi growled as another figure appeared on the scene. It was Hayate.

"Kairi, what's...Hokuto!"

The woman made no reply as Kairi continued to glare up at Shadowgeist.

"Let her go!"

Shadowgeist chuckled, "Well now, your anger is more apparent now. Does this lovely creature mean something to you? Don't worry. We'll take good care of her as well." He looked at Hayate, "Let's return to base."

She nodded and the two of them soared over their heads and into the water. Kairi and Hayate both went over to the railing to see them descending down the hatch of a submarine. As the hatch sealed shut, the sub dove underwater and disappeared. Hayate frowned.

"Damn it. I was too late. Kairi, I'm..."

Hayate stopped after seeing Kairi. Kairi's fists were clenched on the railing and currently bending it. His fists went ablaze once again and his hair briefly changed from dark black to pale white. His face was wretched in sheer anger and a trail of red shimmered before his eyes for a moment. But all of that stopped and Kairi reverted to normal, leaving the bars bent and burned beyond recognition.

"We're going to find them Kairi. And when we do, whoever that has done this will have much to answer for."

Kairi nodded solemnly and walked away. A single tear escaped his eyes as he whispered to himself.

"I'm going to find you, Sakura. I'm going to find all of you and bring you back. I swear it."

*************

_Interpol, gym room_

Haaa!!!! Haaaa!!!!

Mikoto was furiously kicking one of the punching bags in the room. She slammed her leg into the bag so many times that it was beginning to tear at certain areas. Yet she continued on, her face lined with irritation.

"It must be genetic."

Mikoto stopped and turned to see the massive frame of Guile standing behind her. His arms were folded as he stared at her.

"You seem pretty ticked. Problems?"

The fatigue reached her as she answered in short breaths, "I don't...want to...talk about it."

Guile rubbed his beard, "No problem. But how about you use another punching bag?" He indicated behind her, "That one's about to tear."

Mikoto thought about it for a moment. She still had some aggression to work off so she agreed. "Alright."

Guile walked over to the other end with Mikoto following behind. He then stopped over the other end of the floor mat. He slowly turned to her, raised his fists and legs bent slightly.

Mikoto gave a confused look, "Guile?"

"Well, come on. Or are you going to be just as stubborn?"

Mikoto was still unsure, but she lowered into her own stance anyway. Guile stood for awhile before stepping forward. This evoked a reaction from the young teen and she took a step back and launched a punch. Guile easily blocked the blow, but Mikoto lunged again with another quick punch, catching Guile off-guard. Guile stumbled back slightly and Mikoto stepped in with a middle kick and followed up with a high kick. Guile was barely able to duck the kick and he lashed his leg out in a sweep. But Mikoto marked it and took a short hop backward.

"Pretty good." Guile remarked. "Most of the recruits at my base could learn a thing or two from you."

Mikoto didn't react as she jumped forward and lashed out another kick. Guile decided to parry the blow this time and attack with a jab. Mikoto blocked the punch, but the push caused her to stumble back. Guile then arch his leg and lashed with a roundhouse kick. Mikoto saw the heavy attack and ducked under it just in time.

"Why?"

Guile whirled around, "What?"

She lashed with a kick to the head, but Guile blocked it, "Why does she treat me like that?"

"Like what?" He let out a straight punch.

"It's so frustrating." She deflected the blow and flipped off to the side of him. "One minute, we're okay, and the next, she telling me things like I'm a child."

Guile turned just it time to parry her double-fisted punch. "Heh, well I can understand that. She is difficult at times. But she's right about one thing." Guile let out a sweep and Mikoto hopped over, but that was followed by a second sweep to which she wasn't fortunate enough to. "As much as you may hate it, you are a kid. Very smart, but a kid nonetheless."

Mikoto flipped upward, but didn't reply.

Guile stood up straight, seeing that the fight was out of her now. "Look kid. I worked with your mom for years. She never had a happy childhood. Her mother died when she was a child and her father killed by that bastard Bison, so she had to grow up fast. She didn't have it nearly as well as you do. So don't be in a rush to grow up."

Mikoto was breathing heavily, but managed to speak clearly enough. "I just...I don't want us to be like that."

"Hmm. Sounds like what you need is something to do to keep you occupied for a while and clear your head. I think I know just the thing."

*************

_Metro City__, __USA___

The trio arrived in the large city. Unlike many of the places they've been at, Metro City was busting with people all over. The teens felt almost out of place. Except for Mel, of course.

"Alright. Real civilization."

Cori looked around the area, "So where do we start?"

Mel looked back at her, "Well we could...well maybe...uhhh."

"What about there?"

Mel and Cori turn to Shinji who was pointing at a poster on the nearby wall. It read,

_'See The Colossus of Might, Hugo! Tonight at the __Battle__ Dome Arena.'___

Mel looked closer at the poster, "Whoa that guy looks huge."

Shinji nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Do you think we could see him?"

Mel turned back, "Hey, that's a good idea. If he's anything like Zangief, then maybe we can get some information."

Cori though, seemed a little skeptical, "Are you sure?"

Mel shrugged, "I don't know. We'll never know until we try, right?"

Shinji nodded again and Cori conceded, "Okay. I guess there's no harm in trying."

_Later...___

The three youngsters are now gathered outside of the arena where a massive crowd also stood. Seeing the people, it would take a lot of time to get inside, much less contact Hugo.

"There's no way we can get to him. Not like this." Cori exclaimed over the noise.

Mel lifted his hand, "No, its okay. I have a plan."

Shinji half-cringed, "Not another one."

Mel grinned slightly, "Hey, no complaining. Besides, my plans always work."

He began to shuffle through the crowds and toward the side. He soon found what he was looking for. Another exit, reserved for the wrestlers only. Security had it surrounded off. Mel hid behind one of the dumpsters, waiting Shinji and Cori to catch up with him.

"Okay. Here's the plan. I'll go through here and find him while you guys wait here."

Shinji exclaimed, "Are you crazy? There's a reason why security is here. We can't go through here."

Mel grinned again, more dangerously for Shinji's liking. "Who said anything about 'we'? I'm going in alone to find him while you two stay here."

Cori looked over the side and back, "How are you going to get past security?"

The grin widened, "Simple. All that's needed is a diversion."

-------

"Please, let me see him!"

"Wait!"

Cori rushed at the side door while Shinji came up to grab her. Security moved in toward the two.

"What's going on?"

Shinji gave a slight sigh, "I'm sorry. She's a big fan of Hugo that she sometimes forgets herself." He began to tug on her shoulder, "Come on, we have to get back in line, like the regular people."

Cori shook her head, "No, no. I have to see him. Please. He's my hero. Just let me go in to see him."

The guards gave each other exasperated looks, unaware that Mel had snuck up from behind and was already entering through the arena door.

"Now look, miss. I understand your situation, but we just can't let anyone through here."

Cori gave him the puppy-dog eyes, "Please, just once."

It's a well known fact that this works on any guy known on earth and the guards were no exception. The guard cringed, "I'll tell you what. Tell me your name and I'll talk to the manager and see what I can do."

She smiled, "Really? Well, my name is Cori and this is Shinji."

The guard smiled back, "Okay, Cori. Just wait here with your boyfriend and I'll see what I can do."

Shinji's face flushed, but Cori simply smiled again. "Thank you very much."

The guard entered in, leaving the other one to watch them. Shinji and Cori simply waited around, hoping that Mel moves fast. Suddenly, Cori jerked in shock.

"Someone's here."

Shinji looked at her briefly and then around. Aside from the ingoing crowd, there was no one in particular. And he didn't sense any danger around anywhere.

"Cori, are you...*gasp*"

Turning back, he saw the guard down on the ground. Around him, several shadows moved around and looked toward them. Shinji clenched his fists.

"Not these guys again. Cori, get behind me."

Cori obeyed and moved behind him. The five shadows shifted and edged their way closer to him. Shinji quickly slipped on his fighting gloves and held his fists up.

"Ikuze!"


	19. Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter or any of its characters. But Shinji and Cori are of my design.

Chap. 18

Mel was sneaking around through the halls of the dressing area for the fighters. Many of them were huge men, but Mel wasn't impressed by their physique. Not when he had other concerns. _'Geez, this place is big. How am I going to find this guy?'_

"Hey kid!"

Mel turned around to see two security guards coming at him. _'Uh, oh.__ Better make a run for it.'_

Mel made a quick dash down the corridor, with the guard starting their chase. Mel dashed pass a few wrestlers and personnel, but the guards stayed on his tail. He then turned down the corner, but found a dead end. Turning to the right, he saw a door and flew through it and shut it behind him. Mel panted as he leaned on the door.

"Hello darling. What are you doing here?"

Mel turned to the voice and was suddenly speechless. Behind him was a woman, tall with fiery colored hair. She was wearing pink and green clothing, all of which was barely clinging to her body. Mel's face was totally flushed.

"Uh....I...uhhhh...."

The sexy woman giggled slightly, "Speechless. Just the way I like 'em." She then folded her arms, "Why don't you take a deep breath and try again."

Mel was currently trying to get his brain working again and managed to stammer, "Hugo...I'm...looking for Hugo."

At that moment, the guards burst in the room and grabbed hold of Mel when they caught sight of him, "There he is. Sorry for the intrusion, Ms. Poison. We'll take it from here."

Poison lifted her hand, "No, leave him. I'll deal with it."

"Are you sure, miss?"

She nodded, "Its okay. Besides, he's kinda cute." She gave a wink, which caused Mel's face to turn scarlet. The guard were a little confused, but left anyway. Poison walked over to a chair and sat down. 

"Now kid, why do you want to meet him? If you wanted an autograph, you could have waited until afterwards."

Mel managed to recover a bit, "No, not that. Me and my friends are traveling around looking for someone and we was hoping he may be able to help."

Poison blinked at the story, "Your friends are roaming around here as well?"

"No. They're waiting outside."

She nodded and then stood up with a smile. "Well, you're in luck. I just happened to be his personal manager and I'll let him know you want to see him. But it'll have to wait until after his match."

"What about my friends?" Mel asked.

Poison waved slightly, "I'll send someone to go get them."

"Thanks. Thanks a lot."

**********

_Outside_

The six dark warriors cornered both Shinji and Cori. There were five before, but another had come in to join the rest. _'Just great'_ Shinji thought as stood ready to fight while Cori backed away. The first soldier lunged, striking out with a punch. Shinji ducked and blocked the arm at the same time. He then sent a sharp fist in the gut and then followed up with a rising elbow to the chin. The soldier fell hard and two of his partners jumped in. Shinji made a short hop forward, stabbing one in the gut with his foot and then rebounding off of him and kicking the second in the chin. Shinji landed and examined the three that were left. But when he looked on, only two were left.

_'Where's the third?'_

The answer came when the third soldier leaped out from above and behind. Shinji turned in time to block the oncoming kick, but it pushed him back into the other two. The two struck out and smashed their fists into Shinji's back and knocked him to the ground.

"Arrrrhhhh!!!"

Cori cried, "Shinji!"

Unknown to her, a strange glow began to shimmer and form around her. The soldiers didn't notice, but Shinji barely registered the energy she was giving off. '_What...?'_

Suddenly, one of the soldier's heads snapped off to the side and collided with the wall. The other two stopped advancing and looked around for the attack. They finally turned around to see a medium-sized man in the shadows. His face wasn't seen, only his clothes, which were orange in color with a symbol on it. The outfit looked weathered, as though the person had been in several battles.

"I suggest you leave now." he said in a quiet, but firm voice.

The dark minions responded with a double attack. The stranger didn't move as they came at him. But before their attacks could hit, the stranger disappeared. They turned their heads in confusion as they looked around for their opponent. But a sudden blur smacked into one of them, flooring him to the ground. The blur rebounded off the wall and back. The final solider swung out his leg to attack, but suddenly stopped midway as the stranger's fist was driven right in the soldier's gut. The soldier fell and the orange-clad stranger stood up, his back toward Cori and Shinji, who was rising from the ground. The glow around Cori had vanished and she moved toward Shinji to help him up.

"He'll be okay."

Cori looked up at him. She felt the silent, but powerful energy emanating from him. But she also felt...something else. _Something...familiar?_

"Thank you, sir." Cori then looked down to help Shinji to his feet, but when she looked back up, the stranger was gone. Cori looked around, but the stranger had vanished into thin air.

_'Who was that?'_

****************

_Interpol..._

"Absolutely not!"

Guile and Chun-Li were in the command room where they were analyzing the recent attack. During the work, Guile told Chun-Li of his idea for Mikoto. Needless to say, she didn't agree with it.

"Just think about it for a moment." Guile continued. "She could join us for a while, just until her tension goes down. I've examined her work record and she would do well as a field medic. And with her fighting skills, should something go wrong, she could take care of herself."

But the Chinese woman resisted further, "No. I will not put her in that kind of danger." She then glared at him, "I can't believe you are even asking that."

"Well I am."

"What if it was your daughter?" Chun-Li countered. "You wouldn't let her in on this, would you?"

Guile frowned, "That's different. Mikoto is in a far different position, one in where she can actually benefit us."

"She's of no benefit if she is kidnapped...or worse." she whispered the last part.

Guile heard her though and put a hand on her shoulder, "Then why don't you keep her around you? Sure, she probably wouldn't enjoy that her mom can't stop watching her, but that's a problem for you two to deal with. Besides, you saw what happened when she went out on her own. This might be better, seriously."

".........."

Just then, one of the agents came up to the two, "Inspector Li, Colonel Guile, we've received another kidnapping report." She handed a file to Guile, "One woman kidnapped one male disappeared, whereabouts unknown."

"Who are they?" Guile asked.

"The woman was named Elena. She's a princess from an African tribe..."

Chun-Li gasped slightly, _'Elena? Oh no.'_ She refocused her thoughts on the assignment and figured that the male was Sean. "And what about the male? Was he kidnapped?"

"The male is the US martial arts champion, Sean." The agent answered. "Reports are sketchy, but as far as we know, he wasn't kidnapped."

Chun-Li nodded, the information confirming what she suspected. "If he wasn't kidnapped, then chances are he went in search of Elena himself."

Guile frowned, "That's foolish. He'll just make himself a prime target."

"We have to move fast then. Time is running out for us."

***************

_Thailand__..._

The cargo ship had finally landed on deck and the two remaining warriors exited out. As they did, Hayate took a glance at his brooding relative. He hadn't said anything during the remainder of the trip and seemed very agitated. Hayate also noticed the surges of energy he was beginning to emit and was getting a bit worried. But that'll have to wait. First thing to do is to end this silence.

"So what now?" Hayate asked as they approached a road.

"We look for some info." Kairi answered shortly

_"Your search here is in vain."_

The two men stopped and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. But there was no one around.

"What...who...?

_"You should search within your soul. Only then can you succeed in what is to come."_

Suddenly, a small burst of wind hit them and dust arose. But instead of dust, the entire environment changed into a weird scene. Kairi and Hayate quickly lowered into attack position, but they didn't move yet. Surrounding them were images of a woman, in several places. Her hair was light purple, with a few streaks of silver within it. Nevertheless, she was highly attractive. The images began to shift and converge until finally they merged into one person. The men arose out of their stances, but remained on alert. Though she didn't look it, they could sense a tremendous aura from her. But her eyes seemed sad.

"Who are you?"

"That is not important. But my message is." A hand of card appeared before her and she picked one up and gazed at it. "Double-Edged Sword." She turned the card to show them the image of a sword and then focused her gaze on Kairi. "You will find yourself in a fight where you will have to use everything you have. But a sword can harm both good and evil, depending on the wielder." The card vanished, "Strike carefully."

Kairi narrowed his eyes in bewilderment. "I don't unders..."

But he was cut short when the woman's face suddenly widened in an unseen shock. "I must leave now. Remember my words."

Another wisp of wind came up over them and the two of them found themselves back on the road where they started at.

"What the heck just happened?" Hayate asked in disbelief.

"I don't know. Did we imagine it?"

Hayate shook his head, "The same thing? I don't think so."

"An omen?"

"That's what I'm afraid it is." Hayate grimaced.

Kairi looked forward, "But there's no turning back now. Let go."

****************

_Unknown..._

A dark, dim-lit prison is now hosted with its prisoner. Or better yet, prisoners.

"Uggggghhhhhh...my head."

"Where...Elena?"

The white-haired girl turned her head to the voice, "Who...Sakura?"

Sakura looked at her as Elena's face grimaced, "So they got you too, huh?"

Sakura shrugged, albeit painfully because of her injuries, "Afraid so. Where are we?"

"I don't know." Elena answered softly.

Suddenly, the prison door swung open and several black-clad soldiers enter in. The lead soldier pointed to Elena.

"You, come."

Sakura began to stand up. "No way." Despite her injured condition, she felt renewed enough to put up a decent fight against them.

Elena however, stopped her. "No Sakura. It's okay. I'll go."

Sakura blinked at her friend, but slowly nodded as the soldiers took Elena away and locked the door. Now alone, Sakura sat in the corner.

_'Be careful, Elena.'_


	20. Closer

Disclaimer: The same as always

Chap. 19

_Metro____City__, Arena_

The massive crowd was in the stadium, watching the wrestling matches that were taking place. During that time, Mel, Shinji, and Cori were given front-row seats to the fights. Shinji had informed Mel about their encounter with the shadow soldiers as well as the mysterious man who fought them off. Mel was a bit disturbed, but shook it off and said not to worry about it. Shinji relaxed as well, but not by much. He was worried that these guys might do something to hurt them. He couldn't stand to see Mel get hurt...or Cori. Shinji took a glance at the quiet girl. Whoever these guys were, he wouldn't let any harm come to her. Shinji blinked. He didn't expect to care this much. _Could..._He shook his head. _She's just a friend. Besides, the fight is all._

Speaking of fighting, he returned his attention back to the matches. Despite the dramatic display, Shinji was somewhat bored. None of these fighters were exhibiting any real use of ki. Mel was enjoying the matches though and Shinji simply sat back and watched. _'Perhaps there is something to it.'_

The final match was about to begin. Music was being displayed as the first opponent came in. He was a massive wrestler, wearing a black mask over his entire head. He stomped into the ring, shaking the mat as he roared out into the crowd.

"The challenger, the demonic Black Mask!!!!!!!"

A mixture of cheers and boos were heard throughout the crowd as Black Mask stretched the ropes. Mel was booing like crazy.

"And the champion, the colossus of destruction, Hugo!!!!!!!!"

Cori suddenly blinked as Hugo entered the ring, with Poison beside him. Shinji's attention was caught as well. Hugo was wearing a pinkish wrestling suit and had messy hair. But what stuck out was his size. He was huge, far bigger than both Zangief and Sagat combined. And they could sense his energy. Though it wasn't like theirs, it was certainly imposing. Hugo stomped into the ring and flexed his muscles. Poison left the ring and sat down at her seat beside Mel. Mel's face began to flush red again, but he managed to focus on the match.

**_Ding, ding!_**

The two goliaths grappled with one another in the center of the ring. Due to Hugo immense size though, he managed to shove the other man away. The masked wrestler used the momentum of the shove to push himself on the ropes and leaping back at Hugo. But Hugo caught the man in mid-flight and body-slammed him on the mat. Hugo then stepped back a bit and jumped in the air, leg outstretched. But Black Mask saw the legdrop and rolled out of the way. With Hugo down, Black Mask hit him with a dropkick to the face, flooring him. The crowd began to boo as Black Mask rolled him up for the pin.

"1...2..."

Suddenly, Black Mask was launched into the air. Hugo had pushed him off with authority and roused back to his feet. He took a brief look at Poison, who nodded to him. Meanwhile, Black Mask couldn't believe that he was pushed off so easily and charged with a clothesline. Hugo was caught and knocked down and Black Mask gave the sign to finish him.

"Come on, Hugo!" Mel yelled. "Take this guy out!"

Poison smiled a bit at hearing that. The truth is that Hugo had been playing around the whole match, but was delaying it to give the audience a good show. And judging from the crowd's response, that's just what was happening. _'I'm not his manager for no reason.'_ she smirked to herself. Meanwhile, Black Mask had made his way to the top of the ropes and leaped off with a body splash. But suddenly, Hugo recovered and jumped to his feet. Black Mask was shocked. _'How could he move so fast?'_ Hugo caught him on his shoulders and held him in place. Then with his hand, he gave his own signal. The crowd roared as Hugo hopped twice in a back breaking technique. Then as a final move, he suddenly soared high into the air, during which he spun around and tossed his opponent to the ground hard. He then plummeted to the mat himself in a titanic splash that crushed his opponent completely and almost made the entire ring collapse. Hugo shifted himself over as the count was made.

"1...2...3!!!!!!!!"

Hugo lifted himself off his opponent, who was now unconscious in a crater made from him own body. The crowd's cheer was deafening as the referee proclaimed.

"The winner of this match, the colossus of destruction! Hugo!!!!!!!!"

Poison entered the right beside him and Hugo lifted her up on his shoulder and raised his arm in victory. Mel cheered wildly and even Shinji and Cori were awe-struck as the audience began to chant his name.

**"HUGO!!!!!!!! HUGO!!!!!!!!! HUGO!!!!!!!"**

_Later..._

"That was an awesome match."

After the match, the youths and Poison regrouped into the back. Hugo joined shortly after.

"True." Shinji agreed with Mel's earlier comment. "That final technique you used was truly devastating."

Hugo grinned, "Thanks for the compliments. Poison tells me you wanted something from me."

Shinji switched to serious mode, "We were wondering if you ever saw this woman before." Cori handed him the photo and Shinji to Hugo.

"She was a street fighter at one time."

Hugo studied the pictured and then handed it back, "Nope. I wouldn't forget a face like that."

Poison slapped him lightly, "Hugo!"

Hugo put up his hands, "Hey, cut me a break. She's a looker. That's all I'm saying." To the teens, "Sorry, but I don't think I've seen her before."

"Oh..."

Shinji continued, "Would you know anyone who would know?"

Mel was a little surprised by Shinji's assertiveness, but it pulled off as Hugo answered, "That's simple. Guy."

Mel blinked, "Guy? What kind of a name is that?"

Shinji put his head down in thought, "Guy? I think he was friends with our fathers. I remember when my dad talked about him once."

Hugo shrugged, "Anyway, Guy is a ninja or something like that. He lives in a dojo just downtown from here. Chances are, he's seen your friend. He's been around places."

"Thank you, Hugo." Cori smiled as she took back her photo. "Well, we'll have to go tomorrow. It's late and we have to find a hotel."

Mel nodded, "Yeah, I guess. He turned to Hugo and Poison, "Well, thanks for your help and for showing us a good match."

Hugo nodded, "Sure, no problem. Who knows? Perhaps one day, you'll be in the ring. Just as long as it isn't up against me. Bwahahahahaahahaha!!!!!"

Poison gave a smile and moved toward Mel. She gave him a quick brush against the cheek with her hand, "Well drop by again one day, cutie."

Mel's face turned into instant vermillion and he stammered, "Uhhh...sure...."

"Poison..." Hugo grumbled.

Poison backed away from the blushing teen, "Aw, come on. Nothing wrong with having a little fun, is there?"

Shinji gave a small smile and grabbed his friend's arm. "Thank you for your help. I hope we'll meet again."

With that, the trio left the stadium, with Cori moving first and Shinji dragging his paralyzed friend behind him.

*************

_Masters residence, USA_

"Chun-Li. Welcome."

Chun-Li had arrived at the mansion along with Alex and Mikoto. Despite her protest earlier, she finally decided to conceded with Guile's suggestion and allow her to be anon-field medic, so long as she was around. Mikoto wasn't too pleased with that, but didn't mind it so long as she wasn't trapped within Interpol. Alex had decided to come along as well as backup, plus he was getting bored. The trio had entered the mansion and into the living room where Eliza sat.

"Hi, Eliza. I wish I could have come under better circumstances. Is Ken here?

She slowly nodded, "He's out back."

The three went out to the back to see Ken training in his katas. His movements were as fluid and precise as ever as he gracefully went into each punch, kick and block. The others waited for him to finish and when he did, he grabbed a towel and turned to face them.

"Hey."

"Hi." Mikoto responded. "Sorry about Sean."

Ken gave a light wave, "Nah, don't worry. He can take care of himself. But still...it was quite reckless of him going off on his own like that."

The others, particularly, Chun-Li, looked at him strangely. He noticed their looks and laughed, "Heh, look at me. I'm now talking about him doing reckless things. Times sure have changed, huh?"

Chun-Li agreed, "I'll say. Do you know what happened exactly?"

"No. I was with Sean right after Elena was kidnapped. From the description of the kidnapper, it sounded like Vega."

Chun-Li's eyes widened, "Vega?" She frowned and her fist clenched at the memory of the clawed psychopath. "So he's returned."

"Yeah."

"Who's he?" Alex asked.

Ken answered, "Vega is a Spanish bullfighter of great skill. He's one of the strongest street fighters around and the deadliest as well."

Chun-Li frowned, "He's a psychopath."

Ken continued, "Vega was a part of a crime organization called Shadowloo. He was one of their top fighters known as the Grand Masters."

"If he's so strong, how come I've never heard about him?" Alex grumbled.

"When Shadowloo was destroyed, he was assumed dead. Chun-Li...um...for lack of better words, beat the living hell out of him."

"After he almost killed me." she snorted.

"Does this mean that Shadowloo is back?" Mikoto asked.

Chun-Li shook her head, "I don't know. This organization is following the same pattern of capturing street fighters. But based off their activities, they're far larger than Shadowloo." Looking at Ken, "Even if Shadowloo returned, there's no way they could have returned in such a force. Especially without Bison."

Alex spoke up again, "So what now?"

"Ken, you may have to come to HQ so we can keep an eye on you." Chun-Li said. "They'll more than likely come after you."

"Thanks, but no. If they come, I am better equipped to face them alone. Besides, I work better this way and you know it."

"Even so, I don't think that's wise. These guys seem to have new tactics."

"Don't worry." He then grinned his trademark smirk, "What are they going to do? Beat me?"

Chun-Li laughed a bit, "Heh, and here I thought you changed. Well, we better get going."

"Sure thing."

The group began to re-enter the house, but Ken called out, "Chun-Li?"

Chun-Li stopped as the others continued on, "Yes?"

"Have you spoken to Ryu yet?"

At the sound of the name, Chun-Li's eyes soften a bit, "He sent me a letter earlier. He's aware of what's going on."

Ken grinned again, "So he's on his own as well."

Chun-Li nodded, "Yes. He did see Mel and Shinji though."

"Oh really? Where?"

"Last he saw them was in Greece." A brief smile came up, "They were with a young girl too."

The grin on Ken's face grew, "Oh really? Looks like Mel's picked up the old Master's charm."

Chun-Li rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, "Oh, please."

****************

_Thailand___

A warehouse lies dimly lit away from the nearby town. Approaching it from the shadows, two figures keenly gaze over the building. 

"Another warehouse. This is annoying." Hayate grumbled. They had traced the symbol out to this warehouse. It was a good distance away from the town, so anything can happen here.

Kairi ignored the comment and walked up to the entrance, "Let's go."

Hayate called out, "Wait. Something doesn't feel right about this."

Kairi paid no heed however as he shoved the door opened and walked in. Hayate followed him. _'What are you doing, Kairi? We can't just walk in like this. It's too reckless, not to mention dangerous.'_

Kairi and Hayate strode through the boxes and supplies until they reached a clear area within the building. Though the place was lit, there was no on in sight. But Hayate could sense danger nearby. _'I know Kairi senses it too. Why is he acting this way?'_

"So you've finally come. I've been waiting for you, Kairi."

Kairi looked up toward a stack of wooded boxes to see Shadowgeist on top. His arms were folded underneath his dark cape.

Kairi shouted, "Where's Sakura and my sisters?"

"You'll find out soon. After I have a little fun with you." He then addressed Hayate, "Oh and don't worry, samurai. I didn't forget about you."

The shadows around them shifted and a group of soldiers came out and surrounded Hayate. Hayate looked them over before unsheathing his blade. As soon as he did, the soldiers attacked. But rather than fight, Hayate leaped up on another box stack and bounded away, with the shadow soldiers following him.

Now alone with Shadowgeist, Kairi tightened his fists and stood in fighting stance. Shadowgeist leapt off the boxes and over Kairi. But while still in mid-air, Shadowgeist stuck his leg downward and shot at Kairi like a bullet. Kairi sensed the change and flipped back just as the dark warrior's boot hit the ground, smashing it. Kairi landed softly and charged back. He leapt into the air once again and spun around with a swift aerial roundhouse kick. Shadowgeist blocked it with his palm, but Kairi pressed on with a sweep. Shadowgeist hopped over the sweep and while in mid-hop, kicked out at Kairi. Kairi evaded the blow and made a mad swing with his fist. It nailed Shadowgeist, but he wasn't stopped for a second. Instead, he rolled back and hit Kairi with a deep kick to the gut.

"Guaahhhh!!!!!"

Kairi stepped back for a moment, but that was more than enough as Shadowgeist followed up with a charging shoulder rush, flooring Kairi and sending him crashing straight into the boxes. They crumbled and fell around him and dust flew up. But a dark silhouette emerged from the smoke in stride. Kairi walked out without any signs of injury. His walk soon became an all-out run as he attacked once again.

Meanwhile, the soldiers were still following Hayate on the top of the boxes. Hayate was good at this sort of thing and was well ahead of them. But he had enough of being chased as he suddenly switched directions. The soldiers were shocked as Hayate now came at them, ki sword emblazed. He reached the first one and slashed through him with a horizontal slash. The shadow screamed and fell off the boxes to the floor below. Continuing his assault, Hayate leapt off toward two soldiers. He landed right before them and slashed out again. However, these guys were quick as one ducked the blade while the other jumped over it. But Hayate wasn't stopped as he wheeled around and kicked the ducking one in the head and sending him rolling off. Meanwhile, the second one had just landed and lashed out with a punch. Hayate was hit back and almost fell off the side. The shadow moved in to finish him, but Hayate turned the sword around and stabbed beneath his arm, stabbing the shadow while in attack. Hayate narrowed his eyes and pulled the sword out and the dark soldier fell off.

**BAM!!!**

_'What?'_

Suddenly, the stack of boxes Hayate was on began to topple over to the side. One of the soldiers below had used a forklift to crash into it. Hayate began to leap of, but his jump was mistimed and he fell down with the boxes as well. Hayate slowly arose from the debris and as he moved out, he winced. His right arm was bleeding badly. Hayate growled. He would now have to use his left arm. Although Hayate was expert in fighting with both arms, he wasn't as good with the left. Worse yet, his injury would slow him down. And worse yet, from above, more shadows dropped in and surrounded him again.

_'I'm in trouble.'_

Meanwhile, Kairi was still battling Shadowgeist. Despite Kairi's skill and speed, he was faring poorly against his opponent's power and strength. Shadowgeist seemed to absorb Kairi's attacks so it didn't hurt him too much. Realizing this, Kairi decided to try something else. He ran in close to Shadowgeist and let his fist fly. As predicted, Shadowgeist block the hit and let out on of his own. But Kairi was prepared for it and ducked under the blow. Gather his ki into his fist, Kairi shouted...

"Maryu-Rekkou!"

But somehow, Shadowgeist had planned on him using that attack and pulled back quickly enough for the soaring uppercut to miss him completely. As Kairi began to descend, Shadowgeist raised his fist and dark energy swarmed into it.

"Death Government!"

A wave of black energy exploded on the ground Kairi landed on and dragged him through the warehouse. Kairi was being smashed by both the energy and the debris he crashed into. The energy eventually dissipated and Kairi was flung against the warehouse wall. Shadowgeist moved up to him.

"What's the matter? Still thinking about your kin? Or perhaps your girlfriend? She's quite the catch, don't you think? It's a good thing that what's I've done. Caught her right under your nose."

Kairi's eyes suddenly snapped open and he kicked Shadowgeist so fast that it was just a blur. Shadowgeist hit the boxes behind him, but didn't fall to his feet. His gaze went up toward Kairi, who was walking toward him again. His fists were lightly blazed with dark fire and a red trail was lightly beginning to fall from his eyes. His hair began to flash from midnight black to pale white. Shadowgeist observed this.

_'Good. He's awakening.'_ Shadowgeist arose to continue the fight when his body suddenly began to tremble.

_'What...is...this...?'_

Suddenly, a white projectile spun out of nowhere and smacked into Shadowgeist. Shadowgeist hit the ground hard as the projectile spun through the air and landing, revealing itself to be a man. He was dressed in a skeleton costume, much like Shadowgiest. Except that his was white with black spotted areas. A red belt with the letter 'S' was around his waist. Upon seeing him, Shadowgeist roared.

"You again? Who are you!"

The white character replied, "Your worse nightmare."

Watching this, Kairi began to revert back to his usual form as Shadowgeist and the stranger squared off.

"I will deal with you later. Kairi, we'll meet again."

With that, Shadowgeist leaped into the air and vanished. At the same time, Hayate, who was still injured, emerged from the side.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked.

The stranger put his hands on his hips and pronounced...

"Skullomania. Super hero extraordinaire."

**************

_Metro____City__, Mayor's estate_

A man was standing by the window, looking outside onto the city. His city. He was a large man, bald with a thick grey beard on his face. He continued to stare out into the night until a voice sounded from behind him.

"I'm here, Haggar. What's the big emergency that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

Haggar saw through the window, the reflection of a man behind him, wearing an orange gi and jumpsuit. But he didn't turn to face him as he answered.

"It's Cody. He's been kidnapped."

"Cody?" The other man was surprised and then frowned, "Another kidnapping."

"So you've noticed it too? No surprise there I guess." Haggar responded. He then turned around, "You've always been the perceptive one, Guy."

Guy lowered his head in thought, "Not at first. When I heard Sodom vanished, I dismissed it. But then I started hearing reports about fighters disappearing in local cities as well as from other countries altogether." He frowned again, "Those...I couldn't dismiss."

"What about Maki?"

"She's alright. I don't think they will attack her in her condition."

The mayor nodded, "Perhaps. That leaves you, my friend."

Guy shook his head lightly, "Don't worry. I can handle it. On the way here, I ran into a few of them. I wanted to question them, but they wouldn't have told me anything. I sensed that they were willing to die before they did that, so I had to leave them be for the time being."

"Was anyone hurt?"

Again, Guy shook his head, "I don't think so. They were fighting with a teenage boy...and girl. It's strange."

Guy had whispered the last part, but Haggar heard it anyway.

"What was?"

"Hm. Oh nothing. Just that the boy reminded me of someone." However, Guy was more concerned about the girl. She reminded him of someone more than the boy. _Someone...from long ago._

Haggar nodded, "Anyway, just watch yourself out there."

Guy nodded back, "You too."

Haggar turned to the window again and laughed, "Ha! I'm not worried. They wouldn't hurt an old man like me."

Guy gave a small smile, "Hardly. Farewell, Mike."

"Yeah, see..." Haggar turned around to say goodbye, but Guy had disappeared into thin air. The mayor shook his head.

_'I hate it when he does that.'_


	21. Familar

Disclaimer: Same old, same old...

Chap. 20

The next day, the trio made there way into the city once again. Using the Yellow Pages, they managed to find out that the man they were searching for owned a dojo a few blocks away from were they were lodging.

"Wow. This place is cool."

The interior was completely different from the battered outside look. The dojo was furnished in red with various gold designs all around the place. Two swords were hung at the far end.

"It looks very much like the dojo back home." Shinji commented after Mel's exclamation. The three continued to examine the place when...

"What are you three doing here?"

The three quickly jumped and looked toward the source of the voice. On a nearby flight of stairs, a blond woman stood. She was clothed with loose jeans and a short sleeved shirt. She gave the three a fierce look

"If you came for lesson, I'm afraid today's not a good time."

Mel stammered, "Less...oh, no. We were just looking for someone."

The woman's glare didn't leave them, "Oh really? I bet you were looking for someone." Her hand began to reach for one of the nearby staffs. "But it looks like you found trouble instead, you..."

"Maki, calm down. They're not criminals."

Another woman descended from the stairs from behind. This woman was almost the same size as the first, with light brown hair. Her hand reached over to Maki's shoulder, trying to get her to lower the weapon.

Maki glared back, "Why should I calm down?"

"Because it's not good for the baby."

It was then that the three youngsters noticed Maki's slightly swollen belly. The woman pressed her hand onto Maki's and Maki dropped the staff.

"Go upstairs and get some rest." the woman encouraged.

Maki gave a semi-growl, but sighed, "Tch, fine."

Maki slowly trudged her way back up the stairs, leaving her companion behind. She shook her head at her friend and then returned her attention to the teens. "Forgive my friend. She's been going through a lot lately." He stepped off the stairs, "My name is Rina."

"Hello, Ms. Rina." Shinji started. "Sorry to enter unexpectedly like this, but we were looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Someone said a man named Guy lived here." Cori said. "We were looking for him."

Rina blinked and nodded her head slightly, "Well yes, this is my husband's dojo. But Maki was right. It's a bad time for accepting students."

Cori shook her head, "No. We just wanted to meet him. We wanted to talk to him about something."

The elder woman put a hand on her hip, "What about?"

"It's...kind of personal." Cori meekly answered.

Rina noticed the tone and nodded again, "I see. Well, he's not here now. He may be back later."

"May?" Mel questioned.

"He tends to stay away for long periods of time sometimes." Rina explained.

Cori lowered her head, "I guess we'll have to come back later."

The three began to move toward the entrance when...

"No, wait."

The three stopped as Rina called them back, "From the looks of it, you guys have traveled a long way here. Why don't you stay for a few minutes and have some lunch?"

"Lunch? Uh, we don't want to impose..." Shinji started.

"Nonsense. We could use the company for a while. Beside, it's better that waiting around." She looked around, "This isn't exactly the safest neighborhood to be in."

Mel suddenly stepped forward, "Well since you put it that way, we'd love to stick around."

***********

_Warehouse__, __Thailand__..._

"You were a salesman."

Kairi and Hayate stood around the new fighter, Skullomania. Hayate was questioning him a bit while Kairi stayed silent, seething to himself.

"Yep. From long ago. But one day, that changed. I was sent into a circus act to help a sales product. Something clicked then and I discovered I had a talent for fighting. I had somehow awakened a power within me and now I am the superhero that stands before you."

Hayate looked at him strangely, "Uhh, right. Anyway, thanks for your help. What made you come here away?"

Skullomania seemed to frown within his mask, "The one known as Shadowgeist. We seem to have the same powers, only his is evil." He gazed upward,  "That may be the reason I can sense his presence is, wherever it's at."

"Really?"

"We should go, now."

The call came from Kairi, who practically growled and began to walk out of the warehouse. Hayate stared after him.

"Kairi?"

Kairi continued to walk, but called from his shoulder, "Look, the longer we're here, the harder it is to find Sakura and the others. We have to go."

As Kairi strode right out, Hayate turned to Skullo.

"Forgive him. He's been through a lot."

Skullo merely gave a slight wave, "No apology needed. But he is right though. We should go before others arrive."

As the three left the warehouse, Hayate gave another worried glance at Kairi. He's becoming more unstable. Mainly emotion wise. Kairi is just as worried as he was about Sakura, Hokuto and Nanase. Perhaps more about Sakura. But it was affecting him in the worse way possible. The dark part of Kairi's power was beginning to surface once again. If this keeps up, Kairi will become the dark warrior he was before. And if that happened, nothing that Hayate could think of would be able to stop him.

**************

_Interpol..._

Chun-Li had just returned from her brief visit to the Masters residence to find Guile in the main viewing area where they were monitoring the abductions. More seemed to pop up ever minute as reports continued to come in. 

"It's getting worse." she muttered.

Guile turned his head slightly and nodded, "Yeah. But I may have something." He indicated toward the southern Asian section. "Thailand. That's where a good number of these shadow soldiers have been sighted."

Chun-Li blinked. _'__Thailand__? That was where Shadowloo base of operations was formerly located before it was wiped out.'_

"This gets more disturbing each second."

Guile continued, "We may have to accept that this organization is at least linked with Shadowloo. But we need more info. That's why I'm going there to investigate."

"But that's far too dangerous." Chun-Li argued, "Considering that we are up against an unseen force, such a move is reckless."

"That's why I'm going."

From behind on of the lower monitors, Alex walked out beside her.

"I'm getting bored here watching you guys have all the fun."

"Chun-Li, considering what's going on, a small reconnaissance team would be best." Guile went on to explain, "The less people, the better. And Alex has combat experience, so we'll be able to move mostly undetected."

Chun-Li frowned a bit, "Then I'll accompany you as well."

"No." He held up his hand, "And before you even think of arguing with me on this point, think about it. If anything happens to me while we're out there, you're the only one with the full knowledge on this. So it'll be up to you should we fail."

"....Fine. Go on." She held up a finger, "But I want an open radio link just in case."

"Sure, sure." He then grinned, "You know, it has just occurred to me. This is the first time I've won an argument against you."

"Don't push it." was the soft growl.

****************

_Unknown..._

Two figures were conversing with each other in a dark chamber. One of the figures was tall, with the darkness seeming to emanate from him.

"Our forces have increased by 10 percent."

"Only 10?" the tall figure questioned.

"Given the levels of street fighters worldwide, 10 percent is more than enough."

"It is only enough when I have them all. What's the status of the project?"

"Still low, although we still have yet to test the one called Sakura. And Shadowgeist is luring Kairi here as well. Either one of them would have the sufficient purity of power."

"And Ryu?"

"Still the same. No trace of him anywhere. There were unconfirmed sightings, but nothing concrete."

The voice became uncaring, "No matter. He will come. There's no doubt about that. He's drawn into these conflicts. But soon, he will meet his last."

The minion continued, "Speaking of Ryu, our agents have found some interesting data." A video-screen activated on the wall, showing a familiar image.

"This boy possesses incredible talent and power. But the battle was too brief to have extracted any real data so I cross-referenced it with other possible conflicts. It turns out that this boy has eluded capture on two occasions and has stopped one of our abduction teams in Greece."

"His fighting technique...Who is he?"

"Shinji Xiang."

"Xiang? Chun-Li. So she has a son." A small echo of laughter came from his lips briefly. "Well that makes things interesting. And the father?"

"Ryu."

The figure now bellowed, "Hahaha. Several birds with one stone."

"I thought you would like it. We have made his capture one of our top priorities. But he is not alone. From what we gathered, he's been traveling with another young fighter, Mel Masters as well as a young woman, whom we have also been trying to capture."

The screen reformatted, showing Mel as well as Cori.

"Well, Masters is no surprise. But what of the girl?"

"We've checked her file. She is only known by the name Cori. We don't know her parents or history, save for the fact that she has been living in a church for several years. No data on her before that time. But based off the data from the last encounter, her energy level spiked to level A."

_'Hmm.__ She possesses a powerful aura. Almost like...'_ He commanded, "I want you to make their capture the top priority. Those three are the key to my ultimate success."

"Yes sir. We are dispatching more soldiers as soon as possi..."

"No. No soldiers. I want stronger fighters to apprehend them. Send Cracker Jack and Vulcano Rosso. They should do just fine."

"As you wish, sir."

****************

_Metro____City__, Guy's residence_

"So you three are on a world tour, huh?"

Shinji, Mel, Cori, Rina, and Maki were all sitting at a table, eating lunch. During this time, they told the two women their stories and what they had been doing for the past several months. Which was strange considering both boys were chomping down on the food like wildfire. It didn't help with the fact that Maki was doing the same thing.

"You could say that." Mel answered after swallowing his food. "Our sensei sent us out to learn more about the art of fighting."

Maki stopped eating for a moment, "So you three are fighters?"

"Uh, sort of. We're just students. And Cori is traveling with us."

Rina turned to Cori, "Oh, really? What for?"

Cori looked up from her meal, "Well, I'm looking to find out what happened to my mother. I heard that she was a street fighter and joined these two in order to find her."

"Oh, that sounds intriguing." Rina responded. "Have you...found anything yet?"

Cori's eyes lowered, "Actually, no. Everywhere we've been has turned out to be dead ends. That's why we're here."

"You think Guy would know?"

"I don't know. I hope so." she answered.

Maki gulped down another plate of food, "So who was your mom?"

"I don't know her name." She began to reach into her pocket. "I only have this photo of her."

Rina took a look at the photograph, "Hmm. This woman looks familiar. Hey Maki, you know her?"

She handed the photo to Maki, who at the sight of the person, nearly choked on her food. After coughing a bit, she looked at it again.

"Uhhhh, well....I'm not sure...maybe."

The group looked at her funnily and even Rina was confused by her friend's actions. _'That was strange.'_

"It will be late soon. We should return."

Shinji now turned to Cori. _'Why would she say that?'_ From the look of things, they may have found someone to help her quest. But now she was suggesting that they leave.

"Are you sure, Cori?"

Cori took back the photo and put it back in her pocket. "It...is best. We can always visit tomorrow. "

Mel gave her a strange look as well, but shrugged, "Okay. Is it alright if we visit tomorrow?"

Rina nodded, "That would be just fine if you want." She then joked, "I may have to get more food though. You boys have quite the appetites."

The two scratched the back of their heads in mild embarrassment as they went down the stairs. The sun was just setting outside as the three youths entered the doorway.

"Well, we'll see you..."

A suddenly whoosh of wind stopped her and the other felt it as well. Turning around outside, they saw the same orange-clan man that had saved them the night before. Guy looked at the teens with some surprise.

"You..."


	22. Seize and Capture

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chap. 21

_Skies over __Thailand__..._

"Base, this is Big Nose. Entering the designated area of operations."

Guile and Alex had finally arrived in Thailand, near the border of what used to be the Shadowloo territory. The copter they were in lowered to the ground and hovered over the thick trees below. Both men were equipped with survival gear and camouflage uniforms as they leaned over the side and grabbed the wire, reading to drop out.

_"This is Base. Proceed to designated point. And be careful out there."_

With that confirmation, the two men jumped out, still hanging on to the wire as they swiftly slid down through the trees to the ground below. The wire was then pulled back up and the helicopter moved away, leaving the two alone. Guile motioned a direction and led the way. As they trudged through the jungle, they saw no signs of any activity or any type of mechanical movement.

"I don't like this." Alex grumbled. "Too quiet."

Guile answered over his shoulder as they began to come into a slight clearing, "This place has been void of any activity over the past several years, so I doubt we'll get anything soon."

But Alex shook his head, "No not that. I mean, it's really quiet."

Guile stopped and noticed that he was right. Here they were in the middle of a jungle area and not a sound at all. Not even from the animals. _That was too quiet._

"Keep on guard."

Scanning again, Alex saw some movement just ahead. Both of them lowered down into the ground, ready to attack. But as soon as they sprang, they came face to face with...

*******

_Thailand__ jungle..._

"Well?"

Kairi, Hayate, and Skullomania were trudging through a deep jungle. After two days, Skullo finally began to sense a trace of Shadowgeist's dark aura and followed it toward a jungle. The trio picked up provisions for the journey. Skullomania even changed from his white and black costume into his blue and black costume for better camouflage through the woods. They had been traveling for quite some time now.

"I'm starting to get a feed in. He's close...somewhere." Skullo answered.

Hayate frowned, "I don't like this. It's too easy." His eyes began to scan through the trees. "And something's...wrong."

Kairi however, continued forward, "I don't care. We're going to find them."

They continued to walk as Hayate stood beside his cousin, "Kairi, I understand that. But this is too easy. We could be walking into..."

The trio reached a clearing and suddenly came face to face with...

*******

"What the...?"

"Who are...?"

Kairi, Hayate, and Skullomania came face to face with Guile and Alex. Everyone assumed battle stance briefly. Guile was ready to attack, but relaxed after seeing Kairi.

Guile growled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hayate retorted, sheathing away his saber. "I'm guessing the same reason you are. We're tracking a man named Shadowgeist and it..."

Suddenly, flashes of lights swarmed around them and surrounded them. From out of nowhere, numerous shadow soldiers surrounded the five. And in the forefront was none other than Shadowgeist.

"Thanks for showing up." He crackled. "We've been waiting for you."

"Damnit! It's a trap!" Hayate cried.

Guile grit his teeth, "And we fell right for it!"

The soldiers attacked...

*************

_Metro____City__, Guy's residence..._

Guy had returned to his home after his visit with the mayor. He wandered around the city in case of any disturbances, but found none. Giving up, he returned home only to find the very people he had rescued.

"You were the guy that saved us yesterday night." Shinji exclaimed.

Guy didn't answer right away. Rather his eyes were scanning the newcomers, more notably, Cori.

"What are you doing here?" he said finally.

Mel decided to step forward, "You're Guy, right? We came to see you."

The ninja looked at him, "Me? Why is that?"

Mel nodded to Cori who pulled out her photograph and handed it to him.

"Do you know anything about her?"

Guy's face remained placid, but within a range of emotions began to flood into him.

"Who is she to you?"

"My mother."

Guy now blinked hard as he looked at the photograph and then back at Cori. "I see. Come inside."

The group went back inside and Guy looked over to Rina, who had been standing nearby, "Could you go upstairs for a minute?"

Rina gave a confused look, but nodded and went up. Maki, who had been watching the events from on top of the stairs, looked down at Guy worriedly. Guy returned it with a simple glance and the two women disappeared upstairs. When that was done, Guy turned back to the three youths.

"You know her, don't you?" Cori asked. She was a little worried, but still hopeful. Guy's reaction to the photo, though unseen, was clearly known to her. His...aura was giving off a strange feel, possibly...recognition.

Guy stood by the window nearby and nodded as he looked out, "Yes. But I never knew Rose had a child."

Cori looked down at the photo, piecing the name with it.

"Rose..."

Guy turned, "Your mother and I were...an item at one time. But one night, she disappeared. I haven't seen her since."

Cori clenched the photo tighter, not really listening anymore as she began to tremble slightly. The boys noticed this and place a hand on her shoulder. A single tear began to fall and slowly, more appeared.

"Rose..." she whispered repeatedly.

After a long period of silence, Guy moved away from them. "If you'd like, you three could stay here for the night. Tomorrow, we can talk about it."

"Thank you." Mel nodded, looking up from his tearful friend.

Guy disappeared upstairs as the two boys remained to comfort their friend. But they already knew that the tears she was letting out were ones not of sorrow, but of joy.

"Rose..."

***********

_Alleyway, __New York___

From out of the dark night, a single shadow dropped into a desolate alleyway. It crept around and searched, looking for something. It finally turned around the corner deeper in and saw what it was looking for. Several figure like him were lying unconscious on the floor. As the shadow moved closer, it pulled out a radio.

"Target has eluded capture. Team defeated. Returning to..."

He didn't finish as a muscled arm came out of nowhere and slung around his neck. It then spun around and slammed him against the wall. Turing around, the shadow soldier turned to meet his assailant, who also happened to be the target.

"I guess waiting around paid off."

The shadow immediately attacked, but the assailant easily evaded the punch and hit him with a strong gut punch. The shadow toppled over and the fighter swiftly flung him over his shoulder and sot back, tossing the shadow into a wall. The shadow struggled to grab something, but the fighter stepped on his hand, preventing him from taking any action.

"Oh no. Your pal did that trick already. You're not getting off that easily."

With gloved hands, he lifted the shadow up and slammed him against the wall again, holding him in place.

"Now you're going to tell me what you know."

The shadow struggled and tried to fight, but the strangers grip was too tight.

"Where's Elena!" Sean yelled.


	23. Seize and Capture 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill

_AN: Sorry folks. Another short chapter._

Chap. 22

_Thailand__..._

The site of the former Shadowloo HQ was now swamped with several teams of people, all from various governments. The area showed signs that a massive struggle had occurred here. Leading them was the team from Interpol and leading them, none other than Chun-Li.

_'Nothing.__ Just ruins. There was nothing here at all.'_

Chun-Li frowned. The entire trip was nothing more than a trap. A false lead that they fell for. And now because of that, both Guile and Alex was gone, likely captured or worse. She cleared her thoughts. _If this wasn't the base, then where was it?_

"Inspector, we found something."

Chun-Li directed her attention to the aid as he led her over to a area a couple of feet away. Up ahead, Cammy and Juni were bending on the ground over something. As Chun-Li came close, she saw was they were looking at.

"Kairi?"

Indeed, the scarred young warrior was on the ground, beaten and unconscious. Beside him was another man, with tatters of some sort of costume on him. His face bore shreds of a mask revealing half of a man's face.

"Who is this?"

Cammy shrugged, "You got me. What's the deal with this costume?"

"We've searched the area." Juni added. She then noted sadly, "No one else has been found."

Chun-Li nodded just as sadly, "Understood. We better head back. There's nothing more here."

As Chun-Li moved away, the medical crews moved in to retrieve the injured fighters. During this, Cammy strode up beside Chun-Li.

"What do we do now?"

Chun-Li faced Cammy briefly. Cammy was also aware that there was nothing more there than a dead end. And now they've lost two of their compatriots as a result. They seemed to be losing this battle.

"We go back to square one. Hopefully, Kairi and this other man could help us before anything else happens."

Cammy nodded slightly, but Chun-Li could sense her frustration. She was just as frustrated, but they had to move on. It would be difficult, but they had no choice. As Chun-Li strode away, her hand reached over the golden ring on her finger. Gently, she twirled it around as she gave way a single thought.

_'Ryu...'_

*************

_Metro____City__, Guy's residence..._

Cori, Maki and Rina where upstairs conversing and cleaning the dishes while the men were all downstairs sparring with one another. Rina tried to dissuade Cori from helping, but the lavender-haired girl insisted and Maki agreed on it as well. Rina agreed silently, but left the two alone to the work while she did another chore in another room. Cori watched her go, but noticed something different about her attitude. It wasn't anything noticeable, but Cori sensed it clearly. Rina was giving off a negative aura that Cori felt directed at her. She had been that way ever since the night she found out about Rose. Cori didn't know why she was like that, but she was fairly certain it had to do with that.

"Excuse me, Miss Maki." Cori asked after she finished the last plate of dishes.

Maki stretched her arms, "What is it?"

Cori looked down softly at the sink, "Did I do something wrong?"

That earned a strange look from the Bushin-ryuu ninja, "Why do you ask?"

"Miss Rina seems...cold to me." Cori started. "Have I done something to offend her?"

Maki sighed, "It's not your fault. But you are a reminder of something in the past."

Cori blinked, "What do you mean?"

Maki sighed again and sat down on the couch. "Your mother...was with Guy for a while." she said softly. "Had she not disappeared, Rina would not be with Guy now."

Cori looked down at the floor, "I...see."

Maki looked up at her, "Well anyway. Don't take it personally."

"I don't want to be a burden." Cori said quietly.

Maki waved a hand, "Just give her some...."

The sudden shaking from downstairs caught their attention. Cori jumped up and checked as Maki arose to follow. Looking down, they saw Mel on the ground, a burnt mark on one of the walls, and Shinji crouched on the ground. Maki gasped in surprise at the scene and her face turned to anger.

"What the hell happened?" she yelled.

Guy, who was standing over Mel responded, "Things went out of hand."

The frown of Maki's face didn't change and Shinji answered before she got really angry, "Mel went a little overboard and used the Hadoken. But..."

Shinji's expression just went blank and Guy finished the answer, "I used the Bushin Musou Renge technique."

Maki blinked and then shrugged as though it was nothing. Cori ran down next to Mel and shook him.

"Don't worry, he's fine." Guy said. "The technique I used wasn't fatal. At least not the way I used it. He'll revive in a moment."

Guy then looked over to Shinji, who still had the blank look on his face. Guy gave a brief smile.

"The technique takes the summoned energy of the opponent and forces it against them. It's quite effective when an opponent uses their ki in such a way. At full force, it can be quite lethal. But I toned it down to a mere shock."

Shinji took in the words and Guy noticed the boy's apt attention. _'He's much like his father.'_ At that time, Mel's body began to stir and his eyes slowly opened.

"Ugghhh...what happened?"

He struggled to rise, but Cori held him down, "Stay still."

Mel blinked rapidly as he realized that his body wasn't moving. Glaring at Guy, "What did you do?"

"You must know the difference between sparring and a real street fight, young fighter." Guy answered simply.

Mel's eyes widened a bit and then he looked at himself, "I guess I got a little carried away. Uhhh..."

As Cori and Shinji helped him to his feet, Guy's eye switched upward where he faintly saw Rina on the top of the stairway behind Maki. Her clear eyes held questions, questions that she wanted him to answer. And he knew he would have to soon. But both were unaware that Cori had noticed this exchange as well.

_'What have I done?'_

***********

_Docking Port..._

Just some blocks away from the dojo, two mysterious figures exited out of a docked boat. They were both dark in appearance, but they looked very different. On was a bulky man with thick sideburns on his face. His eyes were covered by a hat and he had a wooden bat strapped to his back. His partner was smaller, with slick hair that shot out and downward in front. They both examined the place before quickly moving toward a darker area, their mission set in their controlled minds,

"Target: Cori. Secondary targets: Shinji Xiang and Mel Masters. Seek and capture."

************

_Unknown..._

"Uggghhhh..."

Alex awoke to a semi dark room. He was currently seated in a strange metal chair and his arms and legs were shackled.

What the hell?!"

He began to struggle from his bonds, but then a voice came up over a hanging speaker

"Ah, Mr. Alex. You have awakened."

Alex struggled harder and answered angrily, "Show yourself punk!"

"Ah, ah, ah. Not just yet." The voice said jovially. "First, we're going to play a little game. I'm well are how strong you are physically, but I wonder just how much your body can take."

"What are you talking abo......aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The chair suddenly surged with electrical energy, shocking the restrained giant and forcing his body to jerk and his teeth to grit. It stopped abruptly, but Alex was already suffering from the effects

"Pain. How much pain can you take before you submit?"

"Damn...you..." Alex panted.

The voice gave a low chuckle, "Too late for that. Now where were we? Oh yes..."

_The torment continued..._

**"Guuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"******


	24. Fighting Profile

Disclaimer: You know it already.

_AN: Credit for thinking this up goes to kikoken and the fanfic Fighter's Legacy: Mark of the Millennium 2001._

Name - Shinji Xiang

Fighting Style - Shotokan-kai karate

Notes - A variant of Ryu and Ken's style. Wind/Lightning ki indicates that he leans toward his father's style more. However use of speed and several of his fighting moves shows that his moves are also somewhat influenced by his mother. Created his own variant of the Shoryuken to match with Mel.

**_Move List_**

Hadoken - (Traditional fireball technique.)

Shoryu-jin - (Same as the traditional Shoryuken, but doesn't knock a person airborne. Rather it shocks a person with a blade of energy that knocks a person back. 3 hits.)

Tatsumaki-Senpuu Kyaku - (Traditional whirlwind kick.)

**_Super Arts_**

Tenma-Shoryuken - (A 5-hit, high rising shoryuken that ends with an aerial hadoken for an additional 3-hits.)

Shin Tatsumaki Senpuu-Kyaku - (Hits opponent with a powerful knee and is followed with a 7-hit Tatsumaki Senpuu-Kyaku that ends with a high-angle kick.)

***********

Name - Melvin Masters

Fighting Style - Shotokan-kai karate

Notes - A variant of Ryu and Ken's style. Fiery ki indicates that he leans toward his father's style more. Created his own variant of the Shoryuken.

**_Moves List_**

Hadoken - (Traditional fireball technique.)

Shoryu-kai - (Same as the traditional Shoryuken, but adds a aerial roundhouse kick afterward. 3 hits)

Tatsumaki Senpuu-Kyaku - (Traditional whirlwind kick)

**_Super Arts_**

Hadou-Shoryuken - (Mel crouches on the ground and launches himself horizontally, spinning and fist blazed with energy. 5-hits)

Shakenetsu Shinkuu Hadoken - (Shinkuu Hadoken technique that can enflame an opponent. Chargeable. 12-hits on full charge.)

******************

Name - Mikoto Xiang

Fighting Style - Various Chinese martial arts styles. Frequently uses crane style.

Notes - Chun-Li's style of martial arts. But speed is reduced slightly in order to add more power to attacks. As a doctor, she has inside knowledge on where to attack a person, but uses it only when there's no other option.

**_Moves List_**

Kikoken - (Traditional fireball technique.)

Hienshu - (Spins into the air and drops leg on opponent.)

Tenma Hyakurestu Kyaku - (Aerial lightning kick. Slanted downward. Variant hits.)

Tenma Kyaku - (Flying kick that goes across half the screen)

Teiken - (Hits you with forward palm. If connects, follows up with two more. Last hit floors opponent. 3-hits.)

Gomen - (Sorry)

**_Super Arts_**

Senretsu Kyaku - (Twirls legs around and kicks repeatedly. 15-17 hits.)

Kikosho Kai - (Attacks with short punch. If connects, unleashes a blast of energy on opponent. 7-hits.)

Crane's Flight - (Leaps into the air and hop kicks opponent repeatedly. Final kick launches opponent into the air. 7-hits)

______________________________

_AN: The next chapter should be coming soon._


	25. Hidden Power

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chap. 23

_Metro____City__..._

It a small garden park within the city, Cori strode though and sat down on a bench. Looking around, she saw the many faces of people around her. She also examined the children that were playing before her in the grass. Some of them were with their parents. At this, Cori gave a long sigh and simply watched them play.

"Hey Cori."

Cori didn't turn her head, but she already knew who it was. Shinji had walked up and took a seat next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked after noting the long expression on her face.

Cori simply nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed some air."

The two teens were now facing forward and a moment of silence passed before Shinji finally broke it.

"So..." he started hesitantly."I guess you've found what you were looking for."

Cori shifted her feet slightly, "I'm not sure. I mean, I found out some of the answers." Her eyes darkened, "But I don't know why she left me. Or what happened to her." She lifted her head up, "I would still like to know."

Shinji nodded, "Well, I'm sure you'll find the answers."

"Actually..." She looked over at Shinji. "I was hoping if I could travel with you two some more."

Shinji blinked and faced her, "Really? You don't want to stay here with Guy and Rena?"

"No." She looked away again before Shinji could see the slight blush that came on her face, "They are nice people, but I have to find out what happened." She smiled lightly, "Besides, you haven't taught me how to use my ki yet. Remember you promised?"

Shinji looked forward again, "I...guess so."

"Am I interrupting anything?"

The two of them looked up to see Mel coming toward them. A devious grin was etched on his face.

"Shinji, you dog."

Cori blushed again while Shinji blanched, "No, it not what it looks like."

"What does it look like, Shinji?" Mel insisted.

Shinji was dumb-founded, "I...it...We were...just talking."

Mel laughed at his embarrassed friend, "Yeah, sure."

Shinji took a deep breath to compose himself and then answered again, "No, seriously. Cori wants to continue traveling with us."

Mel turned to Cori, "Really? You sure you want to?"

Cori nodded in response, "I'm sure. There's more to learn. Now that I know my mother's name, it will be simpler to find out who she really was."

"Right." Shinji added. "And we need to work on our techniques more."

Mel looked at Shinji and then at Cori and then back again. "So it's decided then. We'll move out tomorrow."

The two nodded and arose from their seat. They began to walk back to the dojo/apartment to tell the others of their plans, but before they could two figures stood before them. They were both dark in appearance, but they looked very different. On was a bulky man with thick sideburns on his face. His head bore a hat and he had a wooden bat in his hand. His partner was smaller, with slick hair that shot out and downward in front. 

"Targets acquired."

Mel was taken aback, "Who are these...?"

Cori began to back away, her face showing a hint of fear. "Their aura...dark."

The two shadowy figures stepped forward menacingly, "Proceeding to capture."

Mel pushed his arm back, pushing Cori behind them while Shinji went into battle stance, "Cori, stay back. We'll handle this."

"Be careful."

The shadows attacked...

************

_Interpol, Medical Ward_

Mikoto had finished examining the two fighters that were brought in from the failed search in Thailand. After examining them, Mikoto stepped back and turned to her mother, who was waiting just outside the room.

"How are they?" she asked.

Mikoto sighed, "Still unconscious. But their vitals are okay. They seemed to have taken quite a beating, but most of their wounds are superficial."

Chun-Li nodded, "That's good to know. The sooner they revive, the sooner we can find the ones who did this and the others as well."

Mikoto looked back in on her patients and whispered, "But...what if we're too late?"

"Let's just hope..." She was suddenly cut off when her cell phone went off. Picking it up, she added, "Excuse me a moment."

As Chun-Li moved away to speak on the phone, Mikoto moved back into the medical room, her eyes examining the two unconscious men. The man who had the weird costume was still in bed. He looked Japanese in origin, with short, black hair. According to the dossier Juni picked up for her, he was formerly a low-waged salesman who had somehow shifted jobs and found his way into fighting. Given his record, he was considered a decent fighter, wielding strange powers. Her gaze then shifted to Kairi. An anguish look was across his scarred face. Mikoto suddenly noticed that his eyes were moving beneath the closed lids.

_'Dreaming...or a nightmare.'___

Suddenly, Kairi's eyes snapped open and he shot up from the bed. Mikoto quickly moved forward and placed a hand on his chest.

"Stay still. Relax." she said soothingly.

Kairi began looking around in half-panic, "We're am I?"

Mikoto struggled to hold him still, "Please stop. You're alright. You're in the hospital ward at Interpol."

Kairi looked at the young doctor briefly before trying to rise. Mikoto struggled more to hold him still, but to no avail.

"Stay...still....arghh!"

The orderlies rushed in to help restrain him, but Kairi began to force his way through.

"I have to go! I have to find them!"

Kairi began to push them away as he tried to exit the door. But a swift hand suddenly snapped his neck and Kairi fell unconscious. The orderlies picked up Kairi and placed him back in bed as Mikoto rubbed her hand lightly.

"Gomen, Kairi." she whispered.

***********

_Thailand__..._

Within one of the towns of the dry country, Sean strode on the road heading straight through. After beating up the shadow soldiers in the U.S., he managed to track the symbol down to an area within Thailand. He had remembered that some time ago, there was a evil organization called Shadowloo which had existed in Thailand. From what his former master told him, they specialized in various crimes, from drug to assassination and even kidnappings. It was also known that the group had also been scouting street fighters to brainwash them and turn them into terrorists. _'If that's what going on, I'm going to stop them and get Elena back'_ Sean reassured himself.

"Forget it. This is a dead end."

Sean snapped out of his thought as he turned to a figure that was emerging out of one of the nearby corners

"Ken?" Sean gasped at seeing his mentor there. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you." he replied. "Considering everything that has happened, I figured I'd do a little investigating of my own. Unfortunately, I wound up here."

"What do you mean 'everything that has happened'?"

"Well, I've been in contact with Chun-Li. Apparently, a group came here not too long ago and were ambushed. It was just a trap to gather more fighters."

"Damn." Sean growled. "Then, I have nothing to work with now."

Ken stepped closer, "Not quite. See there's a pattern in the attacks. Usually they send some shadow-powered minions to capture fighters. But if the fighter is too much, they send mind controlled street fighters to do the job."

Sean considered that. Ken was right in that aspect. He and Elena were first attacked by the shadow soldiers and then later by stronger fighters, mostly likely street fighters.

"So?"

"See, all we need to do is recapture a street fighter. Then if we could bring them to their senses, they might be able to lead us to the base."

Sean thought about it for a moment. It sounded like quite a long shot. But if there was any hope to find Elena, he was more than up for it.

"So you plan on leaving yourself out as bait."

Ken smirked, "That's the plan."

Sean was about to suggest something when a dark shadow flashed over and landed on the ground before them. The figure landed crouched on the ground before slowly rising to its feet. Ken was somewhat surprised at seeing who his dark opponent was.

"Target acquired."

"Allen Snider? Are these guys kidding me or what?"

The former rival leaned into fighting stance, "Engaging target."

"Sean, stay back. I got this one."

Ken tightened the gloves on his hands and stood in fighting stance. Looking at Allen, he motioned his hand.

"Ikuse."

***********

_Metro____City__..._

Shinji and Mel battled furiously against the shadow warriors. Mel fought against V. Rosso while Shinji battled with C. Jack. But the moment the fight started, the youths found themselves in big trouble. Their opponents were working united to subdue them, using tag combination to wear them down piece by piece. Using the combination of power and energy plus their ingrate shadow powers to amplify their speed, they were battering the two youths in (In Shinji's case, literally). Both boys found themselves backed up against a wall.

"These guys are really strong." Shinji noted while nursing a bruise on his cheek. "And we're not doing too well."

Mel agreed, holding his arm from the burn he received, "They're double teaming us. We have to do the same." He stood straight, "On the count of three. One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

The two suddenly lunged back in and attacked. The two opponents simply looked casually until they reached a close range. V. Rosso lashed his fist out, but found it blocked by Mel's arm. At the same time, Shinji jumped over Mel's back and launched a kick, which hit V. Rosso dead on in the face. At the same time, C. Jack arched his arms back, ready to swing his bat at Shinji. Shinji however, hit the ground and ducked to blow by only a hair and grappled the massive man. At the same time, Mel who was now behind Shinji had his hands cupped, filling with pure energy.

"Hadoken!"

The surge of energy shot out toward C. Jack's face, but the dark fighter managed to swiftly duck the attack losing only his bat as the surge fist blasted it to pieces.

"No..."

At the same time, V. Rosso had recovered from Mel's attack and shot up, smashing his fist straight into Mel's stomach hard. Mel was gasped at the power of the blow and staggered down. Not stopping, V. Rosso lifted his booted foot and prepared to stomp down on Mel's head, but in the last second, Shinji rolled back from C. Jack, grabbed hold of Mel and rolled together on the ground and away from V. Rosso's smashing foot. Shinji lifted himself up and looked at Mel, who was still in shock from the pain of the blow.

"Mel!"

Shinji's attention instantly snapped up and he turned too late to see a massive fist coming right at him. Shinji's head was smashed sideways and he was battered away and into a wall. The two shadow fighters looked at the two defeated youths before turning their attention to Cori, who had attempt to get near to one of them, but was caught mid-way.

"Primary target sighted."

Cori began to back away a bit as the two menacing figures approached her. The two boys, who were beginning to recover, saw what was happening, but were too hurt to help her.

"Cori...Get away."

Cori looked to the left and to the right, but there where no exits of escape. The two moved closer and Cori shut her eyes, awaiting the inevitable.

"Cori!"

Cori's eyes suddenly shot opened, glowing in a deep violet. Shimmers of energy circled around her and glowed brightly. The two shadows looked confused by this act. This target wasn't supposed to be fight capable.

"Stop this now!"

In an intense burst of energy, Cori stretched her arms outward and blasted both dark fighters away. Shinji and Mel looked on in shock at the power Cori was surrounded with. The nearby walls were beginning to shake because of it. But it was only brief as the energy died away and Cori fainted. Shinji managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Cori. Cori, wake up."

The young girl blinked slightly and whispered, "Shin...ji."

Shinji smiled briefly, but then Cori blacked out again. Shinji shook her a bit, but the girl remained unconscious. At that point, Mel managed to rouse himself and look over at where the two dark fighters were hurled, but they had disappeared into thin air. Moving over to Shinji...

"Is she alright?" he asked.

Shinji stood up (painfully) with Cori in his arms, "I think so. She seems to be sleeping."

Mel nodded and slowly rubbed his stomach, trying to massage the pain. "Come on. Let's get out of here before something else happens."

Shinji nodded and the two walked away. However, several questions seemed to be present in both their minds.

_'Who were those guys? How did she do that? Who is she?'_

********

_Unknown..._

A figure's head suddenly lifted up into the sky, as thought it had felt something. A wave of sadness seemed to emanate from the person's aura.

_'She's awakening. He's after her. She is in grave danger.'_


	26. Strange Developments

Disclaimer: See chapter one

|

|

|

|

|

|

Chap. 24

|

|

|

|

_Hotel, __Metro____City__..._

"Mmm... Where...?"

"We're in the hotel. Are you alright?"

Cori blinked a few times and arose from the bed. Shinji was sitting nearby on a chair and Mel was standing by the window, looking out into the street.

"Yeah. Just a little weary." she replied, shaking her head a bit. Looking up at Shinji, "What happened?"

Both boys looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"You mean you don't remember?" Mel inquired.

"Remember?"

"When those two guys attacked us, you defeated them."

Now she was puzzled, "Me?"

Mel continued to explain, "You let out a huge burst of ki. I've never seen anything like that before."

Cori looked back and forth between the two, confusion spreading on her face. "I did? But...I don't understand."

"I may." Shinji responded. "I think your power is awakening."

Mel blinked, "No way. Really."

Cori was unaware of what the two boys were saying and asked, "What do you mean 'awakening'?"

"Well... Shinji started, his eyes looking up at the ceiling in thought. "Remember what I said about ki? When a person taps into ki, there is a deeper power within them that sleeps until a person awakens it." He paused briefly, "But there are cases were a person can awaken that power even without training. But for that to happen, they would have to be really strong."

Cori looked down at her hands, which were laid on her lap, "But...I'm not strong."

Shinji shrgged, "Well, we don't know how it works. Some people just have it naturally. And you said your mom was a fighter, so that may have something to do with it."

_'Mom.__ Rose.'_ Cori thought. That seemed to make sense. She may have picked up something from her mother and not even known about it. _What else did she leave her?_

"Hmm. I've got it."

Shinji and Cori looked over as Mel made that pronouncement. Shinji narrowed his eyes slightly, hoping that Mel was going to say something crazy.

"What?"

"Remember earlier when we said we'd help train you a bit?"

The two nodded.

"Well, now we have to."

Shinji looked at Cori and nodded. If her powers were awakening, it would be best if she was able to harness them as soon as possible. But they couldn't do any of that there in the city. There were far too many distractions. _But where?_

Mel seemed to pick up on Shinji's thinking, "We'll return to the dojo."

Shinji blinked. That wasn't exactly what he had in mind. "Would that be best?"

Mel nodded, "I think so. It's the only thing I can think of." His gaze then moved to their female compatriot. "Well Cori?"

Cori only took a second to answer, "Yes."

Shinji was caught off-guard again. He didn't expect her to answer so suddenly. Cori looked at him, if reading his thoughts.

"Whatever it is inside of me, I must learn about it."

Shinji simply sighed to himself and said, "Well, okay."

Mel nodded, "Then we're in agreement. We're heading back to Japan."

|

**********

|

_Interpol HQ, Hong Kong..._

Chun-Li sat in her office chair looking out the window. A lot was on her mind and it seemed things could quite possibly get a lot worse. Kairi was still in the medical room unconscious along with that other man. Guile was missing, most likely captured by whoever is responsible. And a mysterious organization, which seemed to be following Shadowloo pattern of abducting and controlling street fighters, was rapidly rising in power. Despite these things, she was more worried about her son, who was out there with Ken's son, all on their own in the world. _'Damn it, how did you convince me into it, Ryu?'_ She didn't like the idea of them being out there at first, but Ryu had convinced her that it would be their way of seeing the world. Now they could be in great danger. Ryu said he'd keep an eye on them, but beyond that, they were on their own. As she continued to ponder these things, a small knock rapped on the door and Mikoto entered, holding two cups of coffee.

"You look like you could use some." she said as she sat down at the opposite end.

Chun-Li smiled at her daughter. "Thanks."

Both of them took a sip of the contents, although Chun-Li seemed to be gazing at Mikoto while sipping. Mikoto noticed and lowered the cup from her lips.

"What?"

Chun-Li chuckle lightly to herself, "I keep imagining myself saying 'you're too young to drink coffee'."

Mikoto pouted, "Hey!"

Chun-Li held her hand up and giggled, "I said I was imagining it." She then became quiet and stared to speak in a low tone, "Mikoto. I know you want to grow up. But you are still a child. It's okay to act like one every now and again."

Chun-Li sighed to herself. She had missed the opportunity for a normal childhood long ago when her father was killed at the hands of M. Bison and she had gone to seek revenge. She spent her entire youth in training to join Interpol just to make him pay. Her childhood and adolescent were wasted on vengeance and after his defeat, she was left feeling empty. She didn't want Mikoto to have the same experience.

"You don't have to grow up too fast."

"Mom..."

Just then, the intercom went off. Chun-Li pressed the button.

"Yes?"

"There's been a problem."

|

***********

|

_Thailand__..._

"Justice Fist!"

Ken rolled off to the side just in time to avoid the powerful punch attack. Standing up, Ken re-examined his opponent. Obviously, Allen had gotten stronger than before. He wasn't sure if it was due to the dark powers he had or if Allen had been training harder over the years. Either way, Allen was putting him through quite a fight. Nearby, Sean stood watching the fight but making no move to interfere. He was however a little worried that his former sensei was in trouble.

_'Come on. You can do it.'_

Ken narrowed his eye and charged at Allen. Allen took a defensive stance and Ken launched himself into the air. But Ken had gone higher that Allen thought and wound up flying over Allen's head. Springing his feet forward, Ken bounced off the nearby house and twirled around, hitting Allen in the back. Allen staggered and turned to attack, but Ken was already kneeling on the floor.

"Shoryuken!"

However, Allen swiftly stepped back out of his own attack and the Shoryuken missed. Now Allen bent down himself and filled his fist with ki.

"Rising Dragon!"

The flying fist connected with Ken in the air, hitting into Ken's shin. The two bodies fell from the sky, with Allen landing back on his feet and Ken landing on one leg with the other one bent. Wincing in pain, Ken quickly checked his leg. It was hit hard, but it wasn't broken. Standing off the pain, Ken resumed fighting stance. _'How did he move like that?'_ There was no way Allen should have been able to avoid that. He was suddenly interrupted by Allen, who was now charging at him. Allen lashed out with a strong punch to which Ken parried. Countering, Ken shot his knee forward, hitting Allen in the midsection. But Allen recovered quickly and shot his fist out again, hitting Ken's face. Ken managed to avoid most of the blow, but it did nick him in the cheek. Using the motion, he spun around and leg out a clean sweep. Allen was floored by the move but he quickly rolled out of it. Just then, Ken moved in to attack again. Seeing this, Allen summoned his ki once again, far more than before.

"Triple Break!!!"

But Ken anticipated the maneuver and as he leaped, he twisted his entire lower body in a spinning heel kick. The attack hit Allen out of his move and knocked him down. Ken landed on his back and quickly flipped up to his feet. Clamping his hands together, Ken summoned his ki

"Hado..."

Suddenly, a dark blur swoop overhead and Ken was greeted to a steely kick in the face. Sean jumped up as the attacker landed on his feet noiselessly. A figure bearing a wicked claw and wearing a half-mask.

_Vega..._

|

***************

|

_Interpol HQ, Medical Ward..._

"What do you mean he's gone?"

Chun-Li and Mikoto left the office and met up with two security guards, who had called earlier. Chun-Li was clearly not in a good mood about the news they gave her.

"That's just it." one of the guards answered. "We don't know. We entered the room to check and he was gone. He bypassed security and everything. No one even saw him leave."

Mikoto blinked, "He vanished into thin air?"

"As impossible as that sounds, that seems to be the case."

"Great. This is all we need." Chun-Li grumbled to herself.

The second guard waited a bit, "Also, it appears that your other patient has regained consciousness."

That seemed to have lightened Chun-Li's mood a bit. Mikoto nodded to the guard and looked back at Chun-Li, "I'll go check on him."

Chun-Li nodded and Mikoto went on her way. Looking back at the guards, "I want for you to check the monitors and videos. There has to be something that was missed."

The guards nodded and quickly went about their task. Chun-Li sighed inwardly again.

_'Should have stayed retired.'___


	27. New Journeys

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chap. 25

_Hawaii__..._

The trio began their journey back to Japan. Midway, they took a plane that was supposed to take then from Metro City to Japan. But the plane experienced some difficulty and was forced to land. Many of the people aboard were upset and there were many complaints, but it didn't matter to the trio. There was nothing that could be done about it and they would simply have to wait for the next day. They booked a hotel near the airport (Mel at work again) and decided to sightsee for a bit. Of course this led them all right to the beach. Mel figured it would be a good idea to relax and against Shinji's mild disagreements, Mel bought some bathing suits (credit card to the rescue) for himself and the group. Pretty soon, they were all having a good time. After swimming around and playing in the water for nearly an hour, the trio came out and relaxed on the sand.

"Whew, that was fun. Now aren't you glad that you listened to me, Shinji?"

Shinji managed a light smile, "I guess so."

Cori stretched a bit, "I haven't had fun like that in awhile."

Mel grinned, "Well, I'm glad you guys are enjoying yourselves. Hey, I'm to get some ice cream. You guys want any?"

The two nodded and Mel quickly made his way off to the nearby ice cream stand. While there, both of them sat on the sat, with their knees folded near their chests. Both of them stared out into the sea, but while Cori was simply taking in the beauty of it, Shinji was trying hard not to stare at her. Staring at her while she in a bathing suit made the youth feel somewhat embarrassed and ashamed and he had to stop himself from blushing on several occasions. Especially when she was in the water.

"Um, Shinji?"

Shinji turned partly to the attention of the young girl, "Yes?"

Cori stare back ahead, "Do you think you can teach me a little about ki right now? I know this may seem like a weird time, but I thought that I'd at least get an idea of it in my head."

That caused Shinji previous discomfort to vanish and he faced her fully. "Oh, sure." He shifted over the sand to where he was facing her and folded his leg on the ground. Cori followed suit.

"Now how should we start?" he questioned himself. "Okay, I guess the first thing you have to learn is to feel it. When you do that, then you can learn to tap into it later."

Cori smiled, "Okay."

"Now how...okay. Close your eyes."

Cori obeyed and shut her eyes.

"Now I want you to visualize a light within the darkness. Not a bright one, but one that is really far away, to the point where it only appears like a speck."

Cori's shut eyes seemed to tighten slightly, but then...

"I see it."

"Okay, now two. I want you focus all your energy on that single point. Just image yourself becoming that light and moving far away."

Cori gave a strained answer, "Okay."

"Now, I want you to slowly move toward it. Try to reach for it if you can. Just remember to stay focused. Don't let it disappear."

The frown on Cori's face grew as she struggled within herself.

"It's...hard."

"I know. Just stay with it. Keep focused." Shinji encouraged.

In Cori's strained mind, she only saw the light speck far away, 'Stay focused. Stay focused' she repeated to herself mentally. It was then that she saw it. Slowly, but surely, the speck of light became a bead. Then a small ball. Then a model sized globe.

"It's...getting...closer..." He muttered out pleasantly. "I can...feel it..."

But Shinji's voice was absent this time. Cori grew slightly worried and opened her eyes. That's when she saw what was happening.

Shinji was staring at her, wide-eyed and shocked as she saw that her entire body was surrounded by a shadowy aura. Her very form seemed to waver back and forth within her own afterimage. Cori gasped in surprise and pretty soon, the shadows and afterimages disappeared. Shinji managed to recover from his shock and stammered.

"That...was good. I think you got a handle on that."

At that point, Mel returned with the ice creams and found his two friends facing each other.

"Did I interrupt something?" he smirked.

***********

_Thailand__..._

"Who are you?"

The masked warrior grinned broadly as Sean came up to him, "Me? I'm simply...your butcher!"

Suddenly Vega soared high into the air and landed down a sharp kick to Sean's face. Sean fell back and rolled on the ground to regain his footing. Meanwhile, Vega landed crotched on the ground, his head cocked upward.

"Time to dance."

Vega suddenly plopped up right from the ground and lashed out with his claw. Sean stepped back and avoided the swipe, but Vega twirled around and landed another sharp kick to Sean's face at lightning speed. Sean's face snapped backward and the fighter spun in the air. Rising up, Sean felt the painful sting from the injury and readied himself for the next attack. But it came sooner than expected as Vega suddenly came rushing right at him. Sean barely had time to raise his arm to block as Vega shot a middle kick and followed up with another claw slash. Sean backed away and Vega used that to jump into the air once again. But Sean had seen enough of that.

"Shoryuken!"

Vega caught the fist straight in the side and flopped backward in the air. However, Vega regained his balance while still in mid-air and landed back on his feet. Not wasting a second, Vega swiftly shot his body forward and slid his foot into the ground into a slide. Sean quickly hopped over the slide and landed just beside Vega's head. Vega swiftly stabbed his claw in the ground and that allowed him to spin around and sweep under Sean's feet. Sean fell backward and rolled back again and Vega leaped to his feet and charged again. Sean quickly gathered his strength and charged back. Vega was surprised as Sean ducked low and tackled Vega hard to the ground. Vega gasped for air and Sean raised his fist and hammered down on Vega's face. The blow smashed right into the mask, causing it to crack. But before Sean could let down another blow, Vega shrieked and managed to push Sean off. Sean rolled and awaited the next attack, but he was only face with a screaming Vega as the cracked mask slowly shattered and fell to the floor.

"What have you done?!"

Vega finally moved his hand away to reveal his full face. The masked half was now visible, showing several scars on his face. Vega's eyes gleamed with madness.

"No one looks at my face and lives!"

Vega suddenly lunged again. Sean was already ready for it, but was caught off guard when Vega tucked himself into a ball and began rolling on the ground. Vega rolled right into Sean and stabbed his claw forward. Sean sidestepped, but not enough and the claw ripped right into his side. Sean groaned and grabbed his side on reflex, but Vega didn't stop in his mad assault and slashed again, this time ripping across Sean's chest. As blood oozed out, Vega spun around and floored Sean with a roundhouse kick. Sean staggered to his feet once again, but more slowly. Looking around, his opponent had mysteriously vanished. Sean looked around before catching a glimpse of movement in the air. Looking, he saw too late Vega's lean body flying right at him. And he couldn't stop Vega's backhand attack and the resulting claw that followed.

"Arrrgggghhhhh!!!!!"

Sean fell back once again and Vega landed on his feet. Looking up, Sean felt the slash wounds on his face and blood calmly dripped down. Vega saw that some of the blood was on his claw and he licked it off. Sean grimaced at the sick display.

"Delicious." Vega chuckled.

Sean slowly stood to his feet and held himself still as best as possible. But the injuries and fatigue were beginning to take their toll on him. Vega leaped up right into the sky again and dove rapidly, ready to finish off his prey. Sean staggered and limped as Vega closed in, like an eagle about to capture a fish.

_A very powerful fish..._

Sean suddenly snapped his head upward and at the last second, stepped back. Vega's claw hit dead air and Sean summoned all the energy he could.

"Shoryu...Cannon!!!!"

Sean went into a wave of Shoryuken's similar to the Shoryu-Reppa technique. Vega was pounded by the repeated punches and at the end, he soared in the air. However as Sean landed, he summoned another burst of ki.

"Hadou...Burst!!!!"

Sean unleashed a rapid blast of concentrated ki and it speed at full force at the falling Vega. Vega's eyes seem to have lit up in horror as the energy blasted him out of the air and into a wall. Sean managed to look as Vega didn't move before collapsing to the floor.

Meanwhile, Ken was having a good deal of trouble against Allen. Despite his earlier efforts, Allen showed no signs of slowly down, even though his body was fairly damaged. Allen leaped high into the air and Ken followed suit. Both warriors launched a powerful aerial kick and both attack collided and forced them away from each other and land on the ground. As soon as Allen landed on his feet, he jumped in to attack again. Knees bent, Allen lashed out with a second aerial kick. Ken ducked and shot his leg upward in an ax-kick. But again, Allen somehow dodged it at with inhuman speed and...

"Justice Fist!"

The punch smashed Ken right in the ribs, sending him flying back into a wall. As Ken slid down off of it, he saw Allen summoning his ki once again.

"Fireball!!!!!"

Pushing himself, Ken ducked and rolled as the red projectile flash out and smashed into the wall, decimating it. Frightened people inside ran away as Ken got to his feet again. Wincing openly, he held his side tenderly. _'He shouldn't have been able to do that. But maybe...I can use it to my advantage.'_ Dropping his arm, he taunted.

"Is that all you got? Well, come on!"

Allen didn't react to the taunt, but he did charge. Ken grinned inwardly as Allen shot out with a straight punch. Ken blocked it and Allen went into a series of punches and kicks. Ken continued to block, waiting for the right opening. Allen managed to push him back with a middle kick and suddenly lashed out with a forward roundhouse kick.

_'Now!'___

Ken suddenly launched his fist up, but Allen sidestepped again and focused his energy.

"Fireball!!!!!"

But the punch was a feint and as Allen shot the projectile, Ken rolled under it and right in Allen's face.

"Dodge this. Shoryu-Reppa!!!!!!!"

Fist ablaze, Ken shot in with his super art, blasting right into Allen with a wave of shoryukens. Allen couldn't avoid or stop him and was hammered on until the third shoryuken knocked him away. Ken landed on the ground as Allen hit the ground.

"Ken..."

Ken turned around to see his former student move toward him and suddenly collapse on the floor. Ken moved to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

I'm...alright." Sean stammered out in pain. "Just a little scratched."

Despite the injuries, Ken smirked. The so-called scratches were lashed over his body as angry wounds. Suddenly, Ken's head snapped upward as a dark shadow appeared overhead. Ken looked around, but saw nothing. He then jerked his head to the side and it was there that he was faced with the newcomer.

"Your fighting skills continue to improve, Masters. Even after all these years."

Ken frowned, "Why do you bad guys think I know you? Who are you?"

"I am Shadowgeist."

"Should that mean something to me?" Ken retorted. "I can't keep track of every loser on the planet."

Shadowgeist grinned beneath the dark mask, "Confident as well. But it will not help you here. Not to where you are going."

Before Ken could answer, a twanging sound echoed out of nowhere and a thin cord of wire latched around Ken's neck. Ken instantly grabbed hold and turned to face whoever latched him, but he was soon faced with a spark that was coming down the wire and it exploded on Ken. Ken was hurled to the ground and tried to rise, but the fatigue from his fight with Allen had drained him and Ken slumped on the ground. Before darkness overcame him, he caught glimpse of a dark clad, masked figure descending over him and a hand reaching down to him.

Then the dark oblivion came...

**************

_Metro____City__, Guy's Dojo_

"Are you serious?"

Guy was down in the dojo packing his duffel bag. Behind him, Rina looked at him, a slightly angered look on her face.

"Yes. I have to find them." Guy answered, zipping up his bag and slinging it on his shoulder.

"Why?" she exclaimed. "Guy, who is she?"

Guy turned to her, but kept his face averted away, "I'm not sure. And I'm not going to be sure as long as she's out there."

Rina's face suddenly shifted from angry to worried, "There's something else going on, isn't there?"

Guy remained motionless for a moment and then his put the duffel bag down and placed his hands on her shoulder. Facing her in the eyes,  "I want you and Maki to go to your father's house. Wait for me to return."

Rina grew even more worried, "Guy..."

Guy closed his eyes briefly and then locked with hers again, "Trust me. I promise that I'll explain everything when I return, okay?"

The worried expression didn't leave, but she gave a short sigh, "Fine. But you better return."

Guy gave a brief smile and kissed his wife on her forehead. Rina closed her eyes to feel the warmth of his lips, but as soon as it came, it vanished.

And Guy along with it.

***********

Crowd of people stared as Kairi strode through them. Many of them looked at him with fear and that wasn't surprising. Kairi was only clothed in his pants and some shoes, revealing his heavily scarred body. But if that wasn't enough, the brief, but powerful aura he as emitting made him seem unearthly. And to top it off, his hair continued to flash from midnight black to pale white and back again. And to end the fearsome display, a light trail of red energy seem to drip out of his scarred eye. But Kairi didn't notice the people's reactions, nor did he care. He had to find his sisters. He had to find Sakura. That's all that mattered to him.

_'I will find you...no matter what.'_

***********

_Unknown..._

A dark figure sits solidly within the darkness on his throne. A strange glow emitted from the dark figure and a flush of silvery white hair bristled within the powerful aura he was giving off. As he remained motionless for some time, his head slowly rose to look up. A sinister grin formed and the aura began to grow even more.

_'I feel you. Your powers are great indeed. Soon they will be mine.'_


	28. Opening Chapter

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chap. 26

_Osaka__, __Japan___

After their stop-off in Hawaii, the trio flew to Japan and into the city. Masses of people moved through the streets as they waited on the edge for a bus that would drive them out. Some time later, they would up on the far outskirts of the city and into a desolate area. Trees stretched out in far distances as the trio exited the bus and it drove away.

"Is this...the place?" Cori asked after looking around.

"No." Mel answered. "We still have some traveling to do. But we'll have to walk now."

"Oh?"

Shinji turned his head slightly, "It's a day and a half walk. The area is secluded so there's no other way of reaching it other than by foot."

Cori looked back into the lush forest before her. "That's quite a distance."

Shinji nodded, "It was made to be as far away from civilization as possible. Quiet area for training."

"I see."

Mel moved over to pick up his duffel bag on the floor, "We'll have to camp out for the night and then walk the way there."

Shinji gave Cori a slight look before moving to pick up his bag and Cori's equipment. But before he did...

"Don't be sorry." Cori said suddenly. "It's not bad, really."

Shinji blinked, "Huh?"

"Didn't you just say sorry for this?"

Shinji gave her a quizzical look, "No. At least...not out loud."

Cori's face began to match Shinji's, "You were thinking it?"

"Yes."

"And you heard it?" Mel asked Cori.

"Yes."

The three stayed quiet, all in wonder as to how Cori could have possibly heard his thoughts. Finally, Mel blinked in realization.

"It's just like Dhalsim. She's...empathic."

Shinji half-frowned, "But I thought that only masters of certain arts could do that."

"So did I." Mel answered. Looking at Cori, "Geez Cori. You must be amazingly strong."

"I don't feel strong." she replied meekly.

"Well in any case, we're going to help you as best as we can." he assured her. "Who knows? Maybe our sensei could help you."

"Perhaps."

Cori moved to her camp bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Well we better go now then, shouldn't we?" she replied unbeatably.

The two boys looked at her with a strange amusement before nodding. Moving along, the three strode into the forest area. But a distance away from them, a dark figure descended upon the trees and focused its gaze on the three youths.

_'Hmm.__ So young, so helpless.'_ His focus then locked on the strange young girl, _'But the master was right about that one. Her aura is strong. But when the shadows fall, she will become my prey.'_

He disappeared into the trees...

*************

_Interpol_

"Ugghh..."

"You're finally awake. Please don't move."

The man in the bed slowly rolled his eyes to focus. He was looking at a ceiling in what was a medical room. A young girl stood over him, resting her hand on his head.

"Where am I...?" he asked.

"You're in a medical facility in Interpol." Smiling, "Looks like you've been through quite a lot."

The man smiled back, "Quite, miss."

"My name is Mikoto. I'm a doctor."

The man cocked his head in slight amusement, "You seem... quite young."

Rather than take offense, she simply nodded. "Yes, I am. And you are?"

The man arose from the bed and looked upward at the ceiling, "I am he who protects the innocent and punishes the guilty." He placed a hand on his chest and proudly declared, "I am Skullomania."

Mikoto gave him a completely baffled look _(anime sweatdrop scene)_. "What are you, some kind of super-hero?" she asked uneasily.

Skullo smiled, "Exactly. I use my incredible powers to help mankind."

_Another sweatdrop._ "Uh, okay."

At that moment, Chun-Li entered in the room. She looked at Skullo's pose and then at Mikoto's face. Realizing that she found out what kind of person he was, Chun-Li giggled to herself. Forcing it down, she moved in.

"So he's awake."

"Yeah. He calls himself..."

"Skullomania." Chun-Li finished. "Yeah I know."

"How?"

It's a long story." She answered. She then focused her gaze on Skullo, "I need to talk to you."

"Of course." he smiled. "I'm more than willing to help a crusader of justice."

"What happened to you and Kairi out in Thailand?"

"Well, we had traced down the evil warrior, Shadowgeist and were hoping that it would lead us to their friends. When we arrived, we ran into another group on the same path as us. And that's when we were ambushed."

_Flashback..._

The fighting became intense in an instant. Guile, Kairi, Alex, Hayate and Skullomania were quickly surrounded by the scores of shadowy minions, all led by Shadowgeist. They fought well at first, but only at first. It became painfully obvious that the numbers would do them in.

"Fall back." Guile ordered after delivering a backfist to one of the minions, "We have to retreat now!"

The others didn't need to be told any more and the fighters turned toward the trees. However, several soldiers leaped in front of their escape path.

"I don't have time for this!" Guile roared. "Opening Gambit!"

A burst of energy entered the brush-haired soldier as he charged forward and went into a flurry of punches. The soldiers in his way were all brought down by the furious attacks and Guile polished his technique with a flawless Flash Kick. Landing on the ground, he motioned to the others.

"This way. Move!"

The group rushed past and he moved to run with them when a wire suddenly latched onto his back and a spark of electricity surged through.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"

Guile dropped to the ground and fell unconscious from the tazer. Alex saw him fall and turned around. Holding him, Alex began to lift him up when he was suddenly jumped by the soldiers.

"What the...? Get off of me."

The big man sprung up, pushing a couple of them off him. A few others moved in to attack, but Alex's massive frame and strength held them off. At least until the tazer hooked him as well.

"Guuuuuaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!"

Alex fell down, but was still awake. He struggled to his feet just in time to see the other three come back for him. However, another group of soldiers were jumping him again. Using the last bit of strength that he had, Alex tossed them off and called.

"Forget about us! Get out of here!"

The three hesitated and Alex repeated, "GO NOW!!!!"

With no other choice but to retreat, Skullo, Kairi and Hayate took to the woods, leaving the bulky man to be finally pinned down and captured. The shadows continued in their pursuit and one of the fired a tazer. The tazer shot through the trees and managed to latch on to Hayate's leg. The electricity screamed in and Hayate yelped, but only briefly as his katana swooped through the air and cut the wire in no time. However, this slowed him and the others down and they were soon surrounded.

"Damn!" Kairi growled as his leg sped through the air and into the face of one of the soldiers. Hayate's blade sliced through the air again and Skullomania employed his unusual, but effective fighting style to break through and get another opening.

"This way."

But before they could run, another tazer etched out and hooked Hayate again, this time actually pulling him back while shocking him. Kairi saw this and screamed.

"Hayate!!!!!"

In a sheer of blind rage, Kairi charged back to catch Hayate. Skullo saw this and followed.

"Kairi, no!"

Kairi was suddenly swamped with shadow soldiers, preventing him from catching up to the dragged Hayate. The soldiers attack, but Kairi suddenly snapped and fought them. His fists began to blaze in dark fire and his hair shimmered white. Kairi slammed each and every attacker with devastating kicks and brutal punches. But in his rage, he didn't see the tazer that tagged onto him and shocked him. Roaring in anger, Kairi grabbed the tazer and pulled its wielder. The soldier soared forward and Kairi lashed out with a forward roundhouse, snapping his neck in mid-air. However, more tazer hooked onto him and even Kairi couldn't deal with that and began to slowly slump down. The minions moved in to capture their fallen prey, but they had forgotten one thing.

"Skull Crasher!"

Skullomania spun through the air and his head bashed into one of the soldiers. Rolling on the ground, he stood over the helpless Kairi. The soldiers began to move in on their last target but a light shimmered above one of them. Looking up, he saw too late that a burst of energy fell from the sky and blast him away. The soldiers were distracted and Skullo went to work, jumping through the air and attacking the soldiers. But as with the others, he too was tagged with a tazer line and brought down. Skullomania however, wasn't out yet and began to glow in a deep red.

"Super Skullo...ENERGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Skullomania suddenly exploded in a massive sphere of flaring red energy. Shadow soldiers that were in its path were blown away and the trees blew away as well. The energy shone outward brightly and into the sky. From his station, Shadowgeist saw the energy and glared. The energy alone would signal in more than he could handle right now.

"All forces pull back."

The remaining soldiers moved back toward the first clearing, taking with them the unconscious bodies of Guile, Alex, and Hayate. Meanwhile, the energy sphere faded away, showing the bodies of both Skullomania and Kairi. Skullo was holding Kairi and dragging him into the trees, but his body was severally weakened from his energy surge. His costume was even torn, with only half a mask that let his short blond hair flow outward. He stumbled on the ground, dropping Kairi in the process before ultimately falling himself.

_Present..._

"And that's the gist of it." he said, finishing his story.

Chun-Li nodded, "That would explain the cleared area we found."

 He then asked, "Is Kairi alright?"

"I'm afraid not." Chun-Li answered. "He has disappeared."

"Then we should find him before they do."

"We can't search for just one person that way." she retorted. "If he is captured again, we'll be lost again. We have to find their headquarters." Seating herself down on a nearby chair, she asked, "Is there anything extra you can tell me? Any small details?"

Skullo looked down at the bed-sheet and narrowed his brow in thought. "Well...I remember a craft. Some kind of airship. Black. They were loading the others on it."

"An airship?" she exclaimed. "Okay. Did it have any marks on it? Any distinguishing features?"

She was hoping that it wouldn't be the same airship that was used by as the personal craft of M. Bison. As Skullo searched his memories, he found that they were really hazy.

"Uhhh, I...remember...a symbol...on the wing."

"What kind?"

"Some...a globe." He nodded in certainty. "A golden globe. I'm sure of it."

Mikoto cocked her head in bewilderment, "A globe? Not much to go on."

However, Chun-Li felt differently and rose from her chair, "It may be more than we need. Excuse me."

Chun-Li left the room in search for answers.

***********

_Unknown_

"Well?"

The figure who was sitting at a computer console half-jumped as a dark imposing figure shimmered behind him.

"Master?" he replied, quickly trying to compose himself. "The procedure was successful."

"Hmm. Very good." was the cold reply. The figure moved to a glass window overlooking a room full of all sorts of technical equipment. In the center, seated with various equipment attached, was Sakura. Her eyes were shut close and sweat was etched all over her face.

"Her power is great indeed." the dark figure chuckled. His brow then rose slightly, "Ah, she resists still. But that's going to change now, isn't it?"

His eyes suddenly shone in a pale blue light which slowly switched to violet. Sakura suddenly shot up in her seat, screaming loudly, but held down by the restrains. The screaming continued and Sakura convulsed violently. Her skin slowly began to shift into a darker shade and a dark aura began to flare around her. After a minute of stress, Sakura's body slumped down into the seat. Her skin remained in the same dark brown shade.

"Hmhm. So this is the dreaded Satsui No Hado. Most useful indeed." Turning to the scientist, "Send her out."

"Who should I program as the target?"

A dark grin appeared, "Do we still have a lock on Kairi?"

"Affirmative. He is currently in the open."

"Hm. I think its time to bring him in now. Send her."

The scientist nodded and pressed a series of keys. Energy signals were sent to the prone Sakura, whose eyes suddenly snapped open.

_In a glow of crimson red...___

*********

_Forest__..._

It is nightfall. The trio had been walking for several hours from where they started off and had covered a great distance. They took semi-frequent breaks and admired the scenery around them. But as the sun drift down, they had to stop for the day and camp for the night. Mel made sure that Cori got a tent while he and Shinji were used to sleeping out in the open.

"So how far is it from here?" Cori asked while setting up her sleeping bag within the tent.

Mel scratched his head while he set the fire, "Um, I'm not sure. Another mile. Most likely more."

"It's a half-day's travel." Shinji answered in his place.

"That far, huh?"

Shinji nodded and Cori sighed. She wasn't too used to walking such distances. Shinji and Mel tried to make it easy on her, but she couldn't help but feel that she was slowing them down. She sighed. I had been a long day, and she would have to rest for tomorrow.

Unknowingly, Mel suggested the very same thing out loud, "We should get some sleep now. We can start early tomorrow."

Cori gave a small grin and began to move into her tent while the boys rested on a nearby tree. Cori settled herself down on the bag and looked up at the boys.

"Good nig..."

She suddenly stopped midway in her greeting and her eyes shot up. She felt...something. A strong aura was coming close. _Darkness.__ Malice._ Cori slowly arose and exited her tent, her eyes scanning the trees.

"You feel it too."

Mel and Shinji moved beside her, their eyes also searching the area.

"What is it?"

Shinji's eyes narrowed, "Someone else is out there. Close."

"My, your senses are perceptive."

The three suddenly whirled around to see a dark costumed figure standing behind them on one of the tree branches. A red cloak billowed behind him and his muscled arms were folded in front of him.

"But I guess that is to be expected from you. Especially you, little girl."

Mel stepped forward, "Who are you?"

"I am Shadowgeist." he answered. "My master has sent me to retrieve you, Cori. It would seem that he has a special interest in you."

Shinji instantly stepped forward and assumed a fighting stance. "Don't even think about it."

Mel followed his friend, but the dark warrior merely chuckled, "Don't waste your energies even trying. Neither one of you stand a chance against me."

Shadowgeist suddenly leaped off the brancha and landed behind them with a heavy slam on the ground. They all turned around and Shinji and Mel positioned themselves to fight.

"The girl is coming with me."

_"You will not touch her, dark soul."_

Everyone suddenly looked up at the sound of the new voice. But again, there was no one to be seen. Suddenly, the space between them and Shadowgiest began to shimmer and warp. A figure stepped out of the distortion and faced the Shadowgeist.

_"I will not allow it."_

The three youths looked in amazement at the figure that appeared before them. It was a woman with strange purplish hair with silver streak in it. She was dressed in equally purple clothes and a yellow scarf shimmered around her body and shoulders. But it wasn't until she looked around at them when their amazement turned to shock.

"Is that...?"

"Rose?"

"Mother?"

The woman glance at Cori and nodded lightly.

_"Yes, my child.__ I am Rose."_


	29. Reunion

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chap. 27

The three all backed away as Rose stood in between them and the dark Shadowgeist. Shadowgeist seemed surprised by her appearance, but he didn't back away.

"You shouldn't involve yourself in this, woman."

Rose raised her hand toward him and her scarf snaked around it.

_"When you attack her, you involve me."_ she replied in a strange shadowy voice.

Shadowgeist chuckled, "Your funeral."

Suddenly, Shadowgeist charged shoulder first. Rose narrowed her eyes as Shadowgiest closed in, but she suddenly faded away and disappeared before he could hit her. Shadowgeist stopped and looked around to see Rose standing behind him, in the same pose she was before.

_"No. But do not let it become yours."_

Shadowgeist swooped up into the air and smashed downward, but Rose silently took to the air and landed on the opposite side just as silently. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she disappeared again. Shadowgeist turned just to see her scarf hit the floor and allow her to kick him with both feet while the scarf held her up. Shadowgeist's head snapped backward, but his massive frame didn't fall. Rather, his hand flared with great energy.

"Death Government!"

His fist smashed into the ground and a dark wave traveled across and right at Rose. Rose however, hopped backward and grasped her scarf tightly. Purple energy fluttered around and through it as the wave continued to approach her with deadly speed. But before it could hit her...

_"Aura Soul...Reflect!!!"_

Rose swiftly shot her arm downward with the scarf following. The dark wave smashed into her and Rose grit her teeth. But it was only for a second as her technique took the desired effect and the dark wave was now going back at its creator.

"What?!"

Shadowgeist leaped upward to avoid the attack as it continued on and blasted a tree to bits. Looking back at his mysterious foe, he was shocked to find Rose was now airborne like him and closing fast.

_"Your fate is sealed."_

Rose quickly grabbed him and Shadowgeist was suddenly engulfed in a blaze of powerful purple flames. _Her power... _he thought just before the pain overcame him. _It's like his..._ Rose then swiftly twirled around and tossed the dark warrior to the floor. Shadowgeist landed hard as Rose made her descent and his body disappeared. Rose then glanced at the three, who were completely blown away by her power and speed. But Most of all, her eyes were on Cori. Cori stared at her as well and the boys looked from her to Rose.

"They have the same eyes." Shinji whispered.

There was more silence as Cori slowly approached Rose. Her eyes were beginning to water as she made her way to the woman. When she reached a few feet, she stopped. Her hands were clasped together tightly.

"Are...you really...?"

Rose's eyes softened as well, "You've grown up so much, dear one. I'm sorry for..."

Cori didn't wait for her to finish. She dashed over to Rose and clasped her arms around her. Tears poured out of her eyes as he tightened her hold on Rose. Rose simply returned the embrace, with tears coming down her own eyes.

"Mother..."

"I'm here." she cooed softly.

*****************

_Interpol..._

Chun-Li sat in her office; her head busy into the computer. Her fingers typed away furiously on the keyboard as her mind computed the possibilities.

_'Hmm. Hopefully, the database should contain it.'_ Her mind re-imagined the symbol. _'It can't be Shadowloo. I guess I should be thankful for that.'_

The screen suddenly flickered and her attention locked. _'Okay, there's a match.' _Her eyes widened, _'No... The Organization.'_

The Organization. Quite possibly the only group that's even bigger than Shadowloo and far more mysterious. So mysterious that even Shadowloo dared not to oppose or even discover anything it. Chun-Li had run up against them when one of her students was kidnapped. _Mikoto__._ In her search, she had been drawn into the third Street Fighter tournament which was organized by them. She fought on until see encountered Urien, one of the presiding members and the kidnapper of Mikoto.

----

_"I don't know what your scheme is... But I can't let you harm small children! Where is that girl?"_

_"How could you ask to see me for such a trifle thing? You must be a fool! I'll give you the girl, but you must entertain me in return. Your legendary legs are said to have destroy "that organization. Let me find out for myself, if the rumors about you are true..."_

----

A fierce battle ensued between them and Chun-Li defeated him and freed those captured by him, including Mikoto. Since Mikoto had no parents, Chun-Li decided to adopt her and she became her daughter. It had been years since she heard from them again. According to the report, their leader, Gill was defeated by Ryu at the end of the tournament and the Organization along with it. Later Gill returned to confront Ryu in a final battle and Gill was finally vanquished. It would seem that now, the Organization was on the rise again and most likely with a new leader. But who? _Could it be Urien? _In any case, now she had the information she needed. That included the last known location. It was the site of the final fight of the tournament.

_The Mediterranean Sea..._

**************

_Unknown..._

"Ugghh...where...?"

Ken groggily awoke to find himself locked onto a mechanical seat. Various energy patterns swirled in tubes on the side. He looked from side to side and began to struggle when a voice boomed from above.

"So you have awakened, Mr Masters."

Ken struggled to look up at his captor, but saw only darkness. "Who are you?!"

The voice seemed to chuckle, "An old acquaintance that you've never met before."

"What...?"

"Confused are we? I guess your head is still foggy. Let me help clear it up."

Before Ken could utter another word, sparks of electricity surged through the seat and through his body. Ken arched back and screamed aloud.

"Guuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"

The electricity continued to charge through his body, much to the amusement of his captor, who was watching the scene with great amusement.

"Hmm. He has gotten stronger than before. Perhaps controlling him is not good enough."

The shadowy figure turned to the nearby scientist, "Is Bruiser ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Send Mr. Masters to him. It's time to test him out, no?"

The scientist nodded and then accessed the computer program. The monitor flicker, revealing the warrior known as Bruiser.

_It was the shadowy visage of Alex..._

**************

_Forest..._

Some minutes have passed. Mel was busy working on the fire again while Shinji simply sat by the true. His eyes were on both Cori and Rose. It was surprising to see how alike they looked now that they were together. Cori was busy examining her herself. _So you are my mother. Truly my mother..._

_"Yes."___

Cori blinked, "What?"

Rose smiled lightly, _"Don't worry. We can speak to each other with thoughts." _Mentally, _"It is part of who you are."_

Mel happened to hear the spoken comment from Rose, "You are an empath too? Cool."

Rose nodded to the boy while Cori asked, "A part of who I am? Who am I? Why did you leave me behind?"

Rose's gaze turned sad, _"Yes. You will no doubt want answers."_

She lowered her head and shut her eyes. They suddenly snapped open and they glowed in a hazy purple light. The forest began to fade away, leaving them in a mixture of swirling lights and images. One image came into focus. It was a scene of a stormy field. A younger Rose was standing, battered in a field with another figure. He was dressed in red and had a dark cape billow behind him in the wind. He also wore a cap with a skull insignia on it. His face was in a sadistic grin and his body seemed to radiate with evil energy.

_"Years ago, I was locked in a conflict with a dark creature known as M. Bison. He was an evil man who cared nothing about others and hurt anything and everything he touched. His evil spread around the world like a plague."_

"Bison." Shinji muttered. "My father told me about him. He said that he was one of the most evil men he'd ever faced."

Rose looked at Shinji strangely, _"Your father...?"_ She scanned his mind briefly before sighing in realization, _"Ah yes, Ryu. I knew your father. I knew he could be one of the few that could defeat Bison. I helped him when I could, but in the end I chose to face him alone."_

The scene showed the two fighters in a desperate battle amid the storm.

_"My Soul power is the direct opposite of Bison's Psycho powers. But I knew that confronting him would come at a price. I defeated him or so I hoped, but my victory was short as he returned some time later. But worse yet, he left a part of his essence deep within me. For a time, I was unaware of it. But in time, I discovered it. It was the same time I learned that I was pregnant with you, Cori."_

Cori's gaze became intense as Rose continued, _"He wanted to possess you to use the Soul powers that would manifest in you one day. I used my abilities to ward him off, but it continued to grow. Then a day after you were born, it manifested itself as an astral projection. I couldn't fight it physically as I was too weak. So I used a projection of my own and fought again. It took all my strength to defeat it once again, but like before he evil wasn't destroyed. It had simply disappeared. I feared that it may have re-inhabited my body, so I left you in the safest place I could think of."_

The scene changed once more to show a distraught Rose leaving a baby Cori in front of a church seconds before she vanished.

"I understand." Cori said tearfully. "You've been gone...to protect me."

Rose nodded, but didn't face her. The images faded away and the forest scenery returned.

_"For years, I searched within myself to find the evil, hoping to purify my soul. But it wasn't there. I didn't want to take any chances and I continued on until I was certain. But then I discovered that the trace energy of Bison must have gone to another. Who it was, I can not say. But I believe he is searching for you now."_

"Why does he want Cori?" Shinji and Mel asked in unison.

Rose turned to the boys once again, _"Cori's Soul power hasn't fully awakened yet. If he could possess her, he would merge in order to use it to fuel his Psycho powers. If that happens, he will become more powerful than before. He would resurrect himself in you."_

"That's not going to happen," Shinji said suddenly. The others looked at him in surprise and he became quiet out of slight embarrassment. But Mel grinned beside him, "That right. We're going to put Bison in the grinder."

Rose shut her eyes lightly, "That is far easier said. Bison's power is greater than either of you can imagine. Many have been slain at his hand."

"But we can try." Shinji started again. "If my father could beat him, then surely we..."

"No." Rose said shortly. "There is another way." Her eyes re-locked onto Cori.

"Your Soul powers…must awaken."


	30. The Search

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chap. 28

_Unknown..._

Kairi was a man possessed. He traveled aimlessly over lands unfamiliar in search for his lost ones. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he know by what power drove him. All he knew was that he had to find them. _Find...them...?_ Kairi suddenly stopped in his tracks. _Find...find...who...?_ Kairi shook his head lightly. _What...am...I...who am...I...searching for?_ His head shook more as he tried to wrack his brain to focus. Finally, a single image came into focus.

"S...Sa...kura..."

But the image wasn't in his mind alone. Striding right toward him was the petite visage of Sakura. But she was different. Clad in a shadow black jumpsuit, her skin tone was darker and her eyes blood red.

"Target...acquired."

Sakura lowered her body and leapt through the air, landing a solid kick on Kairi's chest. Kairi fell to the floor hard, but arose as if it wasn't any bother to him. The now pale-haired warrior faced the dark incarnation of Sakura and held his fists up.

"You're in my way!"

************

_Interpol..._

Cammy, Juni, Juli, and Mikoto all marched toward the assembly room. After Chun Li had spoken to Skullomania, she had disappeared for a while to do some research. Apparently, she must have found something because sometime later, she called a meeting with the senior members of Interpol to discuss something. It was only until when that ended when the three MI-6 agents were called in. Mikoto decided to follow as she had something to say as well.

"So she's finally come up with something." Cammy said as they headed to the room. "It took her long enough."

Juli looked over at her, "Are you suggesting that you could have done better?"

Cammy shook her head, "Not a chance. I'm just feeling a little anxious now that we can do something instead of sitting around doing nothing."

"You know what they say." Mikoto warned. "Be careful what you ask for. You just might get it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The four entered the room and sat down in the seat that where there while Chun Li stood up to the monitor. Her eyes narrowed slightly at Mikoto's presence, but she went on anyway.

"As you know, we don't have a lot of time, so I'll make this brief."

The lights dimmed and the monitor flickered into a blank screen for a moment and then a golden globe insignia appeared.

"We've discovered that the Organization is behind the attacks and kidnappings."

"The Organization?" Juli questioned.

"It was a secret society that has existed for decades, maybe even centuries. Far longer than even Shadowloo."

"A secret society..." Mikoto whispered to herself.

Chun Li continued, "It has stayed moving in the background until their emperor, Gill organized the third Street Fighter tournament. After his defeat, the Organization collapsed or so we thought."

"I'm guessing that it didn't." Cammy suggested.

"No. It's resurfaced and it seems to be following Shadowloo's former pattern of kidnapping strong fighters."

"Well that's just great." Cammy grimaced. "It moves like Shadowloo and we don't know a thing about it."

"Not quite." Chun Li mentioned. "Its base of operations was once located on an island in the Mediterranean Sea until it was later ravaged by an earthquake."

The screen changed, first showing them the Mediterranean Sea and the pinpointed site, then the actual photos of the base. True to her word, the base was completely demolished.

"So how does this help us?" Juni asked.

"An investigation team will be sent to check the island." she answered simply.

"But why?" Juli asked sharply. "It doesn't seem likely that they would regroup on an unstable island."

Chun Li and answered the question. "There have been reports of various activities in that vicinity. I doubt it's a coincidence."

"It's the last place anyone would look." Juni replied quietly.

Cammy folded her arms lightly, "Who's the team?"

"We are. My superiors have agreed with me that a small team be sent to check it out."

"What if it's another trap like with Guile and his group?"

"This time, we'll have backup." she replied. If for some reason we can't call back, then the US and Interpol have forces ready to charge in, per say. If they have a base there, then we can also radio in for support. Hopefully, it's not a dead end. We are also bringing Skullomania with us."

"Why?" Juli questioned.

"Somehow, he was able to track them down to the abandoned Shadowloo base with some sort of sense. He says that he was able to sense an agent called Shadowgeist, who has been active within the Organization. If Skullomania can detect him there, then we will know for sure that we're at the right place." The screen cut off and the lights came back up. 

"We depart in 0700 hours."

The three agents nodded and left the room. Mikoto however, remained with Chun-Li. Chun Li saw that she must have wanted to talk about something important.

"I want to go with you."

Chun Li's face flashed in instant rejection, but Mikoto continued quickly. "Before you say anything, just listen. If anything happens out there, you're going to need a medic. And I can defend myself quite well out there."

"Mikoto, this isn't..."

Mikoto knew she was going to warn her about the dangers of the mission, but Mikoto had already prepared a response.

"Shinji was allowed to travel in the world by himself. Surely I can do the same."

Chun Li now frown openly. "But Shinji isn't alone."

"And neither am I. Please let me go. I want to help." Mikoto narrowed her eyes and continued. "If you don't...I'll just go there myself."

Chun Li continued to frown. She knew that Mikoto was trying her best not to make it sound like she favored Shinji over her. But this was a dangerous mission and she could really get hurt or even killed. But upon looking at her daughter's eyes, she saw something that made her frown even more. _Stubbornness._ The same unrelenting stubbornness that she had displayed so many times herself. That alone made it more than impossible for her to refuse. If she didn't take her, then she would find a way to go on her own. She was smart enough. She could always match her stubbornness, but that would take too much time. Time they didn't have. Taking a deep breath, she sighed.

"Better get your things ready then."

Mikoto nodded, trying hard to hide the smile that was on her face as she left the room. Chun Li sat down and shook her head.

_'I wonder where she learned that from?'_ she thought sarcastically

***************

_Unknown..._

"Guuaaaahhhh!!!"

Two guards tossed Sean into a dark cell chamber and shut the gate doors behind him. As the doors slammed shut, Sean slowly struggled to his feet. His body was sore from his torturous imprisonment, but he still had the will and strength to stand up to his feet. He looked around in his new dark hold and saw nothing. Then a light slowly shone a distance away. As it grew, Sean could make out a seat with binders on it. But it was who was on it that captured his attention.

"Elena!"

Sean quickly rushed to the seat and examined her. The African woman was unconscious and strapped into the seat, dressed in a dark jumpsuit. Sean quickly loosened the bonds and cradled her head in his arms.

"Elena! Elena, wake up!"

After pleading for a few minutes, Elena's eyes slowly opened. Sean gave a hopeful smile until he saw that her eyes were blank; void of the emotion that was normally within her eyes. And before he could ask if she was okay, a blur suddenly smacked across the side of his head. Sean rolled on the dark floor and stood up to focus on his attacker only to find that the blur was in fact Elena's leg. Elena lowered her leg down and stood up from the chair while a confused Sean watched.

"Elena? What's wrong?"

Elena didn't respond and bent lower and began to shift her feet and hands around. Sean recognized it instantly. _Her fighting stance?__ What is she doing?_

"Elena. What have they done to you?"

"Target verified." she responded coldly.

----

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"

Ken continued to writhe in pain as his body was continually struck with volts of electrical power. His screams grew louder in intensity as the volt surged through his body. After a long while, the screaming stopped and Ken's body slumped in the seat.  A second later, the electricity stopped as well and the room grew silent. A door opened and two guard strode in and untapped him from his seat. They then dragged his body out of the door and toward the next chamber, as per their master's orders.

"So this was the former US champion?" One of them grumbled as they dragged his motionless body. "Not much now, is he?"

"Hmph. I could take him, no sweat." the other one added.

But neither of them noticed the slightly opened eyelids, nor the small grin that had materialized over the thought-to-be unconscious warrior.

************

_Japan..._

The bus stopped just outside of the exit of the town leading into the forest. The bus door opened and Guy stepped out of the vehicle a moment before it drove away. It had taken him some time to track them this far. It was difficult considering their detoured route on the plane, but once he learned of the destination, he knew exactly where to go. It had been some time since the ninja visited the old dojo which trained some of the strongest warriors in the world, but he still remembered where it was at. It would take him some time to reach his destination, but the sooner the better. Not only did he want to reach Cori to talk to her, but he also felt a dark aura in the area and he feared that it may be heading for the three youths as well. He just had to hope he got there first.

As he entered the forest though, a dark jet skimmed through the clouds above, heading in the precise direction and location Guy was.


	31. Clouded Minds

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chap. 29

_Dojo__, __Japan__..._

The ancient woods were unchanged since the days of Gouken and the dojo still remains as it has been many years ago. But within that time, few women have ever graced its interior. But as we speak, two women were inside training. But not in the martial arts.

_'It's wonderful. I can feel it all around me.'_

Cori was standing opposite of Rose with her hand palms facing up. Rose simply watched and felt the progress her daughter was making in learning about her hidden Soul energy. Cori had already learned how to communicate telepathically with her and she was become adept in learning how to sense the energy of other. Right now, she was senses the energy of Mel and Shinji, who were outside by the lake sparring with each other.

_'I can feel them. Their...souls.'_

Rose smiled pleasantly, but was inwardly concerned. Cori was developing her powers at a radical rate. Already, she was capable of creating illusions and mental abilities. To top it off, her Soul powers were manifesting greatly in her body. Perhaps her quiet life in a church had given her something of a head start. But Rose didn't expect this.

_'I also feel...darkness elsewhere.'_

Rose nodded solemnly. That was real reason of her worry. With Cori's power growing as they are, it would be a matter of time before they were found. _Would she be ready?_ Cori may be able to tap into her powers, but to use them in a fight is another story. Rose considered the option of moving on, but with the four of them moving together, it would be slow and they would be caught in no time. _Perhaps..._

"You are worried." Cori said aloud. "But I can't leave my friends."

Rose grimaced slightly, ashamed at herself for not concealing her thoughts better. But it probably would be best for her to know.

_"I know. But I must protect you from the evil that is coming."_

Cori looked out the entrance of the dojo, "It's my fault. I'm not strong enough."

Rose shook her head, but said nothing. Rather she lifted her hand and waved it before her. A set of card formed and levitated before Cori.

_"Pick one."_

Cori cocked her head slightly in wonder and roved her hand across the cards. She did this for a bit until her hand stopped in front of one. The card shot up into the air and landed in her palm. Rose moved beside her to look at it and blinked in surprise. The card had three stars on it and lines connecting them together in a triangle.

_"Trinity?"___

Cori looked at her mother, "What does it mean?"

Rose looked it over, _"It has many meanings. One is that three can aid you in times of trouble. Another could mean that three may oppose you as trials. And then..."_

"Then what?"

A sudden surge caught their attention, causing the two to turn away.

_"Seems that their sparring has gone a little too far."_ Rose said. _"You better go check on them."_

Cori blinked at the shift in conversation, but complied and left the dojo. The card floated from her hand and into Rose's, who looked at it with uncertainty. Trinity was the most unpredictable card. Mainly because of the almost invisible black star in the center. That would reverse whatever interpretation she could come up, good or evil. And the stars themselves weren't known to her either.

_'It is a card of an unknown destiny.'_

====================

**Kaboommm****!!!!!!!**

Kairi gracefully flipped away from dark surge of Sakura's hadoken. Landing on his feet, he looked through the smoke of the resulted energy to see Sakura's silhouette approaching him. He then dashed toward her in attack, but as he approached, her form disappeared. But he had never intended to attack head on and as she vanished, he jumped up into the air. His leap was high enough that when Sakura reappeared, he was still airborne. Placing his foot downward toward her, he redirected his descent and went into a diving kick. Sakura saw him and put her arm up in defense. Kairi hit the block and rebounded in the air, twirling over Sakura until he landed. Sakura waited until he landed and then struck her leg back, catching Kairi in the midsection. Kairi staggered back and suddenly lunged at her. He jumped over her head, latched his feet onto her shoulders and attempted a rolling throw. But Sakura leaned back, causing Kairi's feet to slip off and she righted herself back into a normal stance. Kairi rolled on the ground and back to his feet. Growling, Kairi whirled around and fired a Shinki Hatsudo . Sakura was hit by the displaced energy, but wasn't knocked down. However, it was enough for Kairi to rush at her and hit her with a flying kick. Sakura fell down hard and Kairi leaped up again. But as he came down, Sakura's eyes opened and she flipped up to her feet. Sakura then stepped back and Kairi's fist smashed into the ground, unfortunately leaving him open for...

"Sho-o-ken!"

Kairi was dominated by the power of Sakura's dashing uppercut. It that wasn't bad enough, a burst of dark ki knocked him away once she finished, knocking him through a nearby tree. Sakura landed to her feet and awaited Kairi's approach. But upon looking at the broken tree, she found that he wasn't there. A surge of ki caught her attention and she looked up to see Kairi in the air once again, diving at her at rapid speed. He caught her with a powerful dive kick attack and then instantly popped up with a launching kick strike. Sakura landed on the floor on her hands and feet and slowly began to rise, but stumbled due to the power of Kairi's Garyu Messhu technique. Now that she was stunned, Kairi saw his chance to end the fight. The fists of the pale-haired warrior blazed even more as he raised them toward the dazed Sakura. Energy began to flood his very being as he prepared one of his most powerful techniques. _Shouki__ Hatsudo..._

"Shouki..."

His eyes locked onto the target, ready to send her into oblivion. However, he caught a glimpse of her eyes and hesitated. They weren't the flaring red of the dark warrior he fought, but the soft brown of the woman he...

"S...S..."

The dark flames on his fists began to die down and Kairi grasped his head in agony. Pained moans were uttered from his lips as he racked his mind, trying to remember.

"S...Sa...Sakura."

Kairi's hair shifted back and forth until it finally stayed in his original black color. Kairi shook his head lightly. 'It happened again. The…'

However, he wasn't able to complete that thought as a kick to the back floored him. Kairi groaned and stood up unsteadily. Looking at his attack, he was surprised to see that it was Sakura. Her eyes had reverted to the crimson red color and her skin had darkened again.

"Sakura?"

Her only reply came after she pulled her arms back briefly and summoned her ki.

"Shinkuu...Hadoken!!!!!"

=================

_En route to __Greece___

The Interpol jet soared over the skies of Asia and toward the Middle East into Europe. Onboard, the group had occupied themselves with various activities. Cammy and Juli were double checking their equipment while Juni was on a laptop doing computer work. A sound alerted her attention briefly, much to her silent regret. Skullomania had emerged form the bathroom, wearing his trademark skeleton suit. His mask was in his hands and he opened it to fit it on.

"Do you really have to wear that?" Juni asked.

"Of course. It is my trademark." Skullo smiled. "It's no different that the jumpsuit you are wearing, right?"

Juni blinked in slight surprise, "But that's...I suppose so."

Skullo nodded and put his mask on, completing the uniform. "Perhaps when this is over, you or one of the others could join me as a partner."

"I don't think so." she replied as she got back to work.

Meanwhile further up in the front, Chun Li and Mikoto were sitting in their respective seats. Mikoto's head was laid back and turned facing the window while Chun Li was currently into some notes. A deep sigh escaped her lips briefly and she put the papers down and laid her head back as well.

"Mikoto. If things get too rough down there, leave."

The younger woman blinked and turned around to face her, "What?"

Chun Li kept her face straight and repeated in a leveled voice, "I want you to leave and don't look back."

Mikoto blinked again, still surprised, "But...?"

Chun Li cut her off quickly, "No buts. I almost lost you to these guys before. I don't want them to succeed this time."

"Mother..."

Chun Li finally turned her head to meet hers, "I want you to promise me. Promise me that you'll leave should that happen."

Mikoto looked deep into her mother's eyes and finally understood. She wasn't just telling her to leave. She was asking to leave her behind if it came down to it. _'But I couldn't...I can't...'_ Mikoto turned her head away and back to the window, but Chun Li wasn't finished.

"And if that does happen, don't

She knew that Chun Li was worried about her, but to ask her to abandon her? The thought itself was too much. She slowly turned back and she saw her mother's intense look. But behind it, an even greater worry and concern lied. Reluctantly, she replied.

"I...I promise."

===================

_Unknown..._

Sean stepped away painfully from the dancing form of Elena. He had been trying to get through to Elena, but to no avail. Already, she had gotten a clean blow on his ribs and my have possibly broken it. However, the young Brazilian didn't give up.

"Elena, please. Snap out of it."

Elena remained silent and suddenly she cart-wheeled toward him. Sean stepped to the side, but Elena suddenly lowered herself in mid-cartwheel and rolled on the floor. Her legs followed in a spin and knocked Sean off his feet. Sean groaned and looked up to see her heel coming down right on him. Moving quickly, Sean rolled away just before her heel could smash into his face. Scrambling to his feet, Sean stood up just to see Elena spin around him and launch a double kick. He was able to defend against it, but the force was enough to push him back against the wall. Elena flipped backward and suddenly launched herself forward.

"Rhino Horn!"

Sean eyes widened as Elena came at him with a high speed back kick. On instinct, he dodged to the side and her foot smashed and cracked into the wall. Sean blinked in surprise. _'She's stronger?'_ Elena slowly removed her foot from the wall and went into her dance again. Sean looked at her and then back at the crack. If he didn't do something fast, she could very well injure him or worse. Reluctantly (and painfully), Sean raised fists and shifted into his fighting stance.

"Elena...I'm sorry."


	32. Devouring Darkness

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chap. 30

_Dojo__, __Japan__..._

"Haaa!!"

Mel and Shinji were sparring once again, this time inside the dojo. Their shirts were absent from their bodies and were laid out on the side of the floor. It was also seen that the two were sweating heavily and panting hard, a sign to show that they had been going at it for quite some time. Yet the determination in their eyes showed that they weren't ready to stop anytime soon. Shinji lunged forward with a straight punch, a move that was easily dodged. But in a quick move, Shinji brought his leg up in a knee attack. Mel almost missed it, but pulled his hands up to stop it. He then pushed Shinji back, causing the younger boy to lose balance and fall back. But Shinji rolled and shot up to his feet just in time to meet Mel's own knee attack. Shinji bent low and blocked with his arm. He then came up with a rising punch, But Mel shot back and parried, trying to make Shinji lose balance again. But that wasn't the case as Shinji caught his footing and raised his arm high for another block, connecting and stopping Mel's incoming high kick. A slight tremor came from the power block and Shinji twirled around to deliver and back-legged sweep. Seeing it coming, Mel quickly bent his remaining leg and flipped right over Shinji. Mel landed just as Shinji arose. In unison, the two cupped their hands together and summoned the energy surge they had become so familiar with.

"Hadoken!!!!"

They both shot their arms forward and the energies collided. However, the surge never left their hands because they had blast each other at point-blank range. The result was both of them being blasted backward from the colliding energies. The two slowly arose from the floor and faced each other again. But this time, it was in a non-aggressive form and they simply bowed to each other, thus ending the spar.

"Whew! That was a workout." Mel stated after wiping the swat from his forehead.

Shinji nodded in agreement, "Yeah. But I don't really feel tired."

"I know what you mean. I mean I am tired, but...not totally burnt out." He grinned, "I feel kind of powerful actually. Like I can take out an entire army."

At that moment, Cori decided to enter into the dojo. She had been tapping into her Soul Powers outside with her mother and was done now. At seeing her entry, Shinji quickly moved off to the side and quickly grabbed his upper gi. Mel chuckled at his friend's shyness which was shortly silenced when his gi top was tossed in his face. Cori gave them a look of amused puzzlement before speaking.

"Hey guys. Are you still training?"

Mel pulled off the gi and began to fit it on, "Nah, we're about finished here." His gaze narrowed as he saw her thoughtful look.

"Is something wrong?"

Shinji blinked as Cori lowered her head slightly, "Well...I've been thinking...that maybe we should leave."

Mel simply shrugged, "Sure. We'll sleep in for tonight and then leave in the morning."

Cori shook her head, "That's not what I mean. Just...me...and my mother."

"Oh. I see."

Cori instantly pleaded, "I wish I could stay with you, I really do. But...I...you see."

Shinji suddenly strode up to her without a word. Mel looked over as Shinji continued on until he was standing before her. Cori looked up at him strangely and then with surprise as Shinji put his arms around her and gave her a snug embrace.

"I hope we meet again, Cori."

Cori blinked again as Shinji released her and looked over at Mel. Mel nodded understandably and walked over to give her a hug as well. After the embrace, Mel smiled, "Don't worry about it. We understand. You have to have some time with your mom, right?"

Cori nodded dumbly and Mel stepped back, "Well, I guess I'll cook tonight. Kind of like a going away party."

Cori lowered her head and bowed, "Thank you for understanding, guys. Don't worry." She glanced up at Shinji and smiled.

"We will meet again."

=======================

Shinkuu...Hadoken!!!!!

Kairi had only two seconds to react as the massive sphere of purple energy flashed out at him. He rolled off to the side in order to dodge, but it was to fast and it smashed into his lower body.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kairi was hurled backward and rolled over on the ground several times. Kairi gave a cough and moved to rise, only to feel and intense sear of pain. Looking at his legs, he saw they were scorched badly. Kairi growled as he forced his leg to move, fighting the pain as he did so. Not far away, Sakura was slowly making her way toward him. Her deep crimson eyes showed no emotion as she moved closer to her prey. Kairi finally rose to his feet and stood unsteadily.

"Sakura. What has happened to you?"

The only reply she gave was her body fading into shadowy afterimages. Kairi backed away a bit only to be decked in the cheek by a powerful uppercut. Kairi staggered to keep his footing, but Sakura came again and kicked him in the midsection. _Hard._ Kairi's bent folded forward and gave a struggled cough. Sakura moved up to the floored man and grabbed his neck tightly. Kairi struggled, but his weakened body couldn't escape. Sakura tightened her grip slightly before she tossed him aside. But the scarred fighter refused to stay down and struggled to rise once more. But his eyes widened when he saw what she was doing.

_'That stance...her aura...Is that...the Shun Goku Satsu?!'_

He had long heard of the technique. He even had a similar technique to it. And knowing his, he knew that this was a death dealing move. Kairi watched as the power gathered. Sakura began to raise one knee and fold her arms. Kairi was powerless. He couldn't move out of the way, or even move for that matter. He was at the mercy of Sakura.

"Sakura. I understand now. This is the reason, isn't it? You were afraid that this would happen."

Sakura didn't stop and continued to call forth the demonic energy.

"You have to fight it now, Sakura. Fight it before it's too late."

Sakura began to slide toward him.

"Sakura, you're stronger than this. I know it. Fight it!"

The sliding began to slow and Sakura's head twitched. Her arms began to waver from its position and the energy began to drain. Sakura's teeth clenched as she stopped altogether.

"Come on, Sakura. Come back...to me."

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes wavering between brown and red. Her hands were clenched tight as she seemed to be going through her own internal war.

"Kai...riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, a burst of ki emerged from her body and she rushed at Kairi. She grabbed hold of his shoulders and unleashed the fury of the Shun Goku Satsu.

_Shhhhkkk__!!!!! Shrrrrrrkkkkkkkk!!!!! Srrrraaaaaaaaakkkkkkk!!!!!!! Shhhhhhhhaaaaaaarrrrkkkk!!!!!!!_

The energy faded away and Sakura was standing over Kairi's fallen body. The young woman was panting heavily as she looked down at Kairi's body.

"Kairi...What have...I...?"

But she wasn't able to complete her sentence as the woman warrior collapsed on him; her body too drained to see the group of shadow soldiers surround them or even more importantly...

Kairi's still-breathing body...

===========================

_Skies over __Japan__..._

Within the dark machine, its master sat, still shrouded in darkness. He had waited a long time for this and he was getting close. Soon, he would have everything he wanted. Power and revenge. He would reign over all with an iron fist. No one in the entire earth would be able to stop him. His fist clenched in anticipation, letting loose a dark aura from his body.

"Sir. We have located the target point."

A grin could be seen over the lips of the dark one as he ordered, "Take us in."

===================

_Unknown_

Sean stood unsteadily as he continued to face down his opponent. Despite his earlier resolution, he still felt unsure about facing his girlfriend. But he had to. If he didn't, Elena will surely kill him. But could he focus enough to stop her? And even if he could, would he go too far? He shook the questions away. He had to focus. 'I just have to subdue her.' Locking this in his mind, his waved his hand at her.

"Well, let's get this over with."

Elena replied with a high leap, intending to kick him to the ground. But a rule of thumb for engaging Shotokan fighters; never jump to attack them.

"Haa!!"

Sean launched himself upward, with both his fist raised and knocked Elena out of the sky. Elena fell back to the ground hard, but managed to land on her hands, resulting in a safe cartwheel roll. Looking up, she saw Sean was now rushing at her. Her legs spun around backward and Sean had to stop in order to block her kick. Elena repeated the action, spinning still and causing Sean to stay in defense. Sean looked up from his block and saw her going for a third kick. It approached him and in that instant, he lowered his arms and parried the kick. But Elena's other leg came up, catching Sean with a surprising fourth kick. Sean was kicked back against the wall again and Elena flipped backward in order to smash in his head. But Sean recovered quickly and evaded the attack. Seeing an opening, Sean launched a kick at her stomach in order to incapacitate her, but she caught it mid-way and smacked his face with a high roundhouse kick. Sean rolled around and stood in stance once more.

_'This isn't working. She's too versatile to fight head on. And she's even stronger now for some reason.'_

Sean could all too well feel a dark aura that seemed to surround her. It displaced the usual peaceful nature with a cold deadly one. _'Wait a minute.'_ He suddenly remembered something Elena told him.

_'I only show what the earth shows all of us. It is peaceful and kind to all life. Even to those that hurt it.'_

Sean racked his thoughts. He knew that Elena's technique was reliant on the earth and its 'beat'. It wasn't something he thought about too much, but now it would determine if he could save her or not. He also remembered seeing one of her matches in the third tournament. She appeared as she would lose, but then she had somehow healed and managed to win. It had to have been due to the earth. If he could get her to do it again, then maybe she could wake up out of it. But would it work? Would she be able to get in touch with the earth in her current state? And an old problem resurfaced. In order to even get her to use it, she would have to be weakened. So that re-asked the question.

_How far should he go?_

==================

_Dojo..._

The meal was silent that night as the four occupants thought about what was coming the next day. The next day, everything went as it did normally, but soon it was time for the women to leave.

"It was nice to meet with you boys." Rose told the two. "I hope that we shall meet again."

"Ms. Rose, you too." Mel replied. "Cori, take care, okay?"

"I will."

Cori turned to Shinji, who simply nodded to her. Cori returned the gesture and the two of them turned to go. But Rose suddenly stopped in her tracks. Cori stopped as well and they both looked up into the sky. Shinji and Mel looked at them with confusion. A sudden wind picked up and blew hard through the area. The two males finally saw their gazes and looked up to see a black jet flying right at them. It flew overhead, brushing the trees as it did and turned around. It ultimately stopped, hovering in the air above them.

"We're too late." Rose whispered.

Various hatches opened and wires flailed out. Dark garbed soldier slid down and surrounded the front of the dojo. Mel and Shinji stepped forward beside the two women.

"Not these guys again." Mel grumbled. He then shifted into fighting stance. "Well, if you guys want another beating, you came to the right place."

"Aren't you cocky? But I suppose being his seed, that would rub off on you."

The voice came from behind the troop, who parted aside. Walking in between them was a tall man wearing a grey business suit. His skin was dark and his eyes were pale blue. He had hair of medium length and colored in a silvery blue. A small grin was on his face and his eyes began to glow in a flaring purple.

"At last. I have come for you...Cori."


	33. The Return of M Bison

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chap. 31

"At last. I have come for you…Cori."

Cori backed away as the fearful, dark-skinned man stepped toward her. His eyes…no, his body seemed to emanate an evil aura. Her training by her mother made that all too clear. Whoever this man was, there was absolutely no good intent within him.

"W-what do you want?" she asked shakily.

The man grinned maliciously, "You. Or more importantly, your powers. The power to make me complete once again. Power that I will have once I tear it from your useless body."

At that point, Mel jumped in, with Shinji by his side, "Sorry pal, but you're not tearing anything here, least of all from her."

The grin soon turned into a snarl and the purple aura around him erupted in flame.

"Silence, impudent whelp!"

The man waved his arm and Mel was suddenly blasted by some invisible force. It hurled him with into the side of the dojo.

"Mel!"

Shinji raged and leapt at the menacing figure, but the creature put up his hand again, pausing Shinji's attack and freezing him in mid-air. Shinji blinked as the man grinned again.

"Pathetic."

Another wave of the hand and Shinji was now the one hurled back into the dojo wall right next to Mel. Cori quickly ran to them, but was stopped when the man suddenly appeared in front of her.

"You're mine."

Cori took a step back, but the man swiftly reached out and grabbed her throat. But his hand only grabbed hold of air as Cori's body suddenly faded away. Looking up again, he saw Cori standing where she was before, with Rose right beside her.

"Ah, one of you illusions, I see. Your power, albeit weak, hasn't changed."

Rose narrowed her eyes, "I will not let you have her, _Bison_."

The grin on the Bison's face remained unchanged, "I'll admit, you've lasted longer than even I expected. And if not for my defeat, I would have gotten to you soon. But I had the time. Time to prepare while utilizing this body and the powers it possesses."

"Parasite." Rose hissed.

Bison boomed with laughter, "Perhaps. But you can not stop it. You are not strong enough this time and we both know it. You've protected your little spawn for long enough, but her time is up." A burst of energy shot from his body.

"As is yours."

Rose struck her arm out and her scarf followed, reflecting the energy blast into the air. No sooner than she did, Bison warped and appeared behind her. Rose turned in surprise as Bison launched a glowing punch at her. But in truth, it was Bison who was surprised as he found himself the victim of another illusion while the real Rose had leapt up to the corner of the dojo roof.

_"Soul Spark!"___

Bison heard the cry and warped out of the way just as the attack struck and exploded on the ground below. His form soon materialized on the rooftop, at the opposite end.

"Why do you persist? We both know that you don't stand a chance. You didn't back then and you don't now."

Rose gave no reply as a light blue aura engulfed around her and her body shimmered and produced several afterimages.

"Fine then." Bison chuckled as his aura flare to life once again.

"I WILL CRUSH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two aura flared angrily as the two prepared for battle. Bison rushed at Rose and lashed out with a long middle kick. Rose blocked the blow and planted the scarf into the roof in order to propel her feet into his face. Bison raised his arm to block and faulted back from the blow, allowing Rose to summon a powerful amount of Soul power into her fist and scarf. She swung with a shimmering uppercut, but Bison had jumped high up into the air. Rose looked up only to see Bison's feet smash down on her head, causing her to falter back. Bison then flipped back into the air and dove down on her, his hand glowing with Psycho energy. But Rose had recovered and shot up at him with a Soul Throw. She grabbed hold of his descending body, twirled around and hurled him downward with his body in flames. Bison was about to hit the roof hard, but his body stopped just inches away and he slowly levitated down.

"Mhahahahahaha! Quite amusing to say the least. Now let's see what you think of this."

Suddenly, Bison's body flipped through the air at great speed. Rose was shocked by the speed and Bison brought his knee down on her, smashing her backward and causing her to almost fall off the edge. Rose's scarf quickly latched onto the roof and prevented her from falling completely. As she pulled herself up, she grimaced. _'That technique…He never had that before. It must be from the host.'_

Bison landed on the roof once more, grin still plastered on his face, "Aw, did I catch you by surprise? This host may not be as strong as I was, but his techniques are quite unique. For instance…"

Bison held on of his arms forward in a fist, with the other arm supporting it. A black sphere of energy shot out at the recovering Rose. Rose, however wasn't bothered by it and shot her arm downward. The scarf followed and hit the sphere, vaporizing it and causing the scarf to glow for a while. Bison grimaced at his mistake, remembering that projectiles are useless against her. But the grin returned once more.

"Hm. Well I hope you enjoyed that, because that is the last time you'll do that again!"

Bison shot up into the air and a renewed Rose followed…

============================================

Down below, Cori was helping the two young men back to their feet when the shadow soldiers began to approach her.

"The master wants her alive. Take her."

The aroused Shinji to his feet and the young boy moved in front of her. Raising his fists, he shifted into fighting stance. The lead soldiers unsheathed a knife and stabbed it forward, but it was way too slow for Shinji as he sidestepped and ran his fist deep into the soldier's gut.

"Guhhhhhhh!"

The soldier fell in a slump, causing the others to jump in to attack. Shinji moved first through as he leaped up and kicked the first one in the face. He then rebounded and caught another in an aerial roundhouse kick. The two hit the floor simultaneously and Shinji stepped back, in front of Cori once again.

"Hey, don't take all the fun, Shinji."

Shinji looked back and saw Mel up on his feet and stand next to him, also in fighting stance.

"Now let's show these punks what street fighting is all about."

================================

High above them on the roof of the dojo, Rose and Bison continued their battle. They had climbed higher up on the main roof in their fight. Lightning crackled above as Soul power collided with Psycho power. Rose was beginning to breathe heavily. Bison fighting style had changed. Using the power and the body of his host, she was having trouble adjusting his fighting. She would have to look deep within her own soul if she was to win this fight.

"Has the sting of reality come to you yet?" Bison taunted. "You can't win, my dear."

Rose remained silent as she pulled up all her remaining energy, focusing her mind and soul for the singular purpose of stopping this evil once and for all. But a part of her echoed with Bison's taunt. The last time they fought, she had almost lost her life while he survived. This time, she would not be as fortunate.

"Even if that is true, I will not let you harm her."

With renewed determination, Rose spread her arms and her scarf began to swarm around her. Two globes of energy swirled into view beside her and she began to glow once again. Bison watched the scene with amusement.

"That's right. Give me everything you've got. That will make your death all the more sweeter."

Rose continued her focus, calling forth the mystic energies that gave her power. The glow around her became brighter and more intense. Illusions began to shift all over the rooftop and surrounded Bison. Finally, Rose grabbed hold of her scarf and…

_"Aura Soul Spark!!!!!!!!!!!!!"___

Rose twirled around and shot her scarf forward, releasing a massive energy bolt on Bison. The illusions all copied her action and they all shot at him. Bison looked at the oncoming projectiles and grinned once more.

_"Aegis Reflector!!!!!!!"___

Bison spread his arms of to the side and a wall of energy materialized before his body. The Aura Soul Spark smashed into the reflector and shone brightly before the projectile shot back at its owner, with greater speed. Rose gasped in horror as she was floored by her own attack. Rose staggered to her feet, trying to figure out what happened. _'He shouldn't have been able to do that. But his host…his abilities much be amplified by the Psycho power'_ Bison began to glow again and lighting struck above.

"You play a great game. _Get ready to die!_"

Bison's body burst with dark purple flame and he rushed a Rose, spinning in a turbine of force known only as…

_"PSYCHO CRUSHER!!!!!!!!!!!"_

==========================================

Down below, Shinji and Mel had dispatched the last of the soldiers when Cori suddenly shrieked and kneeled to the floor, grasping her head as if in pain. The boys moved over to check on her, but Cori had gone into a panic.

"No! Mother!!!"

Cori bolted outside, with Mel and Shinji behind her. The three looked up and were greeted with a shocking sight. They witnessed Bison collide with Rose in a blaze of dark power and deadly force. Rose was blown clear off the rooftop and through the air, ultimately disappearing in the thicket of trees. Cori instantly rushed in the direction and again Mel and Shinji followed behind. When they caught up with her, they found Cori on the floor, cradling the head of her mother. Rose's body was scorched with burns and wounds and her lovely face was now horribly injured.

"Mother? Mother…please." Cori whispered in panic. "Please…wake up."

A gust of wind caught their attention and they all looked to see the dark-skinned monster hovering before them. His grin was solid on his face as he gazed at the youths and then Rose's broken body.

"Now that the trash is out of the way, time to claim the prize."

The boys growled in unison, but that wasn't as half as bad as what Cori did. A burst of energy flared from the young girl's body and she looked up at Bison with glowing angry eyes. She stood up and another burst shot out from her, pushing the trees backward a bit.

"Monster…"

Bison simply folded his arms, "So the child wants to play with the big boys. Come on."

Cori said nothing as her hands clenched into tight fists. Shinji and Mel watched her in amazement. 'Her ki…it's incredible.' Bison merely chuckled at her anger. Cori's arms soon rose and the aura around her burned brightly. The thought of her battered mother had flooded her mind with intense grief and rage. Then in an instant, her arm flashed forward.

_"Soul Strike!"___

A flash of bright energy shot out from her hand and it hit Bison dead on in the chest. Bison face consorted into pain and the force of the blast caused him to fly backward and through the trees. Cori stalked through the broken trees in search of the monstrous villain, only to find him standing on a cliff-edge. His chest was exposed and bore a dark scorch mark.

"Quite a sting you have there, little girl." He replied with malice.

He lifted his hand and a small sphere of energy formed. The ball left his hand and shot at her slowly. When it was close enough, he clenched his fist and the ball exploded, engulfing Cori in it and blasting her back where she came from. Bison began to move toward her now unconscious body.

"Don't worry. I don't want you dead…yet." He reached down and picked her up, "Not until I have you power."

"Let her go right now!"

Still holding her in one hand, Bison chuckled at the emerging youths and taunted, "And what will you do if I don't?"

In response, both boys took to the air and attacked. But Bison warped away just before they could make contact. They landed on the ground and looked around in search for them, only to find him floating right above them.

"You want her? Catch!"

With a simple motion, he tossed Cori away to the side, near the edge of the cliff. Shinji immediately moved in to save her before she rolled off the side and caught her. But his rescue would cost as Bison warped in front of him and smashed him with a Scissor Kick.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!"

Both Shinji and Cori were knocked back into the trees as Bison laughed at Shinji maneuver. He had no intention of letting Cori die before he got his power, but in the meantime, she made excellent bait. _'So noble and heroic.__ Just as fools should be.'_ Speaking of which, Bison looked around for the older of the two, only to find him in a familiar stance with an even more familiar ball of energy in his hands.

_"Hadoken!"___

Bison simply frowned slightly at the incoming ball and warped away. Mel pulled back, knowing that Bison would try to reappear near him and right on cue, he did. At the moment of his appearance, Mel jumped up and lashed out his leg. Bison was smashed in the face and staggered back while Mel pressed his attack, punching this time. Bison blocked it and Mel hopped back and struck out again. Again it was blocked and a fuming Bison struck out, hitting Mel in the side. Mel gave a stifled moan before he propelled himself back in the fight with a flying punch.

"Boy, what are you trying…?"

But rather that hit him, Mel slid right over his shoulder and landed on the ground. As Bison turned to face him, Mel's hand clenched tightly and his ki centered in his fist.

_"Shoryu-kai!"___

His fist shot up in a flash and connected with Bison's face. As the two lifted into the air, the force of the blow impacted with Bison's chin, adding further damage. Finally, Mel twirled around and kicked him with a furious roundhouse kick. Bison's entire body flew back as Mel descended to the floor. But as soon as he neared the ground, Bison rolled around and stopped, hovering just a few inches off the ground. With his usual grin, he slowly touched the surface.

"Haha! Was that your best? Too bad."

His hand soon glowed in deep purple and Bison rushed at Mel in full force. Mel barely jumped out of the way and summoned another surge fist. He knew that he would stress himself in doing so, but with Bison's back exposed, he could defeat him now or never. But just as the energy was about to collide, it his some invisible barrier and reflected back at him.

"What?!"

Mel was unable to block it and was shot back. As he flew through the air, he closed his eyes and braced his body for impact with the trees, but then he suddenly stopped in mid-air. Opening his eyes, he found himself wishing he had hit the trees. Holding him in mid-air was Bison.

"Goodbye, boy."

A surge suddenly shot out of the ground, engulfing both Bison and Mel. But it was only Mel who screamed in pain under the sheer force of the Psycho power. The surge soon ceased, leaving Mel unconscious. Shinji heard the scream after he revived and began to rush at them just as Bison pulled his arm back.

"No! No!!! NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

But it was too late. Bison hurled Mel's body right off the side of the cliff. Shinji could only watch in horror as his friend and fellow student plummeted off the treacherous cliff. Shinji stopped running and slumped to the floor, refusing to look over the cliff as grief overtook him. Tears threatened to emerge from his eyes, but it was cut off by Bison's sudden appearance before him.

"Aw, did I kill your friend? Hehehehehehehe."

The tear soon evaporated as Shinji stood up, rage taking over the grief he felt. With a roar, he charged at Bison.

=======================================

In the thicket of the woods, Rose's burned form slowly made its way to the unconscious body of her daughter. Each step was complete agony for her, but she had to reach her. As she closed in on her, her vision began to fade in and out. She wasn't going to last much longer and she knew it. She could feel her own energy slipping from her. But she had to reach Cori. She had to give her a chance at least. She had been away from her for so long. She had to do this; do whatever she could for her. To show her that she always loved her, despite having to abandon her. Rose suddenly stumbled and fell down, hitting the ground next to Cori. As Rose staggered to crawl closer, she managed to see the battle between Bison and Shinji. Shinji was getting hammered, but he continued fighting. A brief smile crossed her face.

_'His soul…So…much…like his father…'_

Looking back at Cori, she raised her hand to her and just touched her daughters own hand. A light glow emanated around her and began to drift onto Cori's body.

_'Live…Cori…Live…my daughter…'_

============================================

Back at the fight, Shinji was knocked back once again by one of Bison's attacks. He rose up from the ground, considerable bruised and battered, but still wanting to fight. Bison hovered before him with his arms crossed.

"What wrong? Thinking about your friend that I killed? Try harder."

Shinji growled as he charged once more with a flying kick. Bison warped and Shinji landed, spun on his heel and lashed out with a mid-side kick. Bison warped once more and in reaction, Shinji's hands came together and he summoned his own power.

_"Hadoken!"___

The surge came with incredible speed, but Bison managed to sidestep it. Shinji half-blinked. _'Why didn't he warp like before?'_ Shinji was counting on it so that he could attack some more directly. But this made him think. _'Bison has been fighting for quite awhile. Maybe he's getting low on strength. If that was the case, then maybe I have a chance at him. But I have to give it my all.'_ Shinji charged once more with a battle cry and launched a punch-kick-kick combination. Bison blocked all the attacked effortlessly and then reared his hand back and slashed forward with a chop. Shinji forced himself to move fast enough to parry the attack and then he shot his fist out, aiming for the gut. Bison warped once more and Shinji pulled his fist back.

_'Have to…wait for it…There!'_

Shinji focused his senses into tracing Bison's warp and then rushed into an open area. As he did, Bison reappeared right before him. Shinji was ready and his entire body rushed in on Bison, initiating his super art.

**_"Tenma Shoryuken!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

A blast of wind shot out as Shinji's fist connected with Bison's chest. The force of the attack combined with the power of the wind was enough to cause both fighters to fly fly high up into the air. Shinji's fist continued upward, punishing Bison with four more blow the last being on the chin. Bison's head and body reeled backward and Shinji rolled around, summoning a greater surge of ki. With another cry, Shinji launched a super-powered hadoken at point-blank range. But Bison body disappeared before it could connect and the sphere hit the ground and exploded, blasting away some trees with it.

_'No way!__ How…?'_

His question, though would remain incomplete as Bison reemerged, engulfed in purple flames once again.

**_"Psycho DRIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

Shinji had no chance against the super-powered Psycho Crusher and he was completely dominated by the evil force. The clothes shredded upon impact and his body flew backward through the sky, full of burns. Shinji was plummeted toward the same cliff that Mel fell off of when a hand grabbed hold of him and prevented him from falling. _Bison's hand.___

"Oh, no. You don't get of that easily. I have other plans for you."

Bison landed on the ground and dragged Shinji's body as he walked toward Cori's. But he was surprised to see Rose there as well. And more importantly, she was doing something to Cori.

"I…will…never…let you…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rose suddenly cried aloud as the energy connected severed, causing Cori to glow in a light steady aura. Frowning, Bison grabbed Rose by her neck and tossed her aside like garbage. Coming near to Cori, he stretched his hand out, but nothing happened.

"A barrier? Ah, I see." Looking in the direction he tossed Rose's body. "Even in death, you seek to defy me. But it will not last. And I can wait."

Giving a gesture, Bison called for a group of his remaining soldiers and order them to place both Cori and Shinji on the plane. Bison soon joined them and the aircraft lifted off, leaving the death and destruction left behind; created…and enjoyed by M. Bison.


	34. The Search: 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap. 32

.

.

The dojo as well as the surrounding forest was still since the departure of Bison and the capture of Cori and Shinji. However, the shadows bent and shifted until a single form suddenly appeared in the midst of the area.

.

_'What has happened?'_

.

Clad in his orange fighting uniform, Guy examined the now-deserted dojo. His head lifted up as he began to get a sense of the stale energy that still remained. But as soon as he did, his eyes widened.

.

_'This aura...No. It can't be...Psycho Power?!'_

.

Guy's body stiffened somewhat. The last time he had encountered this energy was in the presence of the mad Shadowloo dictator, M. Bison, several years ago. Guy had been trailing him in order to stop the crimes he had committed in Metro City. But before he could encounter him, a woman stood in his path, warning him off. Guy sensed her sadness and fought her in order to stop her, but she had managed to subdue him long enough for her to confront Bison himself and fight. When he arrived at the scene, she was knocked unconscious but it appeared that she had vanquished the evil. However, he sensed his aura was still present somehow. He decided to wait it out and see if he returned. If he did, then he would complete the job the woman had started.

.

_'Rose...Wait...'_

.

Guy soon felt another energy trace. It was faint, but he recognized it as well. _'Soul energy.'_ That meant that she had been here as well. Guy quickly moved some feet before he realized that the Soul energy seemed to be going in two directions. _'How can that be?'_ he wondered.

.

"H...ere..."

.

Guy blinked and turned to the far left, revealing a path of broken branches and strong energies. As he moved through, he realized that a fierce battle had obviously taken place here. The path ended in front of a thick tree and there, Guy half-gasped at what he found.

.

"Rose!"

.

The lavender-haired woman was laid back against the bark, seriously burned all over her body. Guy quickly moved to her and held her, trying to comfort her. But he had seen enough injuries to know that it is too serious.

.

"Rose. What has happened?"

.

Rose shivered slightly, "The evil one...has returned."

.

"Yes. But how?"

.

"It does not...matter. But he has taken Cori. He wants..."

.

A sickly cough left her mouth and Guy held her upward. Rose took in a few breaths before continuing.

.

"He wants her power. To merge it with his own. If he does, he will return in full and his darkness will consume the world once again."

.

Guy listened to her in silence as she explained this. After a short while, he quietly asked, "Is this why you left all that time ago?"

.

The sad eyes returned to her face, reminding Guy of the woman he met so many years ago, "I'm sorry. That was part of it. But the truth was that I was afraid. Afraid that you would be the one he tried to possess. I couldn't bear that."

.

He stroked her hair softly, "As I would not have allowed you to fight this evil alone."

.

"True. You would have fought it for me. Something else I couldn't do. And..."

.

She became silent again, but Guy knew what she was talking about. Taking her hand into his...

.

"Cori."

.

"Yes."

.

"Is she...?"

.

"Yes she is. I tried to protect her and you, but I have failed." A tear trickled down her face as she looked up at Guy once again; her body beginning to fail as she knew the next words would be her last.

.

"Please...save her." she whispered through closed eyes. "Save...our daughter."

.

Her hand fell out of his and she became still. Guy bowed his head and held her close.

.

"Goodbye...lovely Rose..."

.

===============================

.

The dark chamber opened and the evil figure entered in. The lights brightened a bit, showing a giant test-tube. Greenish liquid bubbled within as he stepped up before in. The tank opened up from above and a smaller figure was lowered inside. Cori...

.

"Soon..."

.

Cori was strapped in a bunch of wires and breathing apparatuses, still unconscious. Her body was glowing in a steady light purple, despite the liquid. Bison simply looked at her, his grin slowly arising.

.

_'It will not last long. Soon, that barrier will fade away and your power will be mine.'_

.

Bison then turned away and dropped into his seat, which twisted around and moved before a monitor. The screen lit up, showing an image of one of the cells with. This cell was currently holding the young martial artist within.

.

_'Aw, I left him all alone.'_ Bison thought humorously. _'I guess I should give him some company.'_

.

The dark lord pressed a button in the seat and wheeled around. The door opened in the dark once again and a massive frame entered within.

.

"I have a job for you, Balrog."

.

================================

.

_'I hope he understands. '_

.

Guy walked back toward the dojo, with the dead body of Rose in his arms. Slowly, he laid her before the doors and then went inside. Re-emerging, he wrapped the body within a cloth he found inside, starting from her feet and ending around her face.

.

_'Rose. Your worries are now over.'_

.

Guy stood up over her, still looking down at her. At one time, she had been his love. But that was a long time ago. But still, she had given up a possible future with them in order to stop this menace. And now, he had to finish it.

.

"Ughhhhhh!"

.

Guy suddenly blinked as he heard the dull cry coming from the other end of the dojo. Moving to the other end, he found the cliff edge on the other side. Just then, a hand shot up from the other side. The Bushin ninja quickly reached his hand out and pulled the figure up, showing it to be Mel.

.

"I got you."

.

Guy pulled the young teen over onto the floor and away from the edge. Mel slumped on the floor, catching his breath.

.

"Are you alright?"

.

Mel didn't answer for awhile as he was still trying to breathe. When he finally did...

.

"Some guy just tossed me off the side of a cliff and almost didn't make it. Then I had to climb back up. I am definitely not alright!"

.

"Are you done?"

.

Mel managed to get to his feet, "Yeah. But what happened? Where are Shinji and Cori?"

.

"Taken, I'm afraid."

.

Mel clenched his fist tight; his knuckles becoming white beneath his gloves, "We have to find them!"

.

Guy placed a hand on the youth's shoulder, "And we will. Somehow...we will."

.

=========================

.

_'This looks good...enough...uhhh.'_

.

Ken stumbled across the corridor in...wherever the heck he was, looking for an empty room in which to recover in. Despite managing to subdue his captors and escaping, he was still weak from the punishment he received beforehand. His fatigue was far too great for him to even think of escape at this point. He would be caught quickly and imprisoned again. He had to hide first and recover. He managed to find a single room quarters and entered inside, hoping that the occupant wasn't there. Fortunately, the room was empty. Ken closed the door behind him and looked around. He knew he had to hide somewhere in case anyone came in. But the pain of his body was becoming too great and he stumbled, causing some items to clatter to the floor.

.

_'Oh...damn...'_

.

True enough, this caught the attention of two passing guards outside. One of them opened the door and saw the downed fighter on the floor before them. Without hesitation, the guard grabbed hold of Ken while telling his compatriot to alert their master. The second soldier moved away while the first began to latch cuffs on Ken. But he stopped when a low thud was heard outside. Looking out in the hall, he saw his partner on the floor, a dagger stabbed into his back. He took a step back, but no further as a swift figure leaped on his back from behind and snapped his neck. And the second body fell, the figure moved over the first body and dragged both bodies into the room and shutting the door. Ken managed to regain consciousness enough to see his savior. It was a konochi; _A female ninja._

.

"Who...?"

.

She placed a hand on his head, "Shh. Just rest. Save your strength."

.

Ken made no move to argue and slumped into unconsciousness. Meanwhile, the woman went to work in hiding both her victim and Ken in the air vents and away from view. Once down, she moved near the door and listen out for anyone who might be outside. Hearing nothing, she opened the door, but not before looking back.

.

_'Please recover quickly. I will need your help soon.'_

.

With that, Ibuki closed the door and disappeared.

.

========================

.

Sean circled Elena who was simply standing still in wait. Sean was still hesitant in fighting back, but now wasn't the time for hesitation. Not if he was to help her and himself and somehow get out of this place. _'I just need to weaken her enough.'_ Taking a chance, Sean suddenly lunged, causing her to instantly shift into her dancing/fighting stance. Sean stepped up with a knee, but she slapped it away in a parry and her foot snapped upward in a kick. Sean blocked and jumped back while Elena advanced, twirling around with a wide-arch roundhouse kick. Sean blocked it, recognizing the technique. _'She'll come with another and the last one will be a double hit.' _True enough, Elena twirled into another kick in the same way as the first and Sean parried it. Elena was coming in with the third attack, much to Sean relief and when the third kick came, Sean had managed to step back and away.

.

"Tornado!"

.

Leaping up, Sean went into his variant of the whirlwind kick. But he had misjudged the range of Elena's fourth kick and the two kicks hit their opponents, causing Elena to be smacked back and Sean to be knocked out of the air. But Sean managed to roll enough to catch his footing. Elena stood up as well and cartwheeled into a rolling kick, getting Sean square in the chest.

.

"Ooff!"

.

But Sean had managed to grab her foot in the process and kicked out her other leg from underneath. Elena crashed onto the floor, but kicked back with the foot that Sean was holding. Sean fell back and rolled just as the African woman leapt high in the air and descended quickly with a rolling dive kick. Sean shook his off his daze and after seeing her, reacted with a Dragon Smash attack.

.

"Ha!"

.

The double fisted attack slammed into Elena in mid-air and caused her to fall backward on the ground. Sean landed a good foot away and saw Elena staggering to rise. She wasn't weak enough yet, but she was open. If he could hit her now, it might be enough.

.

"Haaaaaaaa..."

.

Sean positioned his arms and hands together, collecting the energy that he had spent years learning and mastering. The light flashed within and soon solidified as a ball of energy. The energy soon grew to a medium size and began to brighten a part of the room. The energy was now set, but not the wielder. Sean seemed to still be hesitant in unleashing the power. He was still unsure if this was enough power or not. If it wasn't enough, she wouldn't be affected too much and would continue to attack him. If it was too much, he could hurt her severely, perhaps even kill her.

.

_'I...I...I...can't...I can't risk it.'_

.

Sean's hands slumped down in defeat and the energy faded away completely. This gave Elena more than enough time to recover and refocus on Sean. Cartwheeling backward, she soon bounded in the air with a twirling back heel kick. Sean snapped up to attention and blocked the blow, but not without a price. A sharp crack could be heard on impact and Sean backed away in sheer pain.

.

"Guuuuuaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!"

.

His right arm limped down, marked in crimson. Sean held his arm in an attempt to move it, but the pain was far too great and despite it, he was still unable to move it. It didn't take a genius to know that his arm had been broken. And Elena seen that as well.

.

"Target maimed. Proceeding to finish."


	35. The Gathering

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

_AN: Sorry for the long delay. Writer's block can be a real hassle._

Chap. 33

_Mediterranean Area_

The helicopter lifted away as the team began to move out through the area. According to their earlier intel, the site of the last battle of the third tournament was secluded and known to only the last combatants. However they didn't have time to organize a search for them. _'As if that would do any good.__ One's gone and the other is nearly impossible to find.'_ Chun Li thought grimly. But if not for him, she would have never known the area at least. Now was just a matter of looking. The group spread out across the rocky beach, keeping low as they searched for anything out of the ordinary. Mikoto had gone out to the north, accompanied by Skullomania. Despite the danger, she was a little glad to be out of her mother's watchful gaze for a moment.

"Let's check over there."

The pair moved across the beachside over the rocks. Mikoto took the lead while Skullomania looked around in watch for any signs of life. It was then that he noticed something amiss

"Is that…a shadow?"

Mikoto looked over at him briefly before looking in the specified direction. On a curved edge of the beach was a lining of darkness on the hillside. It could have been mistaken for a shadow, save for the part where the sun was cast on the opposite side. Not only that, but there was nothing there to produce a shadow to begin with.

"Let's take a look."

Skullomania touch her shoulder, "Wait a moment. That area is too open." He indicated up on the hillside. "Let's go up around that way."

The young woman nodded and they climbed over the hill and toward the 'shadow', where they found out that it was in fact a trench. The edges were as dark as the inside, masking it from it actually looking like a trench. Peering inside, they gasped at what they saw. Within the trenched crevice was a building structure that looked like something out of ancient Greece or Rome. Various sorts of movement could be seen. Mikoto grabbed a pair of binoculars and peered through.

"What do you see?" Skullomania asked.

"Cargo crates…and those shadow guys. There's something else…"

She adjusted the binoculars for a closer view. Beside one of the crates was a giant silver capsule. Moving over the side, she saw more capsules lined up. And the worse part was that there seemed to be human forms within them. Dropping the binoculars, she began to turn to Skullomania.

"Let's head back before..."

But Mikoto stopped short when she turned around fully and found both herself and Skullomania face with a troop of shadowy soldiers.

_'Ah, great…'_

* * *

_Dojo, ____Japan__…_

"This is crazy. What are we still doing here?"

Guy and Mel were out in front of the dojo. Both were searching the area looking for any clues as to where they may be able to find the kidnappers and hopefully their friends.

"We don't know where they went, so we need to find something that can tell us."

Mel gave a short huff followed by a deep sigh. Guy could only sympathize with the youth. Aside from being young and impatient, Mel was also quite worried about his friends, making him more edgy. Top off with the fact that he was tossed off a cliff and almost died and he was definitely not in a good mood.

"The sooner we find something, the sooner we can move." he concluded.

Mel gave another deep sigh and continued looking around when a sound caught his ears.

"Uhhh…"

The low moaning caught both their attentions and caused them to turn toward the brush. There arising out of the bushes was a single figure, clad in a dark uniform. Both instantly recognized him as one of the dark soldiers that had come earlier. He must have still been unconscious from the beating Shinji and Mel gave them. The man stood up and after seeing Mel, began to turn away, only to find the Bushin ninja right in his path. Guy stabbed his fingers forward and hit between the man's neck and shoulder before he could escape. The soldier planned to dash away, but none of his limbs would move. He was frozen stiff. Mel walked over and looked at Guy with amazement.

"Whoa. How'd you do that?"

Guy stared at the stunned soldier, "Secret technique. I'll tell you about it some other time. Right now…" His gaze hardened, "We have questions."

The prisoner replied with a strained voice, "I…will not…betray the master. So you…might as well…kill me now."

Mel frowned, but Guy replied coldly. "Not a problem."

Suddenly, Guy's hands went to work again, rapidly flashing across the soldier's throat. The man blinked once before he started choking. His eyes rolled backward as he felt the pain beginning to seep in.

"What you are feeling is your blood system being cut off from your brain. You'll die in less than a minute, during which the pain will become unbearable. I can stop it, but you know what the price is."

At first, the soldier remained silent, forcing his mouth to stay shut as he choked quietly. But after ten second, his mouth was agape and he began to spasm slightly. Finally…

"I…accept…"

No sooner than he said that did Guy's fingers move again, relieving the pain he felt. Again, Mel looked at him in surprise.

"Isn't that…?"

This time, Guy allowed a smile, "Where do you think she got it from?"()

* * *

_'Cori..'_

The eyes of Cori slowly opened and the girl found herself within a light purple expanse. Coming into form was a translucent form of a woman. _Rose…_

_"Mother?__ Is…that you?"_

The face of the Rose saddened somewhat, _'Yes…and no.__ I am what is remaining…within you.'_

_"Within me?"___

_'I had to protect you from the evil that seeks your life.'_ Rose explained. _'So I bestowed the last of my power to shield you. But it will not last long. Even now, he's working on breaking the shield and draining your power. If that happens, his evil will become unstoppable.'_

_"What can I do?"_

_'Now is the only time you can see the true nature of the Soul energy. The power that is tied in…to life itself. It is your best chance to fend against him.'_

Rose lifted her hand out forward and a sphere of energy shimmered into form and hover between. Them Cori took a step toward the sphere and gently held up her own arms.

_"I am ready."_

_'You always were.'_

* * *

Shinji's eyes slowly opened into a dimly lit area. His head arose, only to feel a twinge of pain course through his body. _'What…? Cori! Mel!'_ Painfully, he stood up to his feet and found that the room was wider than he first thought. The edges and corners were still shrouded in darkness, but enough to just make out the walls. Also seeing that there was something by one of them.

"So you're finally up, kid."

The form moved out and Shinji saw that it was a dark-skinned bulky man. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and thick boxing gloves. The man gave a toothy grin as Shinji backed off.

"Who are you?"

The man continued to advance, "Name's Balrog. And you're my opponent."

He tapped his fists together and slits suddenly opened up in the floor. Poles shot up attached to ropes, forming a square. Then the square itself lifted off the ground. Shinji looked downward and around, recognizing the scene he was in.

_A boxing ring…_

Balrog continued, tapping his fists repeatedly, "I gotta say, I'm getting paid quite a bit for pounding some punk kid into powder. But I'm not complaining."

Shinji continued to look around, but there was no exit in sight. Facing Blarog, he looked him over. The guy's figure was quite imposing. But the words of his sensei echoed in his mind.

_"Do not fear your opponent. When you let fear take over, you will have already lost."_

Shinji forced his fear away and raised his fists. The boxer grinned again and leveled his own fists.

"Good. It's a lot better when they fight back. Makes me feel like I've earned my pay."

Shinji was silent and simply shifted his feet. Balrog began to hop around in the ring and circle near the ropes. Shinji moved as well, but found his movements limited by the ring posts and ropes. Balrog then went on the attack, shooting a fast jab to the young fighter. Shinji reacted by ducking the punch and then sidestepping the second blow that followed. Balrog quickly twirled around and faced Shinji again, still grinning.

"You got the quickness. I'll give you that. But you're in my world. My rules."

Balrog suddenly hopped forward and came at him with a straight left. Shinji dodged aside again, but put himself within range of his right fist. Balrog's fist shot up into the youth's chest and pounded in. Shinji wasn't even able to gasp as he was literally hurled back against the corner. Balrog raised his fist in the air in a premature victory while Shinji struggled to regain his breath.

_'Hits…like a…freight train…'_

Shinji slowly returned to his stance and settled in. The pain from the blow was still ebbing within him, but Shinji focused through it. Balrog stopped his victory pose and resumed his stance. Balrog danced closer to Shinji, keeping him close to the corner. The boxer sooner lurched forward with another straight left, but instead of dodging it, Shinji raised his arm and blocked it. Barlog made ready to swing in with an uppercut, but suddenly Shinji shot forward and hit him with a punch of his own. Balrog was dazed for a second, but that allowed Shinji to launch another punch, to the chest this time. These were followed by a third blow to the face and a hopping knee to the chest. Balrog staggered back, but gave no signs that he was hurt badly. Balrog grinned and nodded his head in approval as he raised his fists again. Shinji reversed his stance, hoping that he could hold his own against this powerful fighter.

_His life depends on it…_

* * *

_(): The 'she' I was referring to above is Xena. Hehehe._


	36. Tears and Hearts

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 34

"Guah!"

Shinji reeled back after dodging a blow from the massive boxer. But his dodge had been slow and Shinji's shoulder was hit hard. The young fighter held it in pain as he stood back against the ropes.

"Congratulations kid. You got past round one. Time for round two."

Balrog took a step back and suddenly rushed at Shinji. Shinji blinked in shock and rolled on the mat a second before the punishing blow could make contact. His back now exposed, Shinji jumped up from his roll and swung his leg in for a strong front kick. The blow hit Balrog in the side, causing him to jerk to the side in pain. Reflexively, Balrog shot his elbow back and hit Shinji in the side of his face. Shinji stumbled back and Balrog turned and gave another punch. Shinji blocked the blow, but it shoved him heavily into the ropes, which pushed him back in. Balrog shot out a jab, catching Shinji in the face. A second jab and Shinji was pushed against the robes again. Balrog then leaned his arm back for a final blow but Shinji suddenly reacted.

_"Hadoken!"_

The energy surge caught Balrog wide open and the force of the attack struck him. But it was only hard enough to push him back mid-way. In rage, the boxer came at Shinji full force, but again Shinji was able to dodge the blow. Balrog turned around to see Shinji back on his feet and in his battle stance.

"That's it, punk." Balrog raised his hands together and loosened the straps on his gloves. He then tossed his fist down, causing the gloves to fly off and leaving his fists exposed.

"Time to go down!"

Balrog bobbed on his feet and leveled his fists upright. Shinji took this into account. So far Balrog's blows, despite painful, were softened by the gloves he wore. Now that his fists were out, he could do more damage. And with the ring holding them in, Shinji wouldn't have too many chances. This was Balrog's terrain after all.

_But it doesn't have to be…_

This gave the youth a sudden realization. This was his terrain because Shinji allowed it to be. There was nothing saying that he had to fight him this way. Despite being imprisoned, this was a street fight. And he had to treat it as such. But first…

Shinji slowly edged himself to the corner post. Balrog watched this in slight puzzlement, which was soon erased with a sadistic grin. Now that he had cornered himself, the boy would have nowhere to run. Balrog could make short work of him now.

"Ruuuaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!"

Balrog gave a swift duck and lunged with a power blow. Shinji waited for it to come close and then whipped his head to the side suddenly. The fist careened past him and into the ring post, smashing the metal and causing it to be literally blasted off and fall to the ground. The ropes snapped and flew around everywhere. Balrog growled as he pulled his fist back. Half the ring was now open to the rest of the room. Turning around, he was soon greeted with a kick to the face.

"Hiiyyyaaaahhhh!!!!"

Balrog flew right out of the ring and onto to cool ground. He shook his head and arose as Shinji landed before him and readied himself. The dodge earlier was far too close for comfort, but he pulled it off and was now able to fight him outside the ring. That didn't make the boxer any less dangerous, but now Shinji had a better chance of surviving. And he was going to survive. If he was to find Cori and get out of this place, he would have to.

"Ora." _("Come on.")_

* * *

Kairi's eyes slowly (and painfully) opened to a dimly lit room. He began to rise, only to stop short from the pain of doing so. _'Ughhh…What hap…? Oh yeah. I was fighting Sakura. Sakura!' _His body stressed out further, but he willed himself to rise up fully. He was laid out on a metal flat. He looked at the doorway to see only slits with light coming through them. A low moan caught his attention and he turned to look on the opposite end of the cell. There rising up from another metal plating was Sakura. Her body had a few bumps and bruises, but they weren't bad. At least not compared to his.

"Sakura."

The young woman raised a hand to her head and looked over at him, "Ka-Kairi?" She gave a brief glance around, "Where are we?"

"I don't know."

She swept her legs around to touch the floor, "What happened?"

"I'm not too sure myself." he answered as he looked down. "I was at Interpol, then the next thing I knew…I was fighting you." His gaze saddened, "I thought I had killed you. You…weren't yourself."

Sakura's eyes matched her and she whispered, "Satsui No Hado…"

Kairi looked up at her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Silence ensued between them. Sakura's eyes seemed to narrow in reluctance and Kairi assumed that she wouldn't answer. But then her lips began to move and she answered brokenly.

"I was afraid." she half-crackled. "When it first started, I thought it was just a dream or worse, a nightmare. But then I saw myself change. It just arose suddenly." She looked at her hands, which were trembling lightly. "My body felt like it was on fire and I erupted. I went crazy." Her hands closed into fists, "If not for Ryu, I could have actually hurt somebody."

"Ryu?"

She nodded, "When it first started, I went to him for help. I remembered before his fight with the demon than he made himself call it back and forth at will. If anything, he would be the only one to help me."

Kairi's eyes moved in thought and then, "That was when you left…" He couldn't bring himself to finish, but she knew what he was going to say. _'Me.'_

Continuing, "I went to him and he tried to help me. But during that time, I think I lost it. I'm not even sure how or why." She shook her head, "Afterward, when I snapped out of it, he told me that I already had the strength to control it, but only I would know how. But I wasn't sure. And I didn't want for it to awaken again and actually hurt someone…" She looked at him and forced the next words out. "Hurt you."

Another moment of silence passed before he spoke softly, "Why didn't you just tell me? I would have understood."

"But I didn't. It was so overwhelming…so powerful. To think that something like that was in me…" Her eyes lowered and her hands were deeply planted in her lap, "I just wanted to protect you."

Kairi stared at her as a single tear threatened to come out her eyes and he stood up. The tear trickled down as Kairi stepped over to her and bent before her. His hand arose and stroked the tear off her chin. Their gazes locked as Sakura looked at him.

"Sakura…"

But their moment was soon shattered as sounds of footsteps echoed from outside and the door swung open, revealing a group of shadowy soldiers.

"The master wants him." the one in the lead said. "Grab him."

Kairi jumped to his feet, but he was suddenly swamped by the hands of the soldiers and he was shoved against the wall. The scarred warrior began to struggle, but one of the men zapped him with a stun gun and his body went limp.

"Kairi!"

Sakura was unable to help because some of the other soldiers were holding her and preventing her from helping. As they carried him out, one of the men slapped her to the floor. Sakura growled and looked up, but they were already out the door. Sakura arose and banged on the door, but it was futile.

"No! Kairi!!!"

* * *

"Uggghhhh…"

Ken's eyes opened to see only darkness. Not complete darkness. There was light, partial light. He shook his head a bit and looked upward. The light was coming from a grating and it was then that he realized that he was lying down horizontally and his head was looking out a grating. _'Meaning that I'm in a vent.'_ he reasoned. _'But how…that ninja girl.'_ He was still trying to get his thoughts together and then he remembered what had happened. After his 'shock therapy', the guards were taking him back to his cell. But he still had enough strength to subdue them and escape. But after that, he was too weak and had to rest. That ninja must have put him in there to hide him. That meant that he had a possible ally here. _But even so, for what?_ He didn't know how long he was out or even where he was. Also, he had no idea where Sean was in this place.

_'Well, there's no point in staying here.'_ Looking down, he began to slide deeper into the vent until he reached an area where he was able to turn around. It was also where the vent sectioned off separately. _'Okay, which way?'_ A loud sound vibrated from the right side and Ken could barely make it out as sounds of yelling. _'Right it is then.'_ Ken crawled into the right vent, going slowly in order to keep the sound down. He moved closer to the source of the yelling and was beginning to discern the person itself.

_'Guile?'_

Ken soon reached another vent opening and peered through it. On the other side was some kind of chamber room, much like the one he was in earlier. Inside, Guile was trying to fight out of the grip of the soldiers, who were holding him tight. They forced the colonel into the seat in the center and locked some kind of device on the sides of his head.

"Readying the procedure."

The first soldier nodded and left the room while the second moved over to a control booth and began pressing keys. A display showing the energy level appeared and he began to raise it to a high level. _'This should be enough for him.'_ A tapping sound alerted his attention and he turned around. There was nothing in sight so he continued his work. But then it came again and again and he stopped his work to determine the source. He bent down to the floor to the vent and peered in, but saw nothing. But there was now air coming through. The soldier opened the vent in order to look in deeper.

_He didn't get far…_

**POW!!!!**

A fist suddenly shot out of the vent, catching him square in the face. The soldier fell down to the floor as Ken slipped out of the vent. The soldier began to rise, but Ken didn't give him the chance to do much as he lashed out with a high roundhouse kick to the head. The soldier practically flipped and remained still on the ground. Ken then move over to his captured friend and removed the devices.

"What are you doing here?" Guile asked as he removed the last of his bonds.

"Same as you apparently." Ken answered. "Where are we?"

Guile stood up, "The heck if I know. We have to get word to the outside. " His gaze went upward, "Whatever this place is, it has to have some sort of communications relay."

"Well, that would be a good idea if we knew where they were."

"We'll have to split up and look around. We can increase our chances if we do."

Ken shook his head, "Guess we don't have much of a choice, huh?" The two fighters moved to the door and peered out. "Just try not to get caught." Ken added. "I'd hate to have to save you again, brush head."

Guile grimaced, "Save it, pretty boy. Let's go."

* * *

"Guaaaahhhh!!"

Sean's head reeled sideways from a rapid kick from Elena and his body fell to the ground. Sean staggered up, but only managed to rise up on one knee. His arm was bleeding badly and one of his legs was hurt from one of Elena's techniques. The rest of his body was fatigued and bruised, so he was in no real condition to fight. As he raised his eyes, he saw his former girlfriend dancing before him. He forced himself to rise, but wound up falling on one knee again. Elena inched closer, her cold eyes staring at Sean passively. Sean met her gaze, but it wasn't as emotionless. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"Elena. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been able…to save you from this."

Elena moved closer, readying for the final blow. But Sean continued talking…

"You know. It's strange. After all that has happened, all I'm still thinking…is that I haven't proposed yet…"

Elena suddenly stopped in her advance, but continued to dance around.

"All those distractions…and all that time…in getting the nerve…But no more…" He chuckled within himself, "Well, since I'm on one knee already, why not now?"

His eyes never left hers for a second, "Elena, I love you…I don't know if you can hear me in there, but…I love you so much…"

Elena now stopped altogether, indicating that he was getting through to her. But he didn't notice. Rather, he just went on.

"I know that you have that thing with your family and being a princess, but I don't care. I want to marry you…I just…wanted to let you know."

The controlled girl was stuck solid for what seemed to be the longest minute in history. Then, she began to move close to him and her hand arose in a chop form. Sean saw this and closed his eyes, waiting for it.

"I will always love you."

The hand swung downward and hit…the floor. Sean's eyes snapped open as he saw Elena's now-crouched form. Her head was low to the ground and he could just make out struggling noises.

**_"H…eal…ing…"_**

A thin blue glow formed around her and enclosed her body. Her white hair bristle a bit as the pure energy flooded her body. It lasted for only a moment and then she collapsed onto Sean. Sean held onto her with the one good arm he had.

"Elena?"

Her head lifted up slowly and groggily and their eyes met. Sean was happy to see that her eyes where no longer the soulless eyes of an assassin, but the warm, lively eyes he knew she had. An equally warm smile graced her lips.

"Sean…"

That was soon followed by her falling onto him again, this time unconscious.


	37. Release

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 35

Mikoto and Skullomaina were dragged into the base and into one of the chamber rooms. The soldier quickly checked them for any weapons and ID that they had as they restrained them. As this went on, the door opened on the other side and a lean figure strode in.

"Master Vega."

The Spanish bullfighter walked into the chamber room and glanced at the two. He wore a half-mask, with his beautiful features showing in the open half while the other was hidden away. A metal claw was attached to his arm and a snake tattoo encircled his upper body. He sauntered close to the two captives, but kept his glance on Mikoto.

"Well now aren't you a lovely face?" he said with a sneer. He lifted one finger to Mikoto's chin while grazing her cheek with his claw. Mikoto held herself still, not wanting to injure herself on his razor-sharp blades.

"I was like you once, you know. My face…the purest treasure. Until someone destroyed it." He looked down at her identification, "Mikoto Xiang?" His eyes widened and he suddenly grabbed hold of her hair, pulling her head back. Mikoto grit her teeth in pain as his claw neared her throat.

"So you are the spawn of that witch who did this to me?" he snarled, inching his claw closer. It seemed as if he would slit her throat there and now when he suddenly grinned.

"If you are here, then she will come. She will come." His tongue licked out in anticipation and he tossed her to the ground. Signaling the guards, Mikoto was lifted up and held again beside Skullomania and Vega grinned at her.

"Every hunter needs bait. And you will be just perfect. Hehehehehaha!!!!"

* * *

Bison continued to stand over the frozen body of Cori. He felt the anticipation as he sensed the energy field dim down around her. Soon, nothing will protect her. Soon, he will be at his peak once again. And when that happens, he will crush all.

"My lord, please forgive my intrusion."

The dark dictator's eyes glowed in deadly purple at the interference, "Your next words will decide that."

The messenger shook visible, "A-a group has been sighted and captured in the area. I believe there may be more."

The frown grew on Bison's face and he raised his hand, which was now ablaze in purple fire, "You bother me with this?!"

"Ackk!!"

The hapless messenger soon glowed in purple and was lifted off the ground. His face was consorted in pain and his body seemed to be twisting slowly. Bison began to close his hand into a fist until…

"Hm, unless…"

His hand ceased to glow and the messenger fell to the ground, swiveled and wracked in pain. However, the dark creature couldn't care less.

"Who are the captives?"

"A man and…a woman, sir." was the choked reply. "We do not know the man's identity, but the girl…is Mikoto Xiang."

The frown swiftly changed into a grin and then a laugh, "Hahaha! So she _is_ here." He walked toward the exit, leaving the fallen messenger to regain his bearings, "You've just saved your miserable life."

* * *

"You little punk!"

Balrog lifted himself off the ground and glared at the young warrior that stood across. 'That boy has embarrassed me. Now he's going to pay…double time!' the massive boxer skipped on his feet, fists raised and clenched while Shinji stood in wait, also in fighting stance. Balrog took a brief step back and suddenly slid forward with a soaring punch. Shinji narrowed his eyes and rolled to the side while the boxer flew right past and smashed his fist into the wall, creating a huge dent in it. Leaping up, Shinji gave a cry and his leg swept trough the air and into his face. Balrog was hit hard and faltered back and Shinji dashed forward with a straight punch. But Blarog recovered and blocked the blow. Shinji pressed on, launching another punch and followed up with a knee. Balrog blocked the second punch, but let himself be hit by the knee. Shinji blinked as he saw that the massive brute was unfazed.

"Hehehe…"

Balrog suddenly grabbed Shinji's shirt and pulled him forward. Shinji tried to pull out, but he was soon met with Balrog's forehead, smashing into his skull like a rock. Shinji's head snapped back, but Balrog pulled him in and delivered a second headbutt. And a third and a fourth and a fifth. Balrog soon reach the sixth headbutt before he dropped Shinji. The youth staggered back dazedly and his forehead was darkened with marked bruises. As Shinji struggled to recover, Balrog twirled around and struck forward again.

_"One!"_

Shinji recovered enough to see a blur coming at him, betting that it was Balrog's fist. On instinct, Shinji raised his arms in defense, but that did little to soften the power blow of Balrog and Shinji was smashed back against the wall.

"Guahhh!!"

Balrog grinned at his cornered opponent and aimed in for Shinji's ribs, adding more power to it.

_"Two!"_

Shinji was still unfocused, but managed to move to the side and letting Balrog miss him again, just barely. Forcing himself to see straight, Shinji grabbed Balrog's arm and smashed his fist into his underarm. Barlog groaned in pain, but Shinji didn't release him. Rather, Shinji pulled off to the right and planted his foot into his abdomen. Then Shinji fell backward, bringing the boxer with him and finally with a push of his leg, Shinji flipped Balrog into the air. Balrog flew through the air and hit the floor on his back. When Balrog got to his feet, he saw Shinji in place, holding his fighting stance and waiting for him to come again.

_'What the…Who is this kid?'_

* * *

Sakura continued to bash on the door after the guards took away Kairi. She had to get out. Sakura took a step back and shut her eyes. Her focus was difficult and her injuries continued to affect her. Despite this, she placed her hands together and focused her energy. _Nothing._

_'No. I can't let this happen.'_

She shut her eyes tightly, forcing herself to focus. But the technique that had become second nature to her through long years of training seemed to have slipped away from her.

_'I can't let this happen. I refuse!'_

Her focus waned and the energy flashed into form before disappearing. Frustration soon entered her mind and relayed that into her body.

_'I refuse…'_

Sounds of struggling were heard outside, causing her to panic.

_'I refuse to be weak!'_

Energy soon surged within her body and trailed down into her hands, creating a sphere. The power ball grew and her arms tightened. Her eyes then flashed open, revealing glowing red eyes

_"Hadoken!"_

Her arms launched forward, demolishing the door and causing the few soldiers on the other side to fly. Kairi was hurled down as well, but didn't get hurt as badly. As Kairi arose, he looked at the sole soldier who was also rising up. Not giving him the chance, Kairi stepped forward with a front kick and caused him to fall and slump down unconscious. Still weak, Kairi moved over to the demolished prison where he found Sakura on the ground unconscious. Struggling over to her, he bent down and held her in his arms.

"Sakura. Sakura, wake up!"

Sakura didn't respond and Kairi checked her pulse. _'Oh good, she still alive.'_ He lifted her up and began to carry her when a small device suddenly fell in place before him. Seeing it flashing rapidly, it didn't take him long to realize that it was a bomb. In a flash, Kairi dashed out over the bomb and down the hall holding Sakura in his arm. But didn't make it far as the bomb exploded and both their bodies fell to the ground. Kairi growled as he arose and looked back into the smoke caused by the bomb. From out of it came a dark figure holding a pair of knives in his hand. His clothing was dark blue and he wore a mask over his mouth and nose. Blond hair swayed over blue eyes, which bore the deadly glance of an assassin.

_'Just what I don't need right now.'_ was all he thought as he tightened his fists in readiness for his present opponent, Doctrine Dark.

* * *

Despite his brave stance, Shinji was hurt. The blows of the boxer were powerful and he was still staggering from the multiple headbutts. But he had to keep focused. He had to find Cori and get the heck out of this place. Even if that means going through this guy.

"Raaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

Balrog soared at Shinji, fist lifted and ready for another blow. But lucky for Shinji, he saw it coming a mile away. He lowered to the ground and swept his foot forward, catching Balrog on the side of his heel and sending him to the ground. Shinji arose and so did Balrog, albeit very pissed off. Shinji jumped into the air and lashed forward with a kick, to which Balrog blocked. Shinji followed with a straight punch, which was also blocked. Balrog tried to open his defense, but Shinji moved in with a forward step kick, causing him to back away further. Irritation flared in the boxer as he saw that he was being pushed back…by a kid! Shinji came with another punch, but Balrog ignored it and shot forward into the air, causing his shoulder to hit Shinji's face.

"Guuahh!!!!!"

Shinji fell to the floor and wheeled back, lifting off the floor halfway. The shoulder block was almost enough to take out Shinji totally and he had trouble arising again. Looking at Balrog, he saw the boxer charging at him again, fist set to demolish him. Shinji shook out of his daze and swept his foot forward again. And as before, the blow was enough to send Balrog to the floor, giving Shinji some time. Balrog got up again and Shinji saw the look of rage in his eyes. Meaning that he was angry…

_You've already lost…_

Balrog tore his shirt off in anger and brought his fist back. Shinji felt a surge of energy go into the fist, indicating that this blow would be disastrous. Shinji prepared as well, rearing his fist back and readying himself. He had to time this just right. If he slipped up here, it would be over for him.

**"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"******

Balrog charged forward with such speed and power that nothing could have survived the impact. But Shinji was ready. He had already seen this fighter's weakness. His techniques were limited to boxing, meaning that he only had powerful punches, but no kicks or parries. Plus, he relined on his blows to finish off an opponent quickly, leaving his lower body open to attack. But his greatest weakness was his anger. His rage left him blind and open to a precise attack. As the fist closed in on Shinji, Shinji reared back further slightly. Just when it could hit, Shinji's head quickly ducked away and his fist surged with energy.

_"Shoryujinn!!!!"_

In a spark of electricity, Shinji's fist shot straight to Balrog face. The boxer could only be shock for a split second before the lightning blow smashed into his chin. Shinji shot upward into the air with his fist rising high and Balrog was shot back by the force of the blow. Electricity swarmed the boxer's body as he flew against the door. Shinji himself landed from the attack and knelt down. Sweat dripped on his head as he soon realized how close that was. Looking over at Balrog, he saw that the boxer's body had smashed in the door and left it bent. Shinji staggered near him and found him unconscious. Examining the door, Shinji rammed his strained body into it, hoping that it was weak enough to force through now. The door fell down and Shinji with it. But he couldn't afford to stay down now. Picking himself up, he staggered through the hall.

_'Hang on Cori. I'll find you.'_


	38. Entry

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 36

_Outside…_

Chun Li and Cammy were both in the brush of some tree, looking over the landscape before them. Chun Li was looking through some binocular, looking for any traces of something out of the ordinary. Just then, Juli and Juni both came up from the side.

"What have you got?" Chun Li asked

"We found the base." Juli answered, pointing toward a deep crack on the landscape. "It's just within the crevice there."

"Patrols. Every five to seven minutes." Juni added.

Cammy frowned slightly, "No easy approach, huh?"

"There is a way to get in quietly." Juni replied. Moving over to the right side, she indicated to a narrow point in the crevice. That point there is the least guarded."

"There's a problem though. Team three is missing." Juli took a deep breath, "I think they were taken in.

"What?" Team three was Skullomania and Mikoto. _'No…It can't be…'_

Partially aware of her inner turmoil, Juli continued slowly, "We found their trail and evidence that they were captured and brought inside."

Chun Li set her face firmly, "Then we have to get in there."

"No. We can't." Cammy argued. "If they were captured, that means they're probably searching for us. Either that, or they are waiting for us."

"We can't just leave them."

Cammy could see that Chu Li was trying to hide her present suffering and despair; unfortunately, she wasn't doing it too well. Not to her anyway.

"Okay." Cammy turned to the two, "Can you guys look around, see if there's another opening that could be used?"

"We can try." Juni said quietly, both herself and Juli knowing what Cammy intended. The two women went off, leaving Cammy and Chun Li alone again. Cammy waited until they were a good distance off before turning the Chun Li, who was looking away with growing despair in her eyes.

"Chun, look at me."

The woman slowly lifted her head up and looked at her friend who continued once she managed an eye lock with her.

"We're going to get her out. But you need to keep yourself clear and focused, okay." It was obvious that Chun Li was worried about her daughter and not without good reason. But they had to do it right or they were all going to get caught. "We need a plan, and you have to lead."

"Okay." Chun Li took a short breath and repeated. "Okay. First's thing's first. We have to signal HQ for backup. I guessing that they are either tracking signals or have it jammed so we'll have to get inside and use their communications."

"Which lead back to problem one." Cammy question, still a little unsure if she was stable or not. "How?"

"They're looking for us right? So let's give them what they want."

Cammy's eyes widened. _'Uh, oh. We're in trouble.'_

* * *

_Inside…_

Kairi stared into the cold eyes of the assassin, Doctrine Dark. He had heard rumors about this guy, none of them good. Looking down at the fallen Sakura, he lent her unconscious body against the wall and steadied himself to fight. The assassin said nothing as he dashed at Kairi with barely a sound. Kairi's fists tightened, but he would let D. Dark make his move first and hoped he could either match it or counter. D. Dark leaped into the air, arms crossing over his body. At first, Kairi didn't understand what he was doing until he saw the glint of silver in his wrists. Instinctively, he ducked his head just as the masked assassin shot his arms out, slicing through the air with medium length wrist-knives. Kairi rolled around and D. Dark did the same after hitting the floor.

_'Now.'_

Going on the offensive, Kairi now charged at D. Dark. The assassin saw his rush and swiped out with his blades. Kairi ducked under again, still in mid-dash and wheeled around. With D. Dark's back exposed, Kairi spun with a heavy mid-roundhouse kick to the side. D. Dark was caught and began to fall to the wall, but as he did, he tossed an Ex-plosive behind his back and into Kairi. Kairi's eyes widened and he jumped aside, but seeing as how he was on one foot, he didn't get far and the Ex-plosive blew up near his thigh, scorching it.

"Guuuahh!!!"

Kairi stumbled onto the floor, almost hitting the wall. Pain flared through his leg, but he struggled to ignore it. D. Dark was already reviving form the blow Kairi had given him and was turning to him. Kairi stood up, albeit painfully, and readied himself again. He would have to be careful.

_Really careful._

The dark assassin made his move first, making a short hop toward his wounded adversary. Kairi didn't wait for his blades to emerge and in a sudden surprise he hopped with him, delivering a knee to the deadly warrior and hitting him to the ground. Kairi then used the hit to hop back in the air and against the wall. Kicked off of it, he soared downward with a sharp dive kick, nearly hitting the assassin on the ground. But D. Dark had rolled away and he left a surprise. _Another Ex-plosive!_

"NO!"

The kick struck the bomb and it exploded, causing Kairi to fall to the floor hard and hit his head against the wall. His foot was now scorched and burned, although it was in one piece, as the scared fighter lay still on the ground. D. Dark soon moved over to him and extended one of his blades, setting to finish him off...permanently.

"Kairi!"

Fully revived, Sakura suddenly rushed up to her feet and shoulder rammed the dark assassin back. D. Dark rolled backward and swiftly shot out a Kill Wire from his wrist. Sakura automatically raised her arm in defense, causing the wire to wrap around her arm. Holding tight, D. Dark soon sent a spark trailing down the wire and at Sakura. But the young woman rolled forward and right in front of D. Dark.

"Ha!"

Sakura sent a powerful fist right into his gut, sending him staggering back and making a lot of gargling noises. Sakura then quickly unlatched the wire before the spark ignited on her. However, this act allowed D. Dark a quick recovery and his blades came into the light once more. Sakura saw the slash and backed away, but not before a few of her hairs flittered about in the air.

"Hey, watch those!"

Ignoring her banter, D. Dark brought his arms back for another slash. Sakura timed the attack and grabbed hold of his wrists. She sought to smash her foot right into his gut, but the assassin twisted around, bringing Sakura with him until they were back to back. Then he stretched his arms further back, attempting to bring his blades on her face. Sakura released him immediately and dove out of the way, but D. Dark had long anticipated that maneuver and shot his leg backward, hitting her in the thigh. Sakura winced and fell on one knee, while the assassin wheeled around and latched his wire around her throat. Sakura caught it before hand, but his pull was bringing the deadly wire close to her throat. Sakura struggled to escape, but the assassin wasn't letting up an inch. Sakura continued to try and pull away, but it was closing in on her, already starting to choke her.

**_Fzzzzzzzhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!_**

The pressure soon left her and Sakura gasped for air. The wire was gone and her hands were bleeding from the strain of holding it away. _But what happened?_ She looked over to the side and saw D. Dark rising up from the wall, parts of him looked as though he was on fire. _Blue fire?_ Turning the other way, she saw the cause of it and was shocked.

"Kairi?"

Kairi had recovered and now stood posed to fight once again. But that's not what shocked Sakura. Kairi's hair was now a pale white and his fists were ablaze with blue flame. She couldn't see his eyes as they were covered by his long bangs, but she did see a red trail seeming to stretch from there, like tears of blood. More so, Sakura could feel his ki. It was enormous. _Enormous…and deadly._ She felt a darker, terrible power in him now. It seemed a lot like Satsui No Hado, but different. She didn't understand. Kairi doesn't practice the Anasatsuken art of karate, so why would he go through a change so similar to the dark form of it? Kairi stared at the dark assassin through his hair and uttered one word.

"Korosu…"

* * *

_'I'm so glad I watched those Indiana Jones movies.'_

Ken calmly walked through the throng of soldiers that occupied the section of the base he was at. The reason he was able to was because he was clad in one of the soldier's uniforms. The previous owner had…a little run in with him and Ken decided to…liberate him of his suit. Ken managed to find a map showing the area and he found out where the communications relay was. The problem was he had also discovered where they were holding the other fighters. They were being kept in a high security room, awaiting their 'reeducation'. Ken decided it would be better to try to reach them instead. If he could get them free, it would be enough to stop these goons once and for all. But he had to move fast. They had to know that he was free by now and soldiers are probably searching for him now. Reaching his destination, he looked through a glass to see just as he feared. The room was a massive chamber, with a cylinder screen in the center displaying data of various fighters. But even worse was in the far end, there were capsule lined up on the wall. And in each of them, there contained a single street fighter, many of whom Ken recognized. He had to get in there. _But how?_ There was a key lock on the door leading in and the last time he checked, he didn't have one

"Hey, you."

Ken froze for a moment and then turned to the soldier who had addressed him. Had he been discovered?

"You are late for your shift. The master does not approve of tardiness."

Ken replied, trying to disguise his voice some, "My apologizes. During the escape of one of the prisoners, I lost my key card. It's possible that the escapee may have it."

The soldier moved up to him, seeming to examine him. Ken became still, hoping that his gamble would pay off or at the very least, the cap he wore would conceal enough of his face. If it didn't, then he was in major trouble.

"I see. Report to the headmaster when your shift is complete."

The guard moved away from Ken and opened the door with his own key. Ken moved inside, but the soldier stopped him.

"Keep an eye out for the prisoner. He may try to enter here."

Ken saluted, mentally sighing to himself, "Yes sir."

* * *

The elevator door opened and Bison exited out. Those who were in his path quickly stepped out of the way as the dictator move on to the cell where Vega was holding Mikoto. Despite the pleasure he would have in seeing her, his face was now set in an uncaring stone of malice. He reached the wide end of the corridor and walked on until a sudden cry alerted his attention from behind. 

"Sonic Boom!!!!!!!"

The dark ruler stopped in his tracks and lazily turned to the source of the attention. A group of his soldiers were scattered all over the floor unconscious. In the midst of them was none other than Guile, who fists were clenched and his gaze locked onto him.

"So you're the big guy in charge here. I'm taking you out."

At first, Bison said nothing. But shortly his face shifted into a grin, a smile and finally a blown out laugh.

"Hahahahahaha!!!!!!!! Why Captain Guile, it's been such a long time."

_'???'_

He stopped laughing for a moment and resorted to grinning. _A very familiar grin…_"What's the matter, Guile? Don't you recognize me?" He raised his hand upward, "How's your friend Charlie. Oh yes, that right. He's dead. I killed him myself, remember." His hand soon became engulfed in purple flame.

"Good times."

Guile took a step back in shock at what he was looking at. The body was different, but there was no doubt about who that really was.

"Bison?!"


	39. Bait

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 37

The dark visage of Kairi continued to stand before Doctrine Dark while Sakura watched on. She felt the fearsome power that he was generating, but at the moment she didn't know what to think of it except that it was dark. That and his last words.

_"Korosu…"_

_'Kairi…What has happened to you?'_

Doctrine Dark in the meantime didn't know what to make of the figure that now stood before him. It was obviously the same man, but he had changed, transformed into something else. Ignoring it as a bluff, D. Dark lowered his hands, allowing his fingers to take hold over the deadly wire lightly. But Kairi didn't seem interested in it and made a short charge with led him to jump in the air and rear his burning fist back. D. Dark waited until he was close enough and then shot the wire upward, causing it to cut into Kairi's shoulder. But Kairi was indifferent to the attack and he snapped his leg out, catching the dark assassin in the side of his head. But even worse, a surge of ki traveled through his attack, engulfing D. Dark in blue flame. The assassin hit the ground hard and staggered upward, although his vision was now distorted due to Kairi's blow. But his headache was the least of his worries as Kairi came in like an animal and tackled D. Dark to the ground. Kairi then stood over D. Dark and lifted him up. But before he came up fully, Kairi smashed his head into D. Dark's, ramming him into the ground. Sakura watched in horror as Kairi did this repeatedly, each one causing D. Dark's head to crack and bleed. But what was really sickening was that Kairi seemed to be enjoying it. This forced Sakura to jump to her feet and run over to Kairi.

"Kairi, stop it!"

**_Crack! Crack!! Crack!!!_**

Seeing that he was persisting, Sakura dashed at Kairi and tackled him to the floor. But Kairi reflexively pushed his foot upward, throwing Sakura down the hall. Sakura rolled in the air and landed on her feet and she was now in Kairi's deadly sights.

"Kairi…Please snap out of it."

Kairi simply placed his flaring hands together and Sakura was suddenly engulfed by a burst of blue flames. Sakura staggered and looked over at Kairi, who was now stalking toward her. Fear began to grip her, but she forced it away despite Doctrine Dark's unconscious body nearby. She understood. Something had happened and she realized something. He was going to kill her…

_"I may not like it, but if worse comes to worse, I must be ready use Satsui No Hado…"_

_'Those words…'_ Ryu had said them long ago before his final fight with the demon, Akuma. He had realized that he had to harness that power if he was to survive and stop him once and for all. But she…she had always feared this darkness that lay deep within her. It was the reason why… She shook the thought away. She had to act. Either she stand there and die or she had to put away her fears and do what she must.

"Kairi, I'm sorry."

Her eyes closed and she called up the deep power that lay within her. Her body surged with the dark power, manifesting into form as a burning aura around her. As it flared, her skin darkened and her hair waved up slightly. Sakura clenched her teeth as the power continued to flood her body, leaving her mind with a boiling anger and focus, almost like adrenaline. Her eyes opened, revealing blood-red pupils. She lifted her hand up and looked over at Kairi, who was still steadily advancing on her.

"My blood…It rages…"

* * *

Chun Li and Cammy crept around and above the rocky outcropping, moving as stealthily as possible to reach the area of the base Juni and Juli pointed out. As they looked over, they indeed found what they were looking for. A complex structure entrenched in the rock with various soldiers moving about in it. As they looked on, they saw the opening that was mentioned. The problem was, there was a guard detail around it. It wasn't anything they couldn't handle though. They just had to keep it quiet.

"Do you want to go first or should I?" Chun Li humored. Cammy gave her a wry look and shook her head.

"After you."

The five soldiers stood before the entrance, facing outward in watch. However, such a task bored them so they were not as watchful as they could have been. If they had, they would have noticed the slight, if silent, movement above them.

"Haiii!"

Chun Li swiftly dove out from the rocks and landed a swift kick on the lead soldier. Then she rebounded off of him and twirled in the air, spinning her legs upside down and smacking two of the other soldiers. The remaining two turned on her and began to raise their weapons when Cammy flew into the fry, kicking on in the back of the head and flooring him. As the last one turned, Cammy swept her leg out with a powerful sweep, knocking him down as well.

"That was easy." Cammy said.

But no sooner after she say that did a whole swarm of troops literally pop up out of the front outcroppings near the complex. The two women looked around and found more behind them, all armed. Seeing that they were surrounded, they both raised their hands in surrender. The guard moved in and captured them, unaware of the two shadowy forms that moved behind them and entered inside the complex.

"Now comes the hard part."

* * *

_Inside_

"I do believe that the captain's tongue is tied."

Guile was still in shock at this revelation; his eyes wide with surprise and horror. "But…how…?"

Bison continued to grin, "My Psycho powers have always been beyond your puny intellect. But even you shouldn't be so stunned by it. I can never die. If my body is destroyed, I will simply posses another. That's exactly what happened too, though a bit on the reverse. I had already possessed someone before I was defeated." His fist burned with purple flames, "But she tried to thwart my resurrection with her meager powers. Luckily, this one came into range before I was completely vanquished. I was weak then, but over time I was able to assert my influence over this creature until finally I could awaken fully. Not that it mattered to him. He was a pathetic worm, defeated by Ms. Li and loosing his place in his little empire. However his abilities made it worthwhile, with a touch of Psycho power to boot. Now I'm back, alive and in control!"

"You parasite." Guile growled. "I'm going to stop you Bison. Once and for all!"

Another round of laughter emitted from the dark dictator, "Oh please. Spare me the empty threats captain. You didn't stand a chance before and you don't now."

Guile's body lowered and his fist rose in stance, "We'll just see about that."

Guile rushed at Bison with a loud cry, launching his knee straight at his chest. Bison raised a hand and muffled the blow. But while he was still in the air, Guile flipped backward and his foot smacked right into Bison's chin. As he reeled back and Guile landed on the floor, Guile shot forward, intending to catch him in the gut. But Bison had recovered enough to roll around the attack and let Guile fly on by.

"Not bad for an old man."

Enraged, Guile lashed back with his elbow, but Bison caught the blow and with a charge of energy, he flipped Guile around and blasted him into some equipment that was by a wall. Placing a hand around his fist, Bison then fired a ball of energy. But as he charged it up, Guile had shook most of the dizziness away and waved his arms back.

**_"Sonic…Boom!"_**

The wind blast energy shot out at collided with the energy ball and exploded in a flash. However, Guile was unprepared when Bison rushed through the light with a massive clothesline, flooring Guile instantly.

"Hey. What's wrong? I thought you said you were going to finish me once and for all."

Guile grumbled as he arose and wiped the blood from his mouth. He wasn't out, not by a long shot.

"I'm getting to it."

Guile decided to take it easy, edging his way toward Bison to get a clean shot. But Bison didn't wait as long and shot his leg out in a side kick. Guile blocked and retaliated with a punch to the chest. Bison backed off and Guile pressed the attack, launching his left fist while hopping in the air. But again, Bison evaded the attack by hopping in the air just over the punch and followed up by diving downward sharply, brutally smashing both his knees into Guile's head.

"Guuaahhhh!!!!!"

Guile hit the ground again, harder this time. By the time he gather the strength to get up, he was greeted with a purple flash that was followed the Bison's dashing body.

**_"Psycho…Tyrant Slaughter!!!!!!"_**

* * *

Mikoto and Skullomania were chained in a pair of seats right across from each other. But they were not alone. _Unfortunately…_ Vega paced between and around them, keeping his gaze on the young girl as he did so. Despite Mikoto's best efforts to remain calm and cool, the stare of the clawed fighter was unnerving her greatly. Vega noticed this and slowly moved up in front of her, his claw just in front of him.

"Are you scared, my little petite?" he grinned. Looking down at his deadly claw, "I admit, my friend here is quite thirsty. It has been a while since he had savored a taste of sweet blood." He circled behind her slowly, allowing his claw to just graze around her face. Mikoto closed her eyes and grit her teeth, trying her best not to give into her fear. He circled back before her and kept the weapon just on her cheekbone and smirked behind his half-mask.

"You make it almost unbearable to hold back."

"Leave her alone!" Skullomania yelled, trying to pull out of his restraints, but unable to do so.

"Silence!"

Vega lashed out with a backhanded slash, ripping across Skullomania's chest and tearing the costume. Skullomania gave a cry and slumped back. The wound looked bad, but fortunately it wasn't deep enough to be critical.

"There now." Vega commented, seeing the spots of blood now on his claw, "His thirst is sated, for now. But he awaits the main course." He moved the bloody weapon back to Mikoto, causing her to jerk her head back away from it. "The blood of the heart that pumps within you beloved mother. That's the only reason I have not had my way with you, dearie. Fresh bait is so much more appealing." He traced the claw down her chest, grinning all the way.

"Especially such lovely bait too."

_'I will not cry. I will not cry!'_ Mikoto repeated to herself as she tried to reign in the last bit of her courage. Fortunately for her, the door opened and a soldier saluted to Vega, causing him to halt his advances.

"Lord Vega. We have her."

"Excellent." He stood up away from Mikoto and ordered, "Bring her here at once."

The soldier saluted again and left to carry the order. Vega raised his arm and adjusted his claw to his arm. "Now my friend, you will have what you and I have longed for years. Mhahahahaha!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_'Now what Masters?'_

Ken was still in the terminal room, searching around for anything that could be used to contact the outside. Unfortunately, he was having a lot of trouble finding it and he couldn't stay too long. It wouldn't be long before the other soldiers became suspicious of his activity. Plus, he had to get the others out of those chambers before they were brainwashed.

_'Bingo.'_

On the dashboard just beside one of the chambers was a small communications relay. Looking around to make sure no one was watching him, he scanned the device. It wasn't too complex so he got to work right away, Yet as he did, he figure that in about a moment, someone would see him and question him in which case, he would have to start fighting. He only hoped that he would get a message out before that happened. _'Let's see. Guile said that the frequency was 2.87 megahertz.'_ Ken quickly dialed in the frequency code, taking a look over his shoulder to check. The code clicked in and there was a beep, indicating that he had gotten through.

_'Alright.'_

Unfortunately, high above him, a single figure saw him at the terminal as well as a flash of blond hair. The figure dove down with a heavy kick. Ken sensed it and ducked aside just as the kick smashed down, destroying the relay instead. Tossing the cap off, Ken looked up at the figure that had attacked him.

_It was Shadowgeist…_

* * *

Shinji peered around the corner, watching the soldiers walk past him in the hall. Looking the other way, the youth moved down the opposite end. After his escape from Balrog, he had been ducking around the base, hiding from the soldiers as he did. In truth, he didn't know where he was going. All he was doing was looking for something, a radio, a doorway, Cori…_'Cori…'_

He knew that she had to be here somewhere in this place. He just didn't know where to look. He didn't even know where he was. For all he knew, he could have been at the bottom of the sea. A march of soldiers halted his advance and he looked around for a place to hide. Nothing, except for a single massive door. But as Shinji moved to it, he found that it wouldn't open. There was some sort of mechanized lock on it. Panicked, Shinji looked around for an opening of some kind. The only thing found was a single panel. It opened up upon his touch and a glass sphere popped out. A laser scanned out across Shinji's face and then the door lock unhinged.

-"Identity confirmed."-

_'Identity confirmed?'_ Shinji blinked in puzzlement as the door opened before him. He took a slow step inside, cautious for any signs of a trap or deception. But he didn't have time. The soldier's footsteps were getting closer and he had to duck and cover fast. He dove into the room and hid along the side. The footsteps got louder for a moment and soon faded away down the hall. Shinji let out a sigh and looked into the room. It was almost completely dark with a single seat stationed above a high pillar surrounded by blank computer screens. A single light shone in from the ceiling above, descending upon a sold figure lying down in a metal cot in the middle of the room.

"Cori!"

Throwing caution aside, Shinji dashed over to the girl. She was still glowing in a strange aura field, but it seemed a little dimmer than before. Shinji looked around to try to shake her, but all he could do is call.

"Cori. Can you hear me? Cori, please wake up."

A loud slam suddenly echoed behind him and Shinji turned to see that the door had slammed shut. 'So it is a trap.' Shinji quickly got into fighting stance and searched around the dark room. He still saw no one around as far as his senses could tell. _'Just a cold chill…Oh no…'_

"Welcome to my humble abode, little warrior."

Shinji whirled ad looked up at the high-rise seat. There a man was sitting right in it looking down at him with cold malice and dark intentions.

_Bison…_


	40. Live Bait

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 38

"You!"

Shinji gazed up at the dark form that towered up above him. Bison stood up from his throne above and slowly stalked down the stairs toward Shinji and the still-unconscious Cori. Shinji involuntarily took a step back but held his ground afterward.

"What have you done to Cori?"

Bison continued his descent, a small grin forming on his face, "I have done nothing...yet. Her predecessor has encased her in this shield to protect her from me."

"Predecessor? You mean Ms. Rose?"

Bison continued, ignoring his remark as he reached the bottom of the steps, "But the shield is weakening. It will only be a matter of time before her powers belong to me." His eyes flared briefly and he walked past the youth, "Along with her soul."

Shinji blinked and quickly growled, "I won't let that happen!"

"Such insolence..." the dark lord chuckled."Just like your father. But then again, that is why you are here after all."

"W-what do you mean?" Shinji stammered.

Another chuckle, "Live bait."

Shinji blinked again. _'So that how I was able to get in. He set this up. But why?'_ As if he could read his thoughts, Bison continued, "Once I regain my powers from the girl, I will be ready to destroy him. And what better way to lure him here then to hold his children?" He slowly turned his head, "Already, your mother has come in search for her daughter, your sister, and they both are my prisoners. Soon, your father will come and you will all share the same fate." Bison turned around fully and let out a loud laugh. "It will be one big family reunion...straight to hell!"

That was more than what the young warrior could stand. His whole family was all brought in just to satisfy this monster's sadistic pleasure. Even worse, this guy planned on destroying Cori just for her power and...Mel... His fists clenched tightly in anger and he rushed at Bison.

"You demon!"

Bison held his pose, grinning all the while as Shinji charged at him, "That's it! Come!" His hands shimmered with the evil energy of the Psycho power.

"Show me what you've got!"

* * *

The two destructive beings stared down at each other, both glowing in their respective auras; Sakura in blood-red and Kairi in pale-blue. Kairi continued his stride toward her menacingly, but Sakura wasn't the least bit intimidated. Kairi was soon a mere two feet away when his hands suddenly whipped forward and a flare of energy flashed out, directly in Sakura's face. But the moment the energy shot out, Sakura's form shadowed out of the way, causing the flare to fly past and blast apart the wall behind in a terrific explosion. Kairi soon brought his arms back and raised one of them upward and behind. At first, it seemed as though he was waving in the air, but his arm had come up just in time to block the oncoming high kick from Sakura, who had warped behind him. Kairi then pushed her leg away and lashed forward with a straight punch. The blow smashed with into Sakura's abdomen and though she was pushed back, she wasn't fazed by the blow. It did serve to enrage her and she brought her hands back, summoning a surge of energy.

_"Haaa!!"_

The Hadoken hit Kairi dead on and he was launched right through the wall opening. Sakura moved in to follow and entered a wider hallway. She saw the damage created by her surge, but there was no sign of Kairi anywhere. That was until his body suddenly dove out from the air, his hands surging with a greater energy than before.

**_"Shinki Hatudou!!!!"_**

Sakura though, had sensed his presence early on and was summoning her own surge to match.

**_"Shinkuu...Hadoken!!!!"_**

The resulting explosion was tremendous, shaking the entire area they were in and causing the walls to either crack or shatter at points. Yet despite this, they were both unfazed. As Kairi landed on the ground, Sakura ducked low ready to renew attack when a swarm of soldiers came at them from both sides, all armed.

"Restrain them at once."

The first group moved in on Sakura, only to be viciously attacked by the Ansatsuken warrior. She whirled on them like a hurricane, punching and kicking them all in sequence and knocking them each into the wall. The group on the other side moved in to help, only to be battered by Kairi, who suddenly turned on them and lashed out on them with a devastating array of aerial kicks. They were all floored as well, some being knocked out instantly upon blow. The soldiers had then outnumbered and outgunned, but that didn't matter. Between their warping and teleportation abilities, strength and skill, the guns fired didn't even hit them and many soldiers were floored from fire from their own comrades while the rest were beaten brutally by the two. In the end, the dark warriors stood amidst the fallen bodies of Bison's soldiers. After a minute of taking it in, they turned to each other again and shifted into battle stance.

Their fight can continue now...

* * *

On the other end of the complex, Cammy was tossed into a prison cell and locked in. She expected a bit more from them, but judging from the rush of activity, they had more things to deal with right now than her. _'Oh well. I'll just sit here and wait'_ she though as she folded her arms. If she had wanted to, she could have beaten the guards and escaped. _'But then, that wouldn't be a part of the plan'_ she assured herself mentally as she lent up against the wall. But despite her relaxed position, she felt a little unnerved. Ever since she landed on this island, she had been getting an eerie, yet familiar vibe coming from this place. And it felt much stronger in this place.

_'What is this that I'm feeling?'_

Her head lowered for a moment, but then she saw something strange in that moment. Unfolding her arms, she lifted the right one to her face. There was a faint, yet steady glow that was emitting out of her hand. She recognized it quickly. It was the trace energy of the Psycho power that was still in her. As Bison's top assassin and doll, she was an extra; infused with some of Bison's own dreaded power to make her deadlier than her counterparts.

_'Bison...Oh no...'_

His hand closed in a fist and she shivered slightly. _'It couldn't be...Please don't let it be him...'_

She didn't know just howreal her fear was right now.

* * *

Like Cammy, Chun Li was brushed into a cell and locked in, with the soldiers giving her no consideration afterward. However, unlike Cammy, this seemed to be more than just a normal prison cell. The area was seemingly wide and circular and there were a few lights that beamed down from above. Though the lights, she could see the partially shadowed walls. They seemed to all be line up with what appeared to be like a gate.

_'Or a cage.'_

"We meet again, little rabbit."

From one of the shadowed corners, Chun Li caught a gleam of light reflecting off of metal. It closed in, revealed a three-pronged claw and the figure emerged into the full light, showing it to be the half-masked form of Vega.

"I thought you were dead, Vega." Chun Li spat. She vividly recalled her fight with the bloodthirsty assassin and how she had almost died from the resulting wounds from that battle.

"I'm afraid it will take more than a seven floor drop to get rid of me, Ms. Li." Vega smiled. "Or is it Mrs. Li now?"

She wasn't intimidated by his eerie smile, "What do you want, Vega?"

"Oh, do you really need to ask that question? The answer should be quite obvious." Vega then lifted his hand to his mask and removed it, tossing it to the floor and revealing the other half of his face, which was quite scarred. Seeing this didn't disturb the Interpol agent; after all, she was the one that inflicted the wounds on him in the first place. She set her fist forward and settled her legs.

"Let's go then."

Vega however, waved a finger, "Now, now. Not so fast. Revenge is like blood. The more is boils, the sweeter its taste. And what better way to get your blood boiling than this."

He soon pointed upward and the light came on to the full. As she suspected, they were in a cage. But what she didn't expect hung right above her. There, tied to a wire and gagged at the mouth, was Mikoto. She was hanging from the very top of the cage, conscious but unable to move. Chun Li gasped at the sight.

"Mikoto!"

"Shhhhaaaa!!!!"

Chun Li almost missed the lighting fast attack of Vega, who swooped at her and backlashed with his claw. Chun Li had jumped back and out, but a part of her clothing was torn in front. Retreating, Chun Li held herself in a defensive stance.

"Let her go!"

"Why? When the game has only just begun? Khehahahahahaha!!!!!!!"

Vega launched himself at her again and Chun Li awaited to see what attack he would use. However, he swooped right past her and grabbed hold on the cage. He crawled up a couple of steps like a spider, shot up into the air and dove at her like a falcon. His claw swiped through the air once again, but Chun Li managed to parry the blades and came at him with a stabbing punch. But Vega managed to tap the floor and backflipped away, reaching the cage once again. He climbed up again, but instead of attacking, he moved up to the suspended Mikoto. He gave her a short glance before he let his claw graze the rope holding her, cutting one of the cords

"Now here are the rules. You have until this rope snaps completely to save her. But in order to do that, you'll have to get through me. And trust me, that won't happen anytime soon." He let out a sadistic grin, "And a fall from this height with her body tied like this can be pretty nasty, don't you think?"

Chun Li glared angrily at him, "If you hurt her..."

But Vega cut her off, "You'll do what?" His grin vanished and was replaced with a sneer, "You've already taken away my most precious possession. Now it's your turn. I have nothing to lose and everything to gain. But you do not have such a fortune." He crawled away, preparing to renew his fight again. Now prepare to know how it feels!"

Vega's body pressed against the cage, preparing to fly again. At the same time, Chun Li rushed toward the cage on the other end and jumped up. Vega's body soon took flight and Chun Li kicked the gate, causing her body to fly at him. Yet through all of this, only one thought registered in her mind.

_'I'm coming, Mikoto. Please hold on.'_

* * *

"Guuahhhhh!"

Ken stepped back as he shook off the heavy kick given to him by Shadowgeist. So far, this wasn't going well. He was surrounded by soldiers and fighting a warrior of considerable strength. To top it off, he wasn't even sure if his message to the outside had gotten through enough. He shook his head again. _'One problem at a time.'_ At this point, Shadowgeist placed his hand on his hips.

"The great Ken Masters? I expected better."

"Funny. That's supposed to be my line." Ken retorted. "What's with the costume, anyway? Halloween passed some time ago."

Shadowgeist removed his hands, "Where you're going, every day is going to be Halloween."

"Let's see you try it."

At that, Shadowgist suddenly swooped up into the air and sharped dove down, his boots ready to smash Ken flat. Ken rolled aside and jumped back to his feet, but the dark warrior wasn't finished and slid at Ken with a powerful shoulder rush. Ken blocked the attack, but found it difficult given the strength of the attack. Ken had to get on the offensive. When the rush slowed, Ken saw his opening and lashed forward with a side roundhouse kick. Shadowgeist staggered and Ken pressed on, spinning into the air.

_"Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!"_

Shadowgeist was smacked repeated by the kicks and Ken fel out of it to jump into his next attack. Already his fist was become emblazed with fiery ki. But it was perhaps a moment too late, for Shadowgeist had raised his fist in the air, summoning a great deal of dark energy.

**_"Death Government!!!!!"_**

Shadowgeist smashed his fist down and Ken was at point-blank range, with the ground energy wave literally in his face. The energy blast Ken and drove him across the ground. A couple of soldiers dodged aside as Ken was driven and the energy ultimately exploded, sending Ken spirally across to room and into one of the computer terminals. When Ken arose, he was a mess. His cheek and right eyebrow were leaking blood over his face and his body was darkly bruised. Ken grit his teeth, trying to push the pain down as he set himself to fight again.

"Is that all you've got?" Ken bluffed. "Come on!"

Shadowgiest rushed at him once again...

* * *

"Kaaaa!!!! Haaaaa!!!!"

Bison's continued to grin as Shinji kept charging at him with various attacks, all of which were frustrated each time Bison warped around him. Shinji tried his best to try and trace Bison each time he warped, but each time he found that his attacks were wasted as Bison would quickly warp again and follow up with a blow, a punch or a kick of some kind. Shinji growled at his tactics and stopped briefly.

"Is that all you can do? You can't even face me in a straight fight."

Bison soon materialized in front of him, "Very well. Try it."

He patted his chest, daring Shinji to attack. And on cue, Shinji attacked, launching a medium punch at him. Bison blocked it and Shinji followed up with a quick sweep. Bison simply lifted his leg to avoid it and returned with a driving low elbow. Shinji nearly dodged it, but the blow struck him between the shoulder and neck, causing him to yelp in pain. In an automatic response, Shinji's left fist suddenly surged with great energy and shot upward.

**_"Tenma Shoryuken!!!!"_**

The electric uppercut flew up, ready to impact with Bison's jaw. But his body soon turned the shadow as he warped again. However, that wasn't the end of Shinji's attack and though his uppercut missed, his technique was still continuing, with his hands coming together in the air and creating a sphere of energy. Bison warped back into form and realized the full form of the technique, just as Shinji released the deep energy of the Hadoken.

"Haaaaaaa!!!!!"

The sphere came at him full force and it seemed that Bison would warp again. However, his face flashed with surprise and his arms suddenly snapped up in a crossing block. The energy surge smashed into him hard, forcing him back a couple of feet. However, since Bison had avoid the first blow of the technique, he wasn't as hurt as Shinji planned on. But...he was hurt. Shinji landed and examined him as he removed his arms. _'He could have warped away from it. Why didn't he?'_

_It will only be a matter of time before her powers belong to me._

_'That has to be it'_ Shinji thought. It was more than just taking Cori's powers. It was to restore his old ones to the full. Which means that he gets drained when he uses them too much now. Shinji grinned mentally. _'Then there's a chance after all.'_ He had to force Bison to use up his powers without taking the brunt of the force. Filled with adrenaline, Shinji charged again, certain that Bison would not be able to warp away again. And he was right, as his flying kick impacted with Bison's block. Pressing on, Shinji shot his elbow forward only to have it blocked as well. Shinji then shot his foot forward in a stabbing kick, but that too was blocked. As Shinji continued in with an overhead blow, he realized his mistake. Although Bison may have been drained, so was he. His Tenma Shoryuken super art had taken a good deal of his strength and his attacks were taking more. And with Bison merely defending, he would be able to regain some of the energy he lost. _'An experienced fighter would have never made that kind on mistake.'_

Bison quickly saw the incoming punch and moved in close, grabbed Shinji's arm and hurled him across the room. Shinji flew across and rolled badly against the ground. Shinji struggled to rise up, but he felt badly fatigued. He had spent up too much energy at once and now it will cost him. Bison pointed his fist and arm forward and grabbed hold of it with his other hand. Sparks of energy came up around his fist, forming a purple sphere of energy aimed right at the youth.

"And now it ends. **_Temporal..._**"

Shinji shot his arms up to block, but he knew that it would be useless and the energy would finish him off. But in a flash, Shinji felt something and Bison ceased his attack, causing the energy to fade away. He turned around and looked at Cori, whose body was no longer radiating with the glowing energy.

"At last. Now the time has come."

Shinji quickly realized what he meant. _'Oh no!__ Cori!'_ Bison strode over to the girl lying down and let his hand burn with the dark energy once again.

"Back away from her, right now!"

Bison stopped and turned his head slightly to see the young warrior holding his hands in Hadoken fashion. His body shook visibly, but his eyes were determined. But Bison didn't see it that way.

"Come now boy. Do you really think you can stop me? You can barely hold yourself upright."

Turning back, Bison continued toward Cori, but Shinji again warned, "Don't you dare touch her!"

Bison didn't even bother to turn around this time. "I'll get back to you in a moment. As soon as I reach my pinnacle once again, we can play all you want. Hahahaha!!!!"

Reaching Cori, he lifted his hand to her, ready to strip her of her powers and life. Shinji struggled deep within himself, forcing the Hadoken to emerge in his palms once again. He knew he was pushing himself to the limit, but he didn't have a choice.

"Ha..."

"Guah! What?!"

Shinji suddenly paused in his attack as he saw Bison snap his hand away from Cori. Bison backed away in confusion. _'This doesn't make sense. The shield is gone. Why can't I reach her?'_ As if in answer, Cori's body began to glow again, more brightly this time and she levitated off the table. As the two of them watch, her body floated high in the air in an aura and soon settled to the ground on her feet. Cori's eyes soon opened and looked at Bison, who was still confused as to what was happening. She then lifted her arm out to the side and from out of nowhere; a yellow scarf encircled it and wrapped itself loosely around her shoulder. Bison narrowed his eyes.

"So even in death, she defies me. Very well. I will strip away your powers by force."

Cori replied in a shadowy voice, _"That shall not be."_


	41. Surges

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 39

Cori moved forward gracefully, keeping her gaze frozen on the malevolent being that was standing before her. Bison seemed to be scanning her as if to make out what had occurred when he grinned.

"Ah, I see. So this is your true power, little girl. How nice." His hands clenched and his fist up. "Now we see just how much more powerful I will become once I strip away your essence."

_"Wrong."_

Faster than anyone could blink, Cori had literally flown right in front of Bison and lashed out in a spin, her scarf smacking his face and sending him flying into a wall. Shinji gasped in shock until he soon realized what Bison had figured out already.

_'Her ki…When we first met…This is it.'_

Cori turned an eye to Shinji. _"Are you alright?"_

The young man nodded. "Yeah." He then grimaced and held his shoulder. "But I don't think it's over just yet."

_"I know."_ she agreed, looking back at the wall and the monster rising off against it. Bison's grin had long disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. His fists ignited with the dark energy of Psycho Power to further show his rage.

"You think you can challenge me child? You are way out of your league!"

Cori set her leg back to ready herself to fight. Shinji wanted to join her, but his body was still to spent from his earlier fighting.

"Cori. His strength gives out after awhile. If you force him to use his power too much, you can weaken him."

_"Thanks for the tip."_ Cori acknowledged.

"Just be careful."

The young woman smiled briefly at his concern. "I will." Returning attention to the fight, Cori readied herself for Bison's returning attack. The dark man took a few steps and then suddenly dashed at Cori. Cori whipped her scarf, gripped it with both hands and held it forward. As soon as Bison came within range, she snapped her arm, whipping the scarf forward. Bison, still in run, ducked under the attack put his arm out and grabbed her. Cori gasped and Bison continued run a bit more before stopping and hurling his arm and the girl forward. Cori was tossed through the air and about to smash into the wall when she suddenly flipped backward and landed silently, an inch away from the wall. Without another second, Cori suddenly rushed back at him and jumped into an air kick. Bison saw her approach and slapped it away. Cori flew past and Bison turned to punish her with a driving elbow. But Cori was too quick for it and sidestepped the blow completely. She continued to whirl around and hit him from behind with the scarf. The blow didn't do as much damage as she hoped and only managed to push him forward. Bison rotated to face her and caught a fist that was flying right at him.

"You're fast, I'll give you that." he sneered. "But your technique is hardly at par with mine."

However, he neglected to see the yellow scarf snake around his leg and wrap around. Cori pulled her hand away and then lashed down, causing her scarf to flicker and snap Bison's leg into the air. Bison was launched upward and would have hit the ground hard except that he stopped short and hovered softly to the floor.

"Come now. You'll have to try harder if you want to live."

Cori didn't listen. Right now she was waving her scarf around her body. Her body began to shimmer lightly and soon her image began to split into three, two of them being shadowy images of her. _Illusions…_

"Okay. We'll play your game."

Bison's fist glowed brightly and he brought them up together, with one pointed at her and the other supporting the first. The energies collected together in a massive sphere of energy. At the same time, Cori continued to dance around with her scarf, it beginning to burn brightly with its own energy as her illusions copied her movements. Shinji was amazed by the amount of ki both of them were putting out. The room practically shone with their energies until…

**_"Aura…Soul…Strike!"_**

**_"Psycho…Temporal Thunder!"_**

Cori shot her scarf forward and an arrow of energy shot out in a singular blast. At the same time, Bison released a great sphere of dark energy at her. The two energies clashed immediately and Shinji was practically blown off his feet by the resulting shockwave. The room itself cracked and shattered as the force came to the full. When the energies dissipated and the light cleared, Shinji arose from where he had fallen only to find the two of them in battle again. Cori rushed at Bison and attacked, her speed was like nothing Shinji had ever seen. It was as though she was at three places at once (Not including the illusions) and as it was as if she was dancing. But Bison was able to keep up with her, effortlessly blocking her attacks. However, it seemed that she was too fast for him to counterattack. But Shinji knew better. _'He's trying to regain his energy again. Cori, you have to hurry.'_

* * *

**_Crrrrsshhhhhhh!_**

The blow from E. Sakura smashed through a wall, missing the head of Kairi. Kairi had sidestepped the blow and soon shot his shoulder forward, pushing the Anasatsuken warrior back and then pressed on with a left uppercut. Sakura's form disappeared and reappeared on the other end of the destroyed hallway as she prepared for the next attack. So far, the two of them had been fighting nonstop, practically demolishing the hallways they battled in. A couple of shadow soldiers had tried again to restrain them and they all met with painful fates. Seeing this, the others stayed back, hoping that the two of them would wear themselves out. Both warriors were bruised and bloody, but they showed no signs of letting up. It was as if their rage had completely taken over, making them mindless fighting machines (ironically) whose sole purpose was to destroy one another.

"Ha!"

Sakura launched another Hadoken, which swooped at Kairi light a bolt of lightning. The blast exploded, taking out the wall completely. Hen the dust cleared, Sakura looked through the rubble for the body of her opponent, but there was nothing. Suddenly, she was hit from above as Kairi dove in on her and kicked her squarely on the head. Sakura reeled back, seemingly dazed, but as soon as Kairi landed on the ground, Sakura retaliated with a vicious punch, which impacted with Kairi's face and sent him staggering back. The two squared off and examined one another. Both were now bleeding from their lips, which they simply wiped away with grins. A black aura soon grew around Sakura like dark fire and Kairi's fist burned with blue flames like torches. It didn't take them long to resume their maddened battle again.

"Korosu!"

"Shin ne!"

From across one of the corridors, Sean emerged from one of the halls, carrying Elena on his back. After their fight and being unconscious for who knows how long, Sean found the door to his cell mysteriously opened, with only a kunai weapon left in place of the locks. Taking Elena, he tried to find a way out, avoiding the soldiers as he did so. At one point he was about to be caught when the soldiers went off to take care of a present emergency. _'Now I know what'_ he noted, seeing the damage in the halls. Nevertheless, this might be the opening he could use to get out of this place. Looking back at his love, he continued on until the sounds of fighting caught his ear and his tracks were soon cut off by the exploding wall in front of him.

_'What the…!'_

Peering through the hole, he soon saw the source of the damage and destruction as well as explains the sounds of fighting that he heard. It was Kairi and Sakura. _'What are they doing here…fighting each other? They must be under these guys control just like Elena was.'_ However, given the way they were fighting, he could tell who was under control and who wasn't. Also…they were both emitting dark energies. Something was really wrong here, but he couldn't stop to wonder what it was. He had to get Elena out of there. If there is a way for him to return to help them, he will return. But right now, his love was more important. Continuing down the corridor, he glanced back at the two warriors.

_'I'll try to come back. Please be alright.'_

Unaware of their friend presence and exit, Kairi and Sakura continued to battle intensely. Their techniques were followed by sheers of energy that shattered the area around them. Blow upon blow were deflected and hit upon each other, yet they would always continue. But mentally, they were lost. Both were drowning in a pool of their own battle lust and rage. But the fight was starting to take its toll on them and their wounds were getting to the point where they were becoming critical. After another clash of energy surges, the two of them stood away from each other, panting for air. Kairi's pale hair was now mattered, with bloodstains etched in it. Bruises were on his face and arms and his chest was singed, a result of Sakura's Hadoken at point-blank range. Sakura was equally a mess, her hair jumbled and messy and her clothes semi-torn with burn marks from Kairi's flaming fists. The two glared at each other, trying to determine how to destroy one another.

_'……?'_

Then in one flash of a second, their eyes widened, almost as if they…recognized each other. As if they…knew each other.

_'…Special…?'_

_This person was…special? This person…who…I…I…_ But the second passed too soon and these thoughts disappeared in their earlier rage. Special was not a word in a battlefield. The glare in their eyes returned focused on each other and they resumed scanning. And as before, both of them realized that there was one technique they hadn't tried yet.

_Shun__ Goku Satsu..._

_Kyouja__ Renbu…_

Sakura shifted her stance, arching her right arm back while bringing the left one forward. At the same time, Kairi planted his feet into the ground and tightened his fists, causing them to ignite further. Sakura lifted her knee and a burning red aura surrounded her. The summoning of dark energy caused the t surrounding area to crackle and singe. The two of them seemed completely focused in their arts until finally...

"Rrhhuuaahhhhh!"

Kairi arched back for a moment to bring the energy to the full, roaring out in a process before breaking out into a full-break dash. At the same time, Sakura began sliding toward him, leaving shadow afterimages in her wake as she approached. The two had unleashed the most deadly technique of their art; techniques that would only leave one standing and the other...

_Dead._

* * *

Chun Li and Vega began their aerial duel with Mikoto's life in the balance. Both combatants were already soaring through the air at each other. But while Chun Li was preoccupied with saving Mikoto, Vega was fully intent in making her suffer. He knew that she would be concerned with the life of her daughter, giving him a distinct advantage. _'I want to savor this'_ he thought as he brought his claw in to attack. But he underestimated Chun Li's focus in the fight and she twirled in the air and kicked it away. Vega grimaced as he flew past and grabbed hold of the wall. At the same time, Chun Li reached the other side, but rather than hold it, she bent her knees and kicked away, soaring back in the air and at toward Mikoto, who swung just above. Vega saw this and reached into his side and pulled out a dagger. With a flick of his wrist, he shot it at her and forcing Chun Li to whirl away just to avoid it. But in the process, she had missed Mikoto and she grabbed hold of the gate.

"Ah, ah, ah." Vega taunted. "The fun has only begun, my flower."

Growling to herself, the Chinese woman returned her attention to her foe. She had to take him down fast if she was to save her daughter. _'You want fun, Vega? Fine.'_ Chun Li jumped off the gate again, but not as powerfully as before. Picking up on this, Vega jumped off as well and the two of them met in the middle of the floor. As soon as they touched the ground, both combatants struck out, Chun Li with a fist and Vega with his claw. Chun Li's fist met with Vega's forearm, preventing his deadly claw from touching her. However, this left her open to his quick kick, which hit her squarely in the stomach. Chun Li grimaced and Vega hopped up with a high-angle kick. But the woman wasn't bested so easily and she gave out a mid-roundhouse kick that hit Vega's lowered leg and knocked him out of his attack. Rolling to the side, Vega saw Chun Li flying right at him.

_'What?'_

Vega quickly put both arms up to block her lighting-fast kicks. He didn't expect her to be this focused on the fight and had thought she would use the opportunity to try and reach Mikoto again. Chun Li lashed out again and Vega backflipped in order to dodge the attack. Now against the gate, he jumped up and gripped his hands into the gate. He was about to pull himself up when a cry from Chun Li caused him to stop and release it. As he fell, her foot smashed into the gate, bending it slightly. Vega dashed away a short distance as she fell down and then he turned and charged at her this time.

"Guuuaaahhh!"

Chun Li whirled around and sidestepped his claw swipe. Vega pressed the attack, letting out a backhand swipe and forcing her against the gate. With a smile, he brought his claw in a killing stab, threatening to impale her. But Chun Li's speed saved her once again as she ducked the blade and they sliced into the metal gate. With Vega stuck, she saw the perfect opening.

_"Kikoken!"_

The blast of chi was close enough to blast Vega into unconsciousness. But in a panicked move, Vega released his hold on his claw and jumped aside, barely dodging the chi blast. Vega glared back, only to be met with a powerful kick to the side. Vega staggered back and Chun Li attacked furiously. Vega managed to block the next couple of blows, but he was becoming enraged. This was not part of his plan. _She was supposed to be distracted!_ In his fury and frustration, he flashed out with his open hand and caught the attacking woman across the face. It wasn't much though and Chun Li returned the favor with a straight blow. However, her face was now bleeding from the racking of his nails on her skin. Meanwhile, Vega had backed away in order to gather his thoughts. It was clear that the fight was much different than what he expected. She was so intent on beating him. _'Has she forgotten…?'_

_'Ah, ha!__ Now I get it.'_

Of course she was fighting like this. Seeing as how she wouldn't be able to rescue her daughter with him around, she would try to defeat him as fast as possible. _'She's desperate. That changes things, but I can still have my fun.'_ Returning his attention to her, he noticed the nail wounds on her face and saw the blood on his hands.

"Heh, how perfect. Now we match. But I intend to make many more improvements to that lovely face of yours." A grin swelled up his face. "But I think I'll start with your pup first!"

Suddenly, he backflipped and shot up the gate. Now hooked on, he scrambled up to the dangling girl high above. Seeing this, Chun Li didn't bother climbing up. Rather she dashed straight at the gate and literally ran up it. When she reached the curve, she bent her knees, letting the momentum lift her slightly higher before kicking hard and hurtling through the air and straight at Vega. However, this is what Vega expected and he stopped in his ascent and shot off at her. Chun Li was shocked by this turn and Vega crackled as he flew at, then pass her, bending his body so that he could reach back and then grabbing her around the wrist. Bending his body again, he swung himself backward, with her in his grip and she hit the ground in the German suplex he had caught her in. Luckily, she had prepared herself for the crashing slam, but she was still hurt badly. But she was suddenly lifted up and she saw that he still hand his arms around her. Vega bent his body back again, slamming her against the ground again. Then he lifted her up a third time and swung back once more, this time releasing her and sending her flying to corner of the gate and floor. With a low moan, Chun Li lifted herself up groggily only to stagger down to the floor again.

_'No…Have to…keep going…'_

Chun Li lifted herself up again, determined to keep her focus this time. However, he saw that Vega had disappeared. She didn't have to ask where though. A second later, a pair of strong arms grabbed her around the throat and began to choke her.

"Checkmate, my darling."

* * *

In the control room, Ken stumbled back against the wall on the other end. So far, his fight against the mysterious Shadowgeist had been going south. Ken hadn't been able to land a serious blow on him and the guy utilized various power blows, all which Ken was caught with. Nevertheless, Ken continued to rise up and resume fighting stance.

"Come on. Is that all you've got?"

Shadowgeist rushed at Ken, hopped in the air, and lashed forward with a big boot. Ken sidestepped and swung his fist inward, hitting Shadowgeist in the ribs. But the shadowy warrior was unaffected by it and swung back with a backfist. Ken was struck hard and reeled back, but as he did, he summoned forth a surge of energy.

_"Hadoken!"_

Shadowgeist saw the incoming projectile, but made no move to avoid it. Instead, he raised his fist into the air and slammed it down into the ground, creating a burst of dark energy that negated the ki blast. Looking up, he was suddenly greeted by a powerful flying kick from Ken, knocking him off his feet. Ken moved in to finish him, but Shadowgeist kicked up, pushing Ken back and allowing him time to spring up to his feet. Angered by the earlier attack, Shadowgeist came at Ken with a powerful sliding shoulder ram. Ken was literally bullied across the ground and knocked away. The soldiers who were watching the fight moved aside as Ken flew through the air and rolled on the ground again. Ken arose somewhat groggily, but he still grinned.

"Come on. My grandmother hits harder than you."

With a growl, Shadowgiest suddenly swooped through the air and stomped down hard. Ken dodged aside and the stomp shattered the ground. Ken snapped his foot forward in a forward roundhouse, but Shadowgeist lifted his arm to block. In return, Shadowgeist shot his foot forward in a low kick and Ken stepped back to avoid it. Pressing on, the dark warrior launched his fist at Ken's face, but only hit air. Ken stepped further off to the side, but Shadowgeist didn't want him to escape and came in with another fist. Ken parried the blow and came in with a short elbow. Shadowgeist was hit, but because of the distance, it wasn't a full blow and Shadowgeist was only stunned for a second and knelt down.

**_"Death Crusher!"_**

His legs shimmering with energy, Shadowgeist hurtled through the air and launched a series of consective kicks on Ken's body. Ken was battered back once again and wound up being knocked against another computer terminal. Shadowgeist appeared pleased by the attack and Ken struggled up against the terminal. Ken looked back for a moment and then taunted once again.

"Oh please. Try something that works."

A snarl could be heard coming from the dark warrior and he raised his fist into the air, gathering the dark energies as before. Ken narrowed his eyes. _'This had better work.'_

**_"Death Governement!"_**

Slamming his fist into the ground, Shadowgeist sent a dark wave of energy carring straight at the blond fighter. Ken stood still for only a moment and then suddenly jumped aside. The energy wave smashed into the terminal and destroyed it, sending sparks and debris in the air. Surrounding soldiers ducked from the chaos as Shadowgeist refocused on Ken, who was grinning again.

"Thanks for the help, bonehead. I couldn't have done it without you."

"What?"

Shadowgiest was in question as to what he meant until he realized what had just happened. His darkness attack had destroyed the main terminal, which supported the entire facility. Even worse, the capture chambers the other street fighters were held in were unlocked and deactivated. Already, a few fighters were emerging and falling to the floor, slowly awakening from their sleep. Beneath his mask, Shadowgiest fumed. _'He set this up this entire time. That was why he let me batter him as such.'_ His fist tightened as he glared at Ken, who had stopped grinning and was now rushing at him.

"Now, the real fight begins!"

* * *

Vega continued to hold a struggling Chun Li in place. Chun Li tried to pry herself free from his grip, but his earlier slams had weakened her greatly. "How nice." Vega whispered in her ear as he lowered his head slightly and licked the blood on her cheek.

"It's always sweeter from the source."

Chun Li grimaced, but was unable to move away from him. He moved his head away briefly, but snapped her head upward toward Mikoto.

"Do you she that?" he whispered again. "It won't last long. I can already see the last cords unwinding. She will die right a bloody mess before your face. And you will follow right after."

Chun Li didn't have to listen to know that was true. The torn cords would not hold her weight much long and would snap any second. She had to reach her…now!

"Gk…ahhhhhh!"

With all her force, Chu Li pulled her head forward and then slammed it back against Vega's face. Because it was masked, he didn't get hurt as much as he could have been. But it was enough to stun him and free her from his grip. The wires soon gave way and Mikoto's body plummeted from above. In a flash, Chun Li jump high into the air and grabbed her. For a moment, a look of happiness passed between them. But Chun Li's eyes suddenly widened as they tumbled on the ground. Mikoto lifted herself up and Chun Li untied her hands. But Mikoto didn't notice as she saw what had caused her mother's shock. There in her side, was Vega's claw. He had hurled his claw at her when she jumped up to save her and as a result, Chun Li was now badly wounded. Removing the cloth in her mouth, she held her collapsing mother.

"Mother! No!"

Chun Li bent on Mikoto's body as blood oozed out onto the floor. Removing the claw, Mikoto futilely covered her wound with her hands, but it leaked out through her fingers. Tears began to streak down her face as Chun Li was still in her arms. _'Mother…'_

"Oh well. Can't get everything the way you want it." Vega taunted as he approached them. "But at least the b&!h is dead."

_"Kikoken!"_

Much to Vega's shock, that cry came from Mikoto, and so did the incoming projectile. Vega was blasted backward, nearly hitting the gate. But as she shook away hit surprise (and pain), he had realized that the blast had hit his face and shattered his mask. The mask fragments littered the floor as he looked back over at her. The young woman was already standing up over her mother's fallen body, fists clenched and eyes ablaze with anger.

"So the little rabbit has teeth, eh?" In truth, he was still stunned. He didn't think that she was a fighter of that level. Mikoto stepped forward and settled into fighting stance. Vega narrowed his eyes and then remembered that his scarred face was exposed. His rage ignited.

"I'll tear you apart!"

* * *

In the main chamber room, the fight between Soul Energy and Psycho Power raged, which Shinji as the sole witness to it. Cori continued on the offensive, trying to break through Bison's defense and on some occasions succeeding. But Bison remained strong, deflecting her blows as if she was a little child, slowly regaining his strength in the process.

"Okay. I've let you have your fun for long enough."

Fist abaze, Bison suddenly struck out as Cori was flying into a spinning back kick. The blow hit her square in the back and she fell with a cry. However, she didn't remain there and swiftly got back on her feet, her scarf pushing her up. But she wouldn't be able to attack, for Bison had rushed at her and floored her again with a powerful shoulder rush. Cori once again got back on her feet, awaiting another attack, but Bison simply stood there waiting.

"Now do you realize that you are nothing against me?"

Cori gave no reply, but he didn't expect one. His body suddenly vanished into thin air, but Cori remained just as she was. Then in a flash, Cori whipped her scarf, now ablaze with her own energy, to the side. At first, it seemed like it would hit nothing. But Bison's body rematerialized at that spot and he was soon smacked across the face by the attack. Cori then pulled her arm forward and spread her fingers. Following the unspoken command, the scarf shot forward and pounded into Bison's chest repeatedly, sending him back further and nearly making him fall. Enraged, the dark ruler lunged back, but she leapt right over his head and into the air. He was about to follow when she suddenly reversed direction in mid-air, coming back at him fast. Reaching his vicinity, she stabbed her palm forward, touched his chest and sent a blast of Soul Energy through his body.

_"Soul Surge!"_

The shock knocked him back further and it was now becoming apparent that she was not letting him regain his strength. _'She dares try to topple me. No one has done that. Except...'_ His sadistic grin returned and he shifted an eye toward Shinji, who was still nearby watching the battle. _'Ah. I had forgotten about my ace card'_ he thought maliciously. Lifting his hand, he summoned another surge of Psycho Power in his hand, creating a sphere of dark energy. Cori readied herself for the attack when he spoke.

"I'm not in the mood for spectators. Heh."

Cori blinked when he realized what he was about to do. _"No!"_ But Bison let out a laugh and suddenly swung the projectile at Shinji. Shinji gasped in surprise as he realized that the attack was meant for him. He was still weak from the previous fight and he didn't know what kind of defense he would be able to put up at that speed. Cori narrowed her eyes and suddenly shadow warped in front of Shinji. Waving her scarf, she lashed it down sharply as the projectile hit. Shinji expected and explosion, but instead, the projectile simply vanished. Cori had absorbed the energy and made it disappear.

"Cori..."

But Cori frowned slightly. _"What? A feint?"_

Bison laughed. "That's right! But this isn't!" His body literally exploded, bathing his body in purple flames.

"Time to die! **_PSYCHO CRUSHERRRRRRRRRRR!_**"

Bison lurched forward through the air and spun around in a turbine of flames and power. The two were completely caught off guard as he slammed into them, hurling them off in separate directions as he smashed through. Bison continued his destructive course and soon stopped himself, the flames dissipating as he simmered down to the ground and looked back at the carnage he had created. Not caring about Shinji, he looked over at his main target. Cori was hurt badly, lying face-down on the floor and struggling to rise. Teleporting over to her, he lifted his arm and opened his palm.

"Your soul is mine."

_"Hadoken!"_

A frown crossed his face as his body disappeared again and the ki surge flew on and blasted the wall. Rematerializing, Bison continued to frown. _'That boy continues to ask for death. So be...'_ But upon seeing his opponent, he was somewhat surprised. Instead of Shinji, there was an older youth instead, wearing a golden gi.

Melvin Masters...

* * *

Just outside the fortress in which these battles were taking place, a single crack tore open in the earth and various items shook and the ground began to rumble. All of these, signs that an earthquake was on its way soon.

_Very, very soon..._


	42. The Real Fight

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 40

"I just love these on the nick of time hero stuff."

Mel stood posed against Bison as Bison stood over Cori, ready to take her power and soul. Bison grimaced as the sight of the youth.

"I don't know how you survived boy, but you were a fool to come here."

Mel grinned for a moment and then it slowly faded away. "Well then it's a good thing that's what I'm not here for." Slowly, he inched his way into his fighting stance. "I don't appreciate you hurting my friends and I certainly don't like being tossed off a cliff and I especially don't like having to climb back up." He leveled his fists, now ready to fight.

"I'm here to break even...on your face!"

Bison stood up straight and moved toward Mel, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Children..." he muttered. "So utterly stupid!"

With that, Bison's body suddenly vanished and he reappeared beside Mel. Mel's head snapped to the side and his fist soon followed. But his blow hit dead air as Bison warped around him again and snapped his knee into Mel's side. Mel groaned in pain as he staggered to the side, but managed to take the blow enough to unleash another blow. Bison however, lowered his elbow in defense and Mel's punch was stopped off. Wasting on time, Bison grabbed the back of Mel's neck and held him high in the air, gradually creating pressure to the spine.

"Guaahh!"

Mel tried to struggle out, but was unable to reach back and pry his way out. Bison continued to increase the pressure, threatening to crush the youth's backbone. In desperation, Mel shot his foot back and managed to catch Bison in the chest. Stunned, Bison released Mel and staggered back and Mel dropped down to the floor and massaged his neck. The young warrior then shot up to his feet and snapped out with a forward kick. But Bison vanished from the attack once again and Mel nearly spun off-balance.

"Don't you have anything else, coward?" Mel yelled as Bison shadowed around him. "Stand and fight."

Bison re-materialized just beside him. "You children are all alike. Your little friend demanded the same thing, but in the end, he was as useless a fighter as you are. But if you truly want to share his fate, then I'll be glad to accommodate."

Ignoring the taunts seeing as how he had gotten what he wanted, Mel charged at Bison, soared through the air, and launched a flying kick at the sinister creature. But as before, Bison deflected the attack and with a swift rush, he lashed his arm out and clothesline Mel while he was still airborne. But with a swift twist, Mel recovered from the attack, hit the floor on his palms and knee and jumped vertically into the air with a straight kick. Bison was caught in the back of the neck and he stumbled forward. Enraged, he snapped his fist back, but it was Mel's turn to defend against his attack. Bison drove onward, lifted his arm and attacking with a driving elbow. Mel placed his palms forward and parried the elbow. With Bison open, Mel let his fist flare with fiery energy.

_"Shoryu-"_

Mel shot his fist up, almost smashing it into Bison's chin. Almost… At the last moment, Bison snapped his head back. With Mel now open and in the air, Bison jumped up to tackle him. But Mel's technique wasn't finished.

_"Kai!"_

In a rapid twist, Mel swung his leg out in addition to his uppercut and when Bison jumped up, he was caught off-guard by the kick and knocked out in mid-jump. Bison sprawled away while Mel gracefully landed on the ground. However, Bison himself didn't fall completely and managed to land on his feet as well, albeit not as gracefully. It was obvious that Mel was more experienced fighter than Shinji. But that made no difference to him. _'He will fall all the same.'_ Bison looked as Mel stood ready for the next attack. Bison suddenly soared across the ground, much to the youth's surprise and caught him with a heavy blow to the midsection. Mel pressed his lips together to prevent from gasping and grabbed Bison's arm. Then with a mighty heave, Mel flung him over his shoulder. But Bison bent his body forward, allowing his feet to hit the ground and prevent him to being slammed. With Mel still holding his arm, he twisted around and rammed his shoulder into the boy. Mel was knocked back, but he didn't go far as he shot back to his feet and swung with a aerial roundhouse kick. This impact with Bison's face so hard that Bison was literally launched through the air and onto the floor. But before he could hit, his body stopped short and hovered above the pavement. He then slowly rotated around and leveled up until he was upright and on his feet.

"Come now. Is this really your best?"

By the time he had said that thought, Mel had already had his arms arched back and his palm wide open. Energy began to circulate and form into a sphere in his hands and Mel focused it in, targeting Bison as he did.

"Chew on this! _Hadoken!_"

With a quick grin, Bison outstretched his arm, causing a thin glow to crackle and form around him.

_**"Aegis Reflector!"**_

The Hadoken blast hit a mirror-like energy and suddenly reflected back at Mel. In panic, Mel held up his arms too defend, but the blast hit him with enough force to knock him against the wall, cracking it a bit. Mel limped on the ground as Bison began to advance on him. But suddenly Bison stopped, a short grimace rising on his face.

"Stop him."

Suddenly from out of the shadows, a kunai flew out and stabbed the ground before Guy, who had Cori in his arms. Mel growled, realizing that his distraction wasn't enough to divert Bison's attention. Meanwhile, Guy was stopped short by the dagger and looked as to the source. He didn't have to look far. From before him, a single figure dropped out of the shadow and silently onto the ground. It was a young woman, wearing a light brown ninja garb and black mask. Her eyes were blank and void, enough to tell Guy that she had been brainwashed.

"What have we here?" Bison materialized beside her and gazed down at Guy. "A sneak. Yes, I remember you, Bushin."

Guy frowned inwardly. He had hoped that his plan would work out better than this. While Mel occupied Bison, he had hoped to get Cori out of harms way before fighting. But now, that wouldn't be the case.

"Bison." he sneered.

"How nice. You recognize me even in this body." When Guy narrowed his eyes, Bison continued. "Unfortunately, I can not deal with you again. But I've arranged this little creature to do the job for me." He indicated to the konochi. "She's done quite a bit of damage here and turning her took some effort. But she turned and now exists as a weapon in truest form. And her first victim will be none other than you, Bushin."

"Hey Bison." Mel managed to stabilize himself and readied himself to fight again. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Hmph. You'll have to excuse me. I have an ant to squash." To Ibuki, he gave a single order before warping.

"Kill him."

"Yes, master." Ibuki went into her stance and Guy saw no other option but to fight her. Putting Cori down, he relaxed himself into his fighting stance, hoping that he wouldn't have to kill her, but at the same time preparing himself to do so.

"Let's get started."

* * *

Outside Cammy's cell, a soldier peered inside. After the power outage, soldiers have been dispatched to make sure that their prisoners were all still held in place. Looking inside, he saw that Cammy was nowhere to be seen. He signaled a few others as he opened the door. Strangely enough, he found that the door was still locked. The three others that were signalled enter as well, but there was no one there.

On the ground that is...

Hanging just above them, Cammy had clung to the corner of the cell with her hands and feet. After the power outage, she knew they would be coming to check on her. _'Talk about predictable'_ she mused as she released the corner and silently dove down at them. By the time they even thought of turning around, Cammy had spun herself in the air, lashing out with both legs and kicking two at the same time, flooring them. The remaining two turned fully as Cammy ducked low and swept her legs under the third. As he fell, she rotated and punched out, hitting his face in before he hit the ground unconscious. The last soldier, the one that opened the cell, ran at her with his fist clenched. But Cammy remained crouched low and...

_"Cannon Spike!"_

With a burst of energy, Cammy shot her leg upward, connecting with the soldier's jaw and sending him sailing through the air. As he crumbled to the floor, Cammy landed herself and then looked over at the soldier. His body was just burned by light purple flames, thus telling Cammy what she feared.

"Yes. It is Bison."

Turning to the door, she saw Juni standing there behind her. Like Cammy, she had sensed Bison's aura in this place, though not as strongly as Cammy, who had been infused with some of Bison's powers.

"Where's Juli?"

The brunette woman looked off to her right. "She's a little busy now. We located the prisoners and she decided to go on ahead."

"What about Chun Li and the others?"

I don't know." she answered. "We didn't have time to locate them."

Cammy lowered her head briefly and then moved to the exit. "Well, we still have work to do then. And I think we have to do it fast."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Call it a hunch, but... something is really wrong."

* * *

At one time, it was believed that the Mizukami-kita and Anasatsuken styles were derived from the same art, but later split apart and developed on their own uniqueness. And as time passed, they had come to differ greatly, with one in a defensive Aikido-like style an the other, a karate based style. But their most deadly and forbidden techniques remained the same.

_Shun Goku Satsu..._

_Kyouja Renbu…_

That being said, Sakura and Kairi, both filled with the darkness of there arts, unleashed these techniques upon each other, connecting in a surge of energy. Within the energy, everything seemed to disappear except the two fighters.

_Kssshhh!_

The first blow. Both had moved so fast, it didn't even seem as though they had moved at all. Both had launched a punch at each other and connected with each other's fists.

_Shhkkkk!_

The second blow. Another punch, this time lower and aimed at the abdomen. And again, their blows only connected with each others.

_Skkkk! Kshhh! Shrakkkk! Skkkkkk! Kshhhhh!_

Again and again, their attacks of darkness were thrown, and again and again, they only served to be counter by the same move from the other opponent. It seemed as though they were frustrated by the attempts of attack, but they went through anyway. Yet within this, there was...something...

_Srrraaakkkkk! Shhhhhaakkkkk! Chhhhkkkkkk! Kssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Their attacks were now becoming stronger and more deadly, and even thought each blow was countered, the results showed as their fists became red with blood. Their blood...

_Whhaaaammmmm!_

The twelfth blow. This one was signified by a shockwave that shattered the area around them. The power caused them to visibly shake, but they continued.

_**POOOOOOOWWWWW!**_

The thirteenth blow. Another shock rippled through their bodies as their blows connected. So much so that it seemed as if they were ready to stop because of it. But they couldn't. They had to defeat their opponent. They had to destroy their opponent!

_My...opponent...?_

_**SHHHHHHHKKKKKKKKKKK!**_

The fourteenth blow. The shock literally tore though the chamber as it was delivered. But the time had come. The fifteenth blow. The killing blow. And despite their similarity in styles, this blow they knew would be different. Already Sakura was aiming for the chest while Kairi was directing his blow to the abdomen. And then they came

_'...S...Sakura...!'_

_''Kai...ri...!'_

_**TSSSSSSSSSRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

The final blow, unlike the others, came silently. But its force was unmistakable and was displayed by complete darkness. The chamber around them had been almost completely shattered. Above, the sunlight shone down upon the two, dispelling the darkness and exposing the victor.

And the defeated.

"Sakura..."

Sakura's head was lowered down and her body was unmoving. Her fist, which was heading to his chest, was still in place, an inch away from being a deathblow to him. _Which meant...he..._ Kairi seemed ready to panic, but then he noticed one odd thing.

_He wasn't touching her._

"Kairi..."

Kairi blinked as Sakura slowly raised her head. Her eyes were teary and her face covered with sweat. But she was alive. And upon looking down, he saw why.

His fist had stopped an inch away from her abdomen...

* * *

Beneath the mask, the dark warrior was incensed. He had been used by Ken the whole time and his shortsightedness had led to the building's decline. He intended to make to make him pay…severely.

"Nhhhaahhhhh!"

Shadowgeist charged and Ken did likewise. Shadowgeist raised his fist to the side and struck out, but Ken ducked in low and swung in with a fierce punch of his own. Shadowgeist gasped as he backed away and Ken added a swinging roundhouse in. The masked warrior managed to lift his arm up to block and when Ken pulled back, he shot his shoulder in to punish him. But Ken allowed himself to fall back before the shoulder could hit him initially, grabbed Shadowgeist's wrists, planted his foot in his stomach and rolled back. Ken used the momentum to cause them to roll repeatedly and finally reach Shadowgeist, sending him flying through the air and land on the ground with a thud. Ken then flipped to his feet.

"Come on. I thought you were tougher than this."

This time however, that taunt would cost him, for Shadowgeist was not completely floored by the maneuver, got up and crossed his arms.

**_"Death Energy!"_**

Shooting his arms outward, Shadowgeist created a black forcefield around his body. Ken was suddenly sucked toward it and crossed his arms as he hit it. The energy shocked through his body and sent him flying back through the air this time. Ken rolled to his feet just barely, feeling like every nerve in his body was on fire.

"Guah!"

Shadowgeist stomped toward Ken as the blond fighter fought to recover. But before he could reach him, a swift object spiraled above and over them and into the few soldiers that remained around to watch. The two fighters watched as the new figure quickly took out the soldiers in a blur of black and white until the last soldier fell.

Shadowgeist roared. "You again!"

Ken was perplexed. "Who…?"

"Skullomania, at your service."

The name would have made him chuckle, but he sensed Shadoweist's black aura surfacing and conflicting with the aura of the new fighter. If the costumes weren't enough of a hint, that would have told Ken that there was a severe rivalry here.

"Save the others." Skullomania told Ken. Staring down at his dark counterpart, he added. "Leave him to me."

"Sure." Ken didn't have any reason to argue right now and went off, leaving the two to fight. Shadowgeist opened his hands and closed them slowly, cracking his knuckles in the process.

"This time, I will make sure you die."

Skullomania raised his fists in battle stance. "Your evil will never triumph."

* * *

Vega charged at Mikoto with wild cry of rage and fury. But in his anger at being attacked, he neglected or better yet, forgotten one fact.

Mikoto was just as enraged...

"Yahhhh! _Tenma Kyaku!_"

Bending her knee slightly, she suddenly shot forward with her foot outward. Vega was suddenly floored by the power kick and rolled backward. But as it is, Vega continued to roll and then he propelled himself upward and onto the gate.

"You little b>h! You will pay dearly...in blood!"

Vega climbed up a little further and then dove on the young woman. Mikoto jumped back as Vega descended, but Vega simply rebounded off the floor and toward her. Stopping her retreat. Mikoto raised her arm and blocked his punch. Quickly, Vega followed up with a backhand, but Mikoto ducked the blow and retaliated with a kick of her own. Vega bent backward, allowing the kick to swing overhead while keeping his feet planted to the floor. He then lifted himself back up and faced her, insanity clear in his eyes. But she didn't let it deter her and stabbed her fist forward. Vega ducked the blow and swept his legs out, tripping her. Mikoto fell and Vega jumped high up and brought his foot down hard. In panic, Mikoto rolled just as his foot smashed into the ground, bounced off the ground with her palms and back on her feet.

_"Hienshu!"_

Without even touching the ground for more than a second, Mikoto soared through the air in a flying roll. Her leg set forward, she dropped it down on Vega's head. Again Vega was surprised by her speed, but managed to avoid the attack as it smashed down to the ground. Seeing the retreating fighter, Mikoto pressed on, chasing him to the edge of the cage where he started up again. But Mikoto didn't allow it as she jumped up before he climbed high enough and attack. Vega had to drop down to avoid her attack and dashed across the ground toward Chun Li. As he did, Mikoto rebounded off the wall and soared over at him like a eagle. But then as he reached Chun Li, she saw what he was really doing. He snatched his hand out, grabbed his lost claw and refitted it back on. With no way to stop herself, Mikoto braced herself as Vega backhanded again, this time with his claw. Luckily, Mikoto had gone fast enough to fly by, but she was still raked across with the weapon.

"Guahh!"

Mikoto tumbled over on the floor and groaned aloud. In her fall, Vega's claw had tore her arm and some of her thigh. It wasn't deep, but it hurt badly enough to stagger while she was standing. She arose from the ground, with drops of blood on her left side. Seeing this, Vega chuckled.

"Hehehe! Like mother like daughter."

Mikoto grimaced from the taunt, but inside she was worried. Even though the slash didn't do so much damage, her fall did. Now in addition to being wounded, she felt her shoulder was out of place. She let of a pained cough from the resulting pain, adding to Vega's sadistic pleasure.

"The hunt...is over!"

Vega leaped up onto the cage once more and then climbed up. Mikoto looked about in panic and her gaze fell upon her mother, who was still motionless on the floor. Vega continued to ascend up the gate and he gave a brief look at his seemingly helpless opponent. Then, slight a slight bend of knee, he propelled through the air, seeing that Mikoto's gaze was still on Chun Li. _'Foolish girl.'_ He had originally planned on slamming her like he did with Chun Li, but decided instead to impale her and finish it quick in order to satisfy his bloodlust. And as he swooped closer, he felt for certain that it would be soon.

Until Chun Li miraculously jumped up on her feet...

"What!"

Though wounded, Chun Li was very much alive. Even more so, both she and Mikoto were gathering energy into their hands. Because of his bloodlust, he had failed to sense their energy rise. The shimmering glows from the two nearly blinded him as he went in headlong.

_**"Kikosho!"**_

_**"Kikosho Kai!"**_

Chun Li placed both her fist out and Mikoto her fist. The result was an intense sphere of energy that Vega ran right into. Engulfed, Vega was blasted straight at the gate and then busted right though the metal wiring. They both panted hard from the combined attack and Chun Li felt severely drained from her summoning. So much so that she staggered down to her knees and held her side and the seeping wound.

"Mother."

Mikoto bent down beside Chun Li and pried her hand away. Chun Li looked at her daughter in astonishment. _'Perhaps...she's more independent than I thought.'_

"Mom. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. You're my daughter."

With a light smile, Mikoto lent her head on Chun Li's neck in a brief tentative hug. She then put her mother's arm around her uninjured shoulder and helped her to her feet. Chun Li gave a glance back at the fallen Vega and recalled his words.

_"Like mother, like daughter."_

Turning to Mikoto, she let a wistful smile trace over her lips.

_She sure is._

* * *

Guy continued to stare at the konochi who was staring at him in return. They seemed as though they wouldn't even fight at all, but Guy knew better. The first attack would be as critical as the last attack and Guy didn't want to harm the girl. But if it came down to it, he would have to. Then he noticed her narrowing her eyes and in a flash she was gone. Just as quickly, he backed his shoulder up in time for her to fly right past him. However, as she went by, she whipped out her kunai and tossed it. At such close range, an ordinary person had no hope of avoiding it. But Guy was no ordinary person and he flicked his arm up and caught it. Ibuki continued to the other side and slid on the ground and now it was Guy's turn to attack. Guy dashed at her and slid on the ground with his foot out to trip her. But Ibuki backflipped over him and tossed another kunai at him. Guy rose up in time to slap it away, but she had disappeared again.

'_She's good. This could be bad.'_

Dismissing his thoughts, he concentrated on sensing her movements. Due to the battle opposite of him, that proved a little difficult. But despite her skill, he could tell that she wasn't fighting at her full…yet.

_Wwwsshhh…_

A wisp of air and he lifted his knee in time to defend against her attacking punch. Ibuki then pressed on, batting his knee away and sweeping around with a roundhouse kick. This time though, Guy was unable to defend and his face was smacked across by the powerful kick. Ibuki continued in her assault, aiming for Guy's chest this time. But her blow never reached as Guy grabbed her fist in mid-attack and tossed her aside. Ibuki flew aside and then flipped onto her feet. But this time, it was Guy that had vanished. Or not quite. Guy dashed around her and by the time she realized where he was, he was right in her face and had delivered a punishing shoulder block that floored her completely. Ibuki shook her head and stood up as Guy came at her again, still in run. On reflex, Ibuki prepared to strike when he came close enough, but Guy suddenly propelled himself in the air, spinning rapidly and still coming toward her. When he was right above her, his body shifted direction and he quickly descended, dropping his elbow down. But Ibuki was far from bested and when Guy's blow it, it only a fading afterimage of her. Ibuki had hopped back to avoid the attack and stood in place. Guy landed as well and stood still as well, frowning inwardly.

'_This can't keep up. We don't have much time.'_

Meanwhile on the opposite of them, Mel and Bison continued to battle, with Mel being on the receiving end of the fight. Despite his better attempts, Bison was just too fast and constantly deflected his attacks. Mel had to fight hard not to become frustrated, but that was proving difficult.

"What's the matter, boy? Is your confidence wavering?"

With a snarl, Mel charged at the waiting Bison and shot his fist out viscously. With a chuckle, Bison put his forearm out in another block. Mel moved in closer and shot his left fist upward, aiming for the solar plexus with a sharp uppercut. Fortunately, Mel was so close that his blow couldn't miss. That was until Bison warped again and Mel's attack hit dead air.

"Did you really think I would sink myself to your level? Young fool."

Mel whirled to see the dark creature hovering in the air behind him, his hand aglow with purple flames of energy. His arm lifted up and his hand opened up. Steadily, a sphere of energy formed within and grew until in nearly covered half of his body. Mel stepped back, feeling the tremendous amount of dark ki that it contained.

"Any last words?" Bison gloated.

Mel narrowed his eyes. "Yeah." Arching his hands back, he began to summon his own ki once again. He was strained from the fighting and fatigue, but could still call forth a decent ki surge in his hands. And true enough, it formed. However, Mel seemed to be in a deeper focus and the energy began to flare into a literal fireball, signaling a super art.

_**"Shakenetsu..."**_

The energy he gathered soon hid his hands from sight and it grew amazingly as Mel continued his focus. Bison was watching the boy with interest as he gathered his own power.

_**"Shinkuu Hadoken!"**_

The flaming ki sphere launched from his hand, leaving a trail of fire on the ground as it swooped at Bison. But the dark dictator had already set his own attack and with a hard slap, he shot it at Mel's own projectile. The two spheres colliding in a blinding flash of light and was followed by a powerful shockwave. Unfortunately, Mel's attack wasn't as concentrated as Bison's so he took the brunt of the shock and was knocked back. Mel shook off the shock as he rose up from the ground, only to find Bison gone again.

_'Ah crap. Not again.'_

Bison's body soon materialized behind Mel and his hand reached out to grab to youth. Mel turned his head, but only partway as a new development caught his attention.

_"Hadoken!"_

Bison's eyes widened as Mel dove out of the way of the ki surge that swooped toward them. Bison warped again, but grimaced afterward. The warp had strained him more than he needed right now. Irritated, he looked over to the source and Mel as well. And the youth was glad for who it was.

"Shinji!"

The younger fighter panted after firing the ki shot. His clothes were partly singed from the Psycho Crusher and he had numerous bruises on his face, but beyond that, he was just fine. Mel moved over to his young friend.

"Are you crazy? You could have killed me with that."

Shinji let out a grunt of disbelief and then sighed. "I thought you were dead."

"Dead?" Mel grinned lightly. "It'll take more than a cliff to get rid of me."

Shinji returned the smile. "I'm glad..."

"So you're still alive as well?" Bison's voice regained the attention of the two youths and they turned and faced him. "I must say, you children are harder to kill than cockroaches."

Mel glared as he resettled in his fighting stance. "You got that right. Except you're the cockroach here. And we're going to stomp you out, right Shinji?"

Shinji didn't say anything, but settled into his own stance, a mirror reflection of Mel's. But despite the young warrior's brave stance, Bison chuckled at the display.

"Now doesn't this look familiar. Except this time, I will fight...AT MY FULL POWER!"

Bison suddenly lifted his arms up to the side and grit his teeth. He body began to luminescence and they it suddenly exploded in a flame of purple fire. Both boys' eyes widened as they witness this new manifestation of M. Bison.

"Looks like we're in for a real fight." Mel proclaimed as he tightened his fists.

Shinji did the same thing, keeping his eyes on Bison.

"The fight...is all."


	43. Prelude to Destruction

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 41

"Haaaaaa!"

With a battle cry, the two young warriors charged at the glowing form of Bison. Bison simply stood still as they came as they came and attacked. Mel jumped in first, flying through the air with a flying kick. Bison tilted off to the side, letting Mel flying by his head. Meanwhile Shinji charged in low and launched a fist toward Bison's gut. Bison shot his palm out and deflected the blow, but Shinji used the momentum to twist around with a spin kick. Bison caught his leg in mid-flight and flung him aside, hurling him to the ground. But as he did so, Mel came in from behind and shot his knee in. Bison detected the move though and while he tossed Shinji aside, he continued to rotate and smash his fist into Mel's face, flooring him as he came.

"Ha! Amateurs!"

But as Mel was hit, the flying Shinji had rolled over the ground and then sprang to his feet. Without a moment of hesitation, Shinji jumped up at attacked Bison again. Bison was a bit surprised by his sudden recovery, but it was only momentary. Turning back to the lunging kid, he flailed his leg out in a roundhouse kick. In a quick response, Shinji put his hands out and tapped the leg just before it could hit, causing him to flip over it and drop his heel down. Bison blocked the attack with his elbow and then shot both arms up, grabbing Shinji around the waist and holding him up.

"Shinji!"

Mel shot up from the floor just beneath Bison to stop him, but with a grin, Bison dropped Shinji right on Mel, slamming them both to the ground. The two bodies collided and slammed right back into the floor and Bison kicked both of of them across, sending them sprawling across.

"How pathetic. You really think you can be a match against me! Ha!"

The two youths lifted themselves up from the ground, groaning in pain, but settling into their collective stances. Bison looked on in disgust.

"Heroic fools. Very well. I will prolong your suffering for as long as possible. And then I will snuff you lives out."

Nearby, Guy and Ibuki continued to square off. Guy was being extremely cautious as he attacked and defended. Unlike many of the opponents he had fought in the past, he couldn't simply propel into the fight and defeat Ibuki simply with quick and powerful strikes. Psycho powers aside, she was too dangerous to use that kind of fighting on. He had to time his attacks correctly and effectively, otherwise she would cripple him. And he couldn't afford that.

His attention to the battle returned when Ibuki slammed a fist into her palm. The fist shimmered and then shone in a deep purple fire. Fully ignited, Ibuki suddenly dashed at Guy, with the burning fist held back ready to strike. Guy stepped back in a defensive stance and awaited her approach. The technique she had initiated was a death-dealing blow, so he had to time it right. _'Though...it's strange that she would use such a maneuver so soon.'_ Nevertheless, she was still coming at him and he had to anticipate where he strike would go. Logically, it would be the mid-section, since that is were such a move would strike to take effect. However, he didn't know enough of Ibuki's technique to know for sure. He had only been fighting her for a few minutes and that not nearly enough time to learn her fighting style, more or less how it worked. He was only familiar with it and knew how to battle it.

_'I have to guess right.'_

Ibuki closed in and Guy bent his knees. Then when she reached a centimeter away from him, she vanished. Guy ducked lower and suddenly stepped back and shot his leg off to left. Ibuki appeared in the place his kick lash out and she was hit in the shoulder. However, she continued in with her attack, much to Guy's surprise, and struck the same leg that kicked her. The two bodies fell away from each other and Guy found himself kneeling on the ground. _'She forced herself through my attack...just to hit me?'_ In doing that, his attack had managed to dislocate her shoulder and seeing the way she lifted herself up, he saw it was true. _'Then why...?'_ His answer came as he moved to rise, only finding that his leg wouldn't respond. The scorching mark on his leg showed the impact of her attack, causing him to realize why she continued on. He struggled again to rise and halfway succeeded, standing up slightly, but still not being able to use his leg properly.

_'It could have been worse. At least she's damaged at well.'_

That was until she lifted her sole arm to her shoulder and yanked on it, making a loud crack. She the lifted it flexibly, showing that she could now fight with it again. Guy grimaced.

_'This may take time. Time I don't have.'_

* * *

Reaching up from the crevice, Sean hauled himself up and over the cracked ground, with Elena slung over his shoulder as he did. With soldiers still in guard up front, Sean had to sneak around toward the back and climb up the rocks. Normally that wouldn't have been so difficult, but with Elena, it was tough. Nevertheless, he did so and made it up undetected. Lifting up, he continued to carry Elena, who was still unconscious from her ordeal. Sean looked down at her as he walked; worried and hoping that whatever it was that was done to her didn't do any serious damage. He reached a grassy area a distance away when he stopped. His eyes were wide as he turned around. The ground was trembling lightly beneath him, but that wasn't it.

_'Wow. I've never felt...such a concentration of ki before.'_ The skies above the crevice were glowing lightly in rainbow-like colors.

_'This could be dangerous.'_

He didn't know what it meant, but he could just feel that something bad will happen if it continues. The trembling grounds were just the start. He had to get back to Kairi and Sakura fast. He didn't want to leave Elena behind, but he had promised to return if able. And Elena was as safe here as anywhere else on this...island. Placing the African woman by a tree stump, he gently brushed her bangs away and planted a light kiss on her forehead.

_'Elena...I'll be back. I promise.'_

But first, he had to fulfill his first promise. Standing up, he dashed back to the crevice and the base within, not thinking for a moment that it was insane.

* * *

"Come on, wake up."

Ken stood over Dee Jay after pulling him out of the status chamber. He had managed to get a few out of the chambers since they were already open. Waking them out however was another story as it seemed that they were drugged somehow. Right now, the Jamaican street fighter was reviving, but slowly and with his eyes rolling over a couple of times. Ken continued to shake him when he ducked his head down suddenly. A leg had swooped over and Ken kicked back on the attacking soldier, knocking him to the ground. Standing up, he saw a group of shadow soldiers beginning to advance on him.

"I really don't have time for this."

Ken charged at them, surprising them all and causing them to stop for a brief moment. But a moment was all Ken need at he propelled himself through the air and smash his fist into the first one he reached. Stepping down, he lashed out with a wicked roundhouse kick and followed up with another back kick, taking two out and causing the few behind them to stumble from them. With the extra room now, Ken was now ready to take them all on, save for one problem.

"Gh!"

Ken staggered a bit to the side, wincing in pain. He was still injured and fatigued from his fight against Shadowgeist. _'Just what I don't need.'_ He held his stance still, but it was a bluff. He hoped that his earlier display was enough to scare these guys away. But that wasn't the case as they began to encircle him cautiously.

_"Target confirmed."_

Turning around, Ken saw the soldiers' part aside and a massive frame of a man step in before him. And at seeing whom it was, Ken's chances seemed to drop rapidly.

"Alex?"

The massive fighter towered over Ken, his eyes now a clear purple color, with no show of emotion in them. Ken tightened his fists, remembering how tough a fighter he was before in the third Street Fighter tournament. That ended with a draw and both fighters had to separate to different fighters. But this wasn't a tournament and there would be no ties.

_"Engaging battle mode."_

* * *

As chaos ensued through the complex, Juni stealthily made her way through the halls, evading what little security forces there were. As she continued on, she suddenly froze. _'What...? There it is, again. That...energy...'_ It was trace energy, but it was more than enough to make her blood run cold. Hesitantly, she moved toward the source and found a holding area. A single body was laid out on the ground in the semi-devastated area. The figure was barely moving, but he was easily recognizable to her.

_'Colonel...'_

She quickly rushed over to him, ignoring the dread energy that seemed to linger around the area. Bending down, she turned him over upright. He was scorched and burned on various parts of his body, but still alive.

"Colonel Guile."

Guile's eyes opened as well as his mouth with a light gasp. His eyes rolled as he looked up at the light-haired woman. "Guhh... Who...?"

Guile began to try and sit up, but Juni held him down to prevent him from rising too quickly. "Not too fast, colonel."

His eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to focus, ultimately seeing the figure that was helping him up. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you and the other prisoners." she answered mildly. She shuffled him up to his feet. "We must go."

"He's alive..."

"What?"

Guile worked to steady his legs, repeating what he muttered earlier. "He's...alive. Bison."

Juni froze, now realizing the dread energy she had been feeling. Guile staggered a bit, causing Juni to hold him on his feet. "We have to stop him..." he said determinedly.

He began to push away from Juni, but wound up falling down again. Juni shook her head and proceed to help him up again. "You're in no shape to fight. We must leave this place."

Guile grimaced as he began to protest, but the truth of the matter was that she was right. Bison had given him quite a beating and he was fortunate that he was even still alive. Walking was difficult as it is, so fighting was definitely out of the question. Even at full strength, he was no match Bison. That was probably the most difficult thing to swallow. But his body had taken a beating. It seemed that his pride would follow.

"Fine."

* * *

The ninja fight continued, with each employing every technique in their art to take the other down only to be countered by some other tactic. Guy was beginning to wear out from the fighting and although he was sure that Ibuki was just as worn, her continual fighting showed otherwise. _'Is Psycho Power really giving her that much strength?'_ No. More than likely, it must be her programming. Even if she was tired, she would complete her objective which currently was to kill him. To that end, she would do everything she could to fulfill that. And Guy had to do no less.

_'But can I?'_

Perhaps it was this question that made him feel as tired as he was now. He had to dispel it. As a Bushin warrior, he couldn't have doubts in him. That would lead to certain death. Lives were depending on him, most importantly the young girl who was lying unconscious on the floor behind him. _'Cori...'_ Closing his eyes briefly, he flashed them open with a cold glare and sprang at her with all swiftness. If Ibuki was surprised by this change in attacks, she didn't show it as she mimicked his moved and came at her. Guy was charging in blindly though. He had a plan to utilize. Halfway across the grounds, he propelled himself in the air, spinning like a wheel. Ibuki continued on as he spun and slid on the ground as he neared her. But that didn't matter as Guy stopped and shot his elbow downward, straight at the sliding konochi. But she too managed to halt her movement by placing her hands into the ground and wheeling her way out of the elbow drop. With Guy exposed, Ibuki reared her arm back and unsheathed three kunai in her sleeve.

_"Yami Shigure."_

With a surge of ki, she flung them at Guy almost invisibly. But the Bushin had detected them just enough for him cartwheel aside and allow the daggers to miss him. With her now open again, Guy dashed at her and slid on the floor, foot outstretched. Ibuki somersaulted into the air and landed behind him. With her leg, she suddenly slashed out with a deadly kick. Guy blocked it (painfully) and she came again in rapidly succession and then followed that one up with a sweep, equally as fast. Guy was tripped and crashed on the floor, but shot up the moment he saw her strike down at his head to finish him. She was open again, and too close to miss with this technique.

_"Bushin Senpuu Kyaku!"_

The spinning kicks slapped across Ibuki's body and she was propelled into the air before being flung away by the after-force. Guy landed and so did she, albeit a bit slowly. Guy felt a little relieved, glad that he managed to score a critical blow. But that didn't stop her from charging at him once again. Guy began to rear his arm back and stop when he recognized what she was doing. _'She's going to warp on me again.'_ And true to his thought, her body flashed and disappeared when she came close to him. Guy simply closed his eyes and stood up straight from his stance, using his senses to feel out Ibuki's presence and if hopefully, her re-emergence. He had to. If not, she would kill him in this blow. Time slowed for the Bushin as he continued to feel her out, trying to determine where she will strike.

_'There!'_

Guy swiftly ducked low and struck out with a underhand chop, hitting the materialized Ibuki in the abdomen. A stunned expression was now on her face after being caught by the blow and he shuffled backward in pain. But Guy knew that wouldn't be enough. If he was to finish her, it had to be now or never. And the only way was...

_Bushin Musou Renge..._

It was his most deadly of arts, one that would kill a person no matter how strong they were. Rearing his arm back, he focused in on the art, summoning it into his whole body. Ibuki was beginning to recover; it had to be now. He didn't want to kill her, but it appeared that the choice wasn't his to give.

_'I'm sorry, child...'_

"Hiyyaaaaahhhh!"

The two youth charged in at Bison together in outcry. In unison, they leaped into the air and launched out with flying kicks. Bison simply awaited for them to come in close before sidestepping out of the way, letting them fly on past. The boys continued to soar on, touching the ground and then rebounding back at him. Bison turned to see them charging at him again in unison, with punches this time. Unable to dodge them, Bison crossed his arms in defense and was surprised by the force of the combined blows. Though it didn't knock him down, it did create a shockwave around them. Plus, he felt it. Weakness in arms, strain of force and most of all...

_Pain..._

In this realization, his rage ignited, causing his usual grin to become a frown of malice. Separating both arms, he shot his fists out simultaneously, hitting both warriors in their faces. The two of them hit the floor, but managed to roll backward and spring to their feet. Needless to say, Bison was less than pleased.

"You ingrates just don't know when to quit, do you!"

Their only answer was another unison charge against him. Shinji and Mel had long realized that they couldn't defeat this menace on their own and were now fighting as a single unit, almost as if they were one warrior. And they'd realized something else, something that Bison had forgotten.

_His powers were limited..._

As they continued to battle on, Bison slapped them, tossed them, and hurled them aside in various areas. Yet they continued to get up and press on, weakening Bison with their continual attacks. At had gone to the point where even Bison began to notice his weakening state. Summoning his full power was proving to be a mistake, as the energy was becoming more and more strenuous to hold to. Plus, he had spent the initial part of his fight in defense, slapping the youths aside in an effort to embarrass them into seeing their futility. But they continued to charge at him with seemingly endless energy and always together at once.

"Kaaaaa!"

The two charged in with blows heading for the midsection of Bison, to which he warped out of the way and reappeared behind. Irritated at being on the defensive, he decided to change tactics and lashed out in a powerful kick. They turned around to see it, but it was Mel who was caught as the kick was heading for him. Mel spiraled down to the ground behind, leaving Shinji alone.

"Mel!"

The grin on Bison returned. "One down."

His fist glowered and launched straight at Shinji. Shinji recovered from his partner's fall with enough time to defend against Bison's blow. Bison quickly followed up with a swift knee, hitting Shinji's chin and sending him backward. As Shinji faltered back dazed and Bison decided to take advantage of that by placing his fist forward, holding it upward with his other hand.

_"Kyah!"_

A black bolt flashed out and flew at Shinji like a dark fireball. Shinji recover just in time to see it coming, but not enough to do anything about it. A moment later, Shinji was flying through the air, body struck by the deadly energy and hitting the ground, next to Mel. Bison strode over to them slowly, wanting them to realize what was going to happen. They were going to die. No amount of fighting on their part could stop him from killing them. And he would do it slowly and painfully. As Shinji looked over to Mel, their eye met, mirroring the same thought.

_'Now!'_

The two suddenly sprang up to their feet, catching Bison completely off-guard. Their hands collected together and they summoned the collective energy of their art.

_"Hadoken!"_

The sphere's combined together and swooped straight at him. In reflex, Bison crossed his arms and warped, letting the projectile to swoop past and demolish the wall, inadvertently creating a shock that floored Ibuki. The stunned konochi was hit by the falling debris and rendered unconscious. Guy relinquished his form and rushed over to her, glad for the boys' intervention, accidental or not. As Guy examined her, Bison materialized to another part of the chamber, face distorted in pain and anger. His body was no longer glowing brilliantly and only a dim light remained around him.

"Shinji, it worked."

"Yes. We can stop him if we continue."

Bison snarled, enraged for letting these two...children get the better of him in a fight. So much so that the dim glow around him seemed to express that rage by flaring up brightly again. Their eyes wide, Shinji and Mel took a step back as they felt the deadly energy swarm in him.

"Whoa, what a ki!"

"Oh no. Not again!"

"Yes again! **NOW DIE! _PSYCHO CRUSHER!_**"


	44. The Finishing

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

_**AN: Again, sorry for the long waiting. The computers here crashed for a good week, just when I had finished this chapter. Go figure. Time to pick up where we left off.**_

Chap. 42

"_**PSYCHO CRUSHER!"**_

The flaring form of Bison exploded in a whirl of energy and swarmed at the youths like a raging tornado. The boys were unable to avoid it as it crashed into them full force.

"Guaaahhhh!"

The two were hurled aside as Bison's attack dissipated and he settled on the floor. The brilliant glow that was around him before had faded away completely. Nevertheless, Bison grinned as he saw the destruction and carnage he had created. His attack had destroyed the chamber and fires were lit up all over the place. But he didn't care. With Shinji and Mel out of the way, there was nothing that could stop him from taking his prize. He turned to the far end and saw Cori on the floor next to Guy, who had been knocked aside from the Psycho Crusher's backlash. However, he saw Guy begin to stir and soon he was rising up from the floor.

"Bushin. You may as well step aside. You don't stand a chance against me."

Guy grimaced inwardly. That fall had dislocated his shoulder and it hung limp at his side. In addition, he was still suffering from the injuries inflicted on him by Ibuki. In simple words, he was pretty messed up. But despite this, he held his stand between Bison and Cori.

"As long as I breathe, you will not harm my daughter."

At this, Bison laughed. "Your daughter? Ahahahaha! So you are the one Rose chosen. How perfect. She has fallen and so will you and then lastly her. A family reunion in death. Hahaha!"

Guy frowned and lifted his single arm in ninja stance, with two fingers pointed up. Bison grinned broadly at the display and waved his hand to beckon him. Guy narrowed his eye and then rushed at Bison. He swooped in close and then suddenly rushed past Bison. Bison turned around as Guy shifted directions, coming at Bison with a high-angle kick. Bison waved his arm and deflected the blow and Guy ducked low and shot his elbow up. Bison slapped the attacking blow, shot his arm forward and around Guy and then whirled around in a toss. However, Bison didn't release him and rather locked his arm around the injured arm. Guy cried in pain as Bison yanked hard on it.

"GYAHHHHHHH!"

Bison continued to apply pressure, laughing each time the ninja gave a shout of pain. Guy's eyes rolled back in agony and in a act of pure desperation, he flipped back and snapped his leg upward, aiming for Bison's face. However, the dark lord caught the leg and lifted Guy up over his head.

"It's over."

Bison then released guy and in one swift move, he stepped back and shot his foot right into Guy's abdomen while he was still above him. Guy didn't even make a sound as the blow knocked all the air out of him and left him in a gasp. Bison then lowered his leg sharply, causing Guy to be hurled off and onto the ground. Guy was motionless and as consciousness began to flee from him, a single regret flickered in his mind.

_'Cori…Rose…I'm…sorry…'_

* * *

Sean cautiously made his way through the complex in search for his two comrades. Due to the chaos within the structure, it wasn't too difficult for him to reenter. He did have to take down one or two patrol guards to do it, but it could have been a lot worse. Right now, he had to find Kairi and Sakura. The last time he saw them, they were literally tearing each other apart. Sean just hoped that they didn't kill each other, although judging from their fighting, that was a possibility. He recognized the Satsui No Hado in Sakura, but he didn't know what dark power possessed Kairi.

'_Please be alive.'_

Peering around, he pulled back when a patrol unit rushed past. The Brazilian sighed before looking over and continuing down the corridors. As he did, he felt a light vibration. It had been subtle at first, but now it was going on in rapid progression. _'What is that? An earthquake? That's about the last thing we need now.'_ Sean finally reached a familiar area and turned the corner, only to be faced with a demolished area littered with various fires around. Sean searched through wherever he could, coughing a bit due to the smoke. After a minute of looking…

_'There!'_

At the far end of the area, lay Sakura and Kairi. Both of them seemed unconscious, with their bodies collapsed over each other. Fires were beginning to circle around and Sean quickly rushed over to the two bodies. They were pretty messed up and wounded, but Sean was relieved to know that they were both very much alive. His relief however was put on hold as the fires began to grow around him. And that shaking didn't seem to be stopping. If anything, it was grow stronger. He really had to get them out of here. Grabbing Kairi, he slung him over his shoulder, wincing from the injuries of his earlier fight. Forcing it aside, he next picked up Sakura in his arms. The fires raged around, but Sean managed to carry them out before he was completely surrounded. But now he was carrying two people and he wasn't exactly in top shape right now. If he got caught, it would be the end of them all.

'_Now I just have to get out of here alive. No sweat.'_

* * *

Not too far from the cage arena, Mikoto made her way through the halls slowly, with Chun Li beside her and holding on to her shoulder. Mikoto reached a turn and after looking around, helped her mother continue their way on out of here. Chun Li staggered on, painfully grasping the wound that was at her side. She said nothing about it, but Mikoto already knew. The wound from Vega's claw had gone in deep. It would only be some time before Chun Li passed out from loss of blood. They had to get out immediately. _But how?_ Mikoto didn't even know how she got in. She was rushed in so fast when Skullomania and herself was captured that she didn't remember the path. Also, they were at an entirely new location on the base. The exit could be anywhere. But she couldn't give up. She looked down at her mother. _'Too much is at stake.'_

"Hold it."

Chun Li gripped tightly on Mikoto's shoulder, indicating that they should stop. Looking up, Mikoto saw a lone shadow was just up ahead of them and coming closer. _'Oh, great. Company.'_ Mikoto moved near to the wall, leaving Chun Li something to lean on while Mikoto got ready to confront whomever it was that came. The shadow soon covered everything and Mikoto bent low, ready and waiting. The figure finally came around the side and Mikoto lashed her leg out.

"Whoa!"

Cammy immediately ducked down as Mikoto swung her leg out. Cammy rotated and set herself in fighting stance. She relaxed a bit at seeing that it was Mikoto, but kept her stance in case Mikoto had been changed.

"Mikoto… Is that you?"

Mikoto blinked at the question and held her stance. Luckily, Chun Li answered for her.

"Yeah, it's us."

Cammy turned to Chun Li, relaxing out of stance. "That's good to know. Are you two alright?"

Mikoto nodded, relaxing as well. "Yeah. But mom has been hurt. We've got to get out of here fast.

"It's not that bad." Chun Li moaned, pushing herself away from the wall in order to stand properly.

"Hey now." Cammy moved beside her to help her straighten up. "She's the doctor, so I'll take her word for it." Then with a smile… "Besides, you're too stubborn to admit it anyway."

Chun Li grunted. "Funny, Cam."

"In any case, we do have to get out of here." Cammy turned back from the area she had came from. "This place doesn't look like its going to last much longer."

"What about the prisoners?"

"Juni and Juli are taking care of that." Cammy answered. "At least I hope so."

* * *

The central control chamber was a total wreck. The soldier personnel were moving to seal some of the captives that had fallen out of the a few deactivated chambers in the central control room. Due to the smashed power regulator from Shadowgeist's attack, a few of the prisoners had broken out and were beginning to revive. A pair of the soldiers was shuffling a familiar face back into her pod._Nanase…_

But as they began to seal the door, a dark figure descended behind them and quickly took them out with a single spinning aerial kick. The other nearby noticed, but the figure sprang quickly, cartwheeling forward and then over them. When they turned around to fight, that were met with quick power blows and hit the ground soon after.

'_I better move fast before reinforcements arrive.'_

Juli rushed back to the chamber where she had descended. The door was still partially open so Juli pulled it open and grabbed Nanase out of the pod. The young woman was beginning to rouse from the status effects and her eyes lid open partially.

"Where…?"

"There's no time to answer." Juli said quickly. "You must help me get the others out."

Juli placed Nanase near the wall where she could begin to regain her bearings. She then moved to the next chamber pod, working to pry it off. 'At least that's one down' she mused. However, there were a lot more than needed to be freed and very little time to do it in. Not only would reinforcements arrive, she had a dread feeling about the island. More that Bison's Psycho energy, she feared something would happen to the island itself. The constant rumblings that vibrated and cracked the walls were evidence of that. And to add insult to injury, small fires were igniting around parts of the room and were beginning to grow inward. And the only person that probably could have helped right now was in a grueling fight against a now Psycho intent Alex.

And losing…

'_Man. This guy's like a bulldozer.'_

Ken jumped back after dodging the knucklebomb from the massive hulk of a fighter. Alex had been on the aggressive end of this fight, hammering away at Ken with all sorts of power blows. Ken was forced to defend and very weakly by the way. His earlier bout with Shadowgeist had left him in a very vulnerable situation, fatigued and all. And the raging fires around them didn't help any. Ken could already tell that the place was unstable. Yet despite his injuries and everything that was at stake, a part of Ken was actually…enjoying this. It had been some time since he fought like this and it caused the warrior's spirit within him to relish the continued fight. _'I can see why Ryu enjoyed fighting this guy. Hopefully when this is over and done with, I can challenge him.'_ That brought his mind back to reality. _'If I survive this at all…'_

Alex chose that moment to charge at Ken with a hard elbow. Ken raised his palm in a parry and half-succeeded, with the elbow grazing his cheek and knocking his head sideways. In return, Ken wheeled forward, shooting his knee into Alex's side. The massive warrior gave a grunt of pain, but grabbed hold of Ken's neck, whirled him over his head and slammed him onto the pavement. Ken gasped at the crashing blow and crumpled on the ground. Alex lifted his foot up and dropped it to stomp in what was left of Ken, but the warrior instincts kicked in and Ken pushed himself into a roll and forced himself to his feet.

_"Flash!"_

Alex whirled at Ken with an energized backhand swipe. Ken parried again and this time succeeded. Holding Alex's arm briefly, Ken struck in with a straight fist, forcing the big man back. Not wanting him to return attack, Ken bent back slightly, a wind of ki whirling around him.

_"Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!"_

Ken launched forward, his leg whirling around and slapping Alex with a multitude of kicks. Alex was hammered in by the barrage of kicks, but it wasn't enough to subdue him. But Ken wasn't finished with him and bent low for his favorite technique.

_"Shoryuken!"_

The rising dragon punch shot up into Alex, rippling through his stomach, chest and finally his chin. But Ken had strained himself so much that the last part of the blow had minimal impact, so Alex didn't fall away as was supposed to. Recovering, Alex locked on to Ken while he was descending and gathered in his own energy. Ken hit the ground just as Alex suddenly spun into the air himself. He didn't stay long. He landed right on Ken, his palm grabbing hold of his head and swiftly smashed his head into Ken's.

_Repeatedly…_

Ken didn't know what hit him, even after Alex was finished. With the warrior completely dazed and stunned, Alex flexed his muscles, readying for the coup' de grace.

And Ken's last ride…

* * *

"As long as I breathe, you will not harm my daughter."

Cori's eyes opened slowly when she heard those words. Her body took longer to respond as she slowly pressed herself to rise up. As she did, she could vaguely discern the sounds of the fighting, but the screams were more noticeable. When she finally did rise, she saw Bison hurling Guy away, throwing his body like a rag doll. Soon, Bison turned to her, the evil grin set on his face.

"Ah, you are awake. Did you enjoy your nap?"

Cori grimaced as she continued to try to get on her feet. Bison slowly approached her, grinning through the rising flames at his prey.

"I must admit. This was more trouble than I wanted, but well worth it to take your power and replenish mine."

Bison continued to approach and Cori staggered back helplessly. Her fight with Bison earlier had drained her significantly and she was in no condition to fight him. Guy was knocked out and Mel and Shinji were gone. She was alone.

"Yes." he sneered, answering her unspoken fear. "You are all alone."

"Haa!"

Bison's eyes widened before he whirled around and raised his forearm to block the flying kick that had come from Shinji. The boy was worn and ragged from the earlier attack, but his eyes still blazed for the fight. At seeing this, Bison blinked within, remembering that same look from another warrior he faced before.

_'Ryu!'_

On pure reflex, Bison swung his fist out, catching Shinji with a viscous backhanded fist. Shinji groaned and spun around in the air before landing with a thud. Bison grimaced. _'How did he survive that attack?'_ Bison wasn't holding back on the last Psycho Crusher; he had gone all out. Those two should have been burnt corpses. Perhaps the other one had taken the brunt of blow and shielded his friend. _'A noble sacrifice'_ he reasoned. _'Noble and utterly stupid.'_

"Hey ugly!"

Bison turned again, this time to block Mel's incoming attack. Now this surprised Bison. _'How could they still be living!'_ Mel launched another attack, driving his fist in to his Bison's face. Bison parried the blow and shot his knee into Mel's gut. Mel staggered back and Bison raised his elbow to finish him when Shinji rushed at him with a low sweep. Bison lifted his leg to avoid it and he lashed out with a power blow. However, he was thoroughly surprised when Shinji managed to speedily duck aside. Before Bison could even register this in his mind, he found himself short on breath, for both Shinji and Mel and shot their fists straight into his gut at the same time. Bison's rage was dwarfed by the pain that rippled through his body from the combined blow of the two. He had never been stunned this badly before. It was as though his entire body froze up on him. And all from two children.

_'No! I will not be defeated by mortal children!'_

In desperation, Bison hopped backward and then propelled his body forward in a slicing Scissors Kick. Shinji was caught in the double blow, but Mel had managed to use a high block to cover himself beforehand. Gritting his teeth, Mel forced himself to hold up the block and Bison's leg with it.

"Shinji!"

Shinji was still dazed by the attack, but Mel's call was enough to wake out of it somewhat and react to the opening Mel provided by spinning and catching Bison in a low sweep, tripping out his remaining leg. Bison hit the ground and Mel leaped high with a crashing fist. Bison rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet as the blow missed, but now Shinji was on him with a high angle kick. Bison block the attack, but staggered back.

_'What?'_

Spinning around from his kick, Shinji went in low and aimed for Bison's gut. But Bision anticipated it and got to Shinji firs with a powerful side kick. Shinji was knocked off to the side, but unexpectedly rolled away further, allowing Mel to take over. Caught off-guard, Bison was hit with a clean blow to the ribs and staggered back further.

_'I am not weaker than these…children!'_

In that fit of rage, Bison reached out and grabbed Mel by the throat with both hands. He was going to finish these pests off. Mel began to choke as he tried to pry his way out, but Bison had completely lost it and began to throttle the youth.

"Die, Die, DIE!"

But Bison was so into his desire to strangle Mel that he left himself open to Shinji, who had recovered and was now approaching him from the side. By the time Bison saw him, Shinji was already upon him.

_"Shoryujinn!"_

Shinji's fist impacted with Bison's chin, releasing a surge of ki that rippled through Bison like lightning. Bison was so stunned that he dropped Mel without even knowing it. Mel landed on the floor, coughing and trying to regain his breath. Bison began to come around, but Mel beat him to it and came at him with an attack of his own.

_"Shoryu-Kai!"_

Another uppercut impacted Bison, with this one knocking him into the air and followed up with a spinning roundhouse. Bison's body soared through the air and he just barely landed on his feet with his back to the flames. His body was wracked with pain and sporting the injuries inflicted upon him. As he arose, he was faced with a dim glow from afar.

"What!"

Shinji and Mel were standing together, their hands cupped off on opposite sides and gathering energy. Bison's eyes widened at the sight, remembering a similar image from long ago…

"_**HADOKEN!"**_


	45. Not Over Yet

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 43

"_**HADOKEN!"**_

In a flash of light, Bison was completely engulfed by the combination surge of Shinji and Mel. The light soon grew and exploded everywhere, knocking the youths off their feet and blasting the entire wall. Fires soon ignited from the smoking rubble as they lifted themselves up to their feet. Bison was nowhere to be seen and in its place was a massive fire that was beginning to spread around.

"Did…we just win?" Shinji whispered.

"Don't jinx it." Mel replied back painfully. "Let's just get out of here."

The two began to move, looking around for their fallen comrades. In the sidelines near the growing fire was Cori, whose body lay next to Guy and Ibuki. Cori was beginning to rise and Guy as well. Mel moved over to help the Bushin ninja to his feet while Shinji went over to the girl.

"Are you okay?"

The violet eyes looked up at him. "Yes." She then looked away. "Bison…?"

Shinji turned to the same direction, which was the fire. "Gone, from the looks of it."

Mel managed to help Guy up, but due to his own injuries, he stumbled. That was until Guy helped him up, just barely. Shinji helped Cori up and after s minute, she managed.

"Wait." Guy spoke. "We have to get her too."

Mel turned back to whom he was indicating. Ibuki lay on the ground, still unconscious from the blast earlier. Mel moaned to himself and even Shinji sighed heavily as they both moved to her sides and lifted her up on opposite shoulders, so in effect, they all wound up holding each other up. They were in a bad situation, but at least the worse of it was over.

That was until the shaking increased…

"What the…?" The five of them were almost thrown off their feet and they had to do everything they could to stay upright. The trembling died down, but the ground still rattled, much more so than before.

"It's getting worse." Guy noted. "The ki from the battle…is backlashing against this entire place."

Mel didn't care much for why though. "We better get out of here, now!"

The group of them began to make a move for the door when another vibration hit them. But it wasn't from the ground. And soon, an explosion erupted from behind them, from the fire that had consumed Bison which now hurled them off their feet. Mel, Guy, Cori and Ibuki where knocked away toward the door. Only Shinji was felled close to the fire, which had now grown significantly. As Shinji rose up again, he looked back and was faced with a very menacing sight. There within the fire, burned and with shredded clothing, was Bison.

And he was seriously pissed…

* * *

'_I'm going regret thinking this, but this is too easy.'_

Sean continued to make his way through the damaged base, carrying both Sakura and Kairi with him. At first, he went slowly, ducking around in case any troops came by. But after awhile and judging by the increasing damage around them, it was clear that there weren't any troops on patrol any more. They were either retreating from the base or regrouping to another section. In any case, that would help him out a bit since he wouldn't have to fight his way out. Good thing too. Carrying two warriors and dragging them out was more than strenuous enough. Add to the fact that he was still injured from his confrontation with Elena and that the place was falling apart around him and you have close to sheer torture. Only his will was keeping the Anasetuken warrior from dropping to the ground in exhaustion.

'_Just…don't think about it'_ he recited to himself. _'Keep going.'_

He soon reached the point where he entered; a loading bay. Gladly, the gate was still open and there was still no one in sight. _'This might be my lucky day…after all'_ he smiled, despite knowing that somehow, something would go wrong.

And then it did…

The shaking that he had been feeling suddenly increased dramatically, turning into a full on earthquake. Sean stumbled forward and down, with the others falling with as well as the shakings began. The ground cracked underneath and before he could move, it ripped open right from under him. In sheer panic, Sean clawed out into the air as he feel and his fingers grabbed hold of a ledge within the hole. Sean swung slightly and reached up with his other arm, grabbing firm hold of the ledge. He looked around and then down, seeing nothing but darkness down below. Looking back up, he struggled to lift himself. But his strength had failed him this time and he was unable to lift himself up. And to make it worse, the ledge he was holding was beginning to crack under his weight. If he didn't move, he was going to fall.

_'I knew I was…going to regret it…'_

* * *

The world is spinning in the mind of Ken Masters. The last thing he remembered was the massive bulk of Alex whirling through the air like a pinwheel and then him grabbing his head from behind. After that, a painful blur followed by swirls of color. He could just barely make out strong hands pressing around his waist. But that pressure soon disappeared and a loud crash followed by his feet giving out from under him. Ken finally began to regain his bearings and his sight straightened in order to see what had happened.

The ceiling from above had crashed in from above. Because of Ken's unawareness from Alex's attack, he hadn't felt the earthquake that rattled through the area, causing the ceiling to crack and fall in, causing many of the status capsules to fall down. Shaking his head, Ken saw his opponent, half buried in the debris that had fallen on him.

'Talk about a lucky break' 

Meanwhile on another side of the debris, Juli picked herself up from the ground. After the quake and the collapse, she had dodged aside from the falling debris, barely making it out of the way. Which is more than could be said about the men she was fighting. Looking back at the capsules, she saw many of them had fallen over. Luckily, none of them were crushed or buried from the debris, at least from what she saw. However, she did see a fire that was beginning to make it way toward a few capsules that had fallen to the side. She had to move fast. But upon getting up, she felt a flash of pain. Her quick dodge had caused her to twist her ankle. She had to put aside the pain though. The fire was driving close and she was the only one around to do something. Limping, she moved over to the first capsule, containing a young woman inside. She moved to pry it open, but the opening was jammed. The debris fall had bent to door and now it was stuck. The door was cracked open, but nothing more. She tried to pry it open by pulling it up, but she couldn't do it on one leg. _'Come on, open!'_ The fire drew closer and she was rapidly running out of time.

_**Ksshhh!**_

Suddenly, a metal bar flew into the small opening. Juli backed up slightly and looked over to the side to see Nanase. She had grabbed a nearby bar and smashed it through into the hinge side of the opening. They looked at each other and they both grabbed the bar and with a swift, sharp heave, they pried the door open.

"Sis. Wake up."

Juli blinked for a moment and then spoke to her. "We have to hurry. There are others."

Nanase managed to pull out Hokuto before replying. "Don't worry. The others are being helped now."

Juli looked behind and saw what she meant. Dee Jay had revived and had already pulled out a few of the fighters from their prisons. Juli seemed relieved, but a suddenly increase of vibrations caused her thoughts to return to reality and with it, a simple truth.

_'Not much time…'_

Back to the other side, Ken had moved over to Alex's fallen body. Ken grimaced, as he knew what he had to do. Bending down, he grabbed hold of the big man's shoulders and pulled. When that proved futile, Ken moved to the side and began digging him out. But he had to be careful. It might cause more of the debris to fall in and onto him as well. _'I can't believe this'_ Ken complained to himself within. _'This guy almost beats me to death and here I am helping him out.'_ But Ken knew he was just venting and that the man was under the influence of mind control. He could relate to that. After all, it had happened to him before…

----

"_It's time! Fight me! Now you will finally see that I am the strongest! Not you!"_

"_What's wrong? Your eyes…? What's happened to you!"_

"_Shut up! Don't assume that I'm what I once was! We fight!"_

----

Putting the dark memory aside, Ken continued his work on getting Alex out. He managed to get a good amount of debris off and returned to Alex's shoulders in order to pull him out. He managed to get him out half way when a low sound caught his attention. Raising his head, he saw a shadow coming up from behind him. No wait. Several shadows. Ken growled. He really didn't need this right now. He was still hurt from both battles and wasn't in the mood or position to fight. Still, what else was there to do? Tightening his fists, he turned around and faced…

* * *

Chun Li, with Mikoto holding her up and Cammy, slowly trudged their way through the facility corridors. Cammy took the lead, ready to take down anyone who came. But no one showed, aside from a few guards who seemed to be fleeing toward the opposite direction and with good reason too. _'There's not much time'_ she thought, looking at the cracking walls and feeling the steady vibrations that seemed to be coming from everywhere. Not only that, but Chun Li was still bleeding from the attack with Vega's claw. Mikoto tried to keep in the bleeding to a minimum, but she knew it wouldn't keep. They had to get out so that she could get medical attention.

"We have to stop."

Cammy turned around and saw Mikoto beginning to lower Chun Li. "What are you doing?"

"We can't keep going. I need to try and stop the bleeding."

Cammy shook her head. "No. We have to keep moving. If we stop now, we'll…"

Mikoto cut her off. "If we keep going, she'll bleed to death."

Mikoto resumed in her activity when she realized that Chun Li wasn't going down. Mikoto pulled slightly. "Mother, please. You have to stop moving."

But Chun Li resisted. "No. We have to keep going."

"Mother!"

"No. Listen." She took a minute to catch her breath. "We have to leave this place before it falls down and kills all of us."

"But if you keep going, you'll die." the young woman pleaded.

"There's no other…choice." Chun Li replied between gasps. Looking up at her daughter's eyes. "Mikoto, I know you are smart, but can you honestly help me now?"

Mikoto blinked and then sadly looked down at the wound. She may have been a doctor, but even she couldn't stop a wound like that. Not without a medical or even a first aid kit.

"…No."

"Then we have to go." she said with resolution. "There's no other way."

Mikoto sighed to herself and then soon lifted her eyes and head up again. Chun Li saw determination and thought that she would try something forceful. "Fine. But you're not walking anymore."

Suddenly, Mikoto whirled her back to Chun Li's body, lowered her arms around and under her legs and hoisted her up on her back, much to the older woman's surprise. Mikoto held her for a minute before she grimaced.

"Ugghhhhh…"

Cammy saw what she was doing and smirked lightly at the display. Putting it away, she moved close to them. "Mikoto don't. Let me."

Mikoto complied and lowered Chun Li down in pain. She had thought so hastily of it that she had neglected to think of her own injuries and fatigue. Cammy then moved over and lifted Chun Li on piggyback.

"Why Mrs. Li, I do believe that you've gained some weight."

Chun Li frowned. "That's not…funny…or true."

"Hehe…" With that, the three women continued onward, walking side by side. Mikoto would now have the job to defend them while Cammy lead them out. The entrance she and Chun Li took wasn't too far. They just had to move fast. Cammy was beginning the feel the blood dripping out from Chun Li's wound through the makeshift bandage. But suddenly, the ground began to shake violently around them and a burst of dust float in from ahead. Cammy caused herself to hit against the wall, hurting her shoulder slightly, but preventing her and Chun Li from falling completely. Mikoto didn't have it as easily and she hit the floor on her rear end.

"Ow…"

The quake soon quieted and Cammy pushed herself upright. Chun Li was forcing herself to take steady breaths and looked over to her fallen daughter.

"You okay?"

Mikoto rose up, waving the dust away and rubbing her rear. "Ouch. Yeah, I'm fine."

Cammy shook her head. "We really have to get out of here."

They turned the corner where the dust had flown in and then stopped, gasping at the sight before them.

"Oh, I don't believe this."

In front of them, the corridor had been completely sealed. The ceiling had caved in, covering the pathway they had to go through with debris. The sunlight shone in from high above them.

"What will we do now?" Mikoto asked.

Chun Li lifted her head and answered. "We go up."

* * *

The battle-ravaged body of Bison strode through the flames and rubble and toward the fallen warrior. Shinji again had to struggle to get to his feet, but this time he fell back down. Bison continued in his approach, his scowl slowly turning into a grin.

"I've come to a realization." he spoke. "This body is useless. And since the girl is no longer here, I will need a body to tide me over." His eyes flared bright purple as he stood over the youth. His fists opened up and wisps of Psycho Power emanated from them. Shinji was on his knee, still attempting to get up, but even if he could, he was unable to escape.

"And whom better than yours."


	46. Salvation amid Chaos

Disclaimer: See previous chapters, no matter how long it has been.

_AN: Sorry for the eternity of wait for those who have been reading this fanfic. I had long decided to focus my efforts on fewer fanfictions at a time, complete them and then move on. Unfortunately, that meant I had to forego a few other that I had already written for a time. But I had my reasons. For this one, it was because it was close to completion, which I have done now. Again, my apologies..._

_Now for the rest of the story..._

-

Chap. 44

-

"Move men! Move!"

From the entrance of the room poured in several people in military uniforms. Two of them moved over to Ken and for a moment, Ken felt to urge to defend himself. But it would not be necessary, for the two soldiers moved beside him and bent down.

"On three. One, two, three."

Ken realized that moment that they were holding on to the part of the debris that was holding down Alex and he joined them in lifting it off of the unconscious man and hurling it away. As Ken slung Alex's arm over his shoulder, he addressed the soldier.

"Who are you guys?"

"Delta Force International." Juli answered from behind. "A special forces rescue unit made from various agencies worldwide." When Ken frowned, she said simply. "They're the good guys, okay?"

The lead soldier saluted. "We received your signal and have been informed of the situation. We have several retrieval units to get you all off this island."

"Oh finally, a break and the Calvary." Ken remarked with a smile. "I'd never thought it'd happen."

Juli moved over to lift up one of the now released fighters. "It's not over. This island is still going to collapse." True to her words, a tremor rippled through the area, causing some debris to fall in on the computer terminal and smashing them. Turning back to the capsule chamber, she shot. "We don't have much time."

"You heard the lady!" The lead soldier barked to his men. "Get you butts in gear and move these people out!"

* * *

Sean dangled on the edge of the crevice that had torn open in the ground. He had managed to grab hold of the edge before he fell, but he couldn't manage the strength to pull himself up. Already his muscles felt like they were on fire and his body felt like it had been battered by a club (Elena's kicks are that brutal). And to make it worse, the piece of ledge he was holding on to was beginning to crack. _'Have to…get up…now!'_

Letting panic sink in a bit, Sean struggled to pull himself up. He placed his feet on what he hoped would be a steady enough leverage and began rising. His hand slowly reached upward; his finger emerging from the edge. But the ledge his left hand was holding on to gave way and he slipped back. His right hand snapped forward to grab the higher ledge, but as soon as he grabbed it, it broke off, causing him to fall in entirely.

"NOOOOOO!"

But just as he began to plummet into the darkness, a strong hand caught his wrist and prevented him from falling to his demise. Looking up, he saw his savior.

"Sakura…"

The young woman winced as she held onto him. She had only managed to see him slip into the crevice and catch him. It had been a quick reaction on her part, but the cost was a strain on her already torn and battle-ravaged body. Already, she was beginning to slip holding onto him. But then another body came up beside her, reached down and grabbed hold of Sean as well.

Kairi…

Together, the two of them pulled Sean up enough for him to pull himself up the rest of the way. Panting, all three of them collapsed down on the floor to rest.

"Thanks…" Sean breathed. "I…owe you…guys."

"No…problem…" Sakura replied.

The ground shook again, causing all three of them to bolt upright (hurting themselves in the process). The tremor was stronger than before, but luckily nothing fell apart. However they weren't going to stay there to see what could happen.

"Let's get out of here." Kairi grimaced. "Now."

* * *

The trio of women began climbing up the debris wall toward the top. Mikoto climbed up just beside Cammy, who had a weakened Chun-Li hanging on to her back. Cammy is having a difficult time climbing up with the other woman, but manages to steadily go up. Mikoto meanwhile, keeps an almost constant eye on her mother, seeing that her eyes were close and her hold tense. Blood was beginning to leak out of the makeshift bandage and drip down to the ground far below. 

'_Just hang on, mom. Were almost there.'_

The edge was just in sight and Cammy struggled to get her hand over it. But a loose piece of dirt caused her foot to slip and Cammy fell back. Her hand grabbed the edge safely, but the momentum caused Chun-Li to slip and her grip to release altogether.

"Chun-Li!"

However, before Chun-Li could plummet into the darkness, another hand shot out and grabbed hers, dangling her in the air. Cammy turned to see that Mikoto had been to one to make the save and sighed in relief. That was until debris under Mikoto gave way and she too slipped, just barely managing to grab on to the edge of the top. Cammy rushed to get over the top and reach down to them

"Just hang on!"

Mikoto struggled to pull her mother up, but with one hand holding onto top for dear life, she was unable to pull her up with one hand. Cammy was able to hold onto Mikoto, but was unable to reach Chun-Li, no was she able to pull them both up. Chun-Li lifted her head weakly and whispered.

"Let me go…"

Mikoto's eyes widened. "No! I won't."

"Don't…argue with me…this time." she said back as they dangled. The debris crumbled further and Cammy's hold was beginning to loosen.

"I can't hold on much longer."

Mikoto looked up and then back at her mother's eyes and pleaded. "No. I can't. I can't let you die."

Chun-Li frowned and began to shake her daughter's hold, loosening the grip. Mikoto struggled to hold on tighter, but the fight was taking its toll and Cammy's grip was loosening faster.

"What are you two doing down there? Stop moving!"

Mikoto ignored Cammy as she desperately held on to her mother's arm. "No! I will not let you go! You can't make me!"

"Please. Don't die with me."

Mikoto looked to see that Chun-Li was no longer frowning, but now pleading. She knew what she was trying to do, trying to save. But she just couldn't let her go. She wouldn't. And if she was to die for it, then so be it. As they began to slip further into the pit, Cammy struggled in vain to hold them. The two would soon slip out of her grasp and she could do a thing to stop it.

"No!"

"Gotcha!"

Cammy blinked as another hand reached out from behind and held onto Mikoto's before she fell in. Cammy turned to see a man in a military uniform helping her pull them up. Looking behind, she saw a small group of soldier, dressed in the same fashion. She looked at the insignias on their uniforms and recognized them at once.

"Delta Force International…"

The soldier nodded as he helped pull up the two women. "Yes ma'am. We received a transmission to come to this location."

"Alright. Thanks a lot." Looking back at the two others, Mikoto was just rising up to her feet. But Chun-Li was still, with blood still pouring out of the wound. Cammy wheeled back to the soldier. "This woman needs medical attention immediately."

"Roger that." He waved to the group, who came over toward them. "Let's get these people on board immediately."

Three of them lifted Chun-Li and rushed over to the side, with Mikoto staying close to her.

Still holding her hand…

* * *

"Shinji!" 

Mel stared over in horror as Shinji was alone, facing the reawakened M. Bison, whose clothes were torn and tattered, revealing the full of his body, that of the now possessed Urien. Shinji stumbled back, unable to escape due to the blaze of fire that separated him from his friends. A piece of debris fell down into the flames, obscuring them from view and leaving him totally alone against the maniacal lord. With a slowly formed grin, Bison raised his burnt hand, causing it to glow in purple flames.

"Now, taste the darkness of my Psycho Power!"

Before Shinji could react, a flash of energy spewed out of the flared hand and engulfed him completely. Shinji grabbed his chest in pain as felt a tremendous power beginning to surge through his body, and with it, the dark presence of the Psycho lord.

"Ruuuahhhhhhh!"

Bison chuckled as the youth grasped his chest, struggling with the Psycho power that was beginning to fill him. 'This might even come out better than I planned' he though as a black aura began to surround Shinji. ' Now that his child is under my control, he will surely fall. Khahahahahahahaha!'

"Guuuaahhhh!"

Bison blinked as he saw the dark aura fading away and then saw that he was having trouble forcing the energy onto him.

"What? How can you resist?" Grin away, Bison forced more of his power on him, causing Shinji to bend down on one knee, still resisting, but beginning to be overwhelmed. "You will be mine! NOW!"

"_**Shinkuu…Hadoken!"**_

Bison didn't even get a chance to be shocked as a massive bolt of energy flew at him, engulfing him in pure light and causing his entire body to burn up in purple flames.

"WHA….GUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shinji slumped to the floor, breathing more easily as the Psycho barrage in his body ceased. Looking up, he saw a figure amid the flames, his back toward Shinji as he looked through. Shinji blinked and then his eyes widened as he recognized the figure.

"Father?"

"You must leave, now."

Ryu quietly strode into the flames as Shinji called out to him. But in moment, he had disappeared and Shinji was left with no choice but to do as he was told. Turning back around, he saw that he was blocked in, not only by the raging fire, but also by the debris. With no other way out, Shinji began to cup his hands together, calling forth his own surge. The fight with Bison and earlier power struggle had weakened him greatly, but he stilled managed to call forth his energy. He was ready to unleash it when…

**KABOOOM!**

Shinji covered his face from the explosion in front of him. Debris flew around and soon there was a clearing through it all. Looking up, he saw the reason for it.

"Shinji!" Mel called as his hands lowered from his own unleashed power. But they soon clenched into fists. "Are you…you?"

Shinji nodded "Yeah. But we have to get out of here."

True to words, the entire place began to shake violently, causing more debris to fall down behind them. Flames spewed everywhere and the two youths soon broke out into run. Cori and Guy had already left off, so it was just them two that needed to escape. As he ran, Shinji looked back at the central chamber, which had fallen in completely.

_'Father…'_

Mel continued to lead the way, both skipping over cracks and fissures erupting in the ground. In time, they met up with a wall of debris and were forced to climb up until finally, they were outside and on top. The headquarters continued to crumble in as they ran for it, ultimately reaching a low cliff edge right into the sea.

"Uh, don't tell me we have to…"

The building fell in more, answering Mel's thought as the two of them jumped into the sea. The island itself shattered and crumbled, ultimately collapsing into the sea. Within the waters, Shinji and Mel's heads broke out of the surface and they looked as the island soon descended into nothingness.

"Hey, are you two okay?"

Wading around, they saw an amphibian vehicle float on behind them and a ladder dropping down to them. The two weakly struggled to climb up and they were helped in by the soldiers onboard.

"You're alright!"

They blinked as Cori came up from behind the soldiers and clasped them both in a hug.

"I almost thought you two were gone." she said tearfully as she pulled away.

"What, us? Nah." Mel grinned, albeit painfully. "It'll take more than a falling island and a psycho-crazed lunatic to beat us, right Shinji?"

Shinji smiled, also painfully. "Yeah. Right."


	47. Homecoming

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

-

Chap. 45

-

**WZNN news…**

_-"And now a report on the Mediterranean event... Just two days ago, seismologists have detected an unusual tremor within the region. People on the bay have claimed have seen a flash of light that may have been some kind of explosion, but local authorities who have searched the area, have found nothing out of the ordinary. Just today it was declared that the search was over, belaying peoples fears of some type of nuclear explosion, although skeptics are somewhat insistent. And now for today's weather…"-_

_Click…_

Chun-Li turned off the TV as she finished getting dressed to leave the hospital. It had been two days since what they called 'the Mediterranean event'. DFI managed to rescue all of the captives of M. Bison, along with a few of their soldiers such as Balrog who were imprisoned. Those that escape were being hunted down by various agencies worldwide, bring them in for trial. In either case, it seemed that Shadowloo was gone for good this time.

Fitting her jacket on, Chun-Li winced slightly. When she had been rescued, she was in pretty bad shape. Luckily, Mikoto continued to help, keeping in as much blood in as she could. Giving the extent of her wound, she surely would have bled to death if not for such actions and the hospital staff was quick to tell Mikoto that.

Speaking of which…

"Mother?"

Mikoto opened the door and walked in. Or rather yet limped in; a reminder of her fight with Vega, whom was never discovered after the island's destruction. She hoped that he would stay gone. Chun-Li looked up at her daughter and gave a slight nod.

"Yes, I'm ready."

Standing up slowly, he moved toward the door and out into the hall, with Mikoto by her side. Chun Li sighed to herself, remembering the day she had first saw her daughter. At that time, she was only a orphan, with no parents or family. Seeing her plight made her remember what it was like to grow up without parents. Not wanting to see that happen, Chun Li had planned on adoption, but the girl was taken away, kidnapped to be used in forced labor by some mysterious organization. This led to Chun Li's participation in the third Street Fighter tournament, where she tracked down the man responsible and took him down, saving Mikoto and many others in the process.

'_The roles have surely reversed'_ was her finishing thought before they met up with some more of their friends. Elena and Sean walked out of their room, arm in arm. Chun Li smiled at the sweetness of it, while Mikoto did the same because it was cute.

"Hey guys." Elena waved as she saw them approach. "We were just on our way to see you."

"Really?" Mikoto questioned, and not without good reason. Ever since they arrived at the hospital, the two had become inseparable. There were even times when they were found in the same bed (although they claimed that nothing happened).

"We figured…well…" Sean seemed a bit nervous about something, but then Elena snuggled closer to him and he regained his composure enough to continue.

"We wanted to invite you to the wedding in advance."

The two women smiled and embraced the couple. "Congratulations, you two! When's the date?"

We haven't decided yet. We're still trying to find the right date.

"Well don't take too long. Some things you shouldn't hold off."

From out of nowhere, Ken came up behind the two and put his arms around their shoulders, getting in between them.

"And as your best man, I'd hate to have to wait longer." he grinned.

"Don't worry." Sean replied in kind. "You'll be the first to know." Then with a sigh, he moved out of Ken's hold and back with Elena. Elena looked at him and smiled as he continued. "But right now, I just want to get home."

Seeing how his former student moved out and understanding the intent of his words, Ken simply nodded. "Ditto. The boys are outside waiting, so let's go before they start fighting."

"Fighting?" Elena questioned.

"It's a guy thing."

* * *

Just outside of town, Sakura strode toward a nearby bus station across a small bridge. Normally, she would have continued walking, but given the fight that took place some days ago, Sakura just wasn't ready to start walking around on foot. At least not over long distances… 

"Leaving without saying goodbye?"

She stopped moving; already knowing who the voice belonged to. Kairi strode over the bridge and moved up beside her. They didn't look at one another though and simply kept their gazes forward.

"I stopped in on Chun-Li." she answered softly. "I wanted to see if she was okay."

"Where are you going?" Kairi asked, using the same soft voice as she did.

The woman fighter lowered her head and closed her eyes briefly. "I don't know. Something happened between us. Something on that island." Her eyes opened, but she didn't look up. "I was able to stop myself. I want to learn how I did that."

"I thought it was obvious."

She could feel the smile that was now on his face and as she looked up at him, a smile was on her own face. They didn't need to guess what he was saying.

"Heh, I guess it is. Still, I just want to be sure."

"Okay." The dark-haired man soon reached out to her hands and held them softly. "But our paths will cross again, Sakura Kusanguo. I promise."

Sakura nodded. "Count on it."

* * *

Outside the hospital, Cori gazed out into the horizon of the river, remembering all that happened to her. Meeting the boys, the adventures they had, meeting her mother and then finding her father… It seemed like a lot to drop on someone at once. But remarkably, she felt somewhat calm. The scarf around her shoulder seemed press lightly on one shoulder, as though a gentle hand was there, comforting her. _'Mother…'_

"Cori?"

Blinking out of her revere, she turned to see Shinji walking up to her from the hospital back door. She could see parts of his body still bandaged and his chest was wrapped beneath his shirt. Nevertheless, he walked on with few ill effects.

"Shinji." she said when he came close enough. "How are you?"

"Better." He lifted up his shoulder stiffly. "A bit sore, but better. How about you?"

Cori lowered her head a little. "I'm…not sure." He gave her a questioning look as she continued, after a minute of silence. "When this all started, I thought…or rather, I never thought…I would find…" She seemed to be at a loss for words, but Shinji moved up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's weird, I know. But if anyone could handle something like this, it's you."

However, her attention was more focused on his hand. _'Just like the scarf…'_ Looking up at him, she smiled, feeling the friendship and care from…all around? It was strange still, but he was right. She would handle it. She would because she had friends, family, people who cared for her. Still smiling, she put her arms around Shinji and wrapped him in a loose embrace. Shinji grunted lightly, the pain from his earlier experiences still not yet gone, but he pushed it aside enough to put his own arms around her.

"Thank you, Shinji."

The two of them soon released each other (much to Shinji's physical relief) and she backed away.

"I have to go now. Miss Rena is waiting for me."

Shinji nodded, already knowing what she meant. After the incident and return, Guy had proposed that Cori live with him and Rena in the States. It would be a lot different than living in a orphanage, but it was something Cori wanted. To get to know what her father was like and in another way, learn about her mother. Plus, Rena was such a nice person to be with and she could learn a lot from her.

"Sounds good. Perhaps I'll come visit." His eyes widened and he quickly added. "...You know, with Mel."

"I'd like that very much." Her eyes were soon directed away. "There he is." Shinji turned his head to the right to see the Bushin ninja standing in wait for her around the side of the building. The two youths turned back to each other and Cori bowed. "Until we meet again Shinji. Goodbye Mel."

'_Mel?'_ Shinji blanched as he turned to the back left to see Mel standing there, a good foot away from the pair. Cori moved over to him and gave him a hug as well.

"Bye Cori." he replied as he released her. "I'll make sure to visit."

Cori nodded and strode over to her father by the side. Once she reached him, she turned back and waved at the two boys. The boys who had led her on a grand adventure that changed her life, for which she would be always grateful. The boys waved back and father and daughter soon left the scene.

"Soooo…" Mel started teasingly. "I was right all along. You like her."

Shinji sighed. "Stop it Mel."

"Probably wish you could get under a tree and have one last kiss, right Shinji?"

"Shut up!"

"Or better yet, a nice dark quiet place where you can…"

"Okay, that's it!"

Shinji quickly whirled on Mel and tackled him to the grassy floor. Mel managed to roll him around, but Shinji rolled back, pinning him briefly. This went on back and forth, the two young warrior wrestling in the grass, despite the injuries they had suffered (which will come back to hurt them later). As this display went on, Sean opened the door and revealed to everyone else what the two of them were doing. Ken shook his head.

"Aw, man. I told you they'd start fighting."


	48. The Fight lives on

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

-

Epilogue

-

_**United States, Grand Championship Tournament, Finals**_

"YEAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The massive crowd in the stadium cheered aloud at the two martial artists in the ring as they delivered an incredible display of skill and strength. Both were dressed similarly and their fighting techniques matched, but the style and motions were clearly different, at least by those who observed with a closer eye. They were also sweating quite a bit, showing that they had put much into fighting and to their credit; their opponent was equal to the task, making it a very exciting and worthy match.

But in the end, there can be only one champion…

"It's time we ended this, Mel."

"Sean, you took the words right out of my mouth."

Fists leveled, the two street fighters lunged at each other. Sean began to duck low in order to make a low tackle, but Mel surprised him by rolling on the ground right past him. Mel quickly returned to his feet and charged at Sean, whose back was now facing him. Sean whirled around and just managed to defend against the incoming punch the young man. The force was enough to make Sean wince, as he was already hurt from Mel's previous attacks. The boy had grown into quite the formidable warrior. His years of travel and training with Shinji had served to forge him into a true martial artist and a good man.

But Sean wasn't out of the fight yet…

Pushing back the punch, Sean retaliated with a high roundhouse kick, one that Mel ducked, but put him in a position to be caught by Sean's second leg, which kicked him to the side. Outside the ring, Eliza and Elena were watching the fight, each hoping for one of the combatants to win.

_'You can do it…'_ was the simultaneous thought within them.

Mel rolled back to his feet as Sean pressed on, rushing up to the young man, Sean burst into the air and attacked with his unique special move, posing to finish the match now.

"_Tornado Kick!"_

Mel was smacked by the first two, but managed to block the remaining ones and as Sean whirled down to the ground, Mel saw his opening, grabbed Sean's shoulders and hurled him into the ropes. Aside from Shinji, Sean had also served to be Mel's training partner, although Sean had more experience than he did. But that was made up in Mel quickness and ability to counter mostly anything that was thrown at him, like now. Sean flew right through the ropes and it looked as though he would fly out the ring. But the elder warrior had grabbed the ropes and swung around, throwing himself back in the ring and saving himself.

Or not…

As soon as he came back in, he was met with a fierce side kick from Mel and it was followed up with a forward knee. Sean parried the knee and struck upward with a punch, but Mel evaded it awkwardly and punched the side of Sean's face. White stars literally filled Sean's vision as he tumbled on the ground. He managed to roll back up to his feet again, but felt a little groggy from the strike. But he was able to see the aerial form of Mel descending upon him, his fist ready for his finishing blow, a new special technique developed to strike hard on an opponent and knock them out.

_Ryutsuiken_…_Dragon Hammer Fist_…

On reflex, Sean clenched his fist together and shot up, launching a move that he had worked years to learn and master as his own. The famous blow that made Ryu the winner of the first Street Fighter tournament and would be seen many times by all those who practiced the Anasatsuken karate art.

"_Shoryuken!"_

The two blows soared through the air and it seemed that they would collide with one another. However, it would be that experience that Sean possesses that would give him the advantage, he had launched the technique afterward, giving him a good target zone and direction. And once that was done, the rest was up to the blow itself.

**POW!**

Mel's face was knocked back and the young man felt to the mat. Sean landed a moment later, breathing heavily and watching to see if Mel would get back up. The referee counted and only when he reached nine did Sean relax and at ten, Sean was declared the winner.

**"Presenting this year's champion! Sean Matsuda!"**

The surrounding crowd cheered as Sean's arm was lifted in victory. However, Sean's focus was on Mel, who was beginning to rise groggily. Sean moved over to him as did Eliza and Elena from the outside and Sean held his hand down to him.

"You did great, Mel."

Mel blinked and then looked around slowly. "I lost? Ah, man."

"Don't worry about it. If it means anything, you put up one heck of a fight."

"Not enough I guess." He gazed down briefly and then looked over at his mother. "I guess its back to the drawing board. But just you wait." His bruised face rose up to Sean's as he took his hand. "Next year, I'm taking you down."

"Hah." Sean replied as he helped him up. "I look forward to it, kid."

**"What this? Everyone, if I may have your attention…"** The audience quieted a bit from the stage announcer's announcement. **"I have just been informed that there is to be an exhibition match for the champion of the tournament."**

Sean blinked. "An exhibition match?"

Outside the ring, Mel went to meet up with Elena and his mother, who appeared to be hiding a chuckle. He was about to think it was about how he looked (it was a hectic fight after all), but noticed that Eliza's gaze was elsewhere.

**"The champion, Sean is to partake in this special match against the former United States champion, Ken Masters!"**

"What!" Mel and Sean said in unison. Eliza continued to chuckle lightly as a figure emerged from the locker hall on the side, decked in his familiar red gi and fighting gloves. The crowd cheered as Ken made his way to the ring, grinning all the while and waving at the audience as he approached the ring. Suddenly, he broke out into a dash and leaped up high, literally flying from the floor over the rope and into the ring, turning around to give his classic peace sign to everyone.

"Always showing off." Eliza sighed

Mel turned back to her. "You knew about this?"

The blond woman nodded amusedly. "I'm surprised he didn't blab it out, the way he's been acting and training all these months."

Ken finally turned to the dumbstruck Sean, who is still surprised by Ken's return. Ken waved at him and then taunted with a grin.

"So, do you think you can surpass the master now?"

Blankly, Sean turned to Elena, who gave him a smile and a nod of encouragement. _'Go for it, Sean.'_ Sean nodded back to his wife and settled in his fighting stance. He was still sore from his fight with Mel, but he couldn't pass up this fight. For the first time ever, he would be able to fight his mentor…as an equal

"I'm ready for you, Masters."

Ken nodded as he went into his own stance. "Let's go."

**FIGHT!**

* * *

**_Japan_**

"Hey back off. I said I was sorry."

Late afternoon in an alleyway beside a tavern, a young woman was being backed up against a wall by three men, all dirty looking. One of them had his chest stained with alcohol; it was this man that was in the lead of the other two and currently cornering the woman.

"Ah, ah." he replied, his speech slurred by alcohol. "Sorry ain't gonna do it. You spilled my drink and you have to owe up for it."

"Please, just let me go and I promise to pay for it later, really." the woman pleaded, trying not to show any signs of fear, but failing badly.

"Not going to happen missy." he grinned. "We'll just have to..."

"...Leave."

The sound of the new voice caught their attention and upon turning around, they were greeted by a lone figure with long, black hair tied in the back and a scar running down his eye. The lead drunkard turned to him and snarled.

"What was that?"

The man's voice was straight and even. "Leave the woman be."

"Butt out of this, pal. This don't concern you."

"Perhaps. But you are going to leave her alone regardless."

The woman looked past her soon to be assailants at what would hopefully be her rescuer. She wanted to run past them all and get away, but the other two were blocking her routes. She had to get out; she didn't want this man to be hurt because of her. But she had no options in this regard and was forced to wait back and hope that an opening presented itself before things got out of hand. _'How do I keep getting in these situations?'_

"Pal, this is your last warning..." the man slurred, obviously getting annoyed and angry at his interference.

"My thoughts exactly."

With a growl, he motioned to his two compatriots. "Deal with him."

The two men moved up beside the lone figure and charged. The man stepped off to the side to dodge the first one and sent an elbow into the face of the second as he came. The man gave a cry and dropped to the ground while the first one, who had run into a wall, turned back and charged again. The sole figure merely turned his head and in an instant, his leg snapped back in a sharp kick, catching the charging man in the gut and sending him down with a low moan of pain. The figure then turned back to the leader, who watched this all. The woman too, saw this and was amazed.

"Bunch of chicken-$!" the leader swore. "I guess if you want something done right..."

Turning to the sole figure, he pulled out a knife from his beer-stained jacket and advanced slowly, waving it side to side threateningly. But the lone man showed no signs of fear as the man came closer and closer. Suddenly, the leader stabbed his weapon forward, aiming it straight for the figure's side. But the lone man stepped back and snapped his palm downward, causing the leader to drop the knife. A growl of pain and soon the man was charging at the lone one in rage. But the lone man sidestepped slightly, grabbed the drunk by the collar and flipped him over. But he continued to hold onto the jacket so that now the man was beneath him. With a swift lunge downward, the lone fighter shot his forehead into the man's face, knocking him out instantly. Only then did he release him to slump onto the floor. He then looked up at the woman, who was staring in complete awe at the entire scene.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"Y-Yes." she stammered out finally. A smile soon lifted up on her face and she continued. "Thank you so much!"

The man nodded. "I saw what happened. It really was an accident, but I'm afraid these..." He looked down at the fallen drunks. "...gentlemen had too much in their system as it was."

The woman sighed. "Yeah. But really, you were something. Wow, you must be a street fighter or something." Her face suddenly flashed with shock. "Oh my, that reminds me. I was on my way to meet a friend. She had just returned from a trip." She then added sheepishly. "That's why I was rushing."

"A friend?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen her in quite a long time, so I was a little excited when I heard she was coming. You might have heard of her; she's a street fighter too."

The man tilted his head slightly. "Maybe. What is her name?"

"Sakura Kasugano."

The man's eyes widened. "Sakura...!"

"I take that as a yes, uhh...I didn't get your name."

"Kairi."

Now it was the woman's turn for her eyes to widen. "THE Kairi? Sakura's Kairi?" A grand smile beamed across her face and she instantly grabbed the man's hand.

"Come on!"

"Wha...?"

- - - - - -

A few minutes later, a train rolled out into a station and settled to its stop. Passengers soon exited the transport, most notably a woman, where plain blue jeans and a black shirt. On her head was a white headband that waved in along with her hair. The woman moved toward the exit, grabbing her bags as she did. Upon exiting the station, she looked around in search. It was brief, for her eyes soon settled on a young woman who was standing by the side of the station.

"Kei! Hiya!"

"Sakura!" The two women ran at each other and hugged each other. Kei backed away, smile literally plastered on her face.

"It's been awhile. How are you?"

"Better now." Sakura nodded. "I learned a lot out there. You should have come with me, really."

"Oh, Sakura. You know I don't have nearly enough energy to even keep up with you."

"Maybe." Sakura then gave her friend a closer examination. "Hey, what's with that look?"

"What look?"

Sakura backed away and gave her a skeptical glance. "I know that look, Kei. What are you up to?"

"Well..." she started slyly. "...on the way here, I got into a little trouble and this gentleman was there to help me."

Taking a step off to the side, Kei indicated to the lone figure in the shadows just behind her. Sakura took only a brief look before recognizing the person as he came out of the shadows.

"Kairi..."

The man nodded to her. "It's been awhile, Sakura."

Kei only stood to the side as the two faced each other, light smiles on their faces that hid the deeper feelings within. Sakura especially.

_'It would seem...that fate has brought us back together after all.'_

* * *

_**Osaka, Japan **_

The carnival light lit up the night sky, accompanied by sounds of joy and amusement. People moved about, enjoying themselves as they played games and went on the rides. However, on a building top not too far away, a dark figure overlooks the display with contempt. These people were as insects to him, to serve only as an annoyance. But there were worse things than that, that being the figure that had just soared up and landed behind him. The dark figure turned, whipping his red cape off as he faced his nemesis.

"I will rid myself of you now, peon!"

The second figure, clad in a white skeleton outfit and mask, simply pointed at him.

"Your evil will never triumph, Shadowgeist!"

A snarl could be heard under the black mask of Shadowgeist. Even before their battle on the island, they had been battling each other all across the world. Their histories were unknown, but they represented the two opposites of good and evil. It was something Shadowgeist had enough of and was now going to end it, by destroying his light counterpart.

By destroying Skullomania…

As the two faced off head to head, auras flared around the two in a show that would declare their readiness to fight. Their fists suddenly shot up into the air in unison, creating a blast of wind as they absorbed their energies into it, and they charged, unleashing their most powerful of arts.

"_**Skullo Dream!"**_

"_**Dark Dream!"**_

**KKKRRRRRAAAAPPPPPOOOOOOWWWWWW!**

* * *

_**Hong Kong**_

_'It's been a while indeed...'_

Cori had just arrived at the Xiang house and stared at it for a long while, her yellow scarf fluttering lightly as a vehicle passed behind her. She began to walk up to the door, but paused and instead, began walking around it. She didn't have to go up to it. She already knew there was no on in the house. She did however; sense the ki of fighters in the back. Moving through the backyard, she came upon a small dojo training area. Moving close, she soon found the source of the energies she felt. Though they weren't who she was really looking for, she smiled all the same, glad to see friends after such a long while.

Chun-Li and Mikoto...

Mikoto had changed slightly than when Cori saw her last. Her long hair was now cut short, just barely touching the shoulders. Chun-Li on the other hand, didn't seem to have change at all and upon looking at the two, Cori could make out a slim resemblance between them, although they weren't related by blood. Cori made ready to speak to them, but instead kept silent and simply watched the two women before her in practice. Silently, their bodies moved together, their forms in synch with each other and their motions fluid, like a dance. Their breathing was steady and even and Cori could even feel the alignment of their respective auras. The two women finally returned to their original positions, thus finishing the kata. With a light breath, the women opened their eyes and smiled briefly before turning to the entrance to see their visitor.

"Cori? Is that really you?" Chun Li replied as she looked at the girl. Nodding, the young woman moved close as the other two clasped her in a warm hug. Mikoto stepped back as did Chun Li, however, Chun still held her in her arms.

"My, you've grown. I guess three years was too long."

Cori smiled. "My apologies. I've been working out some...things."

Indeed, for she had chosen that time period to learn more about her powers. It had led her to Italy where she found her mother's dwelling and the true extent of her powers. Although there was still much for her to learn, she had decided that she had spent enough time in isolation. But Chun Li wasn't wrong in her observation. Cori's physical appearance seemed had been enhanced by her training, resulting in her giving off a mystical and somewhat mysterious aura.

"So we see." Mikoto replied. "You look great."

"Thank you. How have you been?"

The young woman smiled broadly. "Great. I've become a full-fledged doctor now."

After the Mediterranean incident some years ago, Mikoto applied for the position, passing her tests and earning several degrees. Her peers were impressed with her grade, especially considering her young age and she was thus given a certificate award for most promising achiever.

"That's great. I knew you would."

"We all did really." Chun Li beamed. "Miky is really too smart not to have made it."

"Mom, please..."

"It's true. It's a parent's prerogative to brag about their children."

For the Chinese woman, those words represented the greatest achievement in her life. More than being the lead investigator in bringing down Shadowloo as well as the Organization, more than all the crimes she helped stop worldwide, her daughter topped them all. It was what she had fought for in the third tournament and unlike the second, this left her with a true sense of fulfillment.

_The fight for the future..._

"Is Shinji around?"

At the question, the two women gave a silent smile. It had been clear to them that she shared a special relationship with their son and brother. While she, Shinji and Mel were tight friends, they saw a greater bond between Shinji and the young woman (which Mel would never shut up on and get headlocked as a result.), and they would have loved nothing more than to see the two of them develop a romantic relationship. Unfortunately at this time...

"Afraid not. He went journeying a couple of months ago."

"Oh. I see..." Cori replied, a little sadly

Mikoto was quick to note this. "Don't worry. He usually does this during the summertime. He'll be back in a couple of weeks."

"During which, you can stay here as our guest." Chun Li added.

"Oh, I don't want to impose on you." Cori replied, raising her hand. "I could always return..."

"Ah, ah, ah." Chun Li replied, waving her finger. "You've been away for three years. I would like to have you around. Miky is usually busy at work so I would appreciate the company."

"Yeah. And when I come back from work, we could do all kinds of stuff together." Mikoto soon clasped her hands. "Please?"

"Well..." Cori could sense an ulterior motive in their combined request, but it wasn't negative. If anything, they seemed to be up to something more positive, perhaps connected to the reason of her coming by at all. She had come to visit Shinji and... In any event, it didn't seem that the two women would let her leave anyway.

"I can't seem to argue back, can I?"

"Nope."

With a wistful smile, Mikoto nodded, looking away for a moment and releasing a single thought into the air.

_'Shinji...'_

* * *

**Unknown**

'Cori?'

The young man stopped in his tracks and looked up into the stormy skies. For a minute, he thought he had heard the voice of his longtime friend echoing. _'Maybe it's just the wind'_ he reasoned. Still it was nice to have at least imagined to have heard her voice. It was one of the things he knew could bring a smile to his face. Her voice...

With a deep sigh, he returned to his walking, trudging through the open grassy field. He was the near spitting image of his father now, especially now that he wore his father's crimson headband. It was given to him when he first decided to travel alone, to discover his own meaning of the fight. When he was in school, he would be able to go out in the summer months, often with Mel. But now, as an adult, he traveled for longer times, learning more about his own skills and how to improve.

It was why he was here now...

His eyes soon lifted and in the distance ahead, he saw a single figure in the field. Clad in white and standing amid the storm, the figure soon turned to look upon Shinji. Time had not changed the former vagabond and he was still as powerful in form as he was in skill. His head was clear of his usual headband, as his son now bore it, but he was a figure known to many a street fighter.

_The Wandering Warrior...Ryu..._

Shinji soon stopped before him, simply looking into the eyes of his father and sensei. He knew he would never be like his father, a true disciple of the Way. But he could try. He could seek to understand why his father left every summer and autumn on his travels; learn to know what made him the warrior that he was. It was what motivated Shinji to make his own travels. And now he was at a pivotal moment. He had fought many and his skills had improved. But in order to know how strong he truly was, he would have to confront his own father.

Shinji gave a low bow to Ryu and to his half-surprise, Ryu returned it. To Ryu, this was to be a simple opponent. His son and student, yes, but still an opponent. And for every fight, there was the possibility of something to learn, win or lose. Raising Shinji had taught him more he ever thought possible and he was grateful for that. But what could be learned to face him as an opponent? That was a question he never thought he would ask. Again, Shinji has brought him something new to consider. Gazing at his son, he gave a brief smile.

"Are you ready?"

Shinji stared back at his father, anticipation filling his very core. Slowly, Shinji took a step back and raised his fists, pivoting his and setting his feet into the grass. Excitement... To actually face one of the world's greatest street fighters... Shinji didn't think he would be into it this much. _'Perhaps this is how he feels...'_ And this was just before the fight actually started. His resolve and focus now clear, he answered, although it was plainly clear what that answer was.

"I am."

Ryu gave a light nod and then settled into his own fighting stance. Shinji immediately felt the fighting power of his father, whirling within him as the winds whipped in the skies above them. But Shinji would not back down, not from this. Especially since this had been something he had been looking forward to since he took up the martial arts. The two now kept a constant glare on each other, no longer looking at each other as father and son, or even teacher and student.

It was simply warrior to warrior...

The two held their place, none of them moving aside from the slight shuffling of their bodies. It was their style not to attack for, to leave that to their opponent. But both Shinji and Ryu knew that the younger fighter would move first. For one thing, it was because he was young and thus lacked the patience of the elder warrior. Second, Shinji wanted the battle more. He had been looking forward to this for a long time and would simply not wait any longer than he had to. With a cry, Shinji rushed at Ryu, while Ryu settled back in wait. The battle would begin between the two generations of warrior, as it always has since before the first tournament.

_The fight will live on..._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

I would like to thank all those who have reviewed this fanfic and would like to personally apologize for having put this off for so long.

_Dispassion, jasondragon, Dilasc, Maynar Namiya, bushinguy, Tiger5913, Shadowsin, donkeykong27, Kikoken, claymade, Jin, Peachrocks, Unknowner, Ghost the Lost Soul, Ghostwriter155, Vammy, and noctorro_

_Sayonara, and let the fight live on..._


End file.
